Harry Letum
by Betakuecken
Summary: Voldemort ist tot. Aber dennoch ist Harry alleine und kann sich an seinem jetztigen Leben nicht erfreuen, zumal seine Freunde ihn vergessen zu haben scheinen... So macht er sich auf, um sein Glück von nun an selbst in die Hand zu nehmen! SLASH
1. Go to past tense

**1 Go to past tense **

Harry lag auf der Krankenstation und starrte an die Decke. Seit einer Woche fristete er hier sein Dasein und täglich geschah das Gleiche.

Nämlich nichts.

Er fragte sich, wozu man ihn eigentlich hierher gebracht hatte. In den letzten zwei Jahren, nach dem Tod seines Paten, hatte er hart und viel trainiert. Hatte an Kraft und Wissen, sowie Macht dazu gewonnen. Und als es dann vor einer Woche zum endgültigen Kampf zwischen ihm und Voldemort kam, war ihm, außer Remus und Tonks, niemand gefolgt.

Und nun lag er hier und fragte sich, weshalb sie ihn hier aufpäppelten, wenn sich doch eh keiner dafür interessierte wie es ihm ging.

Keiner hatte nach seinem Befinden gefragt. Außer Poppy, die Schulkrankenschwester, war niemand groß da gewesen, um sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Gut, Remus hatte ihn besucht, hatte gefragt wie es ihm ging, aber das war es. Er war dem Werwolf nicht böse, wusste er doch, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gut ging. Tonks hätte ihn sicher auch sehen wollen, wenn sie noch leben würde.

So feierten alle, ausnahmslos, schon seit Tagen die Niederlage des dunklen Lords. Nur er, Harry, konnte sich nicht freuen. Niemand schien wirklich zu realisieren, dass dieser Kampf zwischen der weißen und schwarzen Magie zu viele Opfer gefordert hatte.

Ja, und dann war da noch der Schulleiter. Dumbledore vertraute er ja, seitdem er von den Hintergründen der Properzeihung erzählt hatte, nicht mehr. Und der alte Zauberer war auch nur hier gewesen, um vom Kampf zu erfahren und dieses stetige Lächeln hatte Harry fast in Raserei versetzt. Aber jetzt im Moment war er alleine und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Hier bleiben wollte er nicht länger, so blieb also die Frage, wohin?

Er überlegte, ob er einen Spruch ausprobieren sollte, den er einmal gelesen hatte. Ohne Zweifel würde keiner auch nur annähernd daran denken, ihn mit solch einem Zauber in Verbindung zu bringen.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und schlurfte in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen, verschwanden alle seine Habseligkeiten mit einem Wink im Koffer. Schnell schaute er, ob er auch nichts übersehen hatte. Als er sich sicher war, schnappte er sich die Klamotten, die er anziehen wollte und verschwand im Bad.

Wieder im Schlafsaal, trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt. Seinen Koffer verkleinerte er und dann sagte er einen Spruch auf, der nicht unbedingt ungefährlich klang. Mit einem Puff war er verschwunden und nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass er in diesem Zimmer gewohnt hatte.

---

Hogwarts war in Aufruhr, denn der Held der Zauberwelt war verschwunden. Spurlos. Niemand hatte auch nur eine Vorstellung, wo er sein konnte und auch der Phönixorden konnte ihn nicht finden. Hermine und Ron sahen verzweifelt aus, wenn man das so nennen konnte.

Der Einzige, dem man den Zustand der Verzweiflung wirklich abnehmen konnte, war Remus, der das Gefühl hatte, nun endgültig alles in seinem Leben verloren zu haben.

Auch der Brief, den Harry ihm zukommen hatte lassen, war da nicht wirklich beruhigend.

>>>Wir sehen uns damals wieder, Remus. Harry 

Ja, dieser eine Satz mochte vielleicht für den Jungen einen Sinn machen, aber nicht für den Werwolf. So trauerte er um den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm so lieb geworden war.

---

Als Harry wieder auftauchte, konnte er vor sich Hogwarts sehen. Das Schloss lag im Dunkeln und nur die Fenster leuchteten Wärme versprechend. Da es November war, war es auch kalt und Harry trug nicht viel mehr, als das Hemd und die Hose. So machte er sich auf, um schnell in die Wärme zu gelangen.

Die große Halle war voll und Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er einfach rein gehen sollte, oder nicht. Vielleicht war es klüger, erst mal mit Dumbledore zu reden und dann offiziell vorgestellt zu werden. So machte er es auch.

Da er ja auch seine Eule mitgenommen hatte, verfasste er schnell eine kurze Nachricht und gab sie Hedwig, damit sie diese überbrachte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kam der Direktor um die Ecke und blieb mit einem neugierigen Blick vor ihm stehen. Irgendwie, so fand Harry, sah Dumbledore ehrlicher aus. Fragte sich nur, ob das nun nur ein einfacher Eindruck war, oder ob es auch wirklich der Realität angehörte.

„Hallo, ich wollte nicht einfach so rein platzen.", grüßte der Junge.

„Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Mr.?"

Gut, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Wie hieß er? Seinen richtigen Namen konnte er nicht nehmen, also, welchen dann?

Ja, er wusste einen...

„Mr. Letum."

Der alte Mann nickte verstehend und wies an, ihm zu folgen. So gingen sie in das Büro des Schulleiters und nahmen dort Platz.

„Nun, wie komme ich zu der Ehre, sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen?", fragte der Mann.

„Ich bin hierher gezogen und muss daher die Schule wechseln und die Nächste ist nun mal hier – Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch einen Platz bekommen kann?"

Nachdenklich strich sich der Zauberer durch den Bart und nickte dann.

„Ja, sicher doch. Aber dazu sollten wir vielleicht gleich runter in die Halle. Bei uns ist es Tradition, dass die neuen Schüler durch den sprechenden Hut eingeteilt werden. Und das heißt, auch du wirst das."

Damit stand er auf und nahm den Hut vom Regal. Harry folgte ihm mit kurzem Abstand zur Halle. Hedwig auf seiner Schulter.

---

Als die große Flügeltür sich öffnete, sahen alle auf und waren überrascht, einen Jungen beim Direktor zu sehen. Dumbledore lief bis nach vorne und wandte sich dann an die Schüler und Lehrer.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe euch mitzuteilen, dass wir einen neuen Schüler bekommen. Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, mitten im Jahr jemand neues dazu zu nehmen, aber ich denke, ihr werdet euch verstehen. Nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, teilen wir Mr. Letum ein!"

Damit setzte er den alten Hut auf den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen.

>Wen haben wir denn da? Hm... Du bist stark, weißt die weiße und schwarze Magie zu verbinden. Und du bist mutig, aber auch listig. Eine schwere Angelegenheit... Sprach das Leder und schwieg dann.

Die Halle war verstummt und beobachtete neugierig den Neuen. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass der sprechende Hut so lange gebraucht hatte.

>Vielleicht solltest du selber wählen, denn wie ich sehe, weißt du über diese Schule Bescheid... Nun, soll es Gryffindor oder Slytherin sein? Das Haus der mutigen Löwen, oder die listigen Schlangen, die Freundschaft wahren? 

Harry lächelte schief. Er hatte damals Gryffindor gewählt, und ganz ehrlich, wirklich viel gebracht hatte es ihm nicht. Nun würde er Slytherin ausprobieren.

>Ich wähle die Schlangen. 

Der Hut gab einen zustimmenden Ton von sich, dann schrie er laut in die Halle:

„Slytherin!"

Lauter Applaus erklang vom Slytherintisch her und Harry begab sich zu ihnen. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher einen kurzen Blick zu den Gryffindors zu werfen. Und dort sah er einen schwarzen, kurzen Haarschopf, der dem seinen mehr ähnelte, als man glaubte. Und daneben erblickte er noch ein paar schwarze Haare, die ihm vertraut waren. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, dass den beiden gegenüber saß und dann erkannte er noch einen Jungen. Er hatte braune Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Es waren die Marauders.

Sich nichts anmerken lassend, nahm Harry Letum Platz. Man hatte ihn freundlich empfangen, auch wenn ihm die kühle Atmosphäre nicht entging, die von einem gewissen Blondschopf ausging. Doch das war er gewohnt und so beachtete er Lucius Malfoy nicht weiter.

Er überblickte von seinem Platz aus den gesamten Tisch und genau das tat er auch. In der Nähe Malfoys entdeckte er zu seiner geringen Überraschung einen Jungen, der schwarze Haare hatte, ebenso schwarze Augen und auch, wie sollte es anders sein, schwarze Kleidung.

Severus Snape.

Eine Weile beobachtete er den anderen, bis eben jener zurück sah. Harry dachte aber nicht daran, den Blick abzuwenden, so war es dann Snape, der es tat.

---

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat, aber es war schon so lange her. Hier war es gar nicht so schlimm wie immer alle annahmen. Er kannte ja die Gerüchte, die sich die Schüler untereinander erzählten.

Alles war in grün und schwarz gehalten. Hier und da blitze Silber auf und rundete das Bild ab. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, sank Harry in einen der bequemen Ledersessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Hier ließ es sich aushalten, vor allem, weil ihn niemand kannte und ständig etwas von ihm verlangte.

Harry blieb nicht lange alleine, denn zwei Mädchen kamen auf ihn zu und kicherten verhalten. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen, äußerlich sah er ihnen desinteressiert entgegen.

Sie kamen vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Hallo, mein Namen ist Tessa Laine.", meinte die Erste. Harry war das reichlich egal.

„Und ich bin Sera Kampel."

„Harry Letum. Was gibt's?", entgegnete er. Etwas überrumpelt blieben die Mädchen zuerst stumm.

„Äh.. wir wollten dich nur in Slytherin willkommen heißen, weißt du?", flötete Tessa.

Harry nickte registrierend und wandte sich dann einem neuen Gesicht zu, das ständig zu ihm rüber sah. Nun, es war nicht wirklich neu, aber wen störte das?

„Ihr entschuldigt!", meinte er und erhob sich.

Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, blieben die Mädchen zurück und sahen ihm nur nach.

Harry hingegen, strebte genau auf einen Jungen zu, der nun doch etwas überrascht war. Er versuchte noch, seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, aber Harry war schneller.

„Was hast du? Ich hätte schwören können, du willst mich kennen lernen.", meinte er ruhig und sah Severus Snape an.

Der schluckte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach links, wo ein blonder Sechstklässler saß. Lucius.

„Brauchst du seine Erlaubnis, um mit mir zu reden?", unterbrach Harry die Gedanken des anderen.

Überraschung zeichnete sich auf Severus Gesicht ab und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Kannst du auch reden? Oder wie sieht es aus?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete der Junge dann endlich.

Harry lächelte. Er hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass Snape als Junge so anders war. Immerhin könnte man meinen, dass er als Kind genauso fies und schlimm war wie in seiner Zeit.

„Ich heiße Severus Snape und bin in der sechsten Klasse. Und du in der Siebten, oder?"

Harry nickte.

Der Blick des Ex- Gryffindors fiel auf das noch offene Pergament. Eine Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung.

Er deutete darauf und Severus folgte seinem Finger.

„Oh, ja, die muss ich noch fertig machen", sagte er und faltete das Pergament zusammen.

Irritiert sah Harry ihm zu.

„Und warum machst du das dann nicht? Du bekommst Ärger, wenn du sie nicht hast."

Ein einfaches Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Das war ja nun wirklich seltsam.

Snape war doch immer stinksauer, wenn jemand seine Aufgaben nicht hatte und nun das?

„Ich würde mich lieber etwas mit dir unterhalten."

„So? Von mir aus. Aber du solltest deine Aufgabe trotzdem machen. Ich helfe dir, wenn du willst."

Das Angebot wurde angenommen und so verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwanden im Zimmer Harrys.

Allerdings schien das einer bemerkt zu haben und verfolgte sie mit seinen eisigen Augen, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

---

Der nächste Morgen war ruhig und angenehm. Aber auch nur, weil Harry zur zweiten Stunde Unterricht hatte. Es war doch schön, wenn ein Lehrer mal krank war.

So ging er gemütlich zum Frühstück, bei dem er wieder die zwei Mädchen vom Abend ausmachte. Von vorneherein setzte er sich mit großen Abstand zu ihnen und begann zu essen. Sie schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, dafür aber jemand anderes.

Die Sechstklässler hatten wohl auch die Erste frei, denn Malfoy kam auf ihn zu. Nicht, dass er Angst gehabt hätte, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust, sich mit ihm zu ärgern.

Der Blonde blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Und du bist Harry Letum, wenn ich nicht irre.", sprach er schnarrend. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn kurz an und aß weiter.

„Und, ein Problem mit meinem Namen, Malfoy?", erwiderte er, den Namen seins Gegenübers merklich abweisend aussprechend.

Das wiederum schien dem anderen nicht entgangen zu sein.

„Nein, aber dir sollte klar sein, dass ich das Sagen in Slytherin habe. Und ich will nicht, dass du meine Untergebenen aufstachelst, verstanden!"

Harry kam dieses Gespräch albern vor. Dachte Lucius wirklich, dass er eine reelle Chance hatte, ihn zu besiegen?

„Nein. Ich tu und lass´, was ich will. Und ich kann befreundet sein, mit wem ich möchte. Und wenn jemand mit mir befreundet sein will, kannst du das demjenigen nicht verbieten. Und falls du es versuchst, werde ich es nicht tolerieren.", zischte er Malfoy an. Der war erschrocken über die Reaktion des Neuen. Es hatte noch niemand gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Hör mal, ich habe eine Menge Beziehungen und die könnten dir Probleme machen. Also pass auf wie du mit mir redest!"

„Ich glaub dir, dass du Beziehungen hast, wahrscheinlich mit halb Hogwarts, aber das stört mich nicht. Und Voldemort kannst du auch an der Pfeife rauchen, mit dem machst du mir keine Angst. Also vergiss es ganz schnell wieder."

Damit erhob sich Letum und ging davon. Zurück ließ er einen erstarrten, blonden Aristokraten, der es kaum glauben konnte – der Neue hatte IHN beim Namen genannt!

---

Von der anderen Seite der Halle, hatten fünf neugierige Gryffindors gespannt beobachtet, was passierte. Es hatte ihnen schon Respekt eingeflösst, dass der Neue Malfoy Paroli bot.

„Den würde ich gerne mal sprechen, echt.", gestand Tatze. Und auch Krone kam nicht drum herum, dies einzugestehen.

„Ja, ich auch."

Peter schwieg, denn es hatte ihn etwas an dem Gespräch der beiden sehr beunruhigt. Und außerdem hatte Letum Malfoy verärgert, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er heute alles an ihnen, den Löwen, auslassen würde.

„Meint ihr, er dient ihr- wisst- schon- wem?", flüsterte Remus und sah jedem nacheinander in die Augen.

Nachdenklich verzog James das Gesicht.

„Schwer zu sagen, aber ich glaube, er tut es nicht. Immerhin hat er ihn vorhin schlecht gemacht."

„Das hat nichts zu sagen, James. Es könnte einfach nur Tarnung sein!", entgegnete Lily.

Remus nickte und Sirius hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Dann müssen wir ihn eben kennen lernen, ganz einfach!"

* * *

So, das war Teil 1 der FF, die ihr gewählt habt!

Wie gefällt es euch?

Psy-Puma


	2. Meeting with the Marauders

**2 Meeting with the Marauders **

Und so war die Sache beschlossen, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Peter, würden Harry abfangen und sich mit ihm bekannt machen.

Fragte sich nur, wann? Immerhin waren sie in verschiedenen Jahrgängen und dann waren da noch die Häuser.

Also wie?

„Wann, wo und wie sollen wir ihn abfangen?", fragte Remus und musterte die anderen. Sie schwiegen. Allerdings erübrigte sich ihre Frage, als sie bemerkten, dass der Slytherin mit seinem Besen, den er nebenbei vergrößerte, die Halle verließ.

Schnell sprangen die fünf auf und folgten ihm.

---

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, steuerte Harry das Stadion an und stieg dort auf seinen Besen. Schnell stob er in die Luft und sauste dann in Richtung See davon.

Staunend sahen die Gryffindors dem anderen nach.

„Der scheint was drauf zu haben! Echt, gegen den will ich gerne mal spielen!", meinte James und deutete auf Harry. Der flog gerade einen Bogen und entdeckte die Gruppe.

Er erhöhte das Tempo noch mal und ging aber in einen tieferen Flug über, bis er schließlich auf gleicher Höhe mit den anderen war. Dann schoss er direkt auf sie zu.

„Scheiße, der soll bremsen!", schrie Lily und klammerte sich an den jungen Potter. Aber bevor auch nur ansatzweise etwas passieren konnte, hatte Harry seinen Besen angehalten und wartete darauf, dass man ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Das war cool.", grinste Sirius und stieß Remus in die Rippen.

„Stimmt´s?" Remi konnte nur nicken, denn ihm fehlte Luft zum antworten.

„Danke. Was wollt ihr von mir?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin. Etwas ratlos sah er sie an.

„Dich kennen lernen!", kam es einstimmig von dreien. Peter und Lily war es noch nicht geheuer.

„So so. Ich bin aber ein Slytherin. Also?", fragte er weiter. Er hatte ja wirklich nichts dagegen, sich mit seinen Eltern anzufreunden, aber Pettigrew schickte ihm einen Schwall Übelkeit.

„Das ist momentan nicht wichtig. Uns hat es gefallen wie du es Malfoy gezeigt hast!", flötete James.

„Hat er auch verdient. Ich lasse mich nicht rumkommandieren. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.", entgegnete Harry und flog ein Stück höher.

„Spielst du Quidditch? Und gehst du in deine Hausmannschaft ?", wollte Sirius wissen und Remus und James nickten zustimmend.

„Ja, ich spiele Quidditch. Und ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich in die Mannschaft gehe. Aber ihr solltet jetzt gehen, ich will trainieren und es könnte eurem Haus nicht gefallen, wenn sie euch mit mir sehen."

Harry beachtete die Gruppe nicht weiter und stieg wieder zwei Meter höher. Dann fasste er in die Tasche und zog die Hand mitsamt dem Schnatz wieder heraus.

Schnell ließ er ihn fliegen und wartete einen Augenblick, bis er dann in einem atemberaubenden Tempo hinterher jagte.

Staunend blickten die fünf in die Luft und beobachteten den konzentrierten, wagemutigen Flug Harrys.

Gerade flog der kleine, goldene Ball steil herunter gen Boden und der Siebzehnjährige folgte ihm ohne Zögern. Er hielt den Steilflug und Lily schlug sich die Hände vor Augen. Aber auch James und Sirius, sowie Remus und Peter staunten nicht schlecht.

„Der schlägt auf, wenn er nicht hochzieht.", murmelte James.

Allerdings irrte er da, denn Harry hatte sich weit vor gelehnt, den Ball umfangen und stand nun auf seinem Besen, ganz so wie am Anfang seiner Schulzeit. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er auf einem fliegenden Skateboard sliden.

---

Nun allerdings saß Harry im Unterricht und langweilte sich. Es hatte auch seine Nachteile, wenn man schon alles wusste, was im Unterricht drankam. Ja, das Training hatte sich zwar gelohnt und ihm das Leben gerettet, aber es war jetzt äußerst anödend, so viel zu wissen.

Seinen Trank, den er brauen sollte, hatte er schon vor einer halben Stunde fertig gehabt und nun saß er da und blätterte durch das Buch.

Sie hatten aber noch eine Stunde, von der der Schwarzhaarige nicht wusste, wie er sie überleben sollte.

Allerdings trat gerade seine Professorin zu ihm.

„Mr. Letum, sie sind schon fertig? Wenn sie möchten, können sie gehen."

Erfreut packte er zusammen und verschwand.

---

Auf dem Weg vom Klassenzimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum, traf er keinen Schüler an. Dafür aber waren einige wenige im Haus. Leider niemand, den er bisher wirklich kennen gelernt hatte, worauf er auch nicht unbedingt aus war.

So ging er in sein Zimmer und war nicht wenig überrascht, dort Severus anzutreffen.

„He, was verschlägt dich hier her?", fragte er und setzte sich neben den Sechstklässler auf das Sofa.

Der Kleinere hatte das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben und die Beine angezogen. Harry kam es so vor, als hätte der andere geweint. Ob das stimmte?

„Severus? Was ist los?", flüsterte er.

Endlich hob der Junge den Kopf und sah zu Harry. Der konnte die Tränenspuren sehen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Willst du mir sagen, was denn passiert ist?"

Severus schluckte und nickte.

„Lucius. Er hat mir gedroht... Er sagt, ich darf mich nicht mit dir abgeben und auch kein anderer aus unserem Haus. Und er meinte auch, dass du deine Strafe schon noch kriegen würdest. Aber du bist der Erste, der so nett zu mir ist und ich will mit dir befreundet sein!"

Damit schloss er den Mund und schwieg.

„Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, wenn er sich mit mir anlegt. Der braucht nicht zu glauben, dass er ungeschoren davon kommt. Hat er dir was getan?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Einen Schlag in den Magen halte ich schon aus.", meinte er.

In Harry kochte Wut auf. Wagte dieser kleine, dreckige Todesser doch glatt, seine Freunde anzugreifen.

„Sag mal, Sev, was hältst du davon, wenn wir es ihm mal heimzahlen? Wir könnten ihm ein paar nette Streiche spielen."

Überrascht wurde er angestarrt.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Klar. Und außerdem werde ich noch was klarstellen. Am Besten gleich jetzt, der Unterricht ist ja eh vorbei und die Pause wird reichen."

So schnappte er sich den anderen und ging mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort waren wie erwartet, viele Schüler, die noch was holen wollten. Darunter auch Malfoy.

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief Harry laut über die Köpfe hinweg und es wurde still. Alle warteten, was nun geschehen würde.

„Ich finde es nicht so toll, dass du es wagst, meine Freunde anzugreifen. Und ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand wie du es wagt, anderen Vorschriften zu machen. Fass niemals wieder einen meiner Freunde an und vor allem, lass Sev in Ruhe. Damit eins klar ist, wer ihn ärgert, kriegt Probleme mit mir!"

Und sauer stampfte er zum Ausgang, rempelte dabei absichtlich den Blonden an und verschwand.

---

Der Vorfall raste wie ein Feuer durch die Schule und beim Mittagessen redeten alle darüber. Natürlich auch unsere lieben Marauders.

„Aber, dass er Schniefelus mag! Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!", sprach Sirius. Und James nickte bestätigend.

„Das ist bestimmt nur ein Gerücht. Einem Slytherin kann man so was nicht abnehmen!", meinte James weiterhin. Remus sah zu den Schlangen und beobachtete wie Harry Snape zu sich winkte, der gerade die Halle betrat.

„Mir scheint, dass es nicht nur ein Gerücht ist. Seht mal."

Er deutete auf das, was er eben gesehen hatte. Und auch die anderen bemerkten, was da vor sich ging.

„Das gibt es nicht! Du hast Recht, Remi. Aber warum gibt er sich mit Schniefelus ab?"

„Um das herauszufinden, müssen wir ihn fragen.", unterbrach Lily die kleine Diskussion. Sie fand es nicht so toll, wenn die anderen immer so gemein zu Snape waren. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt der Typ Mensch, mit dem sie befreundet sein wollte, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie solch ein Verhalten akzeptierte.

„Dann können wir Fetthaar Schniefelus auch gleich ein bisschen ärgern!", grinste Sirius breit.

„Ja ja, Siri. Am Besten fragen wir das, wenn er die Halle verlässt. Also, gehen wir raus und warten auf ihn, ja?"

Der Vorschlag von Remus wurde angenommen und sie gingen. Allerdings nur zu viert, denn Peter lehnte es ab, mitzukommen.

---

Harry und Severus kamen gerade aus der Halle, als jemand nach dem Arm des ältren Slytherin fasste. Überrascht drehte er sich und packte den Arm des anderen, warf ihn über die Schulter und erkannte dann, dass er Sirius zu Boden geschickt hatte.

Der starrte perplex von unten nach oben und Harry grinste verlegen.

„Sorry, Siri, war keine Absicht, aber ich bin sehr vorsichtig, wenn man sich mir so nähert.."

Schnell half er dem Jungen auf und lächelte immer noch.

Außerdem klopfte sein Herz wie wild und er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum.

Lag es daran, dass er noch immer Sirius Hand hielt? Schnell ließ er los und wandte sich an Remus und James.

„Was wollt ihr denn von mir?"

Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass er den Namen von Sirius kannte.

„Können wir mit dir alleine reden?", fragte Lily und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Severus, der aber Harry nicht entging.

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dann drehte er sich um:

„Sev, am Besten, du gehst jetzt deine Sachen holen und in den Unterricht. Wir sehen uns dann später, ja?"

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry folgte den vieren.

Irgendwie tat es dem Slytherin leid, dass er Sev wegschickte, aber es war besser. Nicht, dass sie ihn ärgerten..

„Und wasch deine Haare, Schniefelus!", brüllte Sirius, was ihm eine Kopfnuss von Lily einbrachte.

Hatte Harry es nicht gesagt?

„Nun, was ist es, dass Sev es nicht hören sollte?", erkundigte er sich.

Untereinander warfen sich die vier einen fragenden Blick zu, zuckten aber mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab deinen Blick zu Severus gesehen, Lily.", kommentierte er seine Aussage.

„Na ja, es geht eben um ihn und deshalb...", meinte sie.

„Verstehe. Ihr habt auch das Gerücht´ gehört?"

„Ja, erst haben wir gedacht, dass es nur eine dumme Idee ist. Aber dann haben wir gesehen wie du ihn zu dir geholt hast. Na ja, es stimmt also, dass du ihn magst?"

Harry lächelte, dann nickte er.

„Allerdings. Und ich möchte, dass ihr ihn in Ruhe lasst. Ihr mögt ihn nicht, aber könnt ihr mir auch sagen, WARUM?"

Das verschlug den anderen doch die Sprache. Sirius öffnete zweimal den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Und auch dem Rest schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

„Seht ihr. Ihr denkt, weil er ein Slytherin ist, ist er schlecht. Und genau das ist euer Problem. Severus ist nicht wie Malfoy, sondern ein einsamer Junge, der ständig nur unterdrückt wird. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das aufhört. Ich weiß, was es heißt, unterdrückt und gedemütigt zu werden und deshalb werde ich so was nicht zulassen, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Und jetzt muss ich in den Unterricht!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er einen Gang entlang, in den nächsten Unterricht.

Es wurmte ihn, dass sein Pate und Vater so waren. Hatte er sich früher zu viel von ihnen versprochen? Er hoffte, nicht.

Die Gruppe sah ihm nach und gleichzeitig schossen ihnen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Hatte Harry vielleicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Sie waren wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass alle Slytherins gleich waren. Aber war denn nicht Harry das beste Beispiel dafür, dass diese Theorie nicht stimmte? Immerhin war er zwar einerseits ganz Slytherin, andererseits auch nicht.

„Ich glaube, er hat Recht. Ich hab daran noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet, aber was er gesagt hat, ergibt einen Sinn, oder?", meinte James und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus und auch Sirius stimmten ihm schweigend zu.

Aber wen sollten sie dann ständig ärgern? Severus ließ sich nun mal so gut auf die Palme bringen. Lily war beeindruckt gewesen, so was von dem anderen zu hören. Er musste sich gut in Snape hineinversetzen können, wenn er das auch durchmachen musste.

---

Der restliche Unterricht verging schnell und beim Abendessen wurde verkündet, dass die Schüler am nächsten Tag wieder nach Hogsmeade durften.

Harry freute sich, denn er wollte mal sehen, ob es in dieser Zeit etwas gab, was in seiner nicht mehr existierte.

Zusammen mit Severus verließ er die Halle dann, um noch die Hausaufgaben für Montag zu erledigen. Außerdem wollte er ja auch Sev helfen, schließlich hatte er es ihm ja angeboten.

---

Im Zimmer unterhielten sie sich, während der Aufgaben, über den morgigen Tag.

„Gehst du auch nach Hogsmeade?", wollte Harry wissen. Severus hob den Blick und überlegt kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht, alleine macht das keinen wirklichen Spaß."

Der Siebtklässler zog eine Braue hoch.

„Und ich zähle nicht, oder wie?", fragte er beleidigt.

Erschrocken sah Sev wieder auf und musste doch irgendwie schlucken. So hatte er das jetzt nicht gemeint.

„Ich... ich habe.. nicht so.. gemeint.", stotterte er, was Harry zum Lachen brachte. Ein stotternder Snape! Das gab's doch nicht!

Aber bei dem Anblick, den der Kleinere bot, bekam er sich schnell wieder ein.

„He, ich hab das nicht böse gemeint. Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht lachen sollen. Aber das war jetzt irgendwie ein lustiges Bild."

Beruhigt nickte Sev und beugte sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz. Das allerdings fand Harry nicht witzig und er nahm ihm das Blatt vor der Nase weg.

„He!", rief der aufgebracht.

„Du bekommst es gleich wieder. Vorher aber was anderes. Willst du jetzt morgen mitkommen? Hat ja keiner gesagt, dass du alleine nach Hogsmeade musst."

„Gut. Ich komme mit! Also, bitte geb´s mir wieder.", bat er und nahm das Pergament entgegen.

Nach einer Stunde war er dann auch endlich fertig und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er stand auf und begab sich dann zur Tür.

„Ich geh dann mal, schlaf gut.", meinte Severus noch und ging.

---

Nach einiger Zeit bekam Harry aber wieder Hunger und so machte er sich auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Als er dann nur noch wenige Gänge von der Küche entfernt war, nutzte er den Geheimgang, der ihm eine Abkürzung war. Aber es schien so, als hätte noch jemand anderes diese Idee gehabt, denn er spürte fremde Auren und dann war da ein Streifen gewesen, das ihm bekannt war. Ein Tarnumhang!

Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er wusste, wer noch hier war. Fragte sich nur, was sie planten.

„Ihr könnt euch zeigen, Sirius, James."

Doch recht beeindruckt, zogen sie sich den Umhang vom Kopf.

„Woher hast du das gewusst?", fragten sie ihn neugierig.

„Und woher kennst du unsere Namen eigentlich? Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt.", gab James noch dazu.

„Ich habe auch so einen Umhang. Und dann habe ich eure Auren gespürt, nichts besonderes also. Und eure Namen? Na, ich muss ja nur jemanden fragen, oder? Aber was treibt ihr denn hier?"

Sie sahen sich an und dann wieder zu dem Slytherin.

„Können wir dir nicht sagen.", gestand Sirius und grinste wieder. Außerdem hatte er eine Gänsehaut und sein Herz klopfte gegen seine Brust, dass er glaubte, Harry könnte es hören. Immerhin stand der ja direkt neben ihm.

„Ihr wolltet aber nicht zufällig in die Küche? Oder kommt ihr da her?"

Wieder waren sie überrascht.

„Äh.. ja, da kommen wir her. Und du?"

„Ich will hin. Geht ihr morgen nach Hogsmeade? Ich werde mit Sev gehen. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir uns ja im Drei Besen treffen. Es wäre schön, euch näher kennen zu lernen."

„Klar gehen wir!", grinsten alle beide von einem Ohr zum anderen. Was Harry wiederum dazu brachte, es auch zu tun.

„Scherzartikelvorrat auffüllen, oder?"

Damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

* * *

So, hier endet das Kapitel und im nächsten gehen sie nach Hogsmeade.

Bye, Psy-Puma


	3. Harry & Marauders in Hogsmeade

**3 Harry & Marauders in Hogsmeade **

Endlich, es war Samstagmorgen!

Harry stand auf und flitzte ins Bad. Er freute sich unheimlich darauf, wieder in den Ort runter zu kommen.

Endlich angezogen lief er sofort zum Zimmer von Severus und platze da rein, um ihn zu wecken. Dass er dabei auch seinen Zimmernachbarn weckte, störte ihn kein bisschen.

„Sev, aufstehen! Los, mach schon, wir wollten doch nach Hogsmeade!"

Müde rieb sich Geweckter über die Augen und blinzelte, bis er Harry erkannte. Sofort saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Mit so einer Weckaktion rechnete man in Slytherin ja nicht.

„Ich mach ja schon.", murmelte er und verkroch sich ins Bad. Harry hingegen setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete. Der andere Slytherin, der noch da war, schaute ihn komisch an, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin war das Harry Letum, der, der Malfoy die Stirn geboten hatte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, kam Severus zurück und Harry verschwendete keine Zeit, er packte den Kleineren am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die große Halle.

Dort setzten sie sich und der Sechstklässler hatte mal Zeit zu verschnaufen.

„Du bist verrückt!", meckerte Sev dann und griff nach einem Brötchen. Jetzt musste er auch noch schnell was essen, bevor der andere auf die Idee kam, ihn gleich weiterzuzerren. Außerdem, warum war Harry eigentlich so zutraulich zu ihm? Er hatte noch nicht gesagt, dass er Harry vertraute, oder? Durch einen Seitenblick bemerkte Severus wie aufgeregt Harry war und grinste unmerklich für alle.

„Bist du fertig?", erkundigte sich der Ältere schon zum dritten Mal.

„Ja, jetzt schon.", meinte er und sie sputeten zum Ausgang, meldeten sich ab und stapften zum Ort.

---

Als Erstes wollte Harry in einen Laden für Kleider. Er hatte entschieden, dass Severus nicht immer nur in schwarz herumlaufen konnte. Sev gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass der andere ihn so herum schleifte, aber was sollte er machen?

So machten sie sich auf den Weg in ein Geschäft und kamen mit zwei Tüten wieder heraus. Sev hatte anfangs natürlich protestiert, aber schnell aufgegeben, weil es ihm nun doch auch Spaß machte, einzukaufen.

Nun waren sie neue Umhänge kaufen und dann sollte es noch in den Buchhandel gehen.

Natürlich auch noch in einen Tränkeladen, denn der war für den Sechstklässler besonders wichtig.

„Das ist einfach toll, Harry. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß!", lachte Sev, als sie wieder auf die Straße traten.

Sie waren auch noch in Zonkos Scherzartkiel gewesen und hatten eben einen Streich ausprobiert, den sie gekauft hatten. Nun lief das Kind schreiend nach seiner Mama, herum. Und das auch nur, weil es lila Haare hatte und Elefantenohren. Gut, vielleicht sollte er sich das mit dem Spaß und Vertrauen mal überlegen?

„Ja, ich hab doch gesagt, du musst nicht alleine gehen. Und jetzt will ich in den Drei Besen. Komm!"

---

Die Marauders, inklusive Lily, waren auf dem Weg zum Drei Besen. Ihre Vorräte an Scherzartikeln war wieder aufgefüllt, was sie auch an das gestrige Treffen mit Harry erinnerte.

„Hört mal, wir müssen euch was erzählen. Gehen wir rein."

So setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und warteten, was denn nun von Tatze und Krone kommen würde.

„Also, wir waren doch gestern Abend noch in der Küche, mit meinem Umhang. Und ihr erratet nicht, wem wir da begegnet sind.", begann James.

Schweigen.

„Harry.", meinte dann Sirius.

„Ist nicht euer Ernst! Aber wie denn das? Er hat euch gesehen?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Doch, hat er. Er meine, er könne unsere Auren spüren und er hätte auch einen Umhang."

„Aber das Komischste war, dass er sich im Geheimgang befand. Echt, seltsam!"

„A.. aber das heißt d.. doch nichts Gutes, o.. oder?", stotterte Peter, der doch überrascht war, das zu hören. Dieser Harry Letum konnte seinem Meister gefährlich werden. Oder auch ihm selbst.

„Na ja, das ist jetzt eine gute Frage. Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich nicht, dass er uns verpfeift, wenn wir es auch nicht tun.", überlegte James laut.

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin! Da kann man sich nicht drauf verlassen!", wandte Lily ein.

Und Sirius nickte ganz wild. Lilys Blick hing am Ausgang und plötzlich deutete sie an, ruhig zu sein.

„Hallo, Harry!", rief sie. Die anderen drehten sich auch nach ihnen um und erschraken etwas, als sie Severus Snape sahen, genauso schien dem Jüngeren der beiden auch zu gehen.

---

„Hallo, Leute. Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf euch verlassen.", grinste er Krone und Tatze an.

Peter schaute erschreckt zu den Neuankömmlingen und die anderen beiden schickten Blitze zu ihren Freunden.

„Ui, sie haben euch wohl nichts davon erzählt, hm? Sorry, aber ich dachte, das wäre eine Gelegenheit einmal zu beweisen, dass ihr echte Gryffindors seid."

Sofort waren die vier ruhig und nur Pettigrew war nach wie vor unglücklich über dieses Zusammentreffen.

„Hast sicher Recht, Harry. Setzt euch."

Severus war erschrocken, als man ihm ebenfalls einen Platz anbot. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er dachte, er würde wieder von Harry verabschiedet werden und dann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber nun saß er neben seinem neuen Freund und schwieg die Tischplatte an.

„Ehm.. Snape?", fragte James unwohl.

Schwarze Augen sahen auf und waren mehr als perplex. James Potter hatte ihn eben mit seinem Namen angesprochen!

„Ja?"

„Ich, eh.. wollte dich fragen wie du das mit Zaubertränke machst. Ich meine, eh.. dass du so gut bist."

Harry lächelte zufrieden, der erste Schritt war gemacht. Wenn ihm vor einem viertel Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass er einmal mit Severus Snape befreundet sein würde, hätte er ihn nach St. Mungos geschickt.

„Na ja, ich hab eben eine Vorliebe dafür und es ist wohl auch ein Talent von mir. Mir macht es einfach Spaß, deshalb beschäftige ich mich auch noch zusätzlich damit. Und im Moment übe ich noch mit Harry zusammen schwerere Tränke. Er ist viel besser, als ich!", beendete er seine Antwort.

Die anderen hatten stumm gelauscht.

James nickte verstehend.

„Man kann es wohl bei mir mit dem Quidditch vergleichen, oder? Ich liebe das Fliegen und befasse mich natürlich auch überdurchschnittlich damit."

„Genau, eben, weil du es magst und es auch eines deiner Talente ist.", bestätigte Severus.

„Was magst du noch?", mischte sich nun auch Remus ein.

Severus sah ihn an.

„Runenkunde. Das ist sehr interessant, vor allem die Beschwörungen."

Der Werwolf war begeistert.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Aber die anderen verstehen das nicht. Welche Beschwörung ist für dich die Beste, also bisher?"

Severus überlegte kurz.

„Die, wo man Verstorbene zurückholen kann.", meinte er.

„Aber von dem solltet ihr die Finger lassen, da kann eine Menge schief gehen.", warf Harry ein. Man richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Was denn? Das stimmt!"

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ich hab's versucht. Und wenn ich erfahre, dass es einer von euch macht, dann kriegt ihr gigantischen Ärger mit mir."

Alle schluckten.

„Ich war eine Woche bewusstlos und hatte übelste Verbrennungen und Nebenwirkungen, weil der Scheiß explodiert ist."

„Warum Verbrennungen und explodiert?", erkundigte sich Remus weiter.

„So so, ihr wisst also nicht alles darüber? Dann werde ich nichts mehr sagen, damit ihr nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt!"

Beleidigt schob Sev die Unterlippe vor.

„Komm schon, mir kannst du es sagen!", bettelte er, was die anderen zum lachen brachte.

„Nein, dir auch nicht, Kleiner!"

So saßen sie noch ein Weilchen, bis sie auf das Thema zurückkamen, das sie schon einmal gehabt hatten.

„Sag mal, Harry, du warst letzte Nacht unterwegs zur Küche?", fragte Sirius, der neben ihm saß.

„Ja, warum? Ihr doch auch!"

„Schon, aber woher kanntest du den Gang?"

Stille. Die Räder in Harrys Kopf ratterten, was das Zeug hielt. Was sollte er darauf bitte sagen?

„Tja, es gibt Dinge, die behalte ich für mich. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie euch eines Tages, aber nicht heute."

„Und hast du noch was bekommen?"

„Klar. Die Elfen werfen es einem ja regelrecht nach. Aber ich wäre lieber noch ein wenig fliegen gegangen. Wäre aber, glaub ich, keine gute Idee gewesen, nicht?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch so ein Flugfanatiker. Reicht denn einer nicht schon aus?" Damit warf sie einen vielsagenden Blick zu ihrem Freund.

„Nö, Lily, reicht nicht. Außerdem bin ich ein Slyth, die haben noch keinen gehabt.", verteidigte sich der Siebtklässler.

„So, wir gehen zurück. Sehen wir uns nachher noch?", fragte Harry.

Die fünf sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern.

„Ich denke schon, wir gehen ja in die gleichen Schule.", lachte James.

Sirius kicherte und nickte.

„Genau. Aber ich gehe auch schon zurück. Wir sehen uns später!", verabschiedete er sich von Lily, James, Remus und Peter, die in den Buchladen wollten.

Sirius selbst rannte Harry und Severus nach und hake sich am linken Arm bei Harry unter, da am Rechten Sev hing.

Zuerst war der Siebtklässler erschrocken, dann aber registrierte er, wer da war und lächelte.

„Keine Lust mehr?"

„Nein, ich geh lieber mit euch. Was macht ihr denn jetzt noch?", fragte er auch gleich.

Harry überlegte und Sev betrachtete Sirius, der seinen Freund anhimmelte. So sah es zumindest aus.

„Keine Ahnung. Und du?"

Gut, er wollte eigentlich mit Harry zusammen bleiben, da war es egal, was er machte.

„Nichts geplant, ich dachte, du wüsstest was."

Oh, der Grünäugige war sich nicht sicher, was er da sagen sollte. Im Übrigen musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich Sirius nahm, ihn zu Boden drückte und bis zum Sauerstoffmangel küsste. Was dachte er da?

„Wir können ja in die Bibliothek gehen. Da haben wir Ruhe und können reden."

Einverstanden verabredeten sie sich in zwanzig Minuten an genanntem Ort.

---

Sev und Harry waren in ihren Zimmern und legten ihre neuen Sachen zur Seite. Nachdem sie sich kurz frisch gemacht hatten, trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry musterte Sev einmal und zog ihn dann in sein Zimmer zurück.

„So gehst du nicht. Wir waren doch einkaufen, also los!", forderte er.

Aus den Taschen fischte er eine weiße Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd, das er dem anderen reichte. Kritisch zog der eine Braue hoch und blickte dann zu Harry.

„Anziehen!", befahl der aber nur und schickte ihn ins Bad.

Da kam er nach fünf Minuten wieder raus und sah doch schon viel besser aus, fand Harry.

Er selber trug ja eine schwarze Lederhose und ein grünes Satinhemd, dass seine Augen betonte. Und seine jetzt schulterlangen Haare, unterstrichen das Bild noch.

Severus konnte verstehen, wenn Black auf Harry stand, er war wirklich hübsch. Aber für ihn war er ein Freund und nicht mehr.

„Können wir? Gut, dann komm."

Und flott ging es zum Treffpunkt, an dem sie schon erwartet wurden.

Sirius saß auf einer der Fensterbänke und fixierte die Tür, die gerade geöffnet wurde. Ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus, als er Snape in weißer Hose sah und blauem Hemd. So was hatte er noch nie getragen. Stand ihm aber, fiel ihm auf.

Und Harry sah aus wie ein Prinz. Oh ja, was würde er geben, um Dornröschen spielen zu dürfen?

„Wartest du schon lange?", erkundigte sich der Älteste.

„Nein, nein.", lächelte Tatze zurück. Harrys Beine wurden zu Gummi und er setzte sich schnell. Warum war ihm in der Nähe des jungen Sirius immer so schwummerig? Hatte er sich etwa in ihn...? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", erklang Sevs Stimme. Er schaute auf.

„Ja, danke."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Und so redeten sie noch über Hobbys und Unterricht. Allerdings wurde die nette Atmosphäre unterkühlt, als Lucius Malfoy die Bibliothek betrat. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gefolgt von seinem Anhängsel.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Den Verräter Slytherins und seine kleine Schlampe. Und Black, was machst du? Speichellecker?", schnarrte er und grinste höhnisch.

Harry trug urplötzlich eine eisige Maske, was nur seinen Freunden auffiel.

„Nun, ich frage mich, was du hier machst. Hast wohl nichts besseres zu tun? Oder bist du so dumm, dich wirklich mit jemandem anzulegen, der Voldemort schon einmal gegenüber stand und lebend davon kam?"

Zischend wurde eingeatmet.

„Du lügst!", schrie Malfoy und zog seinen Stab.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Und ich weiß auch, dass der ach so tolle Lord selbst ein Schlammblut ist. Wusstest du das? Und er ist in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und er spricht Parsel. Noch mehr?"

Der Blonde schluckte. Dieser Letum sprach über seinen Meister, als würde er ihn kennen. Er musste unbedingt den dunklen Lord warnen.

Er wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und verschwand.

„Wow, du hast es ihm aber gegeben!", bewunderte Sirius ihn und kicherte, weil Malfoy krebsrot geworden war.

„Ich hasse den Kerl und irgendwann reißt selbst mir der Geduldsfaden!", zischte Harry auf Parsel, weil er solche Wut hatte.

Erschrocken sahen ihn Severus und Sirius an.

„Du.. du sprichst auch... Parsel?", flüsterte der Gryffindor. Harry sank in den Sessel und nickte.

„Ja, stimmt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es ständig tue, oder es an die große Glocke hänge, ja?"

„Sicher, ich verrate nichts.", versprach Siri sofort. Außer an seine Freunde, dachte er, was er aber für sich behielt.

„Und ich auch nicht."

Dankbar nickte Harry wieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich hab jetzt Kopfweh. So ein Mist!", fluchte er.

Sirius grinste.

„Soll ich helfen?"

Severus blickte neugierig zu ihm.

„Wie denn?", wollte Harry bloß wissen.

„Ich massiere dich."

„Mach nur, wenn es hilft."

„Dann leg dich auf das Sofa, Gesicht nach unten."

Er tat wie befohlen und eine Minuten später begannen seine Muskeln sich zu lockern.

„Das machst du gut. Ich glaube, das darfst du öfters machen."

---

Vor der Tür zur Bibliothek standen James, Remus und Lily.

„Ich glaube, da haben sich zwei gefunden, oder, Remus?", meinte James an den Werwolf gewandt.

„Sieht ganz danach aus, James."

* * *

So, teil drei ende. Wie war es?

Psy-Puma


	4. Anger with Lucius

**4 Anger with Lucius **

Obwohl Harry bemerkt hatte, dass die anderen drei vor der Tür standen, hatte er nichts gesagt. Die Situation war einfach viel zu schön, als das er die Atmosphäre hätte zerstören wollen.

So lag er noch eine Weile auf dem Bauch, Sirius saß auf seinem Po und massierte ihm den Rücken.

Severus war nach einer halben Stunde gegangen, wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob der andere nicht vielleicht eifersüchtig war.

---

Jetzt jedenfalls lag er in seinem Bett und stellte sich gerade die Szene in der Bibliothek vor.

Oh ja, es hatte ihm durchaus gefallen wie Sirius seine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern hatte lassen und sein Muskeln sich lockerten.

Und die Hände des Jüngeren waren so warm und weich! Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken.

Und dann, wenn Sirius die Position etwas ändern musste, da lief sein Blut in Regionen, die besser weniger von der roten Flüssigkeit bekommen sollten.

Es hatte ihn erregt, wenn Sirius auf ihm herum gerutscht war und dann hin und wieder auch sein Atem über seine Haut glitt.

„Ich sollte nicht mehr daran denken, das ist schlecht zum schlafen", murmelte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Dann zog er die Decke höher und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, schlief er ein.

---

Sirius war mit einem Honigkuchenpferd- Grinsen zurück in den Turm gekommen.

Er war ja so happy!

Das hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, Harry so nahe zu kommen. Er wäre unglücklich gewesen, wenn er dieses Angebot nicht gemacht hätte.

Aber er durfte diese weiche, seidene Haut berühren und das war besser, als der Rausch von Butterbier, oder das Gelingen eines Streiches.

James im Nebenbett, war ebenfalls noch wach und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er den anderen ansprach.

„Sag mal, Siri, was habt ihr denn noch gemacht? Ich meine, du bist ja mit Harry und Snape zurück."

Angesprochener wurde rot um die Nase, was James der Dunkelheit wegen, nicht sehen konnte.

Allerdings war es zu erahnen.

„Ich... äh.. ja also, wir waren in der Bibliothek", stotterte er.

„So so. Und was habt ihr da gemacht?"

„Nichts, geredet. Und... eben nur geredet!", meinte Sirius etwas fester. Seine Wangen glühten und er fühlte Harrys Haut wieder unter seinen Fingern.

Das bescherte ihm nur noch zusätzlich Herzklopfen.

„Ich will jetzt schlafen, nacht James."

„Ja, und träum schön von deinem Schatz!", flötete ihm der junge Potter nach.

Am Liebsten hätte Sirius jetzt was gesagt, aber er unterließ es.

---

Am folgenden Morgen saß Harry alleine am Tisch und aß. Allerdings nicht lange, denn ein Blondschopf betrat die Halle und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte, beugte er sich zu ihm und zischte etwas.

„Um achtzehn Uhr auf dem Nordturm und sei pünktlich!"

Verwirrt sah der Siebtklässler auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das die gesamte Schülerschaft, inklusive Lehrer, den Atem angehalten hatten, war ihm entgangen. So erhob er sich, um kurz seine Bücher zu holen und Severus zu wecken, der mit Sicherheit noch schlief, weil er zur zweiten Stunde hatte.

---

Der Vormittag verflog in Windeseile und schon wieder saßen die Marauders am Tisch. Natürlich hatten sie sich darüber unterhalten, was denn Malfoy wohl von Harry gewollt hatte. Aber zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis waren sie nicht gekommen.

„Ich frage mich, was er gesagt hat! Sollen wir ihn mal fragen?", räumte Remus ein und nickte in Richtung Slytherintisch.

Die anderen waren sofort einverstanden, denn vielleicht erfuhren sie ja etwas, dass sie für einen Streich gebrauchen konnten? Nur Peter wollte nicht.

„A.. aber warum interessiert euch d.. das denn?", stammelte er und sah die anderen an. Einen kläglichen Blick in den Augen.

„Nun, wir sind mit ihm befreunden, falls du es vergessen hast. Und jetzt gehen wir, wenn du nicht willst, kannst du gerne hier bleiben!", entgegnete Lily und lief den anderen nach, die vorangegangen waren.

„Hey, wartet doch!", rief sie den anderen nach und schloss sich ihnen an.

Peter blieb zurück und sah ihnen nach. Er hatte eine Nachricht an den dunklen Lord geschickt und ihm von Harry Letum erzählt, aber eine Antwort hatte er bisher noch nicht bekommen. Ob eine kommen würde, wusste er nicht.

Peter musste aufpassen und alles seinem Meister erzählen, vielleicht wurde er dann befördert!

---

„Harry!", rief Sirius und hatte schon wieder ein riesengroßes Lächeln im Gesicht. Remus, Lily und James sahen sich an und grinsten sich zu.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Harry und blickte sie fragend an.

„Wir wollen wissen, was Malfoy von dir wollte!"

Überrascht machte Harry einen Schritt zurück. Er wurde ja regelrecht belagert. Allerdings gefiel es ihm, dass Sirius sich an seinen Arm gehängt hatte und ihn nun mit sich zog, rüber in eine ruhigere Nische.

Noch immer wurde er von den Blicken der anderen durchbohrt und noch immer hing Sirius an seinem Arm. Mittlerweile sah das Ganze sogar so aus, dass Tatze sich untergehakt hatte und es schien, als wäre es ganz normal.

Ohne, dass es die anderen registrierten, legte Harry seine eine Hand auf die von Sirius und antwortete dann auf die Frage.

„Malfoy hat mich zu einem Treffpunkt, sagen wir, eingeladen." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Aber du wirst da doch nicht hin gehen, oder?"

„Doch, warum?"

Schock zeichnete sich bei den Sechstklässlern ab.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Der wird nicht kommen und stattdessen einen Lehrer schicken!", protestierte James fuchtelnd.

„Sirius, was sagst du dazu!", wandte sich der Potter dann an seinen besten Freund.

Der wiederum war total verträumt und starrte Harry an und dann seine Hände, die von einer Harrys bedeckt waren.

Etwas aufgebracht stieß James Sirius an, der daraufhin erschrocken zu Remus sah und dann zu Harry und von da zu James. Sein Gesicht schien Bekanntschaft mit einem Eimer roter Farbe gemacht zu haben.

„Hast du eigentlich zugehört?", fragte Lily ihn und lächelte vielsagend.

Verstört schüttelte Siri den Kopf und lächelte verlegen. Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er an Harrys Arm hing und das Rot wurde noch dunkler.

---

Es war achtzehn Uhr, als Harry auf die Plattform des Nordturms trat.

Der Mond schien und Malfoy stand an die Brüstung gelehnt da, sah ihm entgegen.

„Pünktlich, sehr schön", schnarrte er und lächelte kalt.

Harry zog eine Braue nach oben und lächelte ebenso kalt zurück.

„Ich halte zwar nicht immer etwas von Pünktlichkeit, aber dich wollte ich so schnell wie möglich, hinter mich bringen. Also bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte sich der Blonde von der Brüstung gelöst und stand nun vor Harry.

„Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, als ich sagte, dass du es bereuen wirst, mir nicht zu gehorchen. Nun wirst du mich kennen lernen."

Mit einer Bewegung hatte Lucius seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf seinen Kontrahenten.

Nicht, das Harry keine Lust gehabt hätte, einen kleinen, entspannenden Kampf zu führen, aber das war doch albern. Malfoy kannte vielleicht einige schwarzmagische Zauber und Flüche, aber gewiss nicht so viele wie Harry.

Amüsiert grinste der Schwarzhaarige also und machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Stab auch zu ziehen.

„Was ist los, zu feige?", schnarrte Malfoy, um Harry zu provozieren.

Natürlich ließ sich der Siebtklässler nicht darauf ein.

„Ich bin nicht feige, sondern klüger. Da ich weiß, dass ich dir überlegen bin, wollte ich dir nur eine Chance geben", entgegnete er.

Ohne lange zu zögern, begann Lucius, einen Fluch zu sprechen. Der rote Blitz schoss auf Harry zu und prallte an seiner erhobenen Hand wieder ab.

Das hielt Malfoy nicht davon ab, es weiter zu versuchen, jedes Mal mit demselben Ergebnis. Nach zehn Minuten wurde es dem Schwarzhaarigen zu langweilig und er beschloss, dem ein Ende zu machen.

Er machte eine fließende Bewegung und Lucius´ Stab flog direkt in Harrys Hand. Geschockt guckte der Blonde zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Sein Stab war bei seinem Gegner, was hieß, er war besiegt worden. Seine Augen suchten einen Fluchtweg, fand aber keinen, außer, wenn er über die Brüstung springen würde.

Harry stand direkt vor der Tür und machte keine Anstalten, sich fortzubewegen. Was nun?

„Nun, Glück, würde ich behaupten", zischte Lucius, um seine Unsicherheit zu überdecken.

„Nenn es wie du willst. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, ob du Voldemort schon von mir berichtet hast?"

Das war nun wirklich nicht das, was Malfoy erwartet hatte.

„Warum sollte ich! Nur, weil du es wagst, so respektlos zu sein und seinen Namen auszusprechen? Ich werde den Meister nicht mit einer Fliege wie dir belästigen! Und nun lass mich gehen!"

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er auf die Tür zu und wollte sich an Harry vorbei drängen.

„Ich rate dir, leg dich nie mehr mit mir an. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich dich nicht so gut davon kommen lassen", hisste er und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Der Blonde blieb zurück und war weißer als sonst im Gesicht. Dieser Letum jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und zwar keine besonders angenehme.

---

Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, wurde er von Severus erwartet.

„Hey, was machst du hier?", fragte der Siebtklässler und schaute fragend.

„Ich habe von den anderen erfahren, was los war und dann habe ich noch eine Frage zu meinen Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung", meinte Sev und hob zum Beweis das Pergament hoch.

„Lass mal sehen."

Rasch kam der Kleinere näher und zeigte Harry seinen Aufsatz. Schnell war der Fehler gefunden und ausgebessert.

„Und jetzt erzähl, was Malfoy wollte", forderte Severus, was Harry zum lächeln brachte.

„Ach, er wollte mir beweisen, was für ein guter Duellant er doch ist. Ist aber gründlich in die Hose gegangen", grinste der Ältere bei der Erinnerung.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Sag schon!"

„Na ja, er hat mich angegriffen und nach zehn Minuten habe ich ihn wegen Langeweile entwaffnet", erzählte er den Vorgang.

Severus Snape sah perplex aus und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Malfoy ist Jahrgangesbester was das Duellieren angeht. Wie kannst du ihn so einfach besiegen?"

„Tja, das bleibt mein Geheimnis", verkündete Harry und fiel rückwärts aufs Bett.

„So was! Ich geh dann. Danke für deine Hilfe!"

„Ciao!"

---

Das Abendessen hatte Harry wegen Malfoy ausgelassen und deshalb ging er nun zur Küche.

Und ob es nun Zufall war, oder Glück, war dahin gestellt, aber er traf Sirius auf seinem Weg.

„Siri, woher kommst du denn?", rief er.

Angesprochener sah Harry und begann augenblicklich zu strahlen, so, dass er als Glühbirne ganz Hogwarts erleuchten könnte.

„Öh, war noch in der Bibliothek. Und du?"

„Bin auf dem Weg in die Küche. Hab Hunger, weil ich doch wegen Lucius nichts essen konnte", meinte er.

Sofort war Tatze Feuer und Flamme.

„Was ist denn da jetzt gelaufen? Sag bitte!", bettelte er und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

„Er wollte ein Duell und hat es verloren. War langweilig, echt. Ich weiß nicht wie der Jahrgangsbester im Duellieren geworden ist.", überlegte Harry laut und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja, frag ich mich auch. Der ist bloß ein Großmaul", bestätigte er.

„Kommst du noch mit zur Küche? Dann muss ich nicht alleine gehen!", nahm Harry ein anderes Thema auf.

Begeistert nahm Sirius an und ohne nachzudenken, hakte er sich bei dem Slytherin unter.

„Los geht's!", meinte er dann und zog den anderen mit sich.

Die ersten drei Gänge liefen sie schweigend, dann aber hielt es Tatze nicht mehr aus.

„Du, sag mal, hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?"

Den Blick hielt er gesenkt, aus Angst, Harry könne sein rotes Gesicht sehen.

„Freundin? Nein, warum? Im Übrigen ist das nicht unbedingt das Geschlecht, auf das ich stehe", erwiderte er ohne Zögern, was Sirius die Sprache verschlug. So was hätte er sich wohl nicht wirklich getraut.

„Du... bist schwul?", hakte er leise nach. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch verhört.

„Ja!"

Peng! Das war wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Was ist los? Ich hatte den Eindruck, es würde dich nicht stören..? Eher im Gegenteil!"

Und wieder ein Schlag. Allerdings wie ein kribbelnder Stromschlag, der eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Eh.. ja. Ich meine, ich...", stotterte er und brach schließlich ab.

Was sollte er denn auch sagen? War denn sein Verhalten nicht offensichtlich?

Harry war stehen geblieben und hatte Sirius zu sich rum gedreht.

„Wenn ich das falsch verstanden habe, dann sag mir das, sonst mache ich mir Hoffnung", unterbrach der Ältere die Gedanken des anderen.

Sirius sah überrascht auf. Er hatte sich schon Hoffnung gemacht? Er wollte ihn demnach haben? Eine Glückswelle überrollt ihn.

„Nein, du hast nichts falsch verstanden. Ich bin nur überrascht wegen deiner Direktheit", gestand er und wagte einen Blick in die grünen Augen des Slytherins.

Harry nutzte diesen Moment, um seine Lippen federleicht über die Sirius´ fliegen zu lassen.

Gerade wollte er sich wieder entfernen, als sich die Arme des Gryffindors um seinen Hals legten und ihn zu sich runter zogen.

Dieses Mal ergriff der Jüngere die Initiative und küsste den anderen. Erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder und schließlich leidenschaftlich.

Als die beiden sich lösten, hatte Sirius rote Wangen und geschwollene Lippen, was auch auf Harry zutraf, aber weniger auffiel.

„Das war schön", flüsterte der Ältere und strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des anderen.

Glücklich legte der Löwe seinen Kopf an die Brust seines, nun, Freundes und nickte zustimmend.

* * *

Jup, das war es für heute!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	5. Fullmoon

**5 Fullmoon **

****

Harry schlief diese Nacht gut. Und bevor er in einen nicht jugendfreien Traum geglitten war, hatte er noch an Sirius gedacht und an ihren ersten Kuss.

---

Als die Marauders am folgenden Morgen zum Frühstück kamen, hielt Sirius sofort Ausschau nach seinem Freund. Allerdings fand er ihn nicht. Dafür stieß ihm aber James in die Rippen.

„Sag mal, suchst du Harry? Oder warum starrst du so an den Slytherintisch?"

Erwischt grinste Tatze und setzte sich neben Remus. Er hatte seinen Freunden noch nichts davon gesagt, dass er jetzt mit Harry zusammen war.

Aber er hätte es am Liebsten heute Morgen getan, aber Harry war ja nicht da. Schade eigentlich, denn er hätte zu gern die Gesichter der anderen gesehen.

„Du, Remus, hatten wir eigentlich etwas in Kräuterkunde auf?", fragte er an den Werwolf gewandt.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichtert seufzte der andere und schlug sich dann ordentlich den Bauch voll.

Lily musterte ihn.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Siri? Du bist seit heute Morgen so seltsam. Hat das was mit Harry zu tun, oder nur so gut geschlafen?"

Angesprochener war total überrumpelt und wurde rot.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Also, was ist mit Harry?", bohrte sie weiter und bekam so auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen drei.

„Nix, überhaupt nix! Wie kommst du denn darauf, Lily?", druckste er herum.

---

Harry war natürlich schon in der großen Halle. Und das zusammen mit Severus. Sie waren schon da gewesen, bevor all die anderen kamen.

Die beiden standen an einer der Seitenwände, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang, den Harry von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Gleich würde es ziemlich lustig werden...

Und wie auf Kommando änderten sich die Haarfarben von fast allen Schülern, eingeschlossen der Lehrer.

Dazwischen saßen dann noch welche, die gemütlich Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin sangen.

Wieder andere hatten überall Federn bekommen und gackerten im Takt der Lieder.

Harry unterdessen musste Sev die Hand auf den Mund drücken, um zu verhindern, dass er laut lachte.

Severus hatte Malfoy entdeckt, der quietschorange Haare hatte und im Federkleid gackerte.

Alle, die noch in der Lage waren, normal zu reden, die lachten sich die Lunge aus dem Leib.

Auch die Marauders waren nicht verschont geblieben, so hatte James ebenfalls Federn bekommen und gackerte durch die Gegend. Remus und Lily saßen neben Sirius und sangen Weihnachtslieder.

Er selbst war glimpflicher dran, denn er hatte bloß gelbe Haare. So konnte er sich ausgiebig über seine Freunde amüsieren.

Die fanden das nicht besonders witzig, denn immerhin sangen sie sich hier gerade heiser, beziehungsweise, gackerten.

Nach fünf Minuten war das Ganze dann vorbei und niemand hatte auch nur eine Ahnung, wer denn nun dahinter stecken könnte. Dadurch, dass ja immer noch nicht alle beim Frühstück gewesen waren, wurde der Verdächtigenkreis auch nicht kleiner.

So blieb also nichts anderes zu tun, als alles hinzunehmen.

Harry schleppte Sev mit aus der Halle, zog da, wo man sie nicht sehen konnte, den Umhang runter und schleifte ihn weiter in die Küche.

Immerhin hatten sie ja noch nichts in den Bauch bekommen.

---

James und Remus führten eine hitzige Unterhaltung darüber, wer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war.

Leider kamen sie zu keinem Ergebnis und so gaben sie dann auf.

Und dann war heute auch Montag, was hieß, dass sie jetzt in den Unterricht mussten.

Überall redete man über das Frühstück und diejenigen, die nicht da gewesen waren, freuten sich darüber, nichts abbekommen zu haben.

„Ich frage mich nur, wo Harry denn war. Er hat sicherlich auch Hunger.", mutmaßte Siri und sah zum dreißigsten Mal auf die Uhr.

Seine Freunde lachten sich krumm, weil der junge Black sich aufführte wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Obwohl, er war es ja, na, nicht ganz, aber – ein verliebter Schuljunge, oder?

Endlich! Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen und Sirius war der Erste, der aus dem Raum stürzte. Er rannte so schnell, dass er zweimal fast gestürzt wäre.

Zehn Meter hintendran liefen die anderen, versuchten, ihn einzuholen. Das schafften sie aber erst, als Sirius an der Flügeltür der Halle abrupt stehen blieb und sie voll in ihn rein rannten.

Sie landeten allesamt auf dem Boden.

Das wiederum löste Gelächter aus, dass sie sich puterrot an ihren Tisch verkrümelten.

„Was für eine peinliche Einlage", murrte Lily und aß ihren Reis und Putenfleisch.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle saß Harry und suchte nach Sirius. Severus, der neben ihm saß, ahnte schon, was er da machte.

„Er sitzt neben Lily, Harry", flüsterte Sev und deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Mit leuchtenden Augen schaute Harry an gesagten Punkt und entdeckte tatsächlich seinen Freund.

„Danke", murmelte er zurück und versuchte Blickkontakt mit Siri aufzubauen.

Der hatte nun endlich bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde und suchte nach der dazugehörigen Person. Und fand sie in seinem Freund.

Glücklich strahlte er ihn an und winkte ihm rüber, was natürlich sofort James, Remus, Lily und Peter auf die Matte rief.

Fies grinsend drehten sie sich ebenfalls Harry zu und winkten.

Sie hatten natürlich gehofft, er würde rot werden und sich verlegen abwenden, aber nix! Er grinste breit und erwiderte die Geste.

Schmollend wandten sie sich wieder ihren Tellern zu und Sirius sah weiter zu seinem Freund.

Zumindest, bis das Essen vorüber war und alle aufstanden.

---

„Harry!", schrie Sirius und rannt – mal wieder – gefolgt von seinen Freunden, auf ihn zu.

Zwei Meter, bevor er ihn aber erreichte, stolperte er und fiel.

„Hoppla!", lachte Harry, der Sirius natürlich rechtzeitig aufgefangen hatte und zog ihn an sich.

„Man, Siri, du musst besser aufpassen! Wir wollen dich nicht irgendwann vom Boden kratzen müssen!", grinste James, der von Remus ein unterstürzendes Nicken erhielt.

„Laber´ nicht so viel, du bist nicht besser! Außerdem, wer ist denn in den See gefallen? Hä?"

Gut, jetzt war auch Potter stumm.

Sirius drehte sich wieder Harry zu, denn er wollte doch noch etwas wissen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich beim Frühstück?", erkundigte er sich. Okay, damit hatte der Slytherin nicht gerechnet, dennoch war er um eine Ausrede nicht verlegen.

„Nun, ich habe mit Sev noch etwas üben müssen. Und dann haben wir uns was aus der Küche besorgt, nachdem wir fertig waren."

Interessiert hatte er gelauscht und nahm die Antwort auch ab, immerhin war sie glaubhaft und Snape widersprach auch nicht.

„Hast du denn mitbekommen, was in der Halle gewesen ist? Auf einmal wuchsen den Schülern und Lehrern Feder, die Haare wurden bunt und andere sangen Weihnachtslieder", zählte Peter auf. Ausnahmsweise ohne Stottern.

„Ich hab's gehört", antwortete er kalt. Eine Gänsehaut lief der Ratte über den Rücken und er verabschiedete sich rasch.

„He, warum bist du so zu ihm?", fragte auch gleich Remus.

„Weil er eine Ratte ist! Man kann ihm nicht trauen", erklärte Harry.

Verwirrte Blicke trafen ihn, was der Siebtklässler geflissentlich überging.

„Siri, treffen wir uns nach dem Abendessen zum fliegen?", sprach er seinen Freund an, den er natürlich noch immer in den Armen hielt.

„Ehm... Das ist schlecht heute. Aber morgen können wir das machen."

„Warum denn nicht heute? Hm, Schatz?", wollte er wissen, schnurrte aber die letzten beiden Worte.

Sirius erschauderte. Wie sollte man sich da wehren? Hilfesuchend sah er seine Freunde an, welche auch gleich in die Bresche sprangen.

„Wir haben uns für heute schon was vorgenommen, weißt du. Und das steht schon seit einiger Zeit an. Eigentlich tun wir immer an Vollmond was zusammen machen, das ist Tradition bei uns, seit wir hier auf der Schule sind", meinte James, ohne rot zu werden.

Bei Harry machte es derweil Klick, denn er hatte fast etwas vergessen:

Vollmond!

„Gut, dann morgen. Aber jetzt müssen wir in den Unterricht, also, bis dann!"

Traurig sah Sirius ihn an und Harry tröstete ihn mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann ließ er seinen Freund los und verschwand mit Severus in der Gängen.

---

Zum Abendessen kamen die Marauders nicht, das hieß, James, Remus, Sirius und Peter. Lily saß bei einigen Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs.

Harry wusste, dass die vier wohl entweder im Wald waren, oder in der heulenden Hütte. So aß er schnell und entschuldigte sich dann bei Severus.

Mit großen Schritten ging er die Gänge entlang und gelangte schließlich vor dem Schultor an.

Es fragte sich nun echt, wo die vier waren.

Er entschied sich dafür, erst in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und traf sie dort an.

Also schlich er sich unbemerkt dort hin und blieb am Waldrand stehen, lauschte in die Nacht.

Er hörte weiter entfernt ein Knurren und ein Heulen. Das hieß, er hatte Glück und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ihm war klar, dass Remus, stopp - Moony, ihn würde riechen können, deshalb nahm er nun seine Animgusgestalt an.

So bewegte er sich jetzt schnell voran und konnte auch schon den Geruch der anderen aufnehmen.

Dann kam er an eine Lichtung und sah auf den ersten Blick drei Tiere, wusste aber, dass da noch eine schleimige Ratte war.

Hinter einem Busch legte Harry sich erst mal auf den Beobachtungsposten und wartete ab.

Der Hirsch, der majestätisch auf der Lichtung stand, bot einen tollen Anblick. Und es erfüllte Harry irgendwie mit Stolz, dass sein Vater so aussah.

Dann nahm er ein Rascheln wahr und dann eine Ratte, die vor ihm saß und ihn ängstlich ansah. Harry fletschte die Zähne, worauf das Ungeziefer fiepte und davon stob. Zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Harry fand es amüsant die Ratte zu ärgern und jagte ihr nach, wirbelte somit die vier Freunde auf.

Moony roch den unbekannte Wolf und kam ihm gleich entgegen, wollte ihn angreifen und zeigen, dass er stärker war. Dumm nur, dass er im Zweikampf dann doch unterlag. Da zeigte sich, dass Harry eben viel zu viel Erfahrung hatte.

Wurmschwanz hatte sich derweil hinter Krone versteckt und zitterte.

---

Es war ruhig gewesen und James überblickte die Lichtung. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Als aber dann ein Fiepen zu hören war, wusste er sofort, dass es von Peter kam und kaum zwei Sekunden später saß der an seinen Beinen und Zitterte.

Der Grund:

Ein Wolf hatte ihn gejagt. Tatze war augenblicklich aufgesprungen und hatte sich neben Krone in Kampfstellung begeben.

Allerdings war Moony schneller gewesen und hatte sich auf den Wolf gestürzt. Krone und auch Tatze fragten sich, woher denn dieser fremde Wolf kam. Er war noch nie von ihnen gesehen worden und schien auch nicht wirklich daran interessiert, sie anzugreifen. Denn sein erstes Ziel wäre wohl der Hirsch gewesen.

Nun lag aber Moony unter dem Wolf und wimmerte. Das fremde Tier ging von ihm runter und der Werwolf zeigte sich unterwürfig. Durch den kurzen Kampf hatte er auch eine Verletzung davon getragen, die Harry jetzt leckte.

Gegen manche Instinkte kam man wohl nicht an...

Nun aber kam der schwarze Hund näher und beschnüffelte den Fremden. Er kannte diesen Geruch irgendwo her, aber wirklich zuordnen konnte er ihn nicht. Die beiden liefen um einander herum und dann wurde es Harry zu dumm und er legte sich einfach neben Moony und Krone.

Wurmschwanz hatte sich auf den größtmöglichen Abstand gebracht. Er traute diesem fremden Wolf nicht und außerdem fürchtete er, dass er ihn vielleicht fressen wollte.

Als es zu dämmern begann, erhob sich Harry und jagte davon. Zur Sicherheit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Schlosses, damit kein Verdacht aufkam. Er machte, als er außer Sichtweite war einen Bogen und lief dann nach Hogwarts. Dort fiel er dann auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

---

Die Marauders waren am folgenden Morgen unkomplett, denn Remus fehlte. Natürlich wusste Harry, der ihn ja verletzt hatte, warum das der Fall war.

Trotzdem waren James und Sirius, genauso wie Peter, müde. Eine Nacht ohne Schlaf, war nun doch nicht so ganz ohne.

Sie lagen mehr auf der Tischplatte, als dass sie saßen.

Harry ging es nicht besser, er musste heute Morgen von Severus geweckt werden, damit er nicht verschlief.

Nun war er genauso müde, bloß mit dem Unterschied, dass man es ihm nicht ansah. Stattdessen beobachtete er seinen Freund und die anderen. Gestern wäre er beinahe dazu verleitet worden, Peter zu töten. Vielleicht wäre das ja gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Aber, wenn dann raus kommen würde, dass er der Wolf war, würden sie sich von ihm abwenden und dann war er wieder so alleine wie in seiner Zeit. Und das wollte er verhindern.

„Harry, wo warst du eigentlich gestern noch?", fragte ihn Severus.

Überrascht von der Frage, wurde er aus seinen Gedanke gerissen.

„Was? Ich war halt unterwegs. Warum, warst du bei mir?", entgegnete er und erwartete eine Antwort.

„Ja, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte nach dir sehen", gestand der Jüngere.

„Nett von dir, aber mit geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Deshalb hast du fast verschlafen, oder?", lächelte Sev.

Die Marauders hingegen hatten ein anderes Thema.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was das für ein Wolf war. Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen, ihr etwa?"

„Nein, aber er wollte wohl auch nicht angreifen", meinte Sirius weiter.

„N... nicht a... angreifen? E... er h.. ha.. hat mich a.. an..ge.. griffen!", stammelte Peter und zitterte wieder.

„Hat dir aber nichts getan, oder? Ich vermute, der war noch jünger und wollte nur spielen!", warf James ein.

Peter konnte sich mit dem Gedanken nicht anfreunden und beschloss, diesem Wolf nicht zu trauen.

Das Frühstück war fast vorbei, als Remus doch noch in die Halle kam.

„He, Remi, schon da?", fragte James verblüfft.

Angesprochener lächelte gequält und nickte.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey meinte, es würde schon gehen. Sie hat mir einen Schmerztrank gegeben."

Das war für die anderen nicht verständlich, aber war sollten sie machen?

„Setz dich erst mal und iss was. Ich schenk dir einen Tee ein, komm!", meinte Lily und winkte ihn zu sich.

Dankend nickte er und nahm Platz.

Vom Slytherintisch sah Harry dem Ganzen zu und es tat ihm schon Leid, Remus verletzt zu haben. Vielleicht bot sich ja eine Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen!

* * *

So, ende für heute!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	6. Late talks

**6 Late Talks **

Es war Abend, als Remus in die Bibliothek kam, um ein Buch zu holen, das er für einen Aufsatz brauchte.

Er schritt langsam die Reihen ab und las die Titel, achtete immer darauf, nicht zu heftig zu atmen, um die Schmerzen gering zu halten. Es war schon lästig, das Bild aufrecht zu halten, damit niemand etwas bemerkte.

Wie er so da ging, bemerkte er nicht, dass er nicht alleine war.

Harry stand nur drei Meter weiter und beobachtete den Werwolf bei seinem Treiben.

„Hallo, was suchst du denn?", fragte er nach wenigen Minuten.

Überrascht sah Remus auf und entdeckte den Slytherin, der ihn anlächelte.

„Ein Buch über Verwandlung. Es sollte eigentlich hier stehen, aber ich kann es nicht finden", erklärte der Sechstklässler.

Harry nickte verstehend und erkundigte sich nach dem Titel.

„Verwandlungen in feste Gegenstände!"

Der Siebtklässler drehte sich um und verschwand, was der andere nicht so toll fand. Etwas beleidigt suchte er weiter.

Wurde aber gleich darauf wieder gestört und zwar von Harry, der ein Buch in der Hand hatte.

„Bitte. Das steht nicht hier."

Damit überreichte er das Gewünschte und sah in das perplexe Gesicht.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Wie geht es dir?", wechselte der Schwarzhaarige dann das Thema.

„Eh... gut, warum?", wunderte sich Remus.

„Na, dir schien es heute Morgen schlecht zu gehen. Du bist schon so spät zum Frühstück gekommen und du bewegst dich verdächtig."

Remus fühlte sich ertappt. Was, wenn Harry etwas ahnte, darüber, dass er ein Werwolf war!

„Na ja, es geht schon. Danke!"

Schnell wollte der Junge die Flucht ergreifen, aber es wurde von dem Slytherin verhindert.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Brauchst du ein Schmerzmittel? Oder noch besser, zeig mal, wo´s weh tut!"

Überrumpelt blickte Remus ihn an und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Allerdings schien Harry das schon für ihn entschieden zu haben.

Denn er wurde gerade zum nächsten Tisch gezogen, dem Buch beraubt und dann machte sich Harry daran, den Umhang zu öffnen.

Für jeden Außenstehenden schien das jetzt ein sehr eindeutiges Bild zu sein. Auch, wenn es nicht so war wie es schien.

„Also?", fragte der Ältere noch mal.

Zögerlich hob Remus sein Hemd an und zeigte einen Verband. Nun hoffte er, dass der andere nur nicht viel fragen würde.

Aber das tat Harry nicht, hatte ja schließlich keinen Grund, wusste er doch den Ursprung schon.

„Halt still, ja!"

Sachte tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Stelle und murmelte dann einen Spruch, der sich sehr fremd anhörte. Jedenfalls kannte ihn Remus nicht von Madam Pomfrey.

Als das Licht erloschen war, bemerkte er, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren.

Verblüfft über diesen Erfolg, sah er in Harrys grüne Augen und lächelte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du das gemacht hast, aber vielen Dank!"

„Hab ich gerne gemacht. Wenn wieder was ist, kannst du ruhig zu mir kommen", bot er an und verabschiedete sich.

Immerhin war heute sein Treffen mit Sirius und den durfte er doch nicht warten lassen.

---

Genannter Gryffindor wartete bereits auf seinen Freund. Er war viel zu früh und zappelte jetzt total nervös.

Das stellte er erst ein, als er Schritte vernahm. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Harrys waren, oder eines anderen, aber er musste aufpassen.

Sirius drückte sich in eine Nische, die genug Schatten bot, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Eine Person ging an seinem Versteck vorbei und drehte sich einmal um.

Harry hatte den Treffpunkt erreicht, aber Sirius war nicht zu sehen.

Er schritt ein Stück weiter und blieb dann stehen. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Hinter sich spürte er überdeutlich eine Aura und die gehörte seinem Freund.

Er wandte sich um und sprach dann mit leiser Stimme:

„Sirius."

Als der Gryffindor die Stimme der Person hörte, kam er sofort aus seinem Versteck und warf sich in die Arme des anderen.

„Hi, hab dich vermisst!", flüsterte er und schlang seine Arme dann um den Hals des anderen.

„Ich dich auch, Siri. Was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich der Ältere und strich eine freche Strähne aus der Stirn seines Freundes.

„Hm.. Wir könnten ja auf einen der Türme gehen und uns den Himmel anschauen. Oder wir brechen in die verbotene Abteilung ein", schlug er vor.

„Hm, ich bin für den Himmel. Den hab ich schon lange nicht mehr beobachtet. Die Abteilung ist langweilig."

Sirius musste grinsen.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was es für interessante Sachen gibt, die für uns Schüler aber unzugänglich sind!"

Harry musste sich ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken. So oft wie er schon in dieser Abteilung gewesen war, hatte sie wohl noch kein anderer Schüler betreten. Anfangs war er unerlaubt gegangen, dann mit Remus Genehmigung. Ja, seit der sechsten Klasse war er wieder Lehrer gewesen.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, was es für interessante Dinge gibt, die für Grünschnäbel wie euch nicht erlaubt sind zu lesen. Ich kenne ja mehr, als die Hälfte davon, vielleicht auch alles?"

Mit ungläubigem Blick musterte Sirius Harry, der aussah, als würde er nicht wissen, wie viele verbotene Bücher er nun kannte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Du willst mich doch sicher auf den Arm nehmen!", meinte der Kleinere.

„Stimmt, das würde ich gerne!", grinste Harry und schob seine Arme unter die Knie und hob Sirius dann schnell an.

Überrascht hatte der seine Arme noch enger gezogen und wären nicht die Lippen des Slytherins gewesen, hätte er wohl auch einen Schrei los gelassen.

„So hast du das gemeint...!", schnurrte Sirius und lächelte.

„Ja, so!", bestätigte Harry und lief einen Gang entlang, der zum Turm führte. Dort angekommen, ließ er den anderen wieder herunter und sah in die Sterne.

„Sie sind einfach wunderschön. Kaum zu glauben, dass diese leuchtenden Punke Milliarden von Meilen entfernt sind. Und die meisten existieren schon gar nicht mehr."

Der Kleinere schaute seinen Freund nachdenklich an.

„Erklär! Wie können sie dann noch leuchten?"

Harry grinste. Der Gryffindor war manchmal schon regelrecht naiv. Ja, man konnte den Sirius von hier nicht mit dem vergleichen, den Harry in seinem dritten Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Überhaupt nicht!

„Wir können ihr Leuchten noch sehen, weil das Licht so lange braucht, bis es hier ist. Wenn ein Stern vor drei Millionen Jahren erloschen ist, braucht das Licht auch Zeit, um hier her zu gelangen. Und dann kommt es auch darauf an wie weit weg er ist, beziehungsweise, war. So können wir beispielsweise noch heute den Stern sehen, der vor langer Zeit gestorben ist."

Bewundernd lauschte der Löwe und fand die Geschichte irgendwie romantisch. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum, aber was sollte es?

„Ich finde es schön, hier mit dir zu sein. Bevor ich hier her kam, lag ich eine Woche auf der Krankenstation im Bett und konnte mich nicht viel bewegen."

Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig wehleidig, nicht wegen der Schmerzen, als viel mehr wegen der Erinnerungen und der Einsamkeit von damals.

„Warum lagst du da? Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius leise nach.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und man bemerkte sofort, dass sie weit entfernt waren.

„Ich habe kämpfen müssen und bin dabei verletzt worden. Dem Tod nahe."

„Du hast also gewonnen? Aber wärst dabei fast gestorben!", fragte Siri weiter.

„Und war es das wert?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Harry auch schon gestellt. Am Ende hatte er sie sich auch beantwortet:

„Ich denke, auf eine gewisse Weise, schon. Ich habe für meine Eltern gekämpft, die getötet wurden. Für meinen Paten, der zu unrecht bestraft worden war und auch umgebracht wurde. Und für den besten Freund meiner Eltern. Sie waren der Grund, warum ich nicht aufgegeben habe."

„Du hast für andere gekämpft. Und was ist mit dir?"

Sirius klang traurig, er spürte, dass Harry wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr gelitten hatte. Wohlmöglich sogar freiwillig in den Tod geflüchtet wäre...

Ein sanfter Blick traf den Sirius´, der die ganze Zeit Harry angesehen hatte.

Und der Slytherin erkannte die Gedanken des anderen, was ihn etwas sagen ließ.

„Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Ich habe damals wirklich keinen Grund mehr gehabt, weiter zu leben, aber jetzt schon. Nämlich du und die anderen!"

Das erleichterte Sirius und er schmiss sich Harry in die Arme. Der wiederum erwiderte die Umarmung und streichelte über den Rücken des anderen.

---

James, Remus und Peter saßen im Schlafsaal und unterhielten sich währenddessen über ein vierbeiniges Problem.

„Der Wolf war gefährlich!", wiederholte Peter zum zehnten Mal.

James schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und Remus hatte schon bei acht aufgehört.

„Peter, was hat er dir denn getan?", probierte es der junge Potter anders.

„Er hat mich angeknurrt und die Zähne gezeigt! Und dann hat er mich gejagt!", schrie er beinahe hysterisch.

„Aber er wollte doch bloß spielen! Wäre er auf Jagd gewesen, hätte er wohl eher mich angegriffen!", schnauzte nun James zurück, dem die Geduld nun verlassen hatte.

Eingeschüchtert floh die Ratte in ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und wimmerte vor sich hin. Die anderen ignorierten das und unterhielten sich weiter.

„Also, Remus, du bist doch auch meiner Meinung, nicht? Der Wolf hatte keine Gefahr für uns dargestellt!"

Der Werwolf nickte.

„Ja, bestimmt nicht. Allerdings, wenn doch, ich könnte euch nicht schützen. Ich war ihm unterlegen", gab er zu bedenken.

„Mag sein, aber wir haben ja noch Tatze und der lässt so was nicht auf sich sitzen."

Remi nickte zustimmend.

„Eher würde er vom Nordturm springen!"

„Nein, er würde sich dann bei Harry verkriechen und ausheulen!", lachte James und blieb nur knapp auf dem Bett sitzen.

„Lass uns mal schauen, wo Lily ist. Ich wollte ihr genauer von unserer nächtlichen Begegnung mit dem Wolf erzählen."

So standen sie auf und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Rothaarige saß und in ein Buch vertief war.

---

„Du, Harry?", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

„Was denn?"

Stille.

„Ich hab eine Frage, aber du musst sie nicht beantworten."

„Frag, wirst ja sehen, was ich sage."

Sirius nickte und holte tief Luft, kuschelte sich dann aber bibbernd noch dichter an den Größeren.

„Was ist in deiner Vergangenheit alles so passiert?"

Gut, dass diese Frage kommen würde, hatte er schon gedacht, aber so schnell?

Was sagte er jetzt am Besten? Eigentlich hatte er an eine harmlosere Frage gedacht, wie zum Beispiel: Hattest du schon mal Sex?

„Was soll ich da sagen?", fragte sich Harry dann laut.

„Fang einfach am Anfang an", meinte Siri belustigt und hielt aber dann die Luft an. Vielleicht wollte Harry ja überhaupt nicht darüber reden!

„Ich bin bei Muggeln groß geworden. Nicht, dass ich was gegen Muggel habe, aber die hasste ich, wobei sie mich wohl noch viel mehr verabscheuten", begann er.

„Meine Eltern habe ich nie kennen gelernt, weil sie ermordet worden sind, als ich noch ein Baby war. Sie haben mich wie einen Hauselfen benutzt und erst an meinem elften Geburtstag habe ich erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

Eine Frage brannte Tatze auf den Lippen.

„Wer hat deine Eltern umgebracht?"

„Ein sehr mächtiger Schwarzmagier, der mich haben wollte, aus Angst, ich könnte ihn vernichten."

„Aber warum dachte er das?"

„Wegen einer dummen Prophezeiung. Es wäre wohl nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich ihn vernichten könnte, wenn der Idiot nicht angegriffen hätte. Aber, nun ja.. Ich kann das nicht mehr ändern."

Dazu schwieg Sirius und wartete darauf, dass er weiter erzählte.

„Jedenfalls kam ich dann mit elf auf die Zaubererschule und fühlte mich dort zu Hause. Sogar willkommen. Zumindest von fast allen, denn mein Tränkelehrer, der mit meinem Vater zur Schule gegangen war, hasste mich auf Teufel komm raus!"

Siri lachte leise.

„Das kenn ich! Unsere Lehrerin hasst mich auch, weil ich immer mehr weiß, als sie. Aber auch bei Snape ist es so."

Harry grinste.

„Na, wenn mein alter Tränkelehrer mein wahres Können kennen würde, könnte ich ihn wohl unter die Erde bringen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil er mich immer als Nichtsnutz geschimpft hat, der keinerlei Talent für Zaubertränke hat!"

Sirius lachte lauthals.

„Nach allem, was man sich so erzählt, langweilst du dich ständig im Unterricht!"

Zustimmend nickte Harry.

„Ja, deshalb hat sie mich auch schon gehen lassen. Ich bin einfach zu schnell für die anderen und na ja, ich geh halt immer..."

„Jede Stunde? Cool! Aber sie hat nicht irgendwie nen Hass auf dich?", fragte er irritiert nach.

Nun, jetzt war Harry verwirrt.

„Warum denn? Sie ist voll locker zu mir!"

„Wiee! Die macht mich immer fertig! Dabei will ich doch bloß, dass alles richtig geht!"

„Kann es sein, dass du sie des Öfteren darauf ansprichst, dass sie was falsch macht? Und womöglich auch noch vor der Klasse?", erkundigte er sich.

Verlegen kratzte sich der Jüngere am Kopf.

„Na ja, doch, schon", gestand er.

Harry seufzte, dann klopfte er kopfschüttelnd auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie dich auf dem Kieker hat. Weißt du, es ist nicht so schön, wenn Lehrer von Schülern zurechtgewiesen werden. Sie kommen sich dann gedemütigt vor und... wie soll ich sagen? – unfähig! Soviel ich weiß, ist sie neu in ihrem Fach und wenn man zum ersten Mal eine Klasse unterrichtet, kann man schon nervös werden. Ich rede da aus eigener Erfahrung! Jedenfalls wäre es besser, wenn du sie darauf ansprichst, wenn ihr alleine seid. Sie wird den Rat annehmen, wenn du ihr zeigst, dass du sie als Lehrerin respektierst und nicht auf ihrer Nase herum tanzt."

Sirius pustete erschöpft aus, als hätte er eben diese Rede gehalten. Allerdings hatte sich da etwas Interessantes herausgestellt.

„Du hast eine Klasse unterrichtet?"

„Na, nicht direkt eine Klasse. Es war ein Club, den wir in der fünften Klasse gegründet hatten, weil unsere Lehrerin in Verteidigung keine Praxis machen wollte. Und da ich schon einiges an Erfahrung hatte, habe ich halt den Unterricht geführt."

Verstehend nickte der Gryffindor.

Er musste zugeben, heute hatte er eine Menge über seinen Freund erfahren.

* * *

So, das Ende für dieses Kapitel!

bye, Psy-Puma


	7. Thougths and Smells

**7 Thoughts and Smells **

Die folgenden Tage sahen sich Sirius und Harry nur flüchtig, immer dann, wenn sie sich mal auf dem Gang begegneten. Harry ging ihm bewusst aus dem Weg.

James und Remus hatten es aufgegeben, über den fremden Wolf zu diskutieren. Natürlich waren eine Menge Nachforschungen angestellt worden, aber es war sinnlos gewesen.

Lily hingegen hatte sich auf die nächsten zwei Tests vorbereitet.

Und Sirius, der fragte sich, was denn los war, dass sein Freund ihn mied.

Und Harry als Siebtklässler, hatte auch einiges zu tun. In der Freizeit war er, unter anderem, häufig auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen, um zu üben. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht entschieden, ob er dem Team nun beitrat, oder nicht. Aber es schadete ja nicht, fit zu bleiben.

Ihm waren nach dem Abend auf dem Turm und dem damit verbundenen Gespräch mit Sirius, tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen.

Seit er hier war, hatte er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sein Zusammensein mit

Sirius für die Zukunft bedeutete.

Der Gryffindor sollte einmal sein Pate werden, aber ging das noch? Eigentlich schon, denn er würde selber schon viel älter sein, wenn sein Ich, das bald geboren werden würde, siebzehn war. Und es würde wohl kaum einer eine Ähnlichkeit feststellen, denn er hatte sich ja schon drastisch verändert.

Und damit meinte er nicht die mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare und das er keine Brille mehr trug – im Kampf war sie schließlich ungeeignet.

Seine Haut hatte durch verschiedene Behandlungen einen richtiggehenden Goldschimmer bekommen und es zog sich auch eine große Narbe über seine Brust. Die, die er im Gesicht hatte, war so fein, dass man sie nicht mehr sehen konnte – lang lebe die Medihexe, die das hinbekommen hatte!

Es wusste eigentlich auch niemand, dass er durch die Verletzung im Gesicht, auch das linke Augenlicht verloren hatte. Mal ausgenommen der Medihexe, aber die musste Stillschweigen bewahren.

Also, im Großen und Ganzen war er eigentlich nicht mehr für einen Vergleich, im Aussehen mit einem Potter, geeignet.

Nein, niemand würde ihn als Harry Potter erkennen, wenn man seine Veränderung nicht mitbekommen hätte.

Momentan aber war das unwichtig, denn es stellten sich andere Fragen:

Wie sollte das mit seinen Eltern werden? Er konnte Peter nicht einfach töten, auch, wenn er es gerne täte. Sicherlich hatte er einen guten Grund dafür, aber leider galt der erst in nächster Zukunft. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn nicht einschüchtern darf!"

Wenn er aber eine Kleinigkeit änderte, dann konnte es gut sein, dass seine Eltern das überlebten. Und, auch wenn er diese Veränderung in seinem Leben nicht selbst miterleben würde, so könnte er sie doch als Außenstehender betrachten.

Das hieß also, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass sich jene Kleinigkeit änderte, dann würden James und Lily vielleicht überleben. Sirius müsste nicht nach Azkaban und wäre damit zwölf Jahre unschuldig dort. Remus würde nicht verwahrlosen und einsam sein.

Eigentlich war diese Option doch ganz gut, oder nicht? Und so viel er wusste, hatte Sirius nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem er zusammen gewesen war.

Und dann war da noch Sev, dem er vielleicht auch vieles ersparen könnte und das wiederum würde sich auch auf sein späteres Dasein als Lehrer auswirken.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen.

Dieses ganze Denken war wirklich müßig. Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Natürlich war ihm jeder traurige und fragende Blick Sirius´ nicht entgangen und es tat ihm schon weh. Aber er musste sich momentan mit sich selbst auseinander setzen. Da konnte er einfach keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Ja?"

---

Die Tür öffnete sich und es stand Severus im Raum. Er sah etwas unsicher aus und wusste wohl nicht, ob er gehen sollte, oder bleiben..

„Was ist los, Sev?"

Etwas erleichterter trat der Sechstklässler ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Harry. Du bist in den letzten Tagen Black aus dem Weg gegangen und auch sonst warst du immer ruhig."

Seufzend ließ sich der Siebtklässler wieder in die Kissen fallen und schlug die Arme über die Augen.

„Sag schon, was ist!", bat der junge Snape erneut.

„Was willst du denn hören?"

„Was mit dir ist! Die Wahrheit halt!"

„Ich musste einfach nachdenken... Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt umgänglich war, wenn ich überhaupt registriert habe, dass mich jemand angesprochen hat."

Sev musste lachen.

„Stimmt! Du warst völlig weggetreten. Und falls du es bemerkt hast, sind die hinterher ängstlich davon gekrochen!"

Ja, das stimmte. Er war ziemlich fahrig und grob gewesen, wenn er von jemandem gestört worden war.

„Du hast Recht. Aber es geht mir wieder besser. Und was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut? Oder hat Lucius mal wieder was angestellt?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er war harmlos! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das noch lange anhält."

„Ich werde ihn immer wieder in die Schranken weisen, glaub mir! So, und nun sollte ich Sirius suchen!"

---

Der Gryffindor saß auf einer der Tribünen des Quidditchstadions und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte.

Warum war ihm Harry denn ständig ausgewichen? War es wegen dem Gespräch auf dem Turm, oder etwas anderes?

Ein Seufzer entwich ihm und er unterdrückte den Impuls, laut zu schreien.

Was sollte er machen?

Die Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen spürte.

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah Harry über sich.

„Du?", flüsterte er.

„Ja, ich."

Harry setzte sich neben Sirius und legte einen Arm um ihn, damit er ihn auf seinen Schoß dirigieren konnte. Wo der Jüngere auch Sekunden später saß.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich die letzten Tage so links liegen gelassen habe. Ehrlich, es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit zum nachdenken."

Stumm lauschte Tatze der Erklärung.

„Und, bist du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen? Willst du noch mit mir zusammen sein?"

Das war doch eine Überraschung für den Slytherin.

„Sicher, warum fragst du? Ich musste nur über meine Vergangenheit nachdenken und was ich in Zukunft machen werde. Ich liebe dich und das wird sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern!"

Glücklich schlang der junge Black seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Tief inhalierte Siri den Duft seines Freundes und prägte ihn sich, dank seiner Animagusgestalt, auch ein.

Weder Harry, noch der Gryffindor, konnten erahnen, dass das noch für einigen Trubel sorgen würde.

---

Spät am Abend fiel Harry ein, dass am Montag die Ferien beginnen würden.

Jetzt stellte sich die Frage, was er tun sollte.

Es waren Herbstferien und die meisten Schüler fuhren nach Hause.

Er hatte Sirius gestern nicht gefragt, ob er ging, aber das konnte er ja morgen noch machen.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht ging er ja auch mal nach London, wenn er alleine blieb. Da konnte er sich dann seine Tränkezutaten auffüllen, neue Bücher kaufen und Klamotten musste er auch noch haben. Er war in der letzten Zeit doch ein bisschen gewachsen.

Der folgende Morgen, beziehungsweise das Gespräch nach dem Frühstück, ergab verschiedene Punkte.

Sirius würde mit James nach Hause fahren. Peter interessierte ihn nicht und Remus würde bleiben.

Severus wollte bleiben, musste aber nach Hause. Harry fühlte mit ihm, denn seine Eltern schienen nicht das zu sein, was man liebevoll nannte.

---

So verabschiedeten sich Harry und Sirius leidenschaftlich küssend am Bahnsteig.

James stand johlend neben den beiden und steckte damit auch die anderen an.

Die halbe Schülerschaft sah den beiden zu und johlte. Einzig ein paar Slytherins, als deren Anführer sich Lucius Malfoy berufen fühlte, hatten angeekelte Blicke drauf.

Letztendlich standen Remus und Harry aber alleine auf dem Steig und winkten dem Zug nach.

---

Der Dienstag war angekommen und Harry saß schon am Slytherintisch, um zu frühstücken. Aus seinem Haus waren nur noch drei andere Schüler da, die aber waren nicht in seinem Jahrgang.

Neugierig, wer noch anwesend war, sah er sich um.

Bei den Ravenclaws waren es ein Dutzend und Hufflepuff nur fünf. Und bei den Gryffindors nur einer, nämlich Remus.

Der Werwolf tat dem Siebtklässler Leid. So erhob er sich und marschierte rüber.

---

„Morgen, Remi."

Überrascht hob der den Kopf und lächelte schwach zurück.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", erkundigte sich Harry und nahm Platz.

„Nichts. Was machst du hier am Tisch?"

„Dir Gesellschaft leisten. Du siehst etwas verloren aus, so ganz alleine...", meinte der Schwarzhaarige.

Remus lächelte und blickte wieder auf den Teller. Er wich den Blicken des anderen aus.

„Sag, was hast du?", fragte Harry und sah durchdringend den anderen an.

Remus seufzte.

Wie sollte er das denn jetzt erklären? Am Besten, er behielt das für sich und redete erst mit den anderen darüber.

„Komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst!"

Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war ja nicht unbedingt jemand, der schnell Weichzukochen war, aber Harry hatte etwas an sich...

„Ich habe einen Geruch an dir wahrgenommen. Und den habe ich schon mal gerochen.", gestand der Jüngere.

Irritation war in Harrys Gesicht zu lesen.

„Ja, öhm... wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Mein Parfüm?"

„Nein. Eben dein Geruch, verstehst du?"

Erkenntnis machte sich breit und das bemerkte auch Remus.

„Gut und wo willst du den wahrgenommen haben? Ich meine, ich gehe hier zur Schule, da kann man mich überall riechen, wenn man eine feine Nase hat."

Remus nickte.

„Schon, ja. Aber ich habe dich im verbotenen Wald gerochen."

Okay, jetzt half Ablenkung auch nicht mehr.

„Aha! Und wo genau? Am Rand, wo wir Unterricht haben?"

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf, ihm wurde es langsam zu albern.

„Hör auf zu spielen! Du hast dich im Wald rumgetrieben! Also, was hast du dort gemacht?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Nix, warum? Und was tust du eigentlich im Wald, wenn es doch verboten ist. Sagt der Name ja so schon."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Sag schon, was hast du da gemacht?"

„Remi, Remi, Remi. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir eine Antwort gebe, wenn du mir keine gibst!"

Ein langer Seufzer entrann den Lippen des Sechstklässlers.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Ich will noch nach London, kommst du mit?", wechselte Harry das Thema, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ein Kopfschütteln und er erhob sich, um seinen kleinen Ausflug vorzubereiten.

Er müsste wohl vorher noch zu Dumbledore, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

---

Die Statue gab den Weg frei, obwohl nicht ein Wort gefallen war. Schon vorteilhaft, wenn man der stärkste Magier war, den es gerade gab.

Und diese Begründung hatte auch ein festes Fundament, denn immerhin hatte er Voldemort in der Blüte seiner Macht besiegt! Und das todbringend!

Jetzt jedenfalls stieg er die Stufen hinauf und klopfte dann an die braune Holztür.

Nach einem Herein´ vom Direktor, öffnete er und nahm ohne Aufforderung Platz.

---

Harry schlängelte sich geschickt durch die Menschenmassen und steuerte die Bank an.

Natürlich hatte man ihn für seine überragende Leistung – in Form des Sieges über Voldemort- großzügig ausbezahlt. Sein Vermögen musste dem der Malfoys ebenbürtig sein, wenn nicht sogar übersteigen. Und genau mit diesem Geld war er nun auf dem Weg zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Immerhin konnte er nicht ständig sein gesamtes Geld bei sich tragen. Wie sähe das denn aus?

Mit erhobenem Haupt durchquerte er das Portal und lenkte gleich zum Pult des Koboldes, der zuständig war.

„Guten Tag", grüßte er und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine kratzige Stimme.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob zwei geschrumpfte Beutel in die Höhe. Interessiert nahm der Kobold die Beutel entgegen und öffnete sie. Heraus kamen weitere, kleine Beutelchen.

Harry zückte seinen Stab und wedelte einmal damit, was dazu führte, dass einer der kleinen Säckchen seine ursprüngliche Größe annahm.

Sogleich lösten sich auch die Bänder und Goldstücke fielen heraus.

„Ist in allen das Gleiche?", fragte das kleine Männlein nach. Harry nickte und trug dann sein Anliegen vor.

„Ich will mein Geld hier anlegen. Das ist doch möglich, nicht?"

Bestätigend nickte das Wesen und winkte einen Angestellten heran, der das Gold in ein Verlies bringen sollte.

Es wurde ein Karren heran gefahren und Harry vergrößerte die Beutel wieder. Am Ende benötigte der kleine Kobold fünf große Karren, um das Vermögen fort zu bringen.

Dann, als endlich alles untergebracht war, überreichte man dem Slytherin den Schlüssel und er verließ gut gelaunt die Bank.

---

Die Winkelgasse war gut belebt wie der Junge feststellte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins. Dort ließ er sich drei neue Umhänge anfertigen, darunter einen Festumhang.

Alles in schwarz und grün, geschmückt mir silberner Stickerei.

Weiter ging es dann in den Quidditchladen, wo er sich Politur besorgte. Von dort wollte er noch in die Nokturngasse, dort waren die besten Läden für Zaubertränke.

Und für die Art Tränke, die Harry da brauen wollte, benötigte man eben auch mal nicht so legale Zutaten.

Ursprünglich hatte er sich ja auch noch ein neues Haustier zulegen wollen, aber er beließ es vorerst noch. Wer wusste, was noch alles kam und da reichte es, wenn er sich um seine treue Hedwig kümmern musste.

So schlenderte Harry einfach noch etwas durch die Gasse der Schwarzmagier, zu denen er auch zählte.

Vielleicht fand er noch etwas Interessantes?

Es sollte wohl wirklich so sein, denn er entdeckte einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Laden. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte es sich als Frisör heraus.

„In dieser Gegend? Na ja, Malfoy muss ja auch irgendwo seine Haare schneiden lassen. Wenn er das überhaupt macht.."

Ohne groß nachzudenken, betrat er den Laden und sah sich um.

„Guten Tag! Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Ein neuer Haarschnitt, nachschneiden, oder Glatze?"

Beim letzten Vorschlag verzog Harry sein Gesicht.

„Lieber nur einmal Spitzen und dann will ich noch eine Kleinigkeit.."

Eine Stunde später kam der Siebtklässler wieder heraus und beschloss, dass er nun in den Buchladen wollte.

So trabte er los, Richtung des Ladens, den er in seiner Zeit immer zu besuchen pflegt – seit er ihn kannte.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr hatte er dann alles, was er vorerst brauchte.

Umhänge, einige neue Kleider, Bücher, Federn und Pergament und eine kleine Veränderung an sich selbst.

Was Sirius sagen würde?

Beladen mit seinen neuen Habseligkeiten, wackelte er zum Apparationspunkt, um von dort nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen.

---

Wieder in der Schule, verstaute er seine Sachen und ging gähnend zum Abendessen. Als er die Halle betrat, wurde er von einigen Schülern angestarrt. Sein Blick steifte zu Remus, dem es nicht anders ging. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich.

„Hi, Remi! Hättest mit sollen, war lustig!"

* * *

Sodele! Fertig für heute!

Übrigens, mit Parfüm habe ich ein Männerparfüm gemeint. Nicht, dass wer auf falsche Gedanken kommt! Bye, Psy-Puma


	8. Moony the Werewolf

**8 Moony the Werewolf **

Remus lächelte schräg.

„Deinem Aussehen nach, glaube ich dir das sofort."

„Warum? Was ist denn mit mir?", fragte Harry leicht irritiert zurück. Hatte ihm wer einen Streich gespielt, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte?

„Na, deine Haare!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war erleichtert.

„Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt! Ich dachte schon, ich sehe was weiß ich wie aus!"

Das brachte Remus dann doch zum Lachen und Harry grinste schließlich auch schief.

„Und, was hast du gemacht? War das nicht langweilig?"

Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe heute die Hausaufgaben alle erledigt, so hab ich die restliche Zeit frei."

„Das kann man natürlich auch machen. Ich glaube, ich muss auch noch was tun. Aber das kann ich morgen machen!"

---

Dass die Zeit flog, hatte manchmal einen wahren Hindergrund. Denn es war wieder Vollmond und das bedeutete, dass sich in der näheren Umgebung ein Werwolf umhertreiben würde.

Harry stand auf einem der Türme und blickte herunter auf die peitschende Weide. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und Remus musste gleich kommen.

Und tatsächlich, er schlich über die Wiese auf den Baum zu, der ihm – Harry – schon ordentlich zugesetzt hatte. Mittlerweile kannte er natürlich den Trick wie man unbeschadet in den Gang darunter kam. Und das war nicht der einzige...

Jetzt aber sollte er sich sputen und in die heulende Hütte gehen. So erreichte er auch, in seiner Wolfsgestalt, den Ausgang des Geheimgangs und erschnüffelte sich den Weg zu Remus. Die Sonne war noch nicht gänzlich untergegangen, das hieß, dass der Junge noch nicht verwandelt war.

---

Remus saß im obersten Stock, in einem staubigen Zimmer, auf einem staubigen Bett und wartete.

Allerdings hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, von dem er nicht wusste, woher es kam. Lag es daran, dass seine Freunde nicht hier waren? Remus schob es darauf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch da nahm er ein Geräusch wahr, das er wohl überhört hätte, wären seine Ohren durch sein anderes Ich´ nicht schärfer geworden.

Irgendetwas war hier im Haus und kam immer näher.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Gryffindor leise und überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tu sollte. Wäre der Mond schon aufgegangen, hätte er sich locker wehren können. Aber so?

So leise wie möglich stand er auf und stellte sich hinter die Tür. Nicht eine Minute zu früh, denn ein riesenhafter Schatten kam ins Zimmer. Remus hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Wenn er leise blieb, verschwand das Ding vielleicht wieder!

Oder auch nicht.

Harry war in dem Zimmer angekommen, bis zu dem er Remus´ Geruch gefolgt war. Aber nun war es leer. Seine Ohren zuckten und er schnupperte noch einmal. Dann nahm er Remus Aura hinter sich wahr und drehte sich um.

Remus selbst schluckte, in seine Nase war ein Geruch gestiegen, den er kannte.

Harry! Langsam, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken - falls er sich irrte - trat er hervor. Harry sah in die Augen seines Gegenübers und konnte die Unsicherheit sehen.

„Harry?", flüsterte der Fünftklässler.

Die Ohren des Wolfes zuckten abermals, dann stand plötzlich ein junger Mann an der Stelle des Tieres.

„Holla! Also, so was! Das hast du mit Wald gemeint, ja?"

Überrumpelt nickte Remus nur.

„Also bist du wirklich dieser Wolf gewesen!"

„Jap! Und das bleibt erst mal unter uns, okay? Die anderen werden es zu gegebener Zeit erfahren."

„Und warum bist du dann hier?"

„Deinetwegen! Ich dachte, du willst sicher nicht alleine sein, oder? Und ich habe noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich letztes Mal verletzt habe."

„Oh."

Harry lächelte, bemerkte aber dann, dass die Verwandlung einsetzte. Schnell nahm er wieder seine Animagusgestalt an und wartete, bis Remus zu Moony geworden war.

Nun lag der Werwolf wieder auf dem Bett und war ziemlich ruhig.

Der Wolf, der am Ende des Bettes saß, beobachtete den anderen ruhig. Er war froh, dass Moony nicht irgendwie aufgedreht war, oder aggressiv. Sicherlich konnte er sich wehren, aber um welchen Preis? So blieb die Nacht ruhig und Remus verletzte sich nicht selbst, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war.

---

Als es zu dämmern begann, setzte die Rückverwandlung ein und Harry sah dem neugierig zu.

Natürlich kannte er Remus in seiner anderen Gestalt, aber er hatte noch nie zugesehen, wenn er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Harry selbst war schon wieder ein Mensch und hielt bereits den Umhang und Kleidung von Remus bereit. Schon dumm, denn bei jeder Verwandlung gingen Kleider kaputt, die ersetzt werden mussten.

Noch schwer atmend und etwas wimmernd, lag der Jüngere am Boden und zitterte. Es war nicht gerade warm, das musste auch der Schwarzhaarige eingestehen.

Langsam näherte er sich dem anderen und hielt ihm die Sachen hin, lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. Ein Ausdruck, den man nicht mehr oft auf dem noch jungen Gesicht Harrys sah.

„Danke", murmelte Remus und nahm das Bündel entgegen. Als Remus neben ihn trat, fasste er ihn am Arm, um ihn zu stützen und ging mit ihm zum Geheimgang. Auf ihrem Weg schwiegen beide und erst, als sie endlich an die frische Luft kamen, sprach der Erste wieder.

„Danke, dass du geblieben bist. Ich verlange natürlich nicht, dass du jetzt immer mit kommst, wenn die anderen nicht da sind! Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet", sprach der Braunhaarige.

Harry war doch überrascht.

„Schade! Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil, ich würde es gerne machen."

Remus hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Spinnst du! Wenn du erwischst wirst! Und außerdem ist es gefährlich!", widersprach er.

Harry grinste nur spitzbübisch.

„Aber für die anderen gilt das Gleiche! Und im Übrigen sind sie schwächer als ich! Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, kann ich dich unter Kontrolle halten!"

„Sie können mich auch ruhig halten!", lehnte sich der Gryffindor erneut auf.

Der Slytherin lachte nur.

„Sicher! Aber ich muss doch einen Grund bringen, um dich zu überreden! Sonst muss ich halt trotzdem kommen, ob es passt, oder nicht!"

Remus musste lachen und gab damit auf.

---

Sie standen nun im Schloss und mussten eigentlich getrennte Wege gehen.

„Gehst du auf die Krankenstation?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich werde mich noch ein bisschen hinlegen. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn ich nicht zum Frühstück komme."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Richtung Gryffindorturm und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bett. Er war doch jetzt auch etwas müde.

---

Am Morgen war Harry ziemlich langweilig. Remus war wie gesagt, nicht beim Frühstück gewesen. Und so saß der Slytherin gelangweilt am Tisch.

Momentan war er aber auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er seine Hausaufgaben machen wollte. Aber auch die würde er sehr schnell fertig haben. Also, was sollte er danach machen? Vielleicht ein bisschen in den verbotenen Wald? Er könnte ja die Riesenspinnen ein wenig ärgern, oder zu den Zentauren gehen. Die Einhörner waren auch schön, aber zu scheu...

Erst beim Mittagessen hatte Harry Remus wiedergesehen.

„Wie geht's? Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich, während er sich die Nahrung einwarf.

Remi grinste, als er das beobachtete und nickte.

„Ja, wie ein Welpe."

Das wiederum fand Harry einen reichlich mageren Vergleich, immerhin war der Gryffindor ein Werwolf – aber dennoch harmlos.

„Schön. Ich hab mich gelangweilt."

„Hättest ja deine Hausaufgaben machen können", meinte Remus.

„Hab ich ja! Aber das war ja auch nicht gerade aufregend... Und dann war ich ziemlich schnell fertig."

Wieder grinste der Werwolf.

„Was machst du heute noch?", fragte er dann aber und setzte einen sehr fragenden Blick auf.

Remus lächelte.

„Weiß noch nicht. Was machst du?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Mir ist ja sooo sterbenslangweilig! Kein Malfoy da, den ich ärgern kann. Keine Marauders, denen ich nen Streich verpfuschen könnte... Kein Sirius, mit dem ich wild knu-"

„Schon gut! So genau will ich das nicht wissen!", wehrte der Gryffindor ab.

---

Es war Montag, endlich!

Harry war früh wach und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Heute würden alle wieder kommen und das bedeutete, auch Sirius! Also machte er sich schnell fertig und erschien pünktlich zu Frühstücksbeginn in der großen Halle.

Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Remus schon da, so dass er sich zu ihm setzen konnte.

Das Essen war schon fast vorbei, als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und die Schüler herein kamen, die in den Ferien zu Hause gewesen waren.

James, Lily und Sirius, so wie Peter, kamen direkt auf die zwei zu, was sie aber nicht bemerkten. Remus und Harry waren in eine feurige Diskussion verwickelt und bekamen so nicht mit, dass die Marauders sich zu ihnen gesellten.

Erst, als Sirius sich einfach auf Harrys Schoß nieder ließ, wurden die beiden aufmerksam.

„Siri!", rief Harry erfreut und küsste seinen Freund.

Die anderen grinsten nur. Sirius selbst schnurrte wie ein Dieselmotor und schmiegte sich an seinen Partner. Dann sah der Kleinere der beiden auf und lächelte, bevor er stutzte.

„Harry, was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Angesprochener lächelte und auch die anderen wurden neugierig.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", entgegnete Harry etwas beleidigt.

„Doch, die grünen Strähnchen sehen toll aus! War nur gerade ziemlich erschrocken! Ich dachte, dir hat jemand einen Streich gespielt."

„Nein, mir hat keiner einen Streich gespielt! Und das würde auch keiner wagen...", antwortete Harry und setzte dabei einen mysteriösen Unterton auf, dass es den Marauders eisig über den Rücken lief.

Schnell begann aber James dann von den Ereignissen in den Ferien zu berichten und was Sirius und er alles angestellt hatte.

Hin und wieder musste der Slytherin lachen, wo Remus den Kopf schüttelte. Oder umgekehrt.

Nachdem aber alles erzählt war, verabschiedete sich der Ältere und erhob sich, allerdings unter größtem Protest seines Freundes.

„Schatz, wir sehen uns später! Ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht!"

„Nein, bleib noch, du hast doch noch Zeit!", jammerte der Gryffindor. Harry verzweifelte langsam. Manchmal war Siri ja wie ein kleines Kind, einfach unerträglich nervig!

„Nein! Ich gehe und wir sehen uns zum Mittag wieder."

Damit gab er ihm einen letzten Kuss und eilte davon.

---

Harry war auf dem Weg in den Slytherinkerker. Ihm war natürlich später aufgefallen, dass Severus nicht in der Halle gewesen war. Nun stand er vor der Tür des Jüngeren und klopfte an. Keine Antwort. Leise öffnete er und trat ein. Einen schnellen Blick ließ er durch den Raum gleiten, bevor er sich dem Bett zuwandte. Dort lag der Junge und hatte sich ganz klein gemacht.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Harry bei ihm und nahm auf der Bettkante Platz.

„Sev, was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft und war sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen berühren durfte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er es lassen sollte.

„Severus, bitte sag was", bat der Ältere und verlagerte das Gewicht auf seinen Arm, damit er sich zu dem anderen beugen konnte. Der regte sich nun auch. Langsam, als hätte er Angst davor geschlagen zu werden, senkte er die Arme. Ein fragender Blick lag in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin hier. Was ist denn geschehen?"

Ein Schluchzen war zu vernehmen. Und Harry wusste, dass etwas passiert sein musste, das den anderen ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte – schließlich hatte er Severus Snape noch nie weinen gesehen.

„Darf ich dich denn anfassen?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtshalber.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken und Harry ließ seine Hand auf die Schulter des Liegenden sinken.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da warf sich der Sechstklässler in seine Arme und weinte herzerweichend.

„Alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich, es wird alles gut!"

Sachte wiegte der Siebtklässler den anderen hin und her, bevor er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Er kam sich hier wirklich komisch vor. Natürlich betrog er Sirius nicht, nur weil er einen Freund beruhigte. Aber trotzdem, es war seltsam...

Harry fragte sich, was denn passiert sein konnte, dass der andere so reagierte.

Und hatte Malfoy etwas damit zu tun? Er hoffte, nicht. Denn, wenn doch, dann würde der einmal einen wütenden Harry Potter kennen lernen – in seinem Fall, Harry Letum.

„Geht es wieder? Möchtest du vielleicht etwas zu essen? Oder darüber reden?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Okay, ich gehe. Aber ich komme später vorbei und dann reden wir, ja?"

Severus antwortete nicht, was auch nicht nötig war.

Noch einmal drückte Harry die Schulter des anderen, dann ging er.

---

Er kam eine halbe Stunde zu spät in Zaubertränke, was die Lehrerin wegen seiner guten Leistung nicht Übel nahm. Ob er nun früher kam, oder ging, war doch im Endeffekt eh egal, oder? So saß er nun im Unterricht und dachte darüber nach, was denn vorgefallen sein könnte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Sechstklässler und er nahm nur am Rande wahr, was um ihn herum geschah.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich gewisse Zutaten ohne sein Zutun in den Kessel bewegten. Geschweige denn, dass er den Trank braute, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Die Lehrerin, so wie die Schüler, schauten dem Bild erstaunt zu. Wagten aber nicht, etwas zu sagen...

* * *

So, finite!

Hier endet der Teil.

Bye, Psy-Puma


	9. Dumb

So, da ich ja wirklich lange gebraucht habe, um hier mal wieder etwas zu posten, dachte ich mir, dass ich zur Entschädigung zwei Kapitel lade!

Ich hoffe auf Kommis, wie ihr es fandet, ja!

Psy-Puma

* * *

**9 Dumb **

Erst, als es klingelte, wachte Harry wieder aus seinem Zustand auf und sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Er zuckte die Schultern und packte zusammen, damit er recht schnell in den nächsten Unterricht kam. Harry hoffte bloß, dass die nächsten Stunden auch so schnell vergingen. Er machte sich Sorgen und wollte einfach alles schnell hinter sich bringen.

---

So kam die Mittagspause und damit auch das Essen, auf das sich eine Person schon ganz besonders freute.

Sirius.

Ja, er würde jeden Moment seinen Freund sehen und das zeigte er in einem Grinsen, das, wären die Ohren nicht, einmal um seinen Kopf gehen würde.

James und Remus konnten nur den Kopf schütteln. Peter verstand nicht, wie Sirius mit Harry zusammen sein konnte, da er ja ein Slytherin war und somit böse!

Allerdings wurde dieser Einwand von den anderen vollkommen ignoriert. Immerhin benahm sich der liebe Harry Letum ganz und gar nicht Slytherin, oder? Er war die berühmte Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigte!

So saßen die Gryffindors an ihrem Tisch und warteten darauf, dass Harry endlich kam. Der wiederum hatte überhaupt nicht vor, zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Er war auf dem Weg in die Kerker, zu Severus.

---

Harry klopfte nicht an, sondern marschierte ohne Umschweife in das Zimmer.

Der Sechstklässler lag noch immer auf dem Bett, aber er schien nicht mehr zu weinen.

Langsam näherte sich der Größere und setzte sich an die Kante, strich dem anderen über den Arm.

Erschrocken ruckte Severus herum und erstarrte. Dann aber entspannte er sich wieder etwas. Harry war keine Gefahr für ihn...

„Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise nach.

Sev zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

Wieder kam kein Ton über die Lippen des anderen.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden? Lieber mit jemand anderes?"

Hektisch schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. Panik stand in seinen Augen. Harrys Sorge vergrößerte sich.

„Sag, Sev, kannst du reden?"

Harry flehte den Himmel an, dass seine Vermutung falsch war. Das alles, was er dachte, falsch war. Aber der Junge auf dem Bett schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Der Ältere seufzte.

„Wer war das? Kannst du mir das sagen? Also, vielleicht aufschreiben?"

Severus schluckte und schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. Ein Zittern setzte ein und wollte sich auch nicht legen, als Harry ihm eine Decke umlegte und ihn in den Arm nahm.

Harry fühlte sich hilflos, das erste Mal seit langem. Wie sollte er denn an den Jungen heran kommen, wenn er sich weigerte, etwas zu sagen!

Allerdings schien sich Severus langsam zu beruhigen, denn das Zittern hatte nun doch endlich aufgehört. Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sich Harry ganz auf das Bett und zog Sev noch etwas mehr in seine Arme.

Er bemerkte, wie sich der Kleinere augenblicklich versteifte und er lockerte seine Umarmung wieder etwas. So, dass sich der andere jederzeit zurückziehen konnte.

„Ist gut, Kleiner. Dir passiert nichts", flüsterte er und strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

---

Das Mittagessen war schon vorbei und noch immer saß eine Gruppe Gryffindors in der Halle.

Remus und James hatten schon mehrere Male versucht Sirius zu erklären, dass Harry wohl nicht mehr kommen würde, aber er wollte es nicht glauben.

„Los, Siri. Er wird sicher zum Abendessen kommen und es dir erklären. Aber jetzt müssen wir in den Unterricht."

„Ich bleibe hier, entschuldigt mich bei den Lehrern. Und James?"

Angesprochener sah ihn an.

„Kann ich deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?", fragte er etwas leiser nach.

Seufzend nickte der Potter und verabschiedete sich mit seinen Freunden. Es brachte nämlich nichts, wenn man es weiter probieren würde, Tatze umstimmen zu wollen.

---

Gott sei Dank, dass Unterricht war. So konnte er unbemerkt durch die Gänge schleichen und zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gelangen. Sirius war dankbar, dass aber dennoch wenigsten die Viertklässler gerade eine Freistunde hatten, so dass zumindest ein Schüler durch den Zugang ging, der zur Schlangengrube führte.

Er sah sich um und er musste feststellen, dass es hier unten nicht so schlimm aussah, wie er und seine Freunde es sich immer vorgestellt hatten. Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich, denn er musste seinen Freund finden. Nur, wo anfangen?

Systematisch ging er die Gänge ab, die vom Gemeinschaftsraum abgingen und fand schließlich den, der zu den Schlafsälen der Siebtklässler führte.

Und fast am Ende, konnte er endlich das Schildchen mit dem Namen seines Freundes finden.

„Wurde auch Zeit!", murrte Sirius und trat ein.

Das Zimmer war leer.

„Verdammt! Wo ist er denn?" Er hatte doch sonst schon das ganze Schloss abgesucht...

Wo konnte Harry also noch sein? Wäre es möglich, dass er vielleicht bei Snape war? Dann musste er jetzt zu den Sechstklässlerschlafräumen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg und fand dieses Mal auch recht schnell das Zimmer.

Da er nicht wusste, ob sich Snape ein Zimmer teilte, öffnete er ganz leise und langsam die Tür und als er etwas erkennen konnte, blieb er geschockt stehen.

---

Harry saß nun schon eine Weile hier und hielt den Kleineren einfach nur fest. Severus war eingeschlafen und hatte sich dabei an ihn gekrallt, hilflos und verängstigt, wie es schien. Ja, der junge Slytherin wimmerte leise im Schlaf. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken.

Nebenbei kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er Sirius versetzt hatte. Der war jetzt sicher sauer auf ihn, also musste er sich nun eine gute Entschuldigung ausdenken...

„Oh man, wenn Siri mich mal nicht köpft..."

Wie auf Kommando, hörte Harry nun, dass sich die Türe öffnete. Natürlich sah er nicht auf, aber er wusste, wer da war.

„Komm her, aber leise", sagte er dann und bekam mit wie die Türe geschlossen wurde.

Noch immer unsichtbar, kam Sirius näher und blieb dann einen Meter vor dem Bett stehen.

„Nimm den Umhang ab, Kleiner", meinte er und als Sirius das getan hatte, blieb auch Harry nicht verborgen, dass sein Freund wenig begeistert von diesem Anblick war.

„Setz dich neben mich, aber sei leise, nicht, dass er aufwacht."

Sirius folgte auch dieser Aufforderung und setzte sich, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und ein trauriger Ausdruck trat auf seine Züge.

„Es ist in den Ferien irgendetwas passiert, das ihn sehr mitgenommen hat. Ich konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Er war völlig am Ende und ich möchte ihm helfen", erklärte der Siebtklässler.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich versetzt habe, Siri. Das wollte ich nicht, aber ich habe mir Sorgen um Sev gemacht, weil er sich heute Morgen, als ich das erste Mal bei ihm war, schon so seltsam benommen hatte."

„Verstehe. Aber du hättest mir ja wenigstens eine Nachricht schicken können", schmollte er.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber das hab ich total vergessen. Ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht!"

Sirius sah das verzweifelte Gesicht Harrys und lächelte.

„Ist okay. Ich würde meinen Freunden in diesem Fall wohl auch den Vorrang geben. Aber was hast du jetzt vor?"

Angesprochener zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich werde wohl erst einmal herausfinden müssen, was ihm alles fehlt. Obwohl ich da schon ein Ahnung habe. Jedenfalls kann er nicht mehr sprechen, er ist stumm..."

Sirius war schockiert. Hatte er sich eben verhört?

„Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Ich meine, er ist doch nicht wirklich stumm, oder?"

„Doch. Ich schätze, dass es ein Zauber war, der ihm seine Stimme nahm. Das heißt, ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, sie ihm wiederzugeben."

Der Gryffindor nickt verstehend.

„Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und lasst ihn einfach ganz in Ruhe, ja? Keine Streiche mit ihm. Macht euch über Malfoy her, der hat es verdient. Und wer weiß, vielleicht lernt der blonde Schnösel ja noch was dazu..."

„Musst du nicht in den Unterricht, Siri?"

Ertappt schaute der weg.

„Na ja, eigentlich schon. Aber ich bin krank, weißt du?", grinste er schelmisch.

„Krank? Na, dann sollte ich dir wohl auch keinen Kuss geben. Nicht, dass ich mich noch anstecke!"

„Nah! Es stecken sich nur böse Slytherins an und neugierige Dummköpfe! Du also nicht!"

Damit spitzte er die Lippen und schloss die Augen.

Harry grinste. Hätte er jetzt einen Hund, würde er den Sirius Gesicht ablecken lassen. So aber muss er sich nun vorsichtig bewegen, um Severus nicht zu wecken. Der aber rührte sich leicht, was Harry den Kuss lösen ließ. Etwas schmollend, setzt sich Sirius wieder auf und betrachtet den Slytherin, der langsam aufzuwachen schien.

---

Severus blinzelte und gähnte. Er fühlte sich beschützt und bemerkte auch die Arme, die um ihn gelegt worden waren. Vorsichtig sah er nach oben, wo er Harry entdeckte, der ihn anlächelte.

„Wie geht es dir? Besser?"

Sev schluckte und nickte langsam. Es stimmte, es ging ihm schon etwas besser.

Eine Bewegung, die ganz sicher nicht von Harry kommen konnte, machte ihn aber nun aufmerksam, was ihn sich ganz langsam umdrehen ließ.

Dort saß Sirius Black, Streichespieler aus Gryffindor und Aufschneider mit Herz und Seele.

Sirius wurde es unbehaglich. Snape war wach geworden und schaute ihn nun an. Seine Augen, die normal eigentlich doch klar waren und scharf realisierten, was in seiner Umgebung geschah, waren nun trübe und irgendwie ängstlich.

Severus drehte sich wieder von dem Gryffindor weg und drückte sich an Harry, der die Arme fester um ihn legte.

„Ist gut, Sirius wird seinen Mund halten. Hörst du, Sev?"

Bei diesem Satz sah er mahnend zu seinem Freund, der bestätigend nickte.

---

Remus, James, Lily und Peter saßen an ihrem Tisch, als der junge Black zu ihnen stieß.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, beugte sich James zu ihm und nahm den Umhang entgegen.

„Und, gefunden?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", meckerte der Potter.

„Sirius, James will wissen, ob es zur Sache gegangen ist."

Der Dunkelhaarige sah zu seinem besten Freund und schüttelte den Kopf. Überhaupt war das Verhalten des Animagus extrem seltsam, fanden seine Freunde.

„Was hast du denn? Ist was gewesen, vielleicht Streit?", erkundigte sich Remi, der sich langsam Sorgen machte.

„Nein, kein Streit."

„Was denn dann?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Jetzt hört mit der Fragerei auf, ich sag's nicht! Musste es Harry versprechen!"

Verstehend nickten sie und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

---

Harry unterdessen, war gerade auf dem Rückweg von der Küche. Severus hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und musste auch mal was zu sich nehmen. Jedenfalls war er der Meinung und deshalb war er nun unterwegs. Nachdem Sirius gegangen war, hatte Harry den anderen auf den Arm gehoben und in sein Zimmer gebracht.

Zwar hatte er gespürt, dass Sev zitterte wie Espenlaub, aber was hätte er tun sollen? – Ihn einfach fallen lassen?

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Malfoy in der Nähe stehen und konnte auch das Gespräch verfolgen, das er führte.

„Und ihr glaubt nicht, was er getan hat!", posaunte er.

„Was hat er gemacht, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!", bat ein anderer, was einen leichten Brechreiz bei Harry hervorrief. Wie widerlich die doch waren...

„Er hat verweigert, sich IHM anzuschließen!"

Ein einstimmiges Oh´, war zu vernehmen, dann setzte Malfoy seine Erzählung fort.

„Aber er hat seine Strafe erhalten, hat mein Vater erzählt."

„Und was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Ich meine, es muss ja eine schreckliche Schande für seinen Vater gewesen sein."

„Sicher, für jede Todesserfamilie wäre das eine Schande! Jedenfalls haben sie ihm die Stimme genommen, damit er keinen Lärm macht. Da sein Vater ihn ja bestrafen hat dürfen, war das bestimmt nicht harmlos..."

Oh, wie gerne würde der Siebtklässler dazwischen gehen und jedem einzelnen die Fresse polieren! Aber das konnte er momentan nicht machen, da sein Schützling auf ihn wartete. So versuchte er seinen Hass und die Wut zu ignorieren und weiter zu gehen.

Doch er blieb stehen, als der Blonde seine Pause beendete, mit der er seine Zuhörer gequält hatte. Und diese Worte waren es, die dem Jungen, der sich Harry Letum nannte, den letzten Rest gaben.

Rot vor Augen wirbelte er herum und schrie die Gruppe zusammen:

„IHR HABT SIE JA NICHT MEHR ALLE, EUCH DARAN AUFZUGEILEN!

So würdet ihr nicht mehr reden, wenn euch das passieren würde! Und wenn ich einen von euch auch nur in seiner Nähe sehe, dann seid ihr tot!"

Mit einer zornigen Bewegung riss er seinen Arm hoch und ließ damit eben jene Schüler durch den gesamten Raum schleudern. Ächzend kamen sie auf dem Boden oder an der Wand an und blieben erst mal benommen liegen. Harry hingegen machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und schmiss sie hinter sich ins Schloss.

---

In seinem Raum lehnte er sich an die Tür, um sich abzureagieren.

Was er eben gehört hatte, konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Wenn es aber doch stimmte? Nun, dann konnte er verstehen, warum der Severus Snape in seiner Zeit so geworden war.

Ruhig atmend, sah er entschlossen auf und seine smaragdnen Augen blitzten auf, entdeckten den verletzten Jungen auf seinem Bett.

Nein, er würde das nicht zulassen! Er würde Severus nicht alleine lassen!

* * *

So, ich mach hier Schluss!

Weiß, jeder will wissen, was passiert ist, aber das erfahrt ihr ja im nächsten Kapitel!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	10. Letters and Help

**10 Letters and Help **

Lucius Malfoy und seine Anhängsel hatten sich langsam wieder aufgerichtet und ihre Gesichter waren kreideweiß. Der Neue konnte Zauberstablose Magie anwenden! Und er hatte gerade bewiesen, dass er nicht gerade zimperlich war.

Das aber schien Malfoy nicht davon abzuhalten, dass er wütend aufzischte und in seinen Schlafsaal stürzte, sich dort am Schreibtisch nieder ließ und einen Brief an seinen Vater aufsetzte.

Vater,

wie ich dir schon im letzten Brief mitgeteilt hatte, haben wir einen neuen Schüler in unser Haus bekommen.

Nun, dieser Harry Letum ist äußerst gefährlich und mächtig. Er hat mich gegen die Wand geschleudert und das einfach so, ohne einen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Ich fürchte, dass er dem Meister ein Dorn im Auge werden könnte, da er auch keine Angst vor ihm zeigt, eher Missachtung!

Vater, wir müssen etwas tun!

Lucius

Zufrieden mit seinem Text, faltete er das Pergament und gab es seiner Eule, um sie sofort loszuschicken. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und malte sich aus, was es für eine Strafe für Letum bringen könnte...

---

Harry unterdessen hatte das Essen auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt und saß nun neben Severus auf dem Bett.

„He, ich hab was zu Essen für dich. Komm, setz dich an den Schreibtisch."

Langsam half er dem Kleineren auf und zum Sessel, damit er sich dort setzen konnte.

Der Sechstklässler besah sich das, was der andere ihm mitgebracht hatte, dann blickte er unsicher hoch.

„Na komm, iss was! Du musst was zu dir nehmen, sonst kippst du noch um und das will ich unter allen Umständen verhindern."

Fast wie in Zeitlupe, begann der Junge das Essen in seinen Mund zu schieben und darauf herumzukauen.

Erleichtert ließ sich Harry auf seinem Bett nieder und schaute dem anderen zu. Ihm war fast schon klar, dass Sev nicht viel runterbringen würde, aber immerhin ein wenig.

Als er dann fertig war, brachte er ihn ins Bad und legte einen Schlafanzug wie ein Handtuch hin.

„Geh dich duschen und leg dich dann hin, ja? Ich muss noch mal weg, zu Sirius."

Angesprochener nickte und Harry schloss die Tür.

---

Sirius und seine Freunde saßen zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt – Oder über Sirius und sein Problem. Wie man es eben auslegte.

„Sag mal, ist wirklich alles okay mit dir? Ich meine, hattest du auch keinen Streit mit Harry?", erkundigte sich Remus schon zum achten Mal.

Sirius schnaubte genervt.

„Ich habe keinen Bock, euch ständig die gleiche Frage beantworten zu müssen! Also lasst es endlich!"

Erschrocken zuckten die Freunde zusammen – Sie hatten wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen!

Allerdings wurden ihre Gedanken dann unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein Zweitklässler zu ihnen trat und leise meinte, dass draußen vor dem Portrait ein Junge wartete.

„Wer denn?", fragte Lily nach und der Junge beschrieb einen Siebtklässler mit gebräunter Haut und schwarzen Haaren, dazu noch Slytherin.

„Harry!", rief Siri und sprang auf, stürmte dann zum Ausgang und James und die anderen konnten gerade noch hören wie er jauchzte.

„He, was ist denn mit dir?", meinte Harry, nachdem der anderen ihn mit seiner Umarmung fast erdrückt hatte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst!", beantwortete er diese Frage und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund.

„So so, du hast mich also vermisst? Na, ich dich auch!", lächelte der Ältere.

Sirius sah nach oben und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des anderen drückte.

„Weißt du, meine Freunde denken die ganze Zeit, dass wir einen Streit gehabt haben. Dabei stimmt das doch nicht! Das nervt so was von!"

Grinsend zog Harry seinen Freund noch dichter an sich.

„Wir können sie ja von was anderem überzeugen. Hm?"

Nun ebenfalls lächelnd, stimmte der Sechstklässler zu und drehte sich um, damit er der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagen konnte. Dabei nahm er keine Rücksicht darauf, dass sein Freund es auch hören konnte.

Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, waren einige schockierte Gesichter zu sehen. Man konnte hier und da sogar Getuschel hören, was denn ein Slytherin hier machte?

Sie ließen sich davon nicht stören und traten zu Remus, James, Peter und Lily.

„Na, wie geht's?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Gut, und was ist mit dir?", entgegnete Remus.

„Auch."

„Na, dann is ja gut", meinte James und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu seiner Freundin.

Harry ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, den zuvor noch Sirius besetzt hatte und zog diesen dann auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt euch um Siri gesorgt?"

Etwas überrumpelt nickten die anderen.

„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, auch wenn das so rüber gekommen sein mag. Es ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns, also keine Sorge, ja?"

---

Harry kam nach zwei Stunden zurück. Er wusste, dass es schon eine lange Zeit war, wenn man die Spanne an dem momentanen Zustand des Kleinen maß.

Als er leise die Zimmertür öffnete, saß Severus gerade im Bett und schaute ihm entgegen.

„He, hab ich dich geweckt?"

Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. Erleichtert schritt er näher und setzte sich zu dem anderen.

„Ich mach mich schnell fertig und komme dann wieder, ja? Bin nur im Badezimmer!"

Umgezogen kam er zurück und musste feststellen, dass sich Sev nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Hatte er solche Angst? Nun, eigentlich verständlich, wenn man im selben Haus wohnte, in dem die größten Feinde lebten. Diejenigen, die dem Lord folgten, dem er sich widersetzt hatte.

„So, da bin ich. Leg dich hin, es ist schon spät und es wird mit Sicherheit keiner diesen Raum betreten."

Harry lag schon in den Kissen und der andere tat es ihm gleich. Wobei der Siebklässler spürte wie versteift der andere war, wie verspannt.

„He, es ist alles in Ordnung. Keiner wird dir mehr wehtun."

Traurig nickte Severus und legte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine so weit wie möglich an den Körper und glich nun einer lebenden Kugel.

Harry seufzte. Was sollte er tun?

Schließlich siegte das Gefühl über den Verstand und er rutschte näher an den anderen, legte seine Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über den Rücken seines kleinen Bruders´.

Erst erschrocken, dann aber zutraulicher, kuschelte sich Severus auch an den Älteren und schlief wenig später ein.

---

Caligula Malfoy rannte in seinem Büro hin und her. Es war sehr beunruhigend gewesen, was sein Sohn ihm da mitgeteilt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mit dem Lord reden?

Er beschloss, dass das die beste Möglichkeit war. So schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht und sandte diese zu seinem Meister.

Morgen würde er dann gleich, noch vor dem Frühstück, zu ihm gehen.

Und der Morgen kam recht schnell.

Caligula war noch in den Gängen unterwegs, die zum Thronsaal des Lords führten.

Es war kalt und feucht, und er verstand nicht, wie man hier leben konnte. Aber gut, er hatte ein großes Anwesen und sehr viel Geld. Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch öffnete sich die eben erreichte Tür und Malfoy trat ein. Er schritt nun auf einem roten Teppich weiter, der bis zu Voldemort führte.

Vorne angekommen, kniete er sich nieder und wagte erst aufzusehen, als er aufgefordert wurde.

„Was hast du zu berichten?", erklang die eisige Stimme.

„Mein Lord, mein Sohn, Lucius, hat mich von der Schule aus unterrichtet, dass es ein neues Hausmitglied in Slytherin gibt."

Ein Schnauben ertönte und er sprach schnell weiter.

„Lucius sagte, dass dieser neue Schüler sehr stark ist und euch missachtet! Euch wohl sogar hasst und durchaus eine Gefahr darstellen könnte!"

Nun war wohl das Interesse des Lords geweckt.

„So? Dann geh hin und kontrolliere das! Und komme mir erst zurück, wenn du einen vernünftigen Bericht abgeben kannst!"

„Ja, Meister!"

In gebeugter Haltung erhob er sich und machte erst drei Schritte zurück, bevor er sich aufrichtete und ging.

Er würde seine Aufgabe natürlich sofort erfüllen!

---

Am folgenden Morgen konnte man Severus Snape zum ersten Mal dieses Jahr beim Frühstück sehen. Er sah ziemlich schlecht aus und aß auch kaum. Außerdem fiel den Marauders auch auf, dass er sehr dicht bei Harry saß.

„Du, Siri?"

„Was, James?"

„Was hat es mit Schniefelus und Harry auf sich?"

Angesprochener sah sich um und erkannte, was sein Freund meinte. Er seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"

Nun blickte auch Remus zu den Slytherins und sah dann skeptisch zu Sirius.

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie dicht die beiden beieinander sitzen und Snape sieht auch nicht gut aus...", meinte der Werwolf.

„Hört mal, Freunde, es ist alles okay! Ich weiß schon, dass Harry mich nicht betrügt und es hat auch seine Gründe, warum die beiden sich so verhalten."

„Bist du sicher?"

„JA! Und jetzt lasst mich endlich mit dem Thema in Ruhe!"

---

Lucius beobachtete die Sache mit Letum und Snape von seinem Platz aus. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, was er da sah. Und dass es die kleine Schlampe auch noch wagte, hier in der Halle aufzutauchen!

Allerdings wurde er bei seiner Beobachtung unterbrochen, als eine Eule vor ihm landete. Er kannte das Tier, es gehörte seinem Vater.

Schnell nahm er das Pergament entgegen und las, was ihm sein Vater geschrieben hatte. Er würde also am Freitag hierher kommen und sich Harry Letum unter die Lupe nehmen.

Gehässig grinste er in die Richtung der beiden.

„Na, ihr werdet schon sehen!"

---

Harry war angespannt, auch, wenn man das nicht sah. Er spürte die Blicke von Lucius auf sich und Sev und es behagte ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er hatte keine Angst vor diesem kleinen Möchtegern- Todesser, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Severus, der kreideweiß war und schon darauf zu warten schien, wieder in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

„He, keine Angst, ich passe auf", flüsterte er dem Jüngeren zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Harry lächelte traurig auf den anderen runter, der den Blick die ganze Zeit gesenkt gehalten hatte. Bisher hatte er ihn nicht mehr auf das angesprochen, was in den Ferien geschehen war und wer ihn so zugerichtet hatte.

Im Übrigen musste er noch den Gegenzauber finden, der Severus seine Stimme wieder gab.

Da kam noch einiges auf ihn zu. Und was machte er mit Sirius? Um ihn musste er sich natürlich auch kümmern! Und wie sollte er das anstellen?

Natürlich konnte der andere mit dem Tarnumhang nach Slytherin kommen, wenn er ihm das Passwort sagte.

„Oh man...", jammerte er leise und erhob sich dann.

„Na komm, gehen wir."

Severus ließ sich das nicht noch mal bitten und sprang auf. Der Kleinere lief einen Schritt vor Harry, damit dieser ihn schützen konnte.

---

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen von dort weiter in Harrys Zimmer. Er musste seine Bücher noch holen und was war mit Sev?

Die Lehrer hatten schon schief geschaut und ihr Hauslehrer machte den Anschein, als würde er jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen.

Was sollte er ihm auftischen? Das Problem war ja, dass Sev eine Klasse unter ihm war und er ihn so nicht schützen konnte.

Aber vielleicht...?

„Hör mal, falls wer klopft, antworte nicht und lass die Tür zu, ja? Ich muss mal eben zurück in die Halle! Ich beeil mich!"

So rannte er los, begegnete Merlin sei Dank auch keinem Lehrer und schlitterte – Lucius Meinung nach, Slytherin- unwürdig – in die Halle.

Viele Schüler sahen ihn seltsam an und darunter auch sein Freund und die anderen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen.

„Morgen!", grüßte er sie und gab Sirius einen Kuss, dann setzte er sich neben ihn und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Natürlich ließ Tatze sich das nur zu gerne gefallen.

„Ich hab eine Bitte an euch", stellte Harry klar.

Überrascht wurde er nun gemustert.

„Und um was geht es?", wollte nun Lily wissen. Peter saß rechts von ihr und hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

„Es geht um Sev. Und bevor ihr was sagt, hört mir zu!", meinte er und schaute jedem einmal in die Augen, allerdings ließ er Peter aus. Aber das fiel nicht auf.

Sirius legte seine Arme um Harrys Hals und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Erzähl", forderte er und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Also, ich kann euch nicht alles sagen, aber folgendes: Sev hat sich geweigert, Voldemort zu folgen und ist dafür von seinem Vater bestraft worden. Man hat ihm die Stimme genommen."

James lehnte sich zurück.

„Und nur weil er stumm ist, benimmt er sich so komisch?"

„Nein! Man hat ihm schwer zugesetzt und es geht ihm nicht gut! Aber er kann nicht die ganze Zeit im Zimmer bleiben, das würden auch die Lehrer nicht mitmachen! Und ich bezweifle, dass er sich von Pomfrey untersuchen lassen würde... Jedenfalls kann ich ihn nicht alleine lassen, wenn er in den Unterricht geht, da Malfoy es auf ihn abgesehen hat."

Sirius kannte ja schon teilweise diese Geschichte und da er wusste, dass Sev ein Freund von Harry und ihm wichtig war, musste er ihm einfach helfen.

„Ich helfe dir, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen! Das ist es doch, worum du uns bitten wolltest, oder?"

„Ja, genau."

„Wenn Siri es macht, dann wir auch!", beschloss nun James und damit war die Sache geregelt.

* * *

So, im nächsten Kap wird dann Caligula aufkreuzen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	11. Caligula Malfoy

**11 Caligula Malfoy **

Harry war überhaupt froh, dass die Sache mit Sev und den Marauders klappte.

So blieb ihm in den Stunden, in denen er frei hatte, genügend Zeit, um einen Gegenzauber für den Kleinen zu finden.

Er hatte auch schon einige Zauber gefunden, aber nie das Passende.

So hoffte er, dass er in diesem Buch jetzt wenigstens etwas fand. Aber eigentlich war diese Hoffnung doch Blödsinn, denn das war ein Buch der Weißen Magie und er zweifelte sehr daran, dass Sev mit solch einem Zauber, oder Fluch, belegt worden war.

Aber die Verbotene Abteilung kannte er schon und er wusste Hundert pro, dass er da nichts finden würde.

In seinem eigenen Archiv war auch nichts, also blieb vorerst nur diese Möglichkeit.

Er musste warten, bis es wieder Hogwartswochenende war und er sich in den Buchläden umsehen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und fand ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin! Da würde er sicher fündig.

---

Es war Freitag geworden und Severus und Harry saßen in der Halle und frühstückten. Der Siebtklässler hatte sich extra so hingesetzt, dass er über die Tische hinweg seinen Freund ansehen konnte. Und der kam kaum zum essen, weil er ständig zu ihm sah. Marmelade und Honig hingen ihm schon im Gesicht, weil er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, beim Abbeißen daneben zu treffen.

Harry konnte nur breit grinsen und es Severus zeigen, dem es ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Etwas, das Harry riesig freute. Denn, der andere war ja seit seiner Rückkehr an die Schule, stumm und teilnahmslos.

Allerdings war jetzt eine ganz andere Frage wichtig.

Wer war der Mann, der da gerade die Halle betreten hatte? Er erinnerte sehr stark an einen gewissen Slytherin mit dem er auf Kriegsfuß stand.

Und als er den Willkommensgruß von Dumbledore vernahm, wusste er, warum er den vorherigen Gedanken gehabt hatte.

„Malfoys Vater...", flüsterte er und spürte dann unwillkürlich Abscheu in sich aufkommen. Und außerdem schien Severus seine Worte gehört zu haben, denn er rutsche noch näher an ihn ran.

„Keine Angst, er wird dir nichts tun. Er ist sicher meinetwegen hier."

Sev nickte und machte keine Anstalten, wieder abzurücken, was Harry ihm nicht übel nahm. Bei dem Mann würde er in Sevs Situation auch nicht anders handeln.

Sein Blick folgte dem Mann wie er zu Lucius lief und sie sich kühl und distanziert begrüßten.

Dann unterhielten sie sich kurz und Lucius deutete in ihre Richtung.

Die eisgrauen Augen Caligula Malfoys verengten sich, als er Severus neben ihm sah. Harry selbst legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren und stand auf.

Er warf einen drohenden Blick zu dem Mann und verschwand dann mit dem anderen.

---

Malfoy Senior wandte sich recht schnell von seinem Sohn ab und folgte Harry, der mit Severus zu den Kerkern schritt.

Natürlich hatte er das bemerkt und beschleunigte seine Schritte deshalb.

Severus schien das nur zusätzlich zu verängstigen.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner."

Eine weitere Ecke nahmen sie und dann hörte Harry, dass jemand rannte.

Er blieb stehen.

„Sev, lauf in mein Zimmer, da bist du sicher, okay?"

Der Kleinere nickte bloß und lief weiter. Natürlich mit stark beschleunigten Schritten.

Severus war gerade in den Gängen verschwunden, als Caligula Malfoy um die Ecke kam und vor Harry anhielt.

Der sah ihm, an die Wand gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schon entgegen.

„Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte er kalt.

Der blonde Mann war wieder zu Atem gekommen und blitzte den Jungen an.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du keine Angst vor dem dunklen Lord hast. Stimmt es, was mein Sohn erzählt?"

„Oh, Lucius hat Recht. Und ich freue mich, dass der kleine Feigling auch brav ausgerichtet hat, was ich gesagt habe. Schließlich wollen wir doch alle, dass das Leben nicht zu langweilig wird, oder?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, du bist lebensmüde, wenn du so redest", meinte Malfoy nur.

„Würde ich nicht sagen. Voldi kann mir nicht das Wasser reichen und wenn du hier fertig bist, dann sag ihm, dass er in mir seinen größten Feind gefunden hat, falls er meine Freunde, oder mich, angreift."

Der Mann schnaubte und musterte Harry eingehend.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich ihm ausrichten."

Sich von der Wand abstoßend, warf der Junge noch einen letzten Blick zu Malfoy, bevor er den Gang entlang lief.

Caligula aber hatte ganz anderes im Sinn.

Unbemerkt zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und sprach einen Fluch.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich schnell um und grinste kalt, bevor der Flucht von einem unsichtbaren Schild abprallte und ein Loch in die Wand schlug.

Der blonde Mann war schwer erschrocken und sah mit großen Augen zu dem Schüler.

„Tu das nie wieder, Malfoy. Es könnte dich mehr kosten, als dir lieb ist."

Und dann verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

---

Severus wartete in Harrys Zimmer und er machte sich riesige Sorgen um den anderen.

Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde Lucius´ Vater ihn zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, daran zweifelte er nicht.

Doch die Sorge wurde zerstreut, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und besagter Siebtklässler eintrat.

„Na, alles okay?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Jüngeren.

Der nickte nur.

„Schön, das freut mich. Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"

Ja, Harry konnte es sehen, Severus Augen zeigten es ihm.

„Das musst du nicht, mir geht es gut und Malfoy hätte mir nichts tun können, obwohl er es versucht hat", lachte er am Ende.

Allerdings verstummte das recht schnell, als er die erschrockenen Augen des anderen sah.

„He, er hat mich nicht mal ansatzweise berührt, keine Angst."

Beruhigt nickte der Sechstklässler.

---

Wenige Stunden später trafen Lucius und Harry auf einem Gang aufeinander.

Natürlich konnte es der Blonde nicht lassen, ihn anzumachen.

„Na, Letum? Wie lief es denn so mit meinem Vater? Hat er dir gezeigt, wo der Hase läuft? Kann ja nicht anders sein, wenn du so vor mir zitterst."

Harry musterte den anderen von oben nach unten, bevor er antwortete.

„Halluzinierst du schon, oder zittert bei dir einfach die ganze Welt, weil sie dich nicht mehr aushalten kann? Im Übrigen hatte dein Vater Glück, dass sein Fluch ihn nicht selbst traf, als er von meinem Schild abprallte."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er den Malfoy stehen.

Die Sache mit den Malfoys zur Seite schiebend, wandten sich Harrys Gedanken nun dem morgigen Tag zu.

Denn es war Samstag und Hogsmeade angesagt.

Er musste zusehen, dass er in die Buchhandlungen kam, um einen Gegenzauber zu finden.

Immerhin konnte der arme Sev ja nicht für immer stumm bleiben.

Im Übrigen ging das ja nicht, denn sonst hätte er ihn ja auch damals in der Zukunft nicht Punkte abziehen können – seeeeehr viele Punkte.

---

Samstag!

Das Frühstück war beendet und Harry auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, als er am Arm aufgehalten wurde. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er die Marauders.

„He, mein Hübscher!", begrüßte er erst Sirius, der sich an seinen Hals hängte und nicht mehr daran dachte, loszulassen.

„Hallo!", meinte Harry dann noch zu den anderen, bevor er versuchte, seinen Freund davon abzuhalten, ihn zu zerquetschen.

„Siri, ich wollte noch eine Weile leben!"

Der Griff lockerte sich.

„Soll ich jetzt den ganzen Tag so mit dir rum rennen?", wollte Harry wissen und der andere nickte nur.

„Das geht nicht, Kleiner, ich muss ins Dorf und da in die Buchläden."

„Was willst du denn da?", erkundigte sich Remus, der ihn interessiert musterte.

„Ich suche noch einen Gegenzauber für Severus. Und vielleicht hätte ich ja auch was für dich gefunden? Du verstehst?"

Remus nickte und seine Freunde sahen ihn schräg an. Wovon sprachen die beiden da?

Und wie sollte es anders sein, stellte James gleich auch genau diese Frage:

„Remus, über was redet ihr da?"

Angesprochener drehte sich nach allen Seiten um und stellte sicher, dass niemand sie hören konnte, dann erst redete er.

„Harry meint mein kleines Vollmondproblem."

Die Schüler flogen aus allen Wolken.

„Woher weißt du das?", rief Sirius lauthals und Lily schaute besorgt zu dem Werwolf.

Harry unterdessen drückte seinem schreienden Freund eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Das erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal, ich muss nun wirklich los. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja mitkommen."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Sirius nach wie vor an seinen Slytherin geklammert – allerdings jetzt am Arm.

---

Sie hatten das kleine Zaubererdorf schnell erreicht und Harry marschierte sofort auf den ersten Laden zu, den er fand.

Die Marauders stolperten ihm hinterher, da er doch ein ziemliches Tempo anlegte, das er selbst zwar gewohnt war, aber die anderen eben nicht.

Er lief die Regale ab, zog jedes zweite Buch heraus und durchblätterte es, stellte es zurück.

So passierte es bei drei, der vier Läden.

Beim letzten hatte er endlich Erfolg. Harry hielt ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw in der Hand. Das Buch hatten sie zusammen verfasst und es war mehr als interessant.

Seine Begleiter seufzten schon, als er erneut ein Buch mit diesem Glanz in den Augen betrachtete. Harry hatte bereits drei Taschen voll, aus jedem der vorherigen Läden, eine. Und hier schien das weiter zu gehen.

„Ich hab's!", hörten sie dann aber einen Aufschrei und blickten zu dem Siebtklässler, der entzückt mit dem Gefundenen auf sie zukam.

„Endlich, jetzt kann ich ihm helfen!"

„Merlin sei Dank, dass die Folter ein Ende hat", stöhnte Sirius, der sich nun wirklich nichts abgewinnen konnte.

„He, nun sei nicht so schlecht gelaunt, sonst probier ich ein paar Tränke an dir aus!"

Empört folgte Sirius seinem Freund an die Kasse.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Hast du ne Ahnung!", grinste Harry bloß zurück, packte die beiden Bücher in eine der Taschen und verließ das Geschäft.

Es wurde schon dämmrig und die Gruppe entschied sich dazu, zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.

Allerdings war James nicht entfallen, was er noch von dem Älteren wissen wollte und das würde er noch heute erfahren. Das hatte er sich geschworen, schließlich hing Remus´ Sicherheit davon ab!

„Harry, du erzählst uns jetzt bitte, was es da mit Remus auf sich hat."

„Nicht hier und jetzt."

„Gut, nach dem Abendessen treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek, dann!", entschied James und Harry nickte bloß.

Seine eigene Sturheit hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater.

---

So kam es wie es kommen musste und der Siebtklässler saß umringt von den Gryffindors, beziehungsweise, belagert, auf einem Sessel in der Bibliothek.

Die Belagerung konnte man auch mit einem Wort erklären: Sirius.

Der saß nämlich auf Harrys Schoß und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Ergeben lehnte er sich schließlich zurück.

„Was wollt ihr denn wissen?", fragte er dann.

„Fang einfach damit an, dass du von Remus Geheimnis weißt", meinte James und der Rest, Remi ausgenommen, nickte. Dem armen Werwolf schien die ganze Sache eh schon unangenehm zu sein, weil seine Freunde so ein Trara um ihn machten.

„Stimmt, woher weißt du davon?", interessierte es auch Lily.

Neugierig funkelten die grünen Augen der Rothaarigen zu Harry und er lächelte einen Moment und schien in Gedanken weit weg, ehe er zu Antworten begann.

„Ich kann euch nicht sagen, woher ich das weiß. Jedes Wort wäre zu viel. Aber ich wusste es schon, seit ich hier angekommen bin. Und ihr braucht auch keine Angst haben, dass ich ihn verrate, oder euch."

„Wieso uns?", mischte sich Sirius ein.

Harry wandte sich seinem Freund zu, grinste ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Weil ihr ganz ungezogene Kinder seid, Tatze!"

Zuerst lachten die Marauders und Lily, doch dann stutzte James und auch die anderen drei hörten deshalb auf.

„Wie hast du ihn gerade genannt? Du kennst diesen Namen? Woher!"

Die Stimme des Potters war doch schon etwas aufgebrachter, als zuvor.

Der Slytherin sah sich um und antwortete dann.

„Nun, es gilt dasselbe wie bei Remus. Ich weiß, dass ihr Animagi seid und auch, was für Tiere."

Nun herrschte Stille.

„Ganz ruhig, ich verrate euch zum Ausgleich auch ein Geheimnis über mich, einverstanden?"

Heftigst nickten James, Sirius, Peter und auch Lily, obwohl sie nicht wirklich betroffen war.

„Erinnert ihr euch an den großen, schwarzen Wolf im Wald?"

Nicken.

„Das war ich."

Stille.

„Du?", fragte dann Siri leise.

„Ja, ich wollte euch mal sehen. Und deshalb habe ich gewartet und bin auf gut Glück in den Wald. Schließlich hättet ihr auch in der Hütte sein können, oder?", grinste er schelmisch.

James seufzte.

„Du scheinst ne Menge zu wissen, Harry. Aus dir soll mal einer schlau werden!"

„Hm... ich denke, das wird keiner wirklich! Und ihr seid auch nicht böse, ja?"

„Nein, immerhin hast du uns ja auch die Wahrheit gesagt und nicht belogen. Oder, Freunde?"

Remus nickte. Sirius ebenfalls und auch Lily. Nur Peter schien nicht wirklich begeistert von der ganzen Entwicklung der Geschichte.

Und wenn er wüsste, wer Harry Letum wirklich war, dann hätte er sich wohl nie gewagt, ihm unter die Augen zu treten...

* * *

Tam tam!

Ich hab wieder ein Teil fertig! Bin ich froh... bin schließlich lange genug dran gesessen!"

Hat hoffentlich gefallen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	12. First Preparation

Natzucat: nein, natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse! Ich kenne das Problem... Je nach dem lösche ich dann auch Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt.

Natürlich freu ich mich auch, dass es euch allen gefällt rumhüpf Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie gerührt ich manchmal bin!"

* * *

**12 First Preparation **

Nun, da die Spannung gebrochen war und alle erleichtert, begann Sirius seinen Freund zu nerven.

„Zeig mir noch mal deine andere Gestalt!", bettelte er.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte!"

„Nein."

„Bi- i- tte!"

„Nein."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe, mich registrieren zu lassen."

Das wiederum brachte die anderen zum Lachen.

„Das ist ein Argument, da hast du keine Chance, Siri!", grinste James seinen besten Freund an.

Der grummelte vor sich hin und fand die Welt ungerecht.

„Ich zeig es euch, wenn wir wieder Vollmond haben, okay?"

Sirius warf sich ihm um den Hals und gab sich mit dieser Einigung zufrieden. Hauptsache, sein Freund war jetzt mal wieder bei ihm.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich was in den Büchern gefunden, oder sind die alle nur zum Spaß?"

Die Frage hatte Remus gestellt.

Harry grinste ihn breit an.

„Ja, ich habe in einem Buch etwas gefunden, um Sev zu helfen. Und der Rest ist zum Spaß, da hast du ganz Recht!"

Nun schluckte auch der Werwolf.

Er las ja selbst auch gerne, aber so viel?

„Weißt du, ich war früher auch so, dass ich sagte, ich lerne das, was ich in der Schule muss und das, was mir nützlich erscheint. Aber ich musste schmerzhaft feststellen, dass mir das nicht reichte und so begann ich damit, mich zusätzlich unterrichten zu lassen.

Ich habe also noch Einzeltraining gehabt, in den verschiedensten Fächern und nebenbei, wenn ich eigentlich frei hatte, lernte ich auch noch.

Mittlerweile bin ich wohl, was das Lernen und Lesen angeht, weit aus versessener, als eine Freundin von mir. Und man nannte sie schon immer ne Streberin..."

„Du lernst also alles, was du in die Finger bekommst?", erkundigte sich Remus erneut.

„Ja, so kann man das sagen. Natürlich hauptsächlich das, was mich interessiert, aber auch Dinge, die im ersten Moment nichtig erscheinen. Das hat mir mal das Leben gerettet."

Erschrocken blickten ihn alle an.

Peters Gedanke dabei war, dass es schade war, dass Letum nicht verreckt war.

„Na, so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht!", wehrte Harry ab und knuddelte seinen Freund durch, ehe er ihm einen Kuss gab.

„Wir sollten jetzt trotzdem langsam gehen, denn in einer halben Stunde ist Ausgangessperre."

Erschrocken starrte Lily auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Du hast Recht!"

„Ich weiß", meinte der Slytherin trocken und erhob sich. Wobei Sirius sich das eigentlich nicht gefallen lassen wollte, dass sein Freund sich schon wieder aus dem Staub machte.

Aber da kam ihm die rettende Idee.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu James, was der nicht sah und küsste dann Harry stürmisch.

„Bis später!", rief er noch, als er, eine Staubwolke hinterlassend, aus der Bibliothek verschwand.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenigstens hat er aber kein Theater gemacht...", sagte Lily und da stimmten ihr alle zu.

„Gut, wir sehen uns ja morgen. Gute Nacht."

Damit verabschiedete sich Harry und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit der Gänge.

---

Der Siebtklässler hatte endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und war froh, dass nicht mehr viele da waren. Die Wenigen, die noch saßen und redeten, interessierten sich nicht für ihn. Dafür war er dankbar.

Sein Zimmer war dunkel, als er es betrat, aber er konnte Severus Aura spüren. So entzündete er drei Kerzen, die das Zimmer in ein dämmriges Licht tauchten.

Unter seiner Bettdecke lag der Sechstklässler und schien zu schlafen.

Leise setzte sich der Ältere und strich über den Oberarm des Liegenden, der dadurch hoch schreckte.

„Scht, ich bin es", flüsterte Harry und spürte wie sich der andere wieder beruhigte.

„Hör mal, ich habe etwas gefunden, das dir deine Stimme wieder gibt."

Ungläubig sah ihn der Jüngere an.

„Wirklich. Es ist ein Zaubertrank, den ich morgen anfangen werde. In zwei Tagen ist er dann fertig. Und wenn du ihn genommen hast, dann wird bald alles wieder gut..."

Zumindest teilweise, dachte Harry und legte sich neben den Jüngeren.

---

Es war schon eine Weile still, als es plötzlich ein Geräusch an der Tür gab und Harry alarmiert die Augen öffnete. Wieder ein Geräusch und dann ging sie auf.

Harry konnte nichts erkennen, aber er wusste, dass jemand herein gekommen war. Und dann war ihm auch klar, wer – Sirius!

Hatte der doch wieder den Tarnumhang um und schlich nach Slytherin.

Der Siebtklässler grinste in sich hinein. Da hatte wohl echt einer die Nase gestrichen voll davon, dass er ständig von seinem Freund getrennt war...

Es raschelte kurz und dann spürte Harry kalte Füße unter der Decke, die sich an seine Beine schoben und Wärme suchten.

Zwei Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und dann hörte er ein Schnurren.

„Siri, nächstes Mal kündigst du dich bitte an. Ich bin nicht alleine", flüsterte er dem anderen zu.

Angesprochener setzte sich auf.

„Wer ist da?"

„Sev. Er hatte Angst."

„Ach so... Das hindert mich aber nicht daran, auch hier zu bleiben."

„Habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber dann lass mich mal los, damit ich mich umdrehen kann."

Mit diesen Worten legte er sich auf den Rücken und hatte jetzt in jedem seiner Arme einen Jungen liegen.

Für Außenstehende würde das wohl wie eine Dreiecksbeziehung aussehen. Aber da war nichts dahinter.

---

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, war es Sonntag und Harry gähnte erst mal, bevor er sich fragte, warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Als er dann blinzelnd um sich sah, erkannte er auf der einen Seite Severus und auf der anderen Sirius.

Dann kam ihm die letzte Nacht ins Gedächtnis und er grinste.

Leider stellte sich ihm jetzt ein ganz anderes Problem.

Wie sollte er sich aus der Umarmung des Jungen befreien? Die hatten vielleicht einen Griff drauf.

Dann kam ihm die rettende Idee.

Er konnte doch einfach...?

Jap! Er stand keine Sekunde später neben dem Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Teleportation war doch schon eine schöne Sache! Vor allem, weil man das auch in Hogwarts anwenden konnte!

Nun wollte er sich aber mal anziehen und noch etwas für den Zaubertrank vorbereiten, den er nach dem Frühstück beginnen würde.

Harry war schon eine kleine Weile am Werkeln, als er plötzlich ein Poltern vernahm.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah, dass Sirius aufrecht saß - nur in Boxershorts, wohlbemerkt – und verwundert auf die andere Seite des Bettes sah.

Dort fehlte Sev.

Harry lief um das Himmelbett herum und entdeckte den Sechstklässler auf dem Boden gekauert und zitternd.

Der Siebtklässler seufzte unhörbar und kniete sich zu dem Jüngeren.

„Sev, ich bin's, komm her zu mir", flüsterte er und breitete seine Arme aus.

Augenblicklich hatte er einen weinenden und verängstigten Jungen in den Armen liegen.

Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Kopf und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Das half dann auch, denn das Weinen hörte auf.

„Sev, du hast dich erschrocken, weil nicht ich im Bett lag, oder?"

Ein Nicken.

„Weißt du, Siri ist heute Nacht hergekommen und da ich früher wach war, bin ich aufgestanden. Er hätte dir aber doch nichts getan. Das weißt du, oder?"

Wieder nickte der Jüngere.

„Gut, dann leg dich wieder hin, oder geh dich anziehen. Wie du möchtest."

Harry half dem Jungen auf und sah dann zu seinem Freund, der doch recht geschockt wirkte.

„Sirius?", sprach er ihn an.

„He?", entkam es dem Black und der Älteste konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sirius sah ja absolut süß aus, wenn er total aus dem Wind war.

„Kleiner, alles klar?", fragte er ihn nun.

„Was? Ja", antwortete Sirius und schluckte, bevor er seinen Blick von Severus abwandte und Harry ansah.

„Komm her", meinte der Slytherin und dem kam sein Freund auch nach. Er spürte Arme um seinen Hals und dann den Kopf seines Freundes an seiner Schulter. Harry legte seine Arme ebenfalls um den anderen und strich ihm über den Rücken, hinauf zum Nacken, wo er ihn dann kraulte.

„Es ist alles okay, ja? Mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, so dass es Sev nicht hörte. Ein kleines Nicken sagte ihm, dass der andere es verstanden hatte.

„Geh dich anziehen, Schatz. Ich hab noch was zu tun. Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück, ja?"

Sirius löste sich und lächelte schwach, dann nahm er seine Sachen und den Tarnumhang und verschwand.

„Sev, willst du dich nicht anziehen? Dann kannst du ja wieder herkommen."

Der Junge nickte und erhob sich vom Bett, von wo aus er die anderen beiden beobachtet hatte.

Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging.

Harry seufzte.

„Das wird ein langer Tag."

Wie Recht er haben sollte, wusste er ja noch nicht.

---

Severus war eine Viertelstunde später wieder da gewesen und hatte sich auf den Sessel gekauert und Harry zugesehen.

Der wiederum nahm nicht wirklich Notiz von seiner Umwelt, denn er ging alle paar Sekunden das Rezept durch, um ja auch nichts falsch zu machen.

Er hatte alle Zutaten in seinem Koffer und musste so nicht extra noch einmal fort.

Gut, dass er immer in der Nokturnegasse einkaufen gegangen war, denn sonst hätte wohl die wichtigste Zutat, die übrigens illegal war, gefehlt – ein Tropfen Phönixblut.

Zufrieden kontrollierte er noch mal alles und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn.

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte Severus an, der ihm entgegen sah.

„Komm, gehen wir frühstücken", meinte er dann und öffnete die Tür.

Severus folgte ihm und zusammen gingen sie in die große Halle.

---

Dort wurden sie auch schon von einem wild winkenden Sirius begrüßt, der sie dazu nötigte, sich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen.

„He!", begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Severus nickte er auch freundlich zu und so aßen sie dann. Wobei James und Siri mehr Streiche planten, als zu essen.

Harry grinste in sich hinein und Lily unterhielt sich mit Remus über ein Buch.

Peter, dem er einen kurzen, aber eiskalten Blick zuwarf, blieb stumm.

Und hatte der Siebtklässler geglaubt, niemand hätte seinen bösen Blick zu Peter gesehen, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

Denn Sev war es durchaus aufgefallen. Und er fragte sich, warum Harry alle Marauders mochte, nur diesen nicht?

Aber er würde wohl später darüber sprechen müssen, wenn der Trank fertig war.

„Und, wie weit bist du denn schon?", erkundigte sich Lily, als sie die Halle verließen.

„Womit?"

„Na, mit dem Trank!", meinte sie.

Harry lächelte.

„Ich habe alle Zutaten beisammen und sie sind auch schon fertig gerichtet. Muss nur noch den Trank mischen und dann bis morgen ziehen lassen."

Lily nickte verstehend und lächelte leicht in Severus Richtung, was James eifersüchtig einen Arm um sie legen ließ. Remus kicherte leicht und Sirius hing am Arm seines Freundes. Peter dackelte in gewissem Abstand hinterher.

„So, ich muss nun zurück ins Zimmer, damit der Trank auch pünktlich am Dienstag fertig wird."

Er lächelte seine Freunde noch mal an und schnappte sich dann Sev, der überrascht aufschaute und dann hinterher stolperte.

Sirius allerdings fand das nicht besonders witzig und griff in seine Umhangtasche.

„Bis später!", rief er den anderen zu, ehe er den Tarnumhang umlegte und hinter den Slytherins her rannte.

„Sirius! Komm sofort zurück!", schrie James ihm noch nach, denn der anderen hatte den Umhang ohne sein Wissen genommen.

„Dem dreh ich den Hals um!", knurrte er dann und wurde von Lily besänftigt, in dem sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Remus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Der ist echt bis über beide Ohren verknallt."

„Ja, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns irgendwann mal kommt und erzählt, er sei schwanger", grinste James dann und so verkrochen sich die übrigen Marauders und die Rothaarige in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

---

Unterwegs spürte Harry natürlich, dass er verfolgt wurde und auch, von wem.

Er blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter, blickte sich gespielt verwirrt um und zuckte dann die Schultern.

Sevs irritierten Blick beruhigte er mit einem Lächeln.

Dann liefen sie weiter.

Harry ließ auch den Durchgang lange genug offen, damit Sirius, vermeidlich unbemerkt, hinein schlüpfen konnte.

Die Zimmertür vergaß Harry natürlich aus Versehen zu schließen, so dass Sev sie zwei Minuten später erst schloss.

So konnte natürlich auch Sirius hinein kommen.

Der Gryffindor freute sich teuflisch, dass er es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt hierher zu gelangen. Nun wollte er sich natürlich auch dementsprechend präsentieren, was aber nicht nötig war.

„Zeig dich, Liebling!", sagte Harry in den Raum und erhielt wieder einen merkwürdigen Blick von Severus.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Du verfolgst uns schon die ganze Zeit. Und mal ehrlich, so viele Zufälle auf einmal kann es doch nicht geben, oder?"

Das ließ Sirius nachdenklich werden. Harry hatte Recht. Erst blieb der Eingang in die Slytherinkerker lange genug offen, dass er bequem folgen konnte und dann ließ sein Freund auch noch seine Zimmertür offen... Etwas, was er wohl normalerweise nie getan hätte.

Resigniert zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Du vermasselst einem auch jeden Spaß", maulte Siri und schmollte.

„Ich konnte deine Aura spüren, Kleiner. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass ich sehr vorsichtig bin..."

„Jaaaa... ich weiß."

Harry lächelte und sah dann kurz zu Sev.

„Ich mach jetzt an dem Trank weiter. Ihr könnt euch ja mit einem Spiel, oder so, unterhalten."

Damit wandte sich der Siebtklässler wieder seinem Vorhaben zu und war für die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Die beiden Sechstklässler spielten miteinander McGonagall explodiert´.

Was nach sechs Mal verlieren auch nicht mehr wirklich Spaß machte. Leider, musste Sirius zugeben, war Snape ein sehr guter Spieler, was das anging. So schauten sie dem anderen zu.

---

Endlich war Harry fertig. Es war gut gewesen, dass er die Zutaten alle vorbereitet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sonst immer noch nicht fertig sein.

Doch etwas müde, da er eine Menge Konzentration gebraucht hatte, drehte er sich den anderen beiden zu.

„Fertig?", fragte ihn auch gleich sein Freund.

„Ja, aber es muss noch ziehen. Dienstag, um diese Zeit, ist der Trank dann fertig."

Die beiden Jungen lächelten den Älteren an.

„Dann komm her, ich will kuscheln", forderte der Black und bedeutete auf den freien Platz neben ihm.

Severus´ Blick verdunkelte sich und Harry bemerkte, dass sich der Junge fehl am Platz fühlte.

Den Kopf hatte der Jüngere gesenkt und der Siebtklässler machte seinem Freund klar, dass sie nicht alleine waren und Sev nun mal seine Nähe brauchte.

Sirius verstand das alles mit nur einem Blick seitens Harrys.

Der Gryffindor nickte, legte sich auf die eine Seite und zeigte dann auf die Mitte.

„Komm schon."

Harry nickte, dann zog er sich die Schuhe aus und stieg über Siri hinweg. Dort legte er sich dann auf den Rücken, spürte sofort Sirius, der sich an ihn kuschelte und tippte dann Severus an. Der war doch recht erschrocken.

„Leg dich her, Kleiner. Und glaube bitte nicht, dass ich dich wegschicke, nur weil ein flauschiges Löwlein hier ist."

Mit einem Lächeln zog er den anderen runter, der sich zufrieden ankuschelte und drei Minuten später eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Hoffe, es hat gefallen!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch noch mitteilen, dass ich eine neue FF poste:

Gebrochene Flügel, heißt sie. Wünsche viel Spaß!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	13. Sirius´ Plans of Future

**13 Sirius Planes of Future **

Sirius schlief nicht ein, auch wenn er schon etwas müde war. Schließlich war er

hier, um etwas von seinem Freund zu haben und nicht, um die Zeit zu verpennen.

Also drehte er sich ein wenig und begann mit den Fingern kleine Bildchen auf der Brust des anderen zu malen.

Harry wunderte sich erst, was der Kleinere da machte, lächelte aber dann.

„Schatz?"

Überrascht hob der den Kopf.

„Erzähl doch mal, wie es dir geht."

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Mir geht es gut. Aber ich vermisse dich. Ich weiß ja, dass du Severus magst, aber ich bin dein Freund. Und ich denke, du liebst mich. Ich will dir ja irgendwie keinen Vorwurf machen, aber du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihm, als mit mir..."

Der Siebtklässler war sich dessen bewusst.

„Ich weiß...", seufzte er.

„Und ich versuche in Zukunft, mich auch mehr um dich zu kümmern, ja? Es ist nur, leider war das schon immer mein Problem, dass ich ein Helfersyndrom habe... Jedenfalls bei jemanden wie Sev, oder dir und deinen Freunden."

Dass Harry damit Peter ausschloss, konnte Siri ja nicht ahnen.

So nickte der Gryffindor und lächelte leicht.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann durchbrach der Löwe sie wieder.

„Du, sag mal, was hast du eigentlich vor, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist?"

Das war eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten konnte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte. Also, wie nun raus reden?

„Nun ja, ich weiß noch nicht... Vielleicht werde ich Auror. Oder aber, ich mach mich als Kopfgeldjäger selbstständig...", grinste er.

Das riss den anderen nun absolut aus seinen Tagträumen und er setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Das geht nicht!", empörte er sich.

Überrascht blinzelte Harry, dann legte er seinen Zeigefinger an Sirius´ Lippen.

„Leise, Sev schläft noch."

In niedrigerer Lautstärke fuhr der Gryffindor fort:

„Du kannst keinen Job machen, wo ich dauernd Angst haben muss, dass du nicht nach Hause kommst! Und was ist, wenn du wirklich stirbst! Wer kümmert sich dann um mich und die Kinder?"

Blaue, leuchtende Augen sahen den Siebtklässler an, der nun doch etwas aus dem Konzept war.

„Angst haben... Kinder... kümmern...?", stotterte er verwirrt.

„Ja, aber sicher! Wir werden doch zusammenziehen und dann wenigstens ein Kind haben! Und ein kleines Haus, wo uns die anderen immer besuchen kommen können!"

Ja, der Gryffindor konnte sich alles schon ganz detailliert vorstellen.

Vielleicht hatten sie auch einen Hund? Oder Pferde? Katzen?

Wobei er Letzteres wohl eher ausschließen sollte, wegen Remus´ Werwolf.

„Sag mal, Kleiner, wann hast du eigentlich begonnen, meine Zukunft zu bestimmen?"

Sirius grinste ihn frech an.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich will unbedingt ein Kind, wenn schon kein Haus. Eine große Wohnung tut es auch! Und es muss auch nicht unbedingt in der Zaubererwelt sein!", erzählte er munter weiter und keiner der zwei bemerkte, dass Severus mittlerweile wieder wach war und lauschte.

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich, über das sonst so traurige, Gesicht.

Der arme Harry wurde hier ja wirklich voll eingeplant. Und man bekam wirklich gerade den Eindruck, dass der Ärmste unter dem Pantoffel stand.

Dass dem nicht so war, wusste er aber...

Gerne hätte er jetzt mitgesprochen, aber ohne Stimme ging das schwerlich. So gab er sich damit zufrieden, dass er hier bei Harry sein durfte.

Bei Harry, der für ihn ein großer Bruder geworden war.

„Jetzt mach mal langsam, Süßer. Wir müssen erst mal die Schule beenden. Und du hast noch ein weiteres Jahr vor dir."

Der Löwe schmollte.

„Das ist fies... dann bin ich ja ganz alleine!"

„Du hast noch deine Freunde und ich kann dich auch besuchen. Vielleicht bleibe ich auch an der Schule... Wir werden sehen."

Erfreut kuschelte sich Sirius an und seufzte.

Vorerst gab er sich geschlagen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er einen Rückzug antrat. NEIN! Er würde sein Kind und Haus, oder Wohnung, bekommen! Inklusive Harry!

Das war so klar wie der Mond, der jeden Monat voll am Himmel stand.

---

Wie die Nacht davor, hatten die beiden Jungen auch heute bei Harry geschlafen und er wachte in einem Klammergriff auf.

„Immer dasselbe...", jammerte er leise und teleportierte sich in die Freiheit.

Nach der Dusche kontrollierte er den Trank und schnappte sich dann ein Buch. Es waren noch zwei Stunden bis zum Frühstück, da konnte er die Jungs noch eine schlafen lassen.

---

So befanden sich zwei Stunden später zwei Slytherins und ein Gryffindor – selbiger unter James´ Tarnumhang – auf dem Weg zur großen Halle.

Als keiner hin sah, entfernte Sirius den Umhang schnell und versteckte ihn in seiner Tasche.

Er musste sich eh noch was wegen seinem Kumpel einfallen lassen, weil der ziemlich sauer geklungen hatte...

Die saßen auch schon am Tisch und winkten wie blöd. Wo Harry nur schief grinste und den Kopf schüttelte, schluckte Siri schwer.

„Was denn?"

„Ich hab James´ Umhang ohne zu fragen genommen...", erklärte der Löwe und die Schlangen konnten es sich nicht verkneifen, einander anzugrinsen.

„Lacht ihr bloß!", maulte Sirius und stapfte auf seinen Platz zu, wo er sofort in die Mangel genommen wurde.

---

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Hohlkopf?", schimpfte James und hatte seinen Kumpel im Schwitzkasten. Der fuchtelte wild um sich und versuchte zu erklären.

Lily lachte sich halb schlapp und Remus grinste auch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Peter beobachtete nur, blieb aber stumm und warf hin und wieder einen bösen Blick zu dem Siebtklässler.

Der bemerkte das zwar, ignorierte es aber gekonnt.

Langsam beruhigte sich James wieder.

Sirius hatte zwar immer noch eine ungesund rote Gesichtsfarbe, doch das schien seinen Kumpel nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

Bettelnd blickte Sirius zu seinem Freund, der nur ergeben seufzte und ihn dann auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Ich bemitleide dich aber nicht, weil James dich gerade so fertig gemacht hat", belehrte er den anderen und grinste ihn frech an.

„Also versuch auch nicht deinen Hundeblick aufzusetzen, der zieht nicht!"

Resigniert zog der Gryffindor den Kopf ein und schob sich die Trauben von Harrys Teller in den Mund.

„Sagt mal, hat euch Sirius eigentlich schon mal von seiner Zukunftsplanung erzählt?", wollte Harry dann wissen.

Neugierig drehten sich die Marauders zu ihm.

„Nun ja, wir wissen ja alle, dass er immer Frauenheld werden wollte!", lachte James und Peter, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, nickte kichernd.

„Allerdings würde ich sagen, jetzt wird er Männerheld!", lachte die Rothaarige.

„Harry! Das sagst du nicht!"

Nun hatte Sirius doch seinen Dackelblick aufgesetzt.

„Was hat er denn erzählt?"

„Das wollte ich von euch hören!", meinte der Siebtklässler nur gelassen.

Er hatte nicht vor, den anderen von Sirius´ Traum zu erzählen, das wäre dann doch unter der Gürtellinie und er wollte seinem Kleinen ja nicht wehtun.

Aber ein wenig ärgern war erlaubt...

„Na ja, wir haben uns vorgenommen, Auroren zu werden!", verkündete James stolz.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry sehr gedehnt und warf einen Blick zu dem Löwen auf seinem Schoß. Der grinste nur hilflos.

Sev grinste ebenfalls. Sirius war schon so eine Nummer für sich. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen gelernt.

Er war nur froh, wenn er endlich wieder reden konnte. Denn dann konnte er endlich die Frage stellen, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge lag.

Aber da musste er noch bis morgen warten.

---

Es war später Abend und die Marauders waren auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie etwas Ungewöhnliches sahen und dem folgten.

Ein Schatten huschte durch die Gänge, bog hier und da ab, war aber nie zu erkennen.

Vor dem Schlossportal kamen sie zum Stehen.

Da, an den großen Türen, stand der Schatten. Eine Person in tiefschwarzem Umhang.

Lautlos öffnete sich das Holz und schließen tat es sich genauso. Ein Schauer lief ihnen über den Rücken.

„Was auch immer das war, es hat uns nicht angegriffen", stellte Remus klar.

„Ja, aber wer oder was ist das gewesen? Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass es ihr – wisst – schon – wer war?", flüsterte Lily.

Peter zuckte zusammen.

„Be... best.. immt nicht", fiepte er und klammerte sich an Sirius, dem das unangenehm war.

Was er damit abtat, dass er ja mit einem Jungen zusammen war und Peter auch einer war – zumindest für alle, außer Harry.

„Erzählen wir es morgen Harry, vielleicht kann er ja was rausfinden?", schlug Tatze vor.

„Nix da! Wir finden das selber raus!", erklärte James und fing sich zwei äußerst skeptische Blicke ein.

„Was denn?"

„Wir werden es Harry sagen, klar!"

James duckte sich bei den Worten seiner Freundin, Schutz suchend, hinter Sirius.

„Doch nicht der große Held, ne, James?", ärgerte er und fing sich eine Kopfnuss ein.

---

Die Nacht hatte nicht schnell genug vorbei gehen können und dementsprechend waren die Marauders auch schon sehr früh wach.

Leider war es noch nicht Zeit zum Frühstück, weshalb sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt hatten und nun dort herumlungerten.

Remus hatte genug vom Sitzen und war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. Eine Weile starrte er einfach so nach draußen, dann aber blieben seine Augen an einem Punkt hängen, der sich bewegte.

„Sagt mal, wer ist so blöd und um die Zeit schon draußen?", fragte er in die Runde.

Sirius zeigte ihm den Vogel und James lachte.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Außer uns ist keiner so dumm und schon wach!"

„Außer den Lehrern!", meinte Lily, die das Ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgte.

„Nein, da ist jemand draußen. Ich weiß nur nicht, was die Person da macht", erklärte der Werwolf. Nun kamen auch die anderen ans Fenster und wunderten sich, wer da war.

„Gehen wir schauen", schlug dann Lily vor und erhob sich.

---

Harry schüttelte sich.

Was musste es auch anfangen zu regnen!

Sein Umhang war triefnass und auch alle weiteren Schichten Kleidung, die sich darunter befanden. Er war auch schön blöd gewesen, keinen Zauber zu sprechen, der den Regen abhielt.

Nun stapfte er noch den letzten Rest Weg zur Schule zurück.

Er hätte natürlich auch teleportieren können, aber er wollte lieber laufen. Gesundheit und so...

„Wieso bin ich auch raus? Ich musste ja heute Nacht auf Tour gehen und mich ablenken", fluchte er vor sich hin.

So bemerkte er auch die Gestalten nicht, die auf ihn zuhielten und hundert Meter von ihm entfernt, stehen blieben.

Als er ihre Auren spürte, schimpfte er sich selbst, wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit. Seine Augen fixierten die anderen und er steuerte sie weiter an. Der tiefschwarze Umhang hing schwer von seinen Schultern.

---

Gespannt standen die fünf Freunde da und warteten darauf, wer ihnen entgegen kam.

Sie hatten den Umhang wieder erkannt. Es musste also die Person von der letzten Nacht sein.

Knapp zwei Meter vor ihnen, blieb die Gestalt stehen und hob den Kopf.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", erklang Harrys Stimme.

Mit großen Augen starrten sie ihn an und er konnte nicht anders, als lachen.

„Was schaut ihr so? Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Man, wir haben uns, was weiß ich was, ausgedacht!", jammerte Siri und kam die paar Schritte zu ihm und küsste den Älteren.

„Du wirst ja ganz nass!"

„Macht nix! Kannst mich ja später wieder abtrocknen!", grinste er und setzte dabei einen lasziven Blick auf.

Der Slytherin erwiderte das Lächeln und sagte leise mit rauer Stimme:

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch mit dir machen kann..."

Tatze lief rot an und stellte sich schnell wieder unter den Regenschirm.

„Du bist letzte Nacht heimlich aus dem Schloss", meinte Remus dann.

„Ja, ihr habt mich gesehen, ich weiß. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, hätte ich ihn töten müssen."

Geschockt wurde er angestarrt.

„Man, Leute, das war ein Witz! Ich töte für gewöhnlich keine Menschen!", lachte er und schritt an ihnen vorbei.

„Ich gehe duschen!"

James, Remus, Lily, Sirius und Peter blieben überrumpelt zurück.

* * *

Jup, hier ist das Kapitel fertig!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	14. The Potus Restitutionis

**14 The Potus Restitutionis **

Die nassen Sachen warf Harry in seinem Badezimmer achtlos auf den Boden, bevor er unter die Dusche stieg.

Das warme Wasser tat gut.

Noch immer musste er ein wenig lächeln, als er an die geschockten Gesichter dachte.

Er hatte ja eigentlich sogar die Wahrheit gesagt.

Schließlich tötete er für gewöhnlich keine Menschen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er heute nicht mehr über Leichen gehen würde, wenn es das Leben von Freunden rettete.

Ja, was das anging, hatte sich in seinem Leben einiges geändert.

Er hatte lernen müssen, als der große Krieg immer näher gerückt war, dass er nicht drum herum kommen würde, Menschen zu töten.

Und er hatte gemordet.

Um sein Leben zu retten. Um das seiner Freunde zu schützen und:

...um die Welt zu retten!

DAS durfte man natürlich nicht vergessen!

Man hatte quasi von ihm erwartet, dass er tötete.

Nie war er gefragt worden, ob er das wollte. Doch am Ende hatte er es gemusst.

Harry schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

Es war keine gute Idee, sich jetzt in tiefe Gedanken zu stürzen und den Kopf über die Vergangenheit zu zerbrechen.

Wobei ihn die Ironie seiner Gedanken gleich wieder heimsuchte.

Seine Vergangenheit lag ja jetzt in der Zukunft...

Der Siebtklässler schüttelte energisch den Kopf und riss das Handtuch vom Stuhl, der daraufhin polternd zu Boden ging.

„Oh man, ich geh vor die Hunde!", jammerte er und steckte den Zipfel des Handtuches fest.

So marschierte er in sein Zimmer und fand dort schon Severus vor, der ziemlich ungeduldig und nervös wirkte.

---

„He, Sev! Na, alles klar?"

Der Junge nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Das gab ein lustiges Bild.

„Was denn nun?", lachte Harry und klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter.

Der zuckte mit diesen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Du bist nervös, wegen dem Trank, nicht wahr? Aber es ist alles bestens und am Ende wirst du wieder normal reden können."

Damit zauberte er sich seine Kleidung an und stellte sich vor den Kessel.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass er in zwei Minuten die letzte Zutat beigeben musste.

Und dann war der große Moment gekommen.

Langsam und nebenbei rührend, gab er das Phönixblut hinzu. Der Trank färbte sich von seinem Orange in ein tiefdunkles Violett.

Noch dreimal rührte Harry im Uhrzeigersinn, dann war der Trank fertig.

Mit der Kelle füllte er alles ab und behielt nur eine der Phiolen draußen. Der Rest kam in seinen Koffer, der mit schweren Schutzzaubern belegt war, damit niemand, außer ihm, dran kam.

„Sev, jetzt ist die Stunde der Wahrheit. Trink das."

Zittrig nahm der Sechstklässler das kleine Fläschchen entgegen und schluckte die Flüssigkeit.

Dann schüttelte er sich.

„Schmeckt wohl nicht, was?"

Severus sah auf und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Sorry, wusste ich nicht!", grinste der Ältere ihn dann an.

„Versuch mal was zu sagen." Wurde er aufgefordert.

Zuerst kam kein Ton über Sevs Lippen, dann aber schien es zu funktionieren.

„I...ch k.. k.. kann wieder reden..."

Überglücklich sprang der Junge auf die Füße und fiel dem anderen um den Hals.

„Danke! Danke, danke, danke!", freute sich Sev und er konnte die Freudentränen nicht zurückhalten. Beruhigend umarmte auch Harry ihn und nach ein paar Minuten legte sich die Aufregung wieder.

„So, dann können wir ja jetzt auch zum Frühstück! Ich hab Siri versprochen, dass ich ihn dort treffe."

„Ja, gehen wir!"

---

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle fiel Severus wieder ein, was er Harry eigentlich doch unbedingt fragen wollte. Also blieb er stehen.

„Was ist?", kam auch prompt die Frage von dem Siebtklässler, der sich umgedreht hatte.

„Ich würde gerne etwas von dir wissen, aber..."

„Schieß los."

Der Kleinere sah auf und Harry bemerkte den unsicheren Blick.

„Ich antworte dir, wenn möglich. Also frag schon!"

Severus nickte und begann:

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Peter Pettigrew mit ziemlich bösen Blicken bewirfst und ihn auch ignorierst. Kann es sein, dass ihr euch kennt?"

Harry seufzte.

Er wusste aus seiner Zeit, dass Snape ein guter Beobachter war. Aber, dass der Kleine auch schon so eine ausgeprägte Gabe hatte... – er hätte besser aufpassen müssen!

Er seufzte, dann lehnte er sich an die Mauer und legte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Weißt du, man kann sagen, ich kenne Pettigrew, aber er mich nicht... Und das ist mir nur recht. Und ich hasse diesen Wicht! Aber den Grund kann ich dir nicht nennen. Und du musst das auch für dich behalten, ja? Versprich es mir, sonst muss ich dich mit einem Zauber belegen."

Der Sechstklässler nickte nur und versprach, dass er darüber schweigen würde.

Aber dennoch plagte ihn die Frage, wieso Harry diesen Gryffindor nicht leiden konnte...

War es vielleicht der gleiche Grund, den auch er hatte? Denn, seit er diesen kleinen, dicken Jungen das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass man ihm nicht trauen sollte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht – niemals –mit dieser Person anfreunden sollte.

Und, bei Merlin, er würde das auch nie tun! Schon gar nicht, wo auch Harry so gegen ihn war! Denn, auf die Menschenkenntnis des älteren Slytherin konnte man sich verlassen!

---

In der großen Halle war am Tisch der Löwen nicht viel los. Lag vielleicht daran, dass es doch noch recht früh war.

Allerdings schienen die Marauders schon auf ihn zu warten. Also schritten die beiden Schlangen auf den Tisch zu und nahmen Platz.

„Na, alles klar?", erkundigte er sich, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Sirius ließ sich die natürlich trotzdem nicht nehmen.

„Wenn ich dich sehe, ist immer alles klar!"

Sev grinste wegen dem anderen und aß gemütlich weiter.

Jetzt, wo er wieder sprechen konnte, fühlte er sich wohler und sicherer.

Eigentlich verständlich, denn ohne Stimme wurde es schwer, einen Zauber aufzusagen.

„Black, ist es eigentlich normal, dass du Harry immer halbtot kuschelst?"

Angesprochener und auch der Rest der Freunde, wirkten leicht geschockt ob der Tatsache, dass Severus seine Stimme gebraucht hatte.

„Stimmt, der Trank hat wunderbar funktioniert! Nur schmecken tut er nicht!", verkündete Harry und langsam kapierten die Marauders, was los war.

Und sie realisierten auch, dass es Dienstag war und der Trank damit fertig!

„Das ist ja wunderbar, jetzt kann er endlich wieder sprechen!", freute sich Lily für den gleichaltrigen Slytherin.

Ihr Freund, Remus, Peter und Sirius lächelten auch schief und nickten.

Es war schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl, mit zwei´ Slytherins befreundet zu sein.

Und dann eigentlich, wenn man es ganz genau nahm, nur wenig über sie zu wissen.

Die meisten Schüler dachten eh, dass die Feindschaft zwischen den Marauders und Snape noch immer bestand und nur Harry Letum jegliche Eskalation verhinderte.

Zwischen dem Vormittags- und Nachmittagsunterricht zogen sich die Gryffindors in ihren Turm zurück. Zusammen saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, der um diese Zeit nicht so voll war.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir zu wenig über H- Harry wissen?", fragte Peter leise in die Gruppe.

Es musste ihm gelingen, Unfrieden zwischen seinen Freunden und diesem Letum zu bringen.

Sie mussten ihm misstrauen! James sah ihn an und schwieg, während Sirius einen vernichtenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

Schließlich wusste er als Harrys Freund, schon etwas mehr.

„Ich muss sagen, dass Peter irgendwie schon Recht hat."

Der Satz stammte von dem Werwolf. Doch es klang weder anklagend, noch vorwurfsvoll.

Es war eine einfache Feststellung.

„Harry ist ein Rätsel in Person. Wir wissen nichts über seine Herkunft, noch darüber, wo er wohnt oder sonst was. Seine Familie hat er noch nie erwähnt, soweit ich weiß.

Und dann ist er auch irgendwie von einem Mysterium umgeben. Man nehme nur mal seinen nächtlichen Ausflug. Harry hat bestimmt mehr, als ein Geheimnis vor uns!"

Stille herrschte und nicht einmal Sirius sagte ein Wort. Sein Freund hatte auch vor ihm ein Geheimnis, das stimmte.

Und er hatte auch gesagt, dass er es vielleicht erfahren würde, aber nicht jetzt.

„Aber wir können ihm vertrauen und das ist das Wichtigste!", wandte Siri irgendwann ein und blickte jedem in die Augen. Bei Peter stutzte er kurz, als der den Blick senkte, schob es aber bei Seite.

Das Mädchen der Runde schien noch immer in Gedanken.

„Ja... Er ist eigenartig, aber er ist immer nett und gerecht, wenn es um irgendwelche Streitereien, oder so was geht. Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass er die Slytherins zusammenstaucht, wenn sie grundlos ein anderes Haus beleidigen?

Und erst Malfoy! Der hat es ja ganz schön abbekommen. Hinter seinem Rücken lästern sogar schon seine eigenen Hauskameraden über ihn."

Sirius empfand Stolz für seinen Freund und James hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen.

Und Remus und Lily wussten, dass das nichts Gutes heißen konnte.

Bald würde Lucius Malfoy wohl einem Streich zum Opfer fallen!

---

Und so verging die Zeit und die Prüfungen rückten immer näher. Die Schüler der Prüfklassen wurden nervöser und der eine oder andere litt sogar unter Schlaflosigkeit.

Nicht so Harry.

Sein Wissen reichte bei weitem aus, um die UTZe bedenkenlos zu bestehen.

Er machte sich nur gelegentlich einen Spaß daraus, Malfoy zu ärgern. Mal fehlte ihm mitten im Unterricht sein Buch, obwohl es zuvor noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

Dann sponn sein Besen beim Quidditch.

Ein anderes Mal sang er den ganzen Unterricht über, oder Harry sorgte unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber dafür, dass der Trank des Blonden in die Luft flog.

Alles in allem eine sehr schöne und lustige Zeit.

Gelegentlich war er mit Sirius und seinen Freunden in Hogsmeade unterwegs und begleitete die Marauders auf ihren Vollmondnächten.

Severus hatte er einige schwarzmagische Flüche beigebracht und andere Kleinigkeiten, die ihm helfen würden – zukünftig, wenn er einmal Todesser werden musste.

---

Doch heute, kurz vor den Prüfungen und damit Ferienanfang, oder wie bei den Siebtklässlern, Schulabschluss, stand er vor der steinernen Statue zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Er nannte das Passwort, welches er sich beim Frühstück hatte geben lassen und ließ sich die Treppe hinauftragen.

Oben klopfte er kurz, ehe er eintrat.

„Professor, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen", sagte er klar und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung.

Wie Harry feststellte, nahm der Mann es ihm nicht übel und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, auch noch die Füße auf den Schreibtisch zu legen, doch er unterließ es.

„Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"

Der junge Mann grinste.

„Eine Menge. Sie wissen, dass ich dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss mache?"

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

Natürlich wusste er das. Er beobachtete diesen Harry Letum, seit er am Anfang des Schuljahres aufgetaucht war.

Der junge Mr. Letum war ein seltsamer und äußerst mysteriöser Mensch, der Geheimnisse hatte. Nicht zuletzt bewies er seine Fähigkeiten darin, dass er nachts unbemerkt von den Lehrern und Filch, aus dem Schloss kam.

Und am Morgen wieder hinein.

Außerdem hatte er Severus Snape seine Stimme zurückgegeben und Caligula Malfoy, einem bekannten Todesser, ein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Harry hatte geduldig gewartet, bis der Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht war.

Nun sah er ihn durchdringend an und wartete auf die Antwort.

Die blauen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Mr. Letum."

„Sehr schön, ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll, da ich keine Verwandten habe und deshalb ist mir etwas in den Sinn gekommen. Was halten sie davon, wenn ich..."

---

Als Harry zwei Wochen später aus der großen Halle trat, wurde er auch sogleich stürmisch umarmt.

Sirius hing an seinem Hals und konnte es nicht lassen, ihn erst in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen, ehe er ihn nach seiner letzten Prüfung befragte.

„Alles glatt gegangen, wie immer!", lächelte er nur und grinste dann aber, als er Severus Kopfschütteln sah.

Ein paar Tage später war Ferienbeginn und Sirius würde wieder mit James nach Hause gehen und Remus würde diese Ferien ebenfalls bei den Potters verbringen. Lily und Peter fuhren mit ihren Familien in den Urlaub.

Nach einem Gespräch mit Severus, hatte Harry entschieden, dass er sich während der Ferien im Tropfenden Kessel einquartieren würde.

Was der jüngere Slytherin nicht wusste, war, dass Harry ihn mitnehmen würde.

Zumindest die ersten beiden Wochen, waren sie dann dort.

Da Sevs Vater aber in der dritten Woche dann nicht mehr zu Hause war, würde der andere dort hin gehen müssen.

Und für den Notfall konnte er Harry immer noch eine Eule schicken, oder ihn mental rufen.

Eine der Kleinigkeiten, die er erlernt hatte.

---

So standen die Freunde nun in London, am Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis neundreiviertel.

„Ich werde dich ganz doll vermissen! Du musst mir schreiben und du musst mit uns die Schulsachen einkaufen gehen! Ja?"

Sirius war den Tränen nahe und Harry wunderte sich, warum das so war.

Sie trennten sich ja nicht für immer und sahen sich doch auch mal...

„Ich verspreche es dir, okay? Aber jetzt wein nicht. Ich schreibe euch und vielleicht komm ich zu Besuch."

Das freute natürlich auch James und Remus.

So standen nun nur noch Severus und Harry da.

„Seltsam, dass noch keiner da ist...", murmelte der Jüngere.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass ich deinen Eltern geschrieben habe, dass du in den ersten beiden Wochen bei mir bist", meinte Harry scheinheilig und schritt voran.

Einen ungläubig schauenden Severus hinter sich her dackelnd.

„WAS? Ist das wahr?"

Der Ex- Slytherin drehte sich grinsend um.

„Ja. Und nun komm, ich habe uns ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel reserviert."

Erfreut folgte der Junge dem anderen und sie bezogen eine halbe Stunde später ein geräumiges Zimmer in dem Pub, in dem Harry damals schon gewohnt hatte, als er in seiner Zeit von zu Hause´ geflohen war.

* * *

So, hier endet das heutige Kapitel.

Das nächste wird wohl über die Ferien handeln und dann sehen wir weiter.

Darf nicht zu viel vorher verraten, oder?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	15. Holiday

**15 Holiday **

Die zwei Wochen im Tropfenden Kessel waren sehr schnell vergangen.

Sev hatte noch einiges gelernt und sie hatten Unternehmungen gemacht, bei denen Harry ihm den Spaß gezeigt hatte, den man haben konnte.

Es war nun wirklich von Nachteil, wenn man in einer Todesserfamilie aufwuchs.

Auch hatte der liebe Mr. Letum darauf bestanden, dass Severus, wenn sie unterwegs waren, nicht immer nur Schwarz trug.

Vor allem bei der Hitze, brachte einen das doch um!

So konnte man also einen Severus Snape in Jeans und hellblauem Hemd durch die Winkelgasse laufen sehen. Allerdings fragte sich der Jüngere der beiden, ob es nicht etwas zu gewagt war, was Harry trug.

In der Schule hatte er solche Sachen nie angehabt und es war mehr, als gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Es wirkte, als würde Harry mit einem jeder Zeit möglichen Angriff rechnen.

Was ja eigentlich auch nicht unbedingt falsch war...

Trotzdem, den anderen in einer braunen Lederhose zu sehen, die in halb hohen, schweren Stiefeln steckte und das Oberteil, das an den Seiten geschnürt war, Ärmellos und auch aus Leder bestand, war etwas zu viel.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er in den Stiefeln zwei lange Dolche trug und der Zauberstab, ganz aurorengleich, in einer speziellen Halterung steckte.

Der Ex- Slytherin wirkte beinahe wie ein professioneller Kopfgeldjäger, oder Auror.

„Sag mal, könntest du dich nicht ein wenig anders kleiden?", hatte Sev gefragt, als ihm die seltsamen Blicke der Leute immer unangenehmer wurden.

Harry war in den nächsten Laden marschiert und hatte sich einen Umhang machen lassen, der Ärmellos war und vorne mit einer Kordel gebunden wurde.

So wurde sein Outfit verdeckt und Sev war glücklich, nicht mehr so angegafft zu werden.

Das andere war gewesen, als sie in Muggellondon unterwegs gewesen waren.

Oh ja, daran konnte sich der junge Snape noch gut erinnern.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er unter Muggeln war und er fühlte sich verdammt unwohl.

Er hatte sich so dicht bei Harry aufgehalten, dass sicher viele gedacht hatten, er sei sein Freund.

Sirius wäre im Dreieck gesprungen!

Harry hatte einmal so heftig lachen müssen, als Sev sich nicht traute, wieder aus der Drehtür zu gehen, dass er sogar Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Am Ende musste ihn der Ex- Slytherin packen und raustragen, damit die Leute weiter konnten.

Die Rolltreppe hatte der Jüngere deshalb gleich gemieden, denn er hatte Angst, dass er am oberen Ende mit runter gezogen wurde.

Alles in allem war es sehr aufregend und witzig gewesen.

Severus hatte sich sogar ein paar Muggelsachen gekauft, wie zum Beispiel Kleidung, ein Kartenspiel und Bücher.

---

Doch nun war Harry wieder alleine und in ein paar Wochen sollte die Schule wieder beginnen.

Er freute sich darauf.

Und außerdem sollte er mal seinen Freund und Anhang besuchen. Schließlich hatte er ja ein Versprechen gegeben.

Also setzte er sich hin und schrieb ein paar Zeilen. Dann schnappte er sich die Eule und schon war diese auch weg.

Heute wollte Harry eigentlich in die Schwarzmagiergassen, aber es war fraglich, ob er das sollte, wenn vielleicht die Antwort auf seinen Brief gleich kam. Aber, als nach zwei Stunden nichts zu hören war, ging er doch.

Es war sehr interessant zu sehen, wie wenig sich im Laufe der Zeit veränderte. Jedenfalls in der Winkelgasse, plus ihren kleinen Nebenstraßen.

Hier und da war vielleicht mal was ausgetauscht worden, oder ein neuer Laden kam hinzu, aber nichts Gravierendes.

Nun stand er hier und besah sich die Auslage eines Waffengeschäftes.

Seit seinem Training, das auch Waffenkampf einbezogen hatte, war er ein begeisterter Waffenkämpfer. Er begann langsam schon, diese zu sammeln...

So betrat er das Geschäft also. Vielleicht fand sich etwas Passendes?

Es war dunkel in dem Laden und nur die Vitrinen waren beleuchtet, damit man die Ware gut erkennen konnte.

Entzückt stellte Harry fest, dass es hier wirklich alles gab, das man sich wünschen konnte.

Er betrachtete einige Dolche, die so schön aussahen.

Auf der Erklärung, die auf das Glas geklebt worden war, stand:

Feuerdolche: bei einem Treffer, geht der Gegenstand oder die Person, in Flammen auf.

Daneben gab es eine weitere Vitrine, die auch solche Messer enthielt.

Silbrig glitzerten sie den jungen Mann an.

Giftdolch: Vergiftet jeden, den er trifft. Das Gift kann nur vom Besitzer neutralisiert werden.

Es gab noch andere Modelle, aber das mit dem Gift war sehr reizvoll, musste sich Harry eingestehen.

„Kann ich helfen?"

Langsam drehte sich der junge Ex- Slytherin um. Der Ladenbesitzer wunderte sich stillschweigend darüber, dass sein Kunde nicht erschrocken war.

„Ich würde mir diese hier gerne näher betrachten."

Der Mann nickte und schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Klick öffnete sich der Deckel und die Dolche wurde mitsamt eines Tuches, herausgenommen.

Auf der geschlossenen Vitrine breitete der Besitzer alles aus und deutete dann Harry an, sich alles zu betrachten.

Der junge Mann nahm auch augenblicklich eines der drei Messer in die Hand und drehte und wendete es aufmerksam. Dann umfasste er den Griff und wiegte es in der Hand.

„Nein, das nicht", meinte er und legte es zurück.

Mit dem Zweiten verfuhr er gleich und auch hier legte er es wieder hin.

Nun blieb nur noch eines. Es war auch das, welches ihm am Besten gefiel.

Silbern blinkte das Metall und der Griff hatte einen grünen Samtbezug mit karoförmigem Goldband umwunden.

Sobald Harry seinen Test beendet hatte, lächelte er zufrieden.

„Der ist bestens für mich geeignet."

Überraschung stand dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben, der den Rest wieder weg räumte.

„Sehr eigenartig, dass ihnen dieser Dolch zusagen soll..."

Der Siebzehnjährige warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nun ja, es heißt, dass dieser Dolch einmal Slytherin persönlich gehört haben soll. Es ist nicht bewiesen, aber ich persönlich, glaube daran. Bis heute hat niemand den Dolch haben wollen."

Harry war nun ebenfalls überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht ansehen und antwortete:

„Vielleicht will Salazar Slytherin ja, dass man seinen angeblichen Erben mit dem Dolch tötet?"

Der Satz war eher als Witz gedacht, hatte Harry Voldemort doch nicht damit umgebracht...

„Was reden sie da! Sie müssen vorsichtig sein mit dem, was sie sagen!"

Beschwichtigend wedelte Harry mit der Hand.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn er mich angreift, dann verteidige ich mich! Aber sagen sie, was schulde ich ihnen?"

Wegen des Themenwechsels überrumpelt, brauchte der Mann dann einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was man von ihm wissen wollte.

„Nun, da ich den Dolch nun endlich los bin, mach ich ihnen einen Sonderpreis..."

So zahlte Harry und ging.

Er besorgte sich noch einige Tränkezutaten und entdeckte dann noch einen Laden, der Schmuck führte. Interessiert trat er näher.

Im Schaufenster lag allerhand und darunter auch eine Kette, die ihm gefiel.

Also betrat er auch hier den Laden.

Eine junge Frau kam ihm entgegen.

„He, Süßer, kann ich helfen?"

„Ja, im Schaufenster liegt eine Kette, die würde ich gerne mal sehen."

„Welche denn?"

Während sie das sagte, zog sie den schwarzen Vorhang bei Seite und gewährte so freie Sicht.

Harry lief näher heran und deutete dann darauf.

Sie holte das Schmuckstück und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

Harry musterte den Anhänger und überlegte, ob das was wäre. Würde sich Sirius darüber freuen?

Uneinig legte er die Kette auf den Tresen und drehe sich dem Ladeninhalt zu.

Fand er vielleicht was anderes, besseres?

Die Verkäuferin sah ihm verwirrt nach, setzte sich dann geduldig auf den Hocker und beobachtete ihren Kunden.

Der wiederum schritt tiefer in das Geschäft und besah sich alles genau.

Vor einem Glaskasten blieb er stehen.

Auf einem weißen Samttuch lag ein Armband, das wirklich sehr schön aussah.

Er blickte die junge Frau an, die auch sofort zu ihm gesprungen kam.

„Das würde ich gerne näher sehen."

„Das Armband?"

Ein Nicken.

Schnell hatte sie es herausgeholt und Harry gegeben.

„Das ist wunderschön und auch gut gearbeitet. Sagen sie, hat es eine Bedeutung?"

Die Frau legte den kopf schief und überlegte.

„Warten sie einen Moment, ich schaue für sie nach!"

So blieb also Harry zurück und betrachtete weiterhin das Schmuckstück, bis sie zurückkam.

„Aaalso! Es handelt sich um das Symbol für einen Stern. Man nennt ihn den Hundsstern! Auch genannt-"

„Sirius!"

„Genau! Ein schöner Stern, haben sie ihn schon mal gesehen?"

Harry lächelte. Das konnte man jetzt zweierlei auslegen...

„Ja, ich habe ihn schon gesehen. Er ist nett", grinste er dann.

Verwirrt starrte die Frau ihn an, bis Erkenntnis eine Lampe erhellte.

„Verstehe. Er wird ihrem Freund sicher gefallen. Heißt er denn auch so?"

„Ja, sein Name ist Sirius."

„Schön! Soll ich es einpacken?"

Harry nickte nur. Ja, das Armband würde dem Kleinen sicher gut gefallen!

---

Als Harry am Abend in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß die Eule mit dem Antwortbrief auf dem Fenstersims.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er sie hinein und entnahm den Brief.

„So so, morgen also? Gut.."

---

Es war heiß. Verdammt heiß!

„Und das schon am Morgen. Echt bescheuert!", grummelte ein recht unausgeschlafener Harry.

Er stand um Punkt elf Uhr an vereinbartem Ort und wartete.

Es war ja irgendwie klar gewesen, dass sie nicht pünktlich sein würden... Aber das bei der Hitze! Die hatten doch absolut kein Erbarmen mit ihm!

„Haaaaaaaarry!", schrie da jemand und als er sich umwandte, wurde er schon beinahe von den Füßen gerissen.

Sirius hatte sich ihm an den Hals geworfen und küsste ihn nun erstickend.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte der Ältere ihn von sich.

„Ich wollte die nächsten zehn Minuten noch überleben!"

Lachend ließ der Jüngere von seinem Freund ab.

„Musstest du lange warten?"

Als Sirius, und auch die anderen, den Blick bemerkten, wussten sie alles.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf! Ich stehe gerne zwanzig Minuten in der größten Hitze!"

Da war einer sauer.

„Nun denn, wenigstens seid ihr endlich da!"

Jetzt, da Harry seiner Wut Platz gemacht hatte, ging es ihm viel besser.

„Können wir?"

Jetzt waren die Löwen sehr überrascht. Aber sie sagten nichts, sondern liefen los.

Aber Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Freund gründlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Der Mantel sah ja schon so geil aus.

„Das ist echt cool, was du da anhast!", erklärte er und zupfte an dem Leder.

Er musste doch wissen, was darunter lag.

Harry lächelte nur.

„Ja, und heiß. Ich könnte ihn eigentlich ablegen, oder?"

Natürlich war Sirius sofort begeistert.

So zog der Ältere also den Mantel aus und legte ihn sich über die Schulter.

Er bekam das teils bewundernde, teils erschrockene Aufkeuchen nur am Rande mit.

„Was trägst du denn!", entwich es schließlich James.

Harry blickte an sich herab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was alle haben. Sev fand es auch nicht gut..."

Lily fand, dass das toll aussah und musste ihn die ganze Zeit anstarren, was James natürlich nicht passte. Und Remus war sich unsicher, was er denken sollte. Einerseits fand er die Sachen sehr beeindruckend – und so würde sie wohl auch kein Todesser angreifen.

Doch andererseits erregte man eine Menge Aufsehen.

Sirius hatte noch keinen Kommentar von sich gegeben, denn er bewunderte erst einmal ausgiebig, was denn zu sehen war.

Dabei lief er nun schon zum fünften Mal um den anderen herum.

„Sirius, das reicht jetzt!", meinte Harry am Ende, weil es ihm zu bunt wurde.

Doch leider ließ sich Angesprochener nicht aufhalten. So streckte Harry seine Hand aus und ließ Sirius gegen diese laufen. Verdutzt sah er auf und grinste dann.

„Siehst echt heiß aus!", verkündete der Black dann und hakte sich unter.

Seine Freunde lachten nur und folgten dem Paar in die Winkelgasse.

* * *

So, hier beende ich das Kapitel.

Im nächsten werden noch ein paar Ausschnitte der Winkelgasse sein und dann eventuell

Kings Cross... Mal sehen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	16. Shopping with the Marauders

**16 Shopping with the Marauders **

„Also, was habt ihr denn so geplant?", erkundigte sich Harry bei den Jüngeren.

Diese sahen sich an und Lily kramte ihre Bücherliste hervor.

„Tja, wir müssen erst mal unsere Bücher kaufen, dann noch Umhänge und unseren Zutatenkoffer auffüllen."

Der Älteste nickte und marschierte direkt auf die Buchhandlung zu.

Die Liste hatte er sich von dem Mädchen geben lassen.

„Guten Tag, kann ich was für sie tun?", fragte gleich ein älterer Herr, der angetippelt gekommen war.

Harry drückte ihm die Liste in die Hand.

„Allerdings! Diese Bücher und zwar jedes viermal!"

Etwas überrumpelt nickte der Mann, begann die Liste zu studieren und flitzte davon.

Die Gryffindors sahen nur perplex hinterher.

„Das war ja cool, Harry! Machst du das immer so?", begann James auf ihn einzureden.

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste nur leicht und sah sich ebenfalls noch etwas um.

Dem Gequatsche von James folgte er mit einem Ohr. Nach einer Weile zog er ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal.

Wie ich schwarze Magie erfolgreich abwende´, stand darauf.

Nun, die Farbe des Einbandes war nicht unbedingt passend, fand Harry.

Denn, wenn man so was sah, wirkte es interessant und im Endeffekt war es langweilig...

Also stellte er es zurück, nur, um sich das Danebenstehende zu greifen.

Es hatte ein blutroten Einband und mit goldenen Lettern stand auf dem Deckel

Draculas Tagebuch´.

„Klingt interessant", überlegte Harry und beschloss, es zu kaufen.

Sirius hatte ihn beobachtet und gleich das Buch in Beschlag genommen. Er musste ja immerhin wissen, was sein Freund da las!

Als er es allerdings öffnete und nichts darin stand, klappte er es wieder zu und reichte es zurück.

„Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde mit zweimal überlegen, ob du dir das kaufst. Da steh nix drin!", erklärte der Black fachmännisch und grinste zufrieden. Remus trat dazu und fragte ebenfalls nach dem roten Buch. Aber auch er konnte keine Buchstaben, oder ähnliches, entdecken.

„Also, ich würde Sirius zustimmen. Andererseits..."

„Was denn?", mischte sich nun auch Lily ein.

„Na ja, es könnte auch verzaubert sein!", meinte der Werwolf weiter.

Harry nahm sich das Buch wieder und grinste in die Runde.

„Schlaues Kerlchen! Das ihr auch mal drauf kommt! Übrigens, eure Bücher!"

Damit deutete auf den Mann an der Theke, der mehrere Stapel vor sich liegen hatte.

Die Gruppe trat näher und jeder packte sich eine Tüte mit der Zusammenstellung.

Schnell zahlten sie und auch Harry reichte dem Mann das Buch, damit es schnell weiter ging.

So verließen sie rasch das Geschäft und suchten die Apotheke auf.

Dort füllten sie das Reguläre auf und verschwanden wieder.

„So, jetzt noch die Umhänge. Aber vorher muss ich dringend auf die Bank", erklärte James und steuerte schon auf die Zaubererbank Gringotts zu.

Die anderen liefen hinterher und scherzten untereinander.

Sirius hatte sich die Hand seines Freundes gekrallt und unterhielt nebenbei mit Remus.

Endlich betraten sie das Gebäude und gelangten an den Schalter, an dem Harry erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit gewesen war.

Es wusste den Vorteil zu schätzen, dass diese Bank vierundzwanzig Stunden offen hatte.

Der Kobold sah von seinem Papierkram auf und entdeckte als erstes die auffallende Gestalt Harrys.

„Ahhh, Mr. Letum! Schön, sie wieder zu sehen", begrüßte er und Harry nickte nur.

Die anderen warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu und fragten dann aber nach einem Wagen, der sie zu den Verliesen brachte.

Zuerst hielten sie bei dem der Potters.

James stand auf und der Kobold öffnete die Tür. Harry hatte gewusst, dass seine Familie wohlhabend war, aber so! Er kannte dieses Verlies nicht einmal!

Aber das spielte nun keine Rolle.

Grinsend setzte sich James wieder und sie machten bei Remus´ Verlies einen Halt.

Hier lief die gleiche Prozedur ab und das galt auch bei Sirius und Lily.

Dann fuhren sie weiter und weiter.

Bis sie irgendwann endlich stoppten. Harry erhob sich und zog etwas aus einem kleinen Täschchen.

Einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel. Den steckte der Kobold ins Schloss und drehte. Aber es tat sich nichts. Was natürlich die Jugendlichen schon verwirrend fanden.

Harry jedenfalls nicht, denn er holte aus einer Lasche ein Messer und schnitt sich in den Daumen, drückte dann diesen auf die Tür.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sie und gab den Blick auf ein riesengroßes Verlies frei, das bis an die Decke gefüllt war.

Den anderen vielen die Kinnladen runter.

Harry ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und nahm sich die Galeonen, die er brauchte. Dann kam er zurück und wies den Kobold an, sie zurückzubringen.

---

Oben verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Kobold am Schalter und traten wieder auf die Straße.

Die Sonne brannte in den Augen und blendete furchtbar. Und wie sollte es anders sein, hatte die Hitze natürlich auch nicht abgenommen.

„Was habt ihr noch vor?"

„Na, die Umhänge!", meinte James und zog seine Freundin mit sich.

Der Rest folgte automatisch.

Bei Madam Malkins war es recht voll. Jeder wollte seine Sachen haben und niemand wollte den anderen vorlassen. Harry empfand das als nervig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und hier wollt ihr nun allen Ernstes warten?"

Er wurde angestarrt.

„Was denkst du, wo wir sonst hin sollen?"

Harry grinste sie an.

„Na, dann folgt mir mal!"

Hätten die Gryffindors gewusst, wo es hin ging, dann wären sie sicher nicht mitgegangen.

Natürlich war der Älteste von einem anderen Eingang in die Nokturnegasse gegangen, um die Kleineren nicht zu erschrecken.

Die allerdings wunderten sich schon etwas über die dunklere Gegend. Sirius drückte sich an seinen Freund.

„Wo sind wir hier?", erkundigte sich Lily, die an James geklammert war.

Remus lief auf der andren Seite von Harry.

„Wir sind hier in der Nokturnegasse. Und keine Angst, euch wird keiner etwas tun. Aber hier bekommt man seine Umhänge auch und wesentlich billiger, zur gleichen Qualität."

Es war dem Ex- Slytherin nicht entgangen, dass die anderen zusammengezuckt waren.

Aber er hatte ja Recht, denn die Leute in dunklen Umhängen und tiefgezogenen Kapuzen, mieden sie.

„Da ist er schon. Kommt!"

---

Die Löwen waren unendlich froh, dass sie wieder die Sonnenlicht durchflutete Winkelgasse betraten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt. Die Nokturnegasse ist völlig harmlos. Das man das immer so übertreiben muss..."

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und schritt auf die Eisdiele zu.

Sofort war die Gruppe Feuer und Flamme.

Sie setzten sich und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, pflanzte sich Siri auf den Schoß seines Freundes.

Der ließ sich das gefallen und bestellte erst mal die Speisekarten.

„Was mich mal interessieren würde, Harry: Woher kannte dich der Kobold aus Gringotts?"

Auf Remis Frage hin waren alle neugierig und blickten ihn dementsprechend an.

„Tja, dass euch das interessiert, kann ich mir denken. Und ich kann mir auch denken, dass ihr jetzt eine Antwort wollt. Aber ihr bekommt keine!"

„Das ist aber nicht nett, Harry!", erklärte Sirius und hatte dabei einen so niedlich, kindischen Ton drauf, dass alle lachten.

„Na gut. Also, ich musste ja mein Geld irgendwo anlegen, als ich herkam. Das heißt, ich war natürlich auf der Bank."

Die Jungendlichen nickten.

„Das verstehe ich, aber bist du nicht direkt zu uns nach Hogwarts gekommen? Ich meine, als du gewechselt hast? Oder konnten das nicht deine Elt... – Entschuldige", meinte James.

Harry lächelte etwas gequält, was Lily natürlich sofort bemerkt hatte – Und auch reagierte.

„Schon gut, ich bin dir nicht böse."

Erleichtert seufzte der junge Potter und lehnte sich zurück, rieb dabei unbemerkt sein Bein. Der Tritt seiner Freundin hatte wehgetan.

„Ach, stimmt ja! Du bist doch in den letzten Ferien in London gewesen, nicht? Da hast du es gemacht, nehme ich an?"

Remus sah nun erwartungsvoll mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu dem anderen.

„Ja, richtig, Remus. Da hatte ich ja genügend Zeit. Und im Ernst, so viel Geld mit sich herumzutragen wäre Selbstmord!", lachte er und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Da fällt mir etwas ein..."

Sirius, der auf dem Schoß seines Freundes dauernd herum geruckelt wurde, beobachtete neugierig, was Harry suchte. Endlich hatte er es gefunden und die Blicke der ganzen Gryffindors waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Für dich, Kleiner."

Er hielt es Sirius hin, der völlig perplex war.

„Echt?"

Ein Nicken.

Vorsichtig nahm der Jüngere es ab, nur, um sich dann um den Hals des anderen zu werfen.

„Danke, danke, danke!"

Harry lachte.

„Du weißt noch nicht mal, was es ist!"

„Egal, es muss schön sein, wenn es von dir kommt!", lächelte Sirius und begann, die Schachtel zu öffnen.

Als er den Deckel ab hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht.

In der kleinen Schachtel lag doch wahrhaftig ein wunderschönes, silbernes Armband.

Der Reif selbst war stabil, so dass er am Gelenk recht fest saß, aber das Symbol, welches sich in der Mitte befand, war einfach schön...

Es hatte drei Schaufeln, was an ein Windrad denken ließ.

In der Mitte davon war ein goldener Punkt und drei goldene Einarbeitungen waren an jeder der Schaufeln. Dann entdeckte er in der Mitte, nach Außen hin gehend, drei Steine. Je ein Roter und zwei Blaue.

An den äußeren Rändern der Schaufeln, waren Gravuren in einer alten Sprache, die Sirius nicht kannte.

„Das ist einfach wunderbar! Harry, das..."

Mehr, als seinen Freund zu küssen, fiel Sirius nicht ein. Also schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken Harrys und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich er nur konnte. Dabei vergas er nicht, seine Zunge einzusetzen. Johlend feuerten die Freunde den jungen Black an und klatschten.

---

Es wurde langsam spät und James hatte Harry noch zum Abendessen nach Hause eingeladen. Nun haderte er mit sich, ob er gehen sollte...

„Komm schon, du verpasst echt was!", bettelte nun auch Sirius und Lily setzte ebenfalls einen Dackelblick auf. Geschlagen seufzte Harry.

„Also gut."

Freudig dirigierte die Gruppe Jungendlicher Harry also zur U-Bahn und letztendlich zum Haus der Potters.

---

James rannte geradewegs auf das Grundstück und um die Ecke des Gebäudes. Daraufhin konnte man nur einen Schrei hören, der von einer Frau stammte.

„James Potter! Spinnst du!"

Lily führte die anderen den Weg auf die Terrasse entlang und lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

Hatte ihr Freund mal wieder seine Mutter erschreckt!

„Ah, Kinder, das Essen ist gleich fertig! Und- oh, wer ist das denn?"

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hatte sich die Frau zu Harry umgewandt, der sie ebenfalls anlächelte.

„Das ist-" Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn sein Freund drückte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Mein Lieber, ich kann mich selbst vorstellen."

Damit drehte er sich wieder um.

„Mein Name ist Harry Letum, sehr erfreut."

Ganz nach den Höflichkeitsregeln reichte er die Hand und nickte ihr kurz zu.

„Ja, mich freut es auch. Ich bin Belinda Potter. Mein Mann müsste auch gleich heimkommen."

Sie wies an, dass sich alle setzen sollten und verschwand wieder im Haus.

„Ne nette Mutter, die du da hast", stellte Harry fest und freute sich innerlich darüber, eine so nette Großmutter gehabt zu haben.

Belinda kam zurück, einen großen Topf in der Hand. Hinter ihr lief ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Sofort war klar, wer das sein musste.

„Dad! Wann bist du gekommen?", fragte auch gleich James.

„Hi, Junge! Kinder!", grüßte er.

Dann erst bemerkte er, dass ein neues Gesicht da war.

„Ian, das ist Harry Letum. Ein Freund unseres Sohnes und seiner Freunde."

Der Mann nickte ihm zu.

„Freut mich."

„Mich auch!"

So saßen die sieben alle am Tisch und unterheilten sich. Oder anders ausgedrückt, sie fragten Harry aus.

„Also, Junge, erzähl mal, wo kommst du her?", fragte Mr. Potter.

Harry, etwas überrumpelt, schwieg. Darüber hatte er ja nie nachgedacht.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig."

Überrascht starrten die Eheleute ihn an.

„Ja, aber deine Familie?"

„Tot", meinte er daraufhin.

„Und, wo bist du zur Schule? Doch auf Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Ja, Mrs. Potter, richtig. Die siebte Klasse habe ich dort gemacht."

„Nenn mich ruhig Belinda. Also, in welchem Haus denn?"

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Also, ich bin achtzehn, habe die Siebte in Hogwarts, Haus Slytherin gemacht und bin Vollwaise. Nein, ich habe niemanden mehr von meiner Verwandtschaft. Ich kenne meine Familie nicht einmal. Aufgewachsen bin ich bei Muggeln, die mich hassten.

Ich bin sowohl Weiß-, als auch Schwarzmagier und nein, ich kann Voldemort nicht leiden. Noch Fragen?"

„Ähm... nein. So genau wollten wir das jetzt nicht wissen", meinte Ian etwas sprachlos.

Der Ex- Slytherin seufzte.

„Jedenfalls dürften jetzt soweit alle Fragen beantwortet sein, die noch auftauchen könnten. Und entschuldigt, aber ich rede nicht gerne über meine Vergangenheit und da kann es schon mal passieren, dass ich etwas überreagiere."

Die Frau nickte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Also ein Slytherin? Du wirkst nicht so."

Harry grinste.

„Warum auch? Ich habe es schon den anderen gesagt..." Er machte eine Geste, die die Jugendlichen umfasste.

„...nur, weil ich in dem Haus war, heißt das nicht, dass ich automatisch so bin. Man kann nicht alle in einen Kessel stecken!"

Die Eheleute nickten.

„Da magst du Recht haben."

„Das ist so. James und Sirius haben sich auch immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Severus zu ärgern. Sie kannten ihn nicht und Sev war in Wirklichkeit einfach nur ein eingeschüchterter Junge, der von Malfoy und den anderen, so wie den beiden, verängstigt und unterdrückt wurde!"

Ian und auch Belinda warfen den Jungen eindeutige Blicke zu. Dafür kassierte sich Harry unter dem Tisch von beiden Seiten einen Tritt ein.

„Ich sollte vielleicht gehen...", sagte Harry dann und machte Andeutungen, sich zu erheben.

Sofort hatte Sirius ihn am Arm gepackt und zurück auf den Stuhl gerissen.

Gleich darauf saß er auf dem Schoß des Älteren und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

„Wenn du es wagst, hier zu verschwinden, bevor ich dich lasse, kriegst du Ärger!"

Das wiederum brachte den Siebzehnjährigen zum Lachen. Er beugte sich zum Ohr des anderen und flüsterte:

„Was hast du denn vor? Gibt es dann keine Kinder und ein Haus?"

Der Jüngere wurde knallrot und schmollte dann.

Letztendlich war es doch noch ein lustiger Abend.

Doch die Einladung, bei den Potters zu übernachten, schlug Harry ab.

Alleine schon, weil er wahrscheinlich kein Auge zu bekommen hätte. Und dann die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er mit seinen Großeltern unter einem Dach schief... Es hatte ihn beunruhigt.

So war er also gegangen, mit dem Versprechen, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen würden.

* * *

So, Ende für das Kapitel. Ist sogar länger geworden, als geplant. Andererseits, ich plane ja nie!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	17. The new School Year

**17 The new School Year **

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte Harry damit verbracht, die Bücher, die er gekauft hatte, eingehender zu studieren.

Er beherrschte einige Zauber, die er vorher nicht gekonnt hatte und auch sonst waren die Dinge interessant, egal, ob er sie teilweise schon kannte.

Es war doch erfrischend, die Meinungen der Autoren zu erfahren.

Er hatte natürlich mit Sirius und seinen Freunden Briefkontakt gehalten und hatte den Gryffindors hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, sie am Bahnhof zu verabschieden.

Ja, und morgen war der erste September.

Das hieß, dass er da um viertel vor elf am Bahnhof Kings Cross sein musste.

Seine ganzen Sachen hatte er schon gepackt und wenn er aufstehen würde, musste er sie nur noch in die Jackentaschen stecken.

So legte er das letzte Buch endgültig bei Seite und kuschelte sich unter die Bettdecke.

---

Irgendwie war die Nacht verdammt kurz gewesen, fand Harry.

Er hatte den letzten Rest noch eingepackt und sich nach dem Frühstück zum Bahnhof begeben, wo er nun am Gleis neundreiviertel stand und wartete.

Natürlich waren die anderen mal wieder unpünktlich.

Dafür erhielt er aber viele Blicke von den Umherstehenden und die Mädchen schienen ihn anzubeten.

Also nichts Neues.

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich und blickte über das Gleis.

Plötzlich hörte er Gejaule und dann erblickte er eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die von einer Traube Schüler umgeben war.

Der Ex- Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf, dann stieß er sich ab und lief hinüber.

„Nein, ich stehe mir die Beine gerne in den Bauch, danke", meinte er leicht beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Augenblicklich war Stille. Alle sahen ihn an und die Marauders grinsten.

Sirius sprang ihm schon um den Hals und versuchte ihn lieb zu stimmen, aber das half nicht. Harry ließ sich nicht mal küssen.

Der Black wusste sofort, dass sie etwas übertrieben hatten, als sie meinten, sie würden Harry ein wenig ärgern und ihn warten lassen. Tja, jetzt schien er sauer zu sein.

„Mal im Ernst, wenn ich schon extra wegen euch komme, könntet ihr ruhig auch pünktlich sein! Ich hätte mit meiner Zeit was Besseres anfangen können!"

Über die Kälte in seiner Stimme und Augen, waren die Jungendlichen doch überrascht und auch die Potters, die neben ihrem Sohn standen, hatten eine Gänsehaut bekommen.

„Tut uns leid, Harry! Das war nicht böse gemeint!", entschuldigte sich Remus und sah ihn an.

Doch außer einer harten Maske, war nichts zu sehen.

Der Werwolf wusste, dass sie es diesmal zu weit getrieben hatten. Dabei hätte das klar sein müssen, sie hatten doch gewusst, wie Harry das letzte Mal darauf reagiert hatte.

Der war gerade dabei, sich umzudrehen und abzurauschen.

Sirius rannte ihm nach, wurde aber abgeblitzt. Traurig sah der Junge seinem Freund hinterher. Er wusste, dass sie selbst schuld waren...

Mit hängenden Schultern kam er zu seinen Freunden zurück, mit denen er dann in den Zug stieg.

---

Harry war absolut sauer.

Er hatte einige Gedanken aufgeschnappt, als er näher gekommen war.

Und es hatte ihn überhaupt nicht lustig gestimmt, zu hören, was sie sich gedacht hatten.

Nein, so was ließ er sicher nicht mit sich machen!

Sollten sie sich eine angemessene Entschuldigung ausdenken.

Der Achtzehnjährige verstand noch nicht mal, wieso es alle so lustig fanden, mit ihm zu spielen.

Und da sprach er nicht von einer Runde Schach! Nein, die einen hielten es für witzig, ihn absichtlich Ewigkeiten warten zu lassen; die anderen fanden es toll, wenn man ihn mal eben so unvorbereitet in einen Kampf schickte. Und der nächste hatte seinen Spaß daran, ihn tagelang, oder gar Wochen, auf etwas warten zu lassen, das für ihn von größter Bedeutung war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu einem weißhaarigen, alten Mann...

Jetzt aber konzentrierte er sich und verschwand dann von der Stelle weg.

Als er die Augen öffnete, grinste er.

Er stand direkt vor den Toren des alten Schlosses. Ja, das Teleportieren war schon eine tolle Sache. Mit festen Schritten ging er voran, drückte die Tür auf und suchte sich den Weg zum Direktorenbüro.

Dort würde er wohl am ehesten jemanden finden. Auch, wenn diese Person Dumbledore hieß.

Ohne zu klopfen, schneite er hinein und fand niemanden vor.

„Toll! Dann also doch Lehrerzimmer..."

So machte er kehrt und lief den Gang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte er das Lehrerzimmer und riss die Tür dann auf.

Die dortigen Personen starrten ihn entgeistert an. Aber das kümmerte ihn gerade reichlich wenig – Er war ja schließlich sauer.

„Dumbledore? Wo ist mein Zimmer?", fragte er, was recht kühl rüber gekommen war.

Der Schulleiter stand auf und bat ihn, ihm zu folgen.

Sie liefen ein Stockwerk höher, zu dem Gang, in dem die gesamten Lehrerräume lagen. Ausgenommen dem des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.

„So, da wären wir, mein Lieber. Das Passwort lautet-"

„Unwichtig!", unterbrach Harry genervt. Er hatte jetzt absolut keine Nerven für ausgedehnte Plauderstündchen, wie der Alte sie liebte.

„Vielen Dank, ich werde dann zum Abendessen unten sein."

Damit führte er eine Handbewegung aus und das Portrait schwang auf.

Noch immer stand der Schulleiter überrascht davor, als es wieder zuklappte.

---

Harry schmiss sich erst einmal aufs Bett.

Er hatte die größte Lust, irgendwas in die Luft zu jagen, unterließ es aber. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und kramte nach seinen kleingezauberten Koffern.

Wieder in ihrer alten Form, öffnete er sie und räumte sie magisch aus.

Bücher und andere Gegenstände, wanderten ins Regal an der einen Wand, gegenüber dem Sofa.

Er hätte nicht einmal angenommen, dass die Lehrer hier zwei Zimmer bekamen.

Aber gut, man konnte sich ja mal ein wenig irren. Das war schließlich menschlich...

„Oh man, da hab ich mich auf was eingelassen", meinte er und fiel in den Sessel am Kamin.

In ein paar Stunden kamen die Schüler, was hieß, da musste er wieder ruhig sein und gelassen.

Also legte er sich zurück und streckte die Beine aus.

Kurz darauf schlief er.

---

Im Zug war es still. Oder eher, in einem bestimmten Abteil.

Was wohl daran lag, dass Sirius traurig aus dem Fenster starrte und James dadurch niemanden hatte, mit dem er Streiche planen und lachen konnte. Denn Remus las in einem Buch und Lily schlief.

Es kam dem jungen Potter wie eine Kettenreaktion vor, deren Auslöser Harry gewesen war. Oder vielleicht noch eher, ihr Verhalten...

Jedenfalls war das die erste Zugfahrt, die so langweilig war, dass sogar er bereit wäre ein Buch zu lesen, hätte er eines dabei gehabt, das nicht mit der Schule zu tun hatte.

Aber so starrte er ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und seufzte alle paar Minuten.

„James, lass das endlich. Erstens nervt es und zweitens kannst du eh nichts ändern."

Remus sah den Potter aus Bernsteinaugen an.

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem. Es ist so stinklangweilig. Und Sirius schmoll hier rum!"

Beschimpfter sah plötzlich sein Gegenüber an.

„Was soll das denn heißen!", empörte er sich.

„Nix, nix! Aber mir is nun mal langweilig."

Remus und Sirius ignorierten das weitere Gejammer von James und so verlief auch die restliche Fahrt.

---

In Hogsmeade regnete es und die Gryffindors rannten so schnell sie konnten zu den Kutschen. Unterwegs bemerkte Lily auch Severus, der sie aber nicht gesehen zu haben schien.

Ein reges Gedränge herrschte am Tor des Schlosses, als die Schüler die Schule betraten.

Jeder wollte aus dem Regen, aber keiner kam schnell genug voran, da sie sich durch ihre Hast den Weg selbst versperrten.

Geschrei und Schimpfereien wurden laut und am Ende gab es sogar eine kleine Rauferei, die aber durch einen wütenden Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

Lily und die drei anderen Jungs, standen recht nahe am Geschehen und sahen sich suchend, nach dem Ursprung des Schreies, um. Die beiden Streitenden wurden plötzlich beide am Kragen gepackt und auseinander gerissen. Einige Umherstehende waren doch recht erschrocken, der aufgetauchten Person wegen.

Auch die Marauders waren nicht weniger verwundert, sich plötzlich Harry gegenüber zu sehen. Oder zumindest, ihm hier zu begegnen.

„Was soll der Lärm! Verdammt, benehmt euch anständig und nicht so kindisch, das lässt diese Zeit nicht zu! Und nun ab in die Halle und wehe, ich höre noch einen Mucks!"

Er ließ die beiden los und die rannten schnell davon.

„Man, echt. Und das bei so einem Sauwetter!"

Kopfschüttelnd lief er mit großen, schweren Schritten, ebenfalls in die Halle.

Etwas seltsam sah ihm Sirius und Co schon nach, als er nicht zum Haustisch ging, sondern zum Lehrertisch. Aber sie betraten den Saal nun auch und setzten sich.

Severus lächelte Richtung Lehrertisch, an dem ein mürrischer Harry saß.

Sein Ex- Hauskamerad hatte ihm am letzten Tag verraten, dass er als Lehrer anfangen würde und Sev hatte sich riesig gefreut.

Nun war er wenigstens nicht alleine auf Kriegsfuß mit Lucius und der würde im Übrigen noch zu leiden haben. Da war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher.

---

„Meine Lieben, ich freue mich auf ein neues Schuljahr mit euch. Bevor ich mit den Bekanntgaben beginne, teilen wir unsere Neulinge ein."

Damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder und McGonagall kam mit dem Hut und den Erstklässlern, in die Halle.

Die Einteilung verlief ruhig und schnell.

Es waren erstaunlich viele Schüler nach Slytherin und Ravenclaw gekommen, was aber nicht weiter wichtig war. Harry interessierte es wenig, was da vorne abging.

Sein Blick war starr in die Halle gerichtet und seine Gedanken weit weg.

„So, zuerst möchte ich euch sagen, dass Mr. Sarley, unser Fluglehrer, uns verlassen hat. Er ist dieses Jahr in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen."

Gemurmel und bedauernde Bemerkungen wurden laut.

„Aber!", rief Dumbledore.

„Wir haben ja einen Ersatz gefunden! Und ich würde sagen, einen sehr sehr guten dazu!"

Nun war es mucksmäuschenstill. Aufgeregt sahen die Schüler den Mann an.

„Ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass Mr. Harry Letum ab sofort den Flugunterricht geben wird. Natürlich wird er auch das Quidditch leiten!"

Erst herrschte wieder Stille, dann gab es Geklatsche.

Harry bekam davon nicht viel mit, auch änderte sein Gesicht die Miene nicht.

„Zusätzlich wird Mr. Letum auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte übernehmen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle benehmen werdet. Auch, wenn Mr. Letum nur ein Jahr älter ist, als die Siebtklässler, heißt das nicht, dass ihr ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen könnt. Er ist-"

„Ich weiß mich schon zu wehren, Schulleiter, machen sie sich da keine Sorgen. Jeder, der sich vorstellt, mir überlegen zu sein, darf es gerne testen und dann auf die Krankenstation!"

Etwas eingeschüchtert, der eisigen Stimme wegen, sahen die Schüler ihn an.

Doch Harry ignorierte das.

„Die meisten von euch werden mich eh schon kennen und wissen, dass mit mir nicht zu scherzen ist, wenn ich etwas ernst meine. Wer sich an meine Regeln hält, der hat keine Probleme mit mir. Im Übrigen, jeder, der es wagt, in meinem Unterricht oder beim Quidditch, Streiche zu spielen, hat ein gigantisches Problem!"

Er warf einen warnenden Blick zum Gryffindortisch und lehnte sich dann wieder in seinen Stuhl.

---

Severus saß etwas versteift am Tisch. So kannte auch er Harry nicht.

Er hatte schon ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Auch, wenn nicht so viel wie Lucius Malfoy, wie es schien. Denn der war leichenblass und Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn.

Severus fragte sich, was Malfoy noch so alles tun würde, um Harry zu ärgern.

Viel konnte das ja nicht sein, wenn er jetzt als Lehrer hier war.

Dann stellte sich ihm noch eine Frage:

Wie lief das nun mit ihrer Freundschaft? Und mochte Harry ihn eigentlich noch? Immerhin hatte der andere ihn nicht beachtet...

---

Das Essen war vorbei und die Schüler verließen, angeführt von den Vertrauensschülern, die Halle. Harry durchquerte die Schülergruppen, was nicht schwer war, denn alle machten ihm Platz.

Als Harry Letum hatte er schon Respekt gehabt, als Professor Letum hatte er noch eine Menge mehr davon, musste er feststellen.

Zufrieden mit sich, trat er in die Vorhalle und begegnete da Severus. Schlagartig verbesserte sich seine Laune und ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen.

Einige Schüler verfolgten das Mienenspiel mit Verwunderung. Doch das schien ihren neuen Professor nicht zu stören, denn er lief weiter auf den Siebtklässler zu und tippte ihm dann auf die Schulter.

„He, Kleiner, wie geht's?"

Erfreut sah der Jüngere ihn an und nickte.

„Mir geht's gut, mein Vater war ja nicht da."

Das freute Harry zu hören und er bedeutete dem Jungen, ihm zu folgen.

So verließen sie die Eingangshalle, verfolgt von Blicken neugieriger Schüler – und Sirius´ Blick, der sehr traurig war...

* * *

Ha, ich bin gemein und hör hier auf!

Mit der Wendung hat niemand gerechnet, oder?

Tehe, immerhin muss Harry ja in der Nähe seines Lieblings und Schützlings bleiben! – Nur, wie lange?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	18. Instruction

**18 >>> Instruction **

Harry führte Severus die Gänge entlang und hin in seine Räume.

Der Kleinere sah sich neugierig um und grinste dann den anderen an.

„Ich hab noch nie einen Raum von nem Lehrer gesehen."

Er bekam ein Nicken und wurde dann aufgefordert, sich zu setzen.

„Wie geht es dir? Ist in den Ferien noch etwas passiert?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, meine Mutter hat sich nicht darum geschert, ob ich da bin und mein Vater... nun, er war ja außer Haus."

Harry nickte wieder.

„Gut, gut. Ich hätte dem den Hals umgedreht. Hattest du wenigsten auch keine Langeweile?"

„Nein, ich hab die Dinge geübt, die du mir zuletzt beigebracht hattest. Ich kann es jetzt ziemlich gut.", erklärte Severus und der andere hörte den Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Sev. Wirklich, das ist schön!", lächelte nun der neue Lehrer.

„Und du? Als ich dich vorhin vor dem Essen gesehen habe, sahst du recht schlecht gelaunt aus."

Harry konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen und lehnte sich mit einem düsteren Blick zurück.

„Ach, manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich eigentlich noch irgendwelche Menschen an mich ran lasse. Immerhin spielen immer alle nur mit mir. Oder versuchen es!"

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen.

Severus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass seine Probleme, mit denen er immer zu seinem Freund gekommen war, viel unbedeutender waren, als die, die der andere selbst mit sich herum trug.

Harry hatte sich beruhigt und den Jüngeren wieder angesehen, der ebenfalls in Gedanken zu sein schien.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Sev. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Du kannst nichts dafür."

Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Zeit, fügte der Ex- Schüler gedanklich hinzu.

Sein Blick milderte sich wieder.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich hab mich heute nicht so unter Kontrolle."

Severus war schon neugierig, wieso der andere so war, aber er traute sich nicht recht, zu fragen.

Er wusste zwar, dass er es durfte, aber sollte er...?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen.

„Weißt du, ich wollte heute morgen am Bahnhof die anderen verabschieden. Sie hatten mich es ihnen versprechen lassen und dann stand ich da und sie haben mich bis kurz vor der Abfahrt, warten lassen. Und das mit voller Absicht... Viele haben schon mit mir gespielt. Mich auf etwas warten lassen, was von größter Wichtigkeit war..."

Still hatte der Slytherin zugehört.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry so derart aus sich heraus kam und mit ihm sprach. Nun, dass sie redeten, war nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber eben nicht über HARRYS Gefühle.

„Hm... hast du ihnen das schon mal gesagt?"

Harry wirkte überrascht.

„Nein, wieso? Bisher gab es ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Erst, als sie mich einmal in der Winkelgasse hatten warten lassen und nun das am Bahnhof. Und beim ersten Mal hab ich ihre Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber schon da hätte ihnen klar sein müssen, dass sie das bei mir nicht tun sollten."

Sev nickte verstehend.

„Und jetzt? Was hast du vor? Ich meine, Sirius hat schon ziemlich traurig ausgesehen, als er dich am Lehrertisch beobachtet hat..."

---

Eben jener traurige Junge saß in seinem Schlafsaal auf dem Bett und heulte sich die Augen aus.

Er war mehr als deprimiert darüber, dass sein Freund sich nicht mal mehr hatte küssen lassen.

Geschweige denn, überhaupt berühren.

Sirius hatte sogar fast schon Angst gehabt, dass der andere ihn schlagen würde.

Aber das hatte er nicht getan.

Und nun?

Was erwartete er von ihnen? Von ihm?

Eine Entschuldigung, das konnte er sich schon denken. Aber sicher war es damit nicht getan.

Und morgen hatten sie auch noch gleich in der Dritten Verteidigung.

Was da wohl auf sie zukam?

---

Nun, die Marauders sollten es noch früh genug erfahren.

Nämlich, als sie im Unterricht saßen.

Die Schüler waren alle überpünktlich gewesen, da ihnen noch das Auftreten von gestern in den Köpfen gespukt hatte.

So warteten sie nun gespannt darauf, dass ihr Lehrer auftauchte.

Was er auch auf den letzten Klingelton genau, tat.

Die schwere Tür fiel knallend ins Schloss und erschrocken verstummten alle.

Gebannt sahen sie den jungen Mann an, der einen Stapel Bücher auf das Pult fallen ließ, ehe er es sich hinter dem Pult auf dem Stuhl gemütlich machte.

Dann erst sah er sich die Klasse an.

„Ich muss mich wohl nicht vorstellen, ihr kennt mich sicher alle."

Ein einstimmiges Nicken der Schüler, bestätigte seine Aussage.

Zaghaft hob sich eine Hand.

„Ja?", fragte er leicht schroff.

Harry war immer noch ziemlich angepisst, was die Sache des vorherigen Tages anging.

Und das merkte man auch.

„Ähm... ich wollte fragen, was wir heute durchnehmen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wohl kaum etwas Neues, da ihr nicht dazu in der Lage wärt, damit zurechtzukommen. Immerhin beherrscht nicht mal die Hälfte der Klasse diese Zauber. Das heißt also, Wiederholung!"

Seufzend ließen die Schüler den Kopf hängen. Das war ja fast schon klar gewesen.

„Also, wer kann mir etwas über Vampire erzählen?"

Einige Hänge schossen in die Höhe.

Darunter auch Severus.

„Mr. Snape?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und begann.

„Es gibt verschiedene Vampirarten. Zum einen die Geborenen und dann die Gebissenen. Während die eine Art in der Sonne umherwandeln kann, kann die andere das nicht. Genauso verhält es sich mit dem Blut. Gebissene sind davon abhängig, jeden Tag eine bestimmte Menge zu sich zu nehmen. Geborene brauchen das nicht so häufig und haben auch die Fähigkeit, einen Blutkristall zu erschaffen, dass sie keine Menschen anfallen müssen.

Das sind zwei Gründe, weshalb es sehr schwer ist, sie zu erkennen. Gebissene sind reine Nachtwandler und leicht zu erkennen, weil sie auch nicht die Fähigkeiten besitzen, die die anderen haben."

Harry nickte anerkennend.

„Sehr gut. Das macht fünfzehn Punkte für sie!"

Die Gryffindors ließen abfällige Geräusche verlauten und starrten den Jungen finster an.

„Ruhe! Wenn ich mitbekomme, dass ein Schüler angegriffen wird, nur weil er Punkte bekommen hat, können sich die anderen auf eine Konfrontation mit mir gefasst machen!"

Erschrocken zuckten die Jungendlichen zusammen.

„So, nun will ich, dass mir jemand sagt, welchen Zauber es als Abwehr gegen eine Vampir gibt."

Natürlich hoben sich wieder einige Hände, und leider fast die Gleichen wie zuvor.

„So wird das nichts! Alle, die sich bei der vorherigen Frage schon gemeldet hatten, Hände runter!"

Es blieben noch drei Hände oben.

„So, interessant. Dann sagen sie mir einmal eine Möglichkeit, Mr. Black!"

Der Schreckte zusammen und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Na, wird's bald!"

Sirius nickte und öffnete den Mund:

„A...al.so, d.. die Vampire, die, ja also, die… Ja, die kann man aufhalten, wenn man-"

„Also wirklich, entweder sie wissen es und sagen etwas, oder lassen die Hand unten. Das Gestotter will keiner hören!"

Harry drehte sich dem nächsten Gryffindor zu – Remus.

„Mr. Lupin, wie sieht es mit ihrem Wissen aus?"

Der Junge nickte und zählte drei Zauber auf.

„Gut, gut. Wenigstens etwas. Auch hier fünfzehn Punkte."

Er drehte sich um und schwang seinen Zauberstab, damit an der Tafel eine Aufgabe erschien.

„So, sie werden das jetzt erledigen. Und ich will kein Geschwätz hören."

Langsam ließ sich der junge Mann auf seinen Stuhl nieder und lehnte sich zurück. Dann griff er nach einem seiner Bücher, schlug es ziemlich mittig auf und las darin.

Einige der Gryffindors waren extrem angepisst, weil ihr Professor Letum so streng war und dazu auch noch die Slytherins zu bevorzugen schien.

Also beschlossen sie, dass man das doch rächen musste.

Und sie wussten auch schon genau, wie sie das anstellen wollten.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren die Schüler fertig und Professor Letum forderte, dass einige der Gryffindors und Slytherins Abwehrzauber gegen Vampire vorführe sollten.

Unter den Schlangen befanden sich außer Severus, auch Lucius und Zabini.

Bei den Löwen hatten sich weitaus mehr Freiwillige gefunden.

Zu denen gehörten Sirius und James, so wie drei andere, die Harry noch nicht mit Namen kannte.

„Also gut, dann fangt ihr drei an."

Die Slytherins beherrschten die Zauber einwandfrei, was für Harry eigentlich nicht überraschend kam.

Dann zeigten Sirius und James, was sie konnten. Auch hier hatte der Professor nichts zu bemängeln, was die beiden Jungen sehr freute.

Nun waren noch die drei Letzten dran, die sich angrinsten.

„Na, was ist?", fragte Harry und wollte sie schon zusammenstauchen, als einer den Stab hob und einen Zauber sagte.

Ein gleißendes Licht brach hervor und kurz darauf noch zwei weitere.

Sie strahlten Harry direkt ins Gesicht und der war regelrecht geblendet.

Überrumpelt schloss er sein linkes Auge.

Sirius, total besorgt um seinen Freund, sprang auf und eilte nach vorne, um die anderen drei zu entwaffnen.

Dann kniete er sich zu Harry, der sein rechtes Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet hatte, das Linke noch immer geschlossen.

„Du kannst wieder hinsehen, das Licht ist weg.", meinte der Black leise und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Älteren.

Der hob den Kopf und öffnete nun wieder sein linkes Auge.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die drei Gryffindors und ein hämisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen.

„So, ihr glaubt also, mich hier angreifen zu müssen? Womöglich findet ihr euch ungerecht behandelt? Nun, dann sag ich euch eins: Ihr habt keine Ahnung davon, was es heißt, ungerecht behandelt zu werden!"

Die Jungen zogen ängstlich den Kopf ein.

„Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, dass das eine Strafe nach sich zieht?"

Sie nickten.

Und als wäre es Zufall, klingelte es zum Ende der ersten Stunde.

Hektisch rannten sie Schüler raus.

Nur die Marauders blieben zurück und Severus, der sich aber vor der Tür, auf dem Gang aufhielt.

„Geht es dir gut? Hast du dir was getan?", fragte Sirius besorgt nach.

Harry nickte bloß und setzte sich hinter seinen Pult.

Diese drei würde er mit Sicherheit im Auge behalten. Außerdem würde die Strafe nicht zu leicht ausfallen...

„Sag mal, du hast nur ein Auge geschlossen, als sie dich angriffen. Warum das?", erkundigte sich Remus, der alles mit Adlersaugen beobachtet hatte.

Harry hatte zwar gehofft, dass es niemandem aufgefallen war, aber was sollte es?

„Das liegt an einer ganz einfachen Tatsache, Remus. Ich bin blind!"

Der junge Black schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Harry lächelte kalt.

„Das ist nichts weiter. Schon ne Weile her und es ist bisher auch niemandem aufgefallen. So, und nun habe ich die nächste Klasse."

Damit schob er die Schüler raus auf den Gang, wo er dann Sev begegnete.

„Du wolltest noch zu mir?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber wenn du nicht kannst..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, jetzt geht es wirklich nicht. Aber nach der Schule kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich erwarte dich in meinen Räumen."

Dann schloss sich die Klassenzimmertür.

---

James und Remus sahen sich an, dann zu Sirius, der noch immer ziemlich erstarrt wirkte.

„Du, Tatze?"

Angesprochener sah auf und seine Freunde an.

„Er ist auf dem Auge blind?"

Es hatte mehr nach einer Frage geklungen, als nach einer Aussage, was die Jungen übergingen und einfach nickten.

„Das hat er gesagt, ja.", erwiderte James und klopfte dem anderen auf die Schulter.

„Wieso hat er mir nichts erzählt? Ich meine, wir sind doch zusammen, oder?"

Lily, die in einiger Entfernung wartete, seufzte.

Das schien den Dunkelhaarigen ja ganz schön mitzunehmen.

Erst das am Bahnhof und nun das hier.

Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Okay, diese Frage sollte sie sich vielleicht nicht stellen, denn wie hieß es:

Man soll den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen!

„Kommt, Sirius!", rief sie dem Jungen zu, der blickte sie überrascht an.

„Er wird dir schon noch erklären, warum er das verschwiegen hat. Erst mal sollten wir schauen, dass er uns unsere Blödheit vergibt."

Mit einem Nicken folgte Sirius dem Mädchen und die anderen Jungs taten es ebenfalls.

---

Harry hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und irgendwie tat es ihm schon leid, dass Siri so litt.

Aber er wollte nicht einfach wieder alles hinnehmen, wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

Die Menschen sollten wissen, dass er nicht einfach zu übergehen war.

Geschweige denn, dass er ein naiver Anfänger war, der von Nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

So, fertig für heute!

Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat...

Bye, Psy-Puma


	19. The Scare

Hi! Ihr habt sicher alle gehofft, dass Harry sich wieder beruhigt und Siri sich entschuldigt, oder? Tja, hier die Versöhnung! lol Lasst sie euch schmecken!

Psy-Puma

* * *

**19 The Scare **

Es war bereits eine Woche vergangen und es hatte sich grundlegend, nicht viel verändert.

Nur, dass diese schlechte Laune Harrys verschwunden war.

Zwar war er immer noch streng, aber nicht mehr so schroff und unfreundlich.

Und das war den Schülern genauso recht, wie den Lehrern.

---

Es war Samstag und gerade hatte Gryffindor Quidditchtraining.

Harry, als Lehrer dieses Faches und als Schiedsrichter, war bei den Stunden immer bei dem jeweiligen Haus, um Tipps zu geben und aufzupassen, dass nichts geschah.

Und natürlich hatte er sich überreden lassen, einmal seine Fähigkeiten als Sucher unter Beweiß zu stellen.

Jetzt stand er also unter der Dusche, genau wie die Mannschaft der Löwen.

Es war interessant zu wissen, dass es in dieser Zeit noch Einzelkabinen gab.

Was aber doch besser war, wenn man sich mal seinen Körper bedachte. Immerhin hatte er nicht nur eine große Narbe über den Oberkörper, sondern noch einige kleinere auf dem Rest.

Dazu sein blindes Auge und die dunkle Haut. Er sah wirklich unheimlich aus, wenn man es so bedachte.

Harry stand schon fast eine Dreiviertelstunde unter der Dusche, um ihn herum war es ruhig geworden und er ging davon aus, dass die Mannschaft mittlerweile gegangen war.

So schnappte er sich ein Handtuch, schlang es um seine Hüfte und öffnete die Kabine, um in den Umkleideraum zu laufen.

Dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung, die ihren Schrecken gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

---

Sirius hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, weil Harry so lange unter der Dusche stand und deshalb beschlossen, zu warten, bis er kam.

James war demnach ebenfalls geblieben, immerhin sorgte er sich genauso, auch wenn Harry nicht sein Freund´ war.

Sie hörten, dass die Dusche ausgeschalten worden war und schauten nun in die Richtung, aus der der andere kommen musste.

Und was sie dann sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache:

Harry Letum - braungebrannte Haut; lange, schwarze Haare; grüne Augen, die mystisch glitzerten; Wasser, das über seinen Körper rann und von dem Handtuch aufgesogen wurde; die große Narbe über seinem Oberkörper; die Kleinen, verteilt auf dem Rest seiner scheinbar weichen Haut...

Sirius hatte den Mund auf und brachte keinen Ton hervor.

James stand daneben und machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu versuchen, etwas zu sagen.

„Was tut ihr noch hier?"

Das brachte die Jungen wieder zurück.

„Woher ist das!", rief der Black aufgebracht und rannte schon fast hysterisch auf seinen Freund zu.

Bei ihm angekommen, berührte er ganz leicht, so als könne er vielleicht etwas zerstören, die Narbe.

Dabei sah er immer wieder nach oben und in die grünen Augen, die ihn musterten.

Zumindest eins davon.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er nun leise.

Seine Augen zeigten Sorge und Angst.

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um den anderen nicht an sich zu ziehen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Noch immer strich Sirius über den Körper des anderen und musterte fasziniert die Haut, die sich an narbenlosen Stellen, so weich anfühlte, wie er es sich erträumt hatte.

Harry hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, noch eine Weile zu schmollen und sauer auf die Marauders zu sein, aber irgendwie brach dieser Entschluss gerade in zwei Teile.

Sanft legte er dem Jungen eine Hand an die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen ein paar Mal darüber.

„Das ist nichts weiter, Kleiner."

Der Black sah überrascht nach oben, dann aber wandelte sich sein Blick in Freude.

„Es tut mir leid, und den anderen auch, Harry! Wir machen das nie wieder! Verzeih uns!"

Auch James hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und so sprach er Harry an.

„Sirius hat Recht. Wir haben uns idiotisch benommen. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Gut, schön, dass ihr das endlich eingesehen habt."

Sirius legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und drückte sich noch näher an ihn heran, ehe er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und den anderen küsste.

Der Potter fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz und verkrümelte sich deshalb, so dass die Turteltäubchen alleine zurück blieben.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich wie Sirius ihn begonnen hatte.

Schnell wurden sie leidenschaftlicher und ein Zungenkuss entstand, den sie wild fochten.

Am Ende jedoch gewann Harry ihn.

Außer Atem ließen sie voneinander ab und sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, ehe Harry begann, kleine Küsse auf dem Hals des anderen zu hauchen.

Der Junge schlang seine Arme fester um den Älteren und zog ihn damit noch dichter an sich, dabei rieb er sein Becken am Bein des anderen.

Das wiederum brachte Harry zu einem heiseren Aufstöhnen.

Er fasste den anderen mit einem Arm um die Hüfte und mit der anderen Hand begann er, das Hemd zu öffnen.

Sirius keuchte, als Harrys Hand sachte über seine Brust fuhr und die Brustwarzen neckte.

„Harry!"

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel.

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich auf der Bank niedergelassen und Sirius saß auf Harrys Schoß und rieb sich an ihm, so gut es eben ging.

Das Hemd war von seinen Schultern verschwunden und verweilte auf dem Boden, genauso wie die Hose, die der Lehrer ihm fast unbemerkt ausgezogen hatte.

Harrys Hände streichelten sanft über den Rücken des anderen und zeichneten das Rückrad nach, wobei eine der beiden Hände Rast auf dem Hintern machte.

Leicht knetete er diesen und arbeitete sich mit dem Mund von den Lippen zum Schlüsselbein, um von dort zu den Brustwarzen zu kommen.

Mit der Zunge leckte er darüber und mit den Zähnen biss er spielerisch hinein, ehe er wieder darüber leckte.

Jedes Mal stöhnte Sirius, wenn sein Freund das tat.

Mittlerweile war sein Glied auch zur Gänze erwacht und drückte gegen den Stoff der Shorts- an die Harrys.

Der führte hinter dem Rücken des Jungen gerade eine Handbewegung aus, um sich dann auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und Sirius auf den Boden zu legen.

Er krabbelte schnell über ihn und küsste diese sagenhaften Lippen, bevor er seine Küsse immer weiter nach unten wandern ließ und schließlich die Zunge in den Bauchnabel senkte.

Was den Liegenden zum Lachen brachte.

Doch das verschwand wieder, als er Finger am Bund seiner Shorts spürte.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn fragend an, ehe er nickte und der Stoff verschwand.

Der Jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen und erwartete nun eine Reaktion, dass vielleicht Harry doch nicht so sehr von ihm angetan sein würde.

Und gerade, als er die Augen öffnen wollte, musste er schon beinahe aufschreien, denn etwas feuchtes, warmes berührte ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle.

Als er es schaffte und seine blauen Seen nach unten schauen ließ, erkannte er einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der tief in seinen Schoß gebeugt war.

Schwer lagen Harrys Hände auf seinen Schenkeln und drückten sie auseinander.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Er wandte seinen Kopf hin und her und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, versuchte er immer wieder sein Becken anzuheben und in die Wärme zu stoßen.

Einige Male schaffte er es, wurde danach aber davon abgehalten.

Oh, Sirius sah Sterne und stöhnte und keuchte, weil er zu nichts anderem mehr in der Lage war.

Harrys Mund war talentiert und seine Zunge eine Sensation.

Sein Freund vollführte Kunststücke, von denen Sirius nie geahnt hatte, dass es sie gab und er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch halten konnte.

„Ha... rry! Nicht... kann... nicht… mehr!", stöhnte er und versuchte den anderen dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören.

Der aber dachte gar nicht daran, verstärkte seine Arbeit nur und nahm den anderen noch tiefer in sich auf.

Der Gryffindor verkrallte seine Hände in den Haaren seines Geliebten und versuchte ihn zu hindern.

Aber es brachte nichts. Gar nichts.

Angst stieg in ihm auf, was der andere wohl tun würde, wenn er jetzt kam. In seinem Mund!

Doch weiter konnte er nicht denken, denn er schrie auf und entlud sich.

Harry war zufrieden und schluckte den Lohn seiner Arbeit. Dann krabbelte er nach oben und küsste den Jungen unter sich.

Wieder ruhiger atmend, blickte Sirius in die Augen seines Freundes.

Dann mit hochrotem Kopf, zur Seite.

Etwas irritiert, drehte der andere seinen Kopf zurück. Sanft strich er einige Strähnen weg und hauchte ein paar Küsse auf das Gesicht Sirius´.

„Was hast du?"

„Du... ich... das wollte ich nicht!"

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen des anderen.

„Was denn? Das eben? Ich wollte, dass du kommst. Mach dir keinen Kopf, Liebling."

Darauf seufzte der Junge nur erleichtert und lächelte glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Kleiner."

Zärtlich streichelte der Ältere über die Brust des Liegenden und küsste wieder den Hals, an dem schon ein deutliches Zeichen prangte.

Ruhig richtete sich Harry etwas auf und legte sich dann neben Sirius.

Sachte zog er ihn dann an sich und lehnte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen seine eigene Brust.

Zufrieden ließ der das mit sich geschehen und vertraute seinem Geliebten.

Harry selbst war ruhig und darauf konzentriert, seinem Freund keinen Schrecken einzujagen, oder gar Angst.

So streichelte er sanft über die Seite des anderen und runter zum Schenkel.

Dort wanderte seine Hand dann auf die Vorderseite des Beines und fuhr da wieder nach oben, dass er am Schritt des anderen anlangte.

Er umschloss das Glied Sirius´ und begann es zu reiben.

Was den Jüngeren die Augen aufreißen ließ und ein lautes Stöhnen entfachte.

„Ist das gut?", fragte Harry leise und küsste den Nacken des anderen.

Der nur nicken konnte und sich unbewusst an seinen Freund drückte.

Aber der Professor wollte ja nicht, dass sein Schatz schon kam, deshalb ließ er ab und vollführte eine Handbewegung.

Seine Finger waren plötzlich feucht, wovon der junge Black nichts bemerkte.

Harry führte die Hand zwischen ihre Körper und strich dort über den Muskelring, der ihm Einlass gewähren würde.

„Was...?", keuchte Sirius, als er etwas in sich gleiten fühlte.

Es war unangenehm und er wollte sich wehren, wurde aber abgelenkt.

Sanfte Küsse verteilten sich auf seiner Schulter.

Sirius drehte den Kopf und fing so die Lippen des anderen ein, focht ein Duell mit ihnen.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie ein weiterer Finger in ihm verschwand.

Erst, als Harry einen Punkt in ihm traf und er aufschreien musste, nahm er das wieder wahr.

Doch nicht mehr als unangenehm, sondern als sehr erregend und nach mehr verlangend.

„Harry...", flehte er mit lustgetränkter Stimme und auch Angesprochener kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht mehr warten konnte.

Also entfernte er seine Finger und riss sich das Handtuch runter.

Dann packte er Sirius´ linkes Bein und schob seines zwischen die seines Schatzes.

So lagen sie beide seitlich nebeneinander und Harry setzte seine eigene Erregung an, um dann vorsichtig in den Körper einzudringen, der sich ihm so willig hingab.

Sirius keuchte, als er spürte, dass Harry ihn langsam, aber sicher, auszufüllen begann.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, so dass er sich seinem Partner entgegen schob und diesen dadurch beinahe über die Klippe stieß.

„Nicht... Sonst komme ich...", flüsterte Harry, den es eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung kostete, nicht sofort wie ein Wilder zu zustoßen.

Was musste sein Freund auch so verdammt eng sein!

Er beruhigte sich wieder soweit, dass er sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus in seinem Freund bewegen konnte und das Tempo langsam anhob.

„Mehr...!", forderte Sirius irgendwann, weil es ihm nicht genug war.

Harry kam dem gerne nach und wurde schneller in seinen Stößen.

„Harry... bitte, mach was!", bettelte Sirius nun.

So erhöhte Harry noch einmal den Rhythmus, stieß härter und tiefer und brachte damit Sirius zu lauten, lustvollen Schreien.

Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da ergoss sich der Gryffindor und riss Harry mit sich, der noch ein letztes Mal in ihm versank.

So kam auch er und sie blieben erschöpft liegen, bis sich Harry dann aus seinem Freund zurückzog und ihn liebevoll umarmte.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch so liegen, bis dann eine Gänsehaut ihre Körper überzog, weil sie langsam abkühlten.

---

So erhoben sie sich, beseitigten die Beweiße und hüpften zusammen unter die Dusche.

Sirius hatte zwar trotzdem noch nicht erfahren, was es mit dieser Narbe auf sich hatte und auch was das blinde Augen anging, aber er war überglücklich und das war auch gut so.

---

Sie standen an der großen Treppe, an der sie sich trennen mussten.

Sirius umarmte ihn noch mal und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss, was er wohl nicht gekonnt hätte, wenn ein anderer Lehrer in der Nähe gewesen wäre.

So aber ließen sie sich nicht beirren und tauschten dann noch ein kleines Zungenduell, das dieses Mal Sirius gewann.

Dann war es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

Siri wollte sich schon umdrehen und die Treppe hinauf, als er am Arm gepackt wurde und mit dem Rücken an die kräftige Brust Harrys gezogen wurde.

„Mein Liebling, das war der Beste Sex meines Lebens!"

Das ließ Sirius zwar erröten, aber er lächelte dennoch und antwortete flüsternd:

„Und mein erstes Mal."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er seinen perplexen Freund und hüpfte die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

So, fertig! 

Boah, Leute! Ihr glaubts mir nicht, aber die beiden haben sich einfach selbstständig gemacht! Das sollte kein Lemon werden und dann so was! Aber egal, ich find ihn geil!

Und ihr?

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S. Ich habe zwei Oneshot ´s geladen! Einmal Schweigende Erinnerungen´ und dann Wer?´

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	20. Day after

**20 Day after **

Als Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf und verschwand in seine Räume.

Das war wirklich ein schöner Tag gewesen!

---

Sirius war glücklich. Nein, mehr als das!

Er war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt! Und so sah er auch aus:

Immerhin hüpfte er durch die Gänge und pfiff vor sich hin. Das leider teilweiße in den schiefsten Tönen...

Er säuselte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und als diese ihm, ihn komisch anschauend, öffnete, sprang er hinein.

Drinnen saßen seine Freunde und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo! Na, was geht?", fragte er und konnte das Dauergrinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Das würden wir gerne von dir wissen, Siri!", erklärte James und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Na, wie wäre es damit, was du noch so lange gemacht hast?", meinte Remus.

Sirius errötet leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sollte uns doch zu denken geben, oder?", lachte Lily und deutete auf die roten Wangen des anderen.

Die anderen Jungen nickten nur und Peter, der war mehr als unerfreut, über diese Entwicklung.

„Jetzt sag schon!", forderte der Potter erneut.

„Nein! Das geht euch nix an!", wehrte Sirius ab und flüchtete in den Schlafsaal.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und nickten dann gleichzeitig.

„Wir werden es schon aus ihm raus bekommen!", beschlossen sie und rannten dem anderen nach.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte nur, während Peter das Ganze still mit seinen umherhuschenden Augen verfolgt hatte.

---

Am Morgen danach saßen ein paar Gryffindors recht unausgeschlafen am Tisch und fielen beinahe auf ihre Teller.

Das kam davon, wenn man nachts anstatt zu schlafen, versuchte, seinem bersten Freund Informationen zu entlocken.

Nun saßen sie also mehr schlafend, als was anderes, am Tisch und versuchten, die Augen offen zu halten.

---

Severus, der die Schüler von seinem Tisch aus sah, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was bei denen in der Nacht abgegangen war.

Und er gab zu, dass er auch gerne mehr über Harry wissen würde.

Aber da war wohl, abgesehen von Harry, wirklich nur Sirius, der da aushelfen konnte...

Oder, man fragte eben den Professor selbst – wenn man lebensmüde war.

So aber gab sich Severus mit dem zufrieden, was er wusste und wartete drauf, dass der andere zu ihm kam, wie beim letzten Mal.

---

Harry selbst, saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Schüler. Er war sich langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob es klug gewesen war, hier als Lehrer anzufangen...

Es war absolut nicht notwendig, dass er das hier machte, immerhin hatte er Geld bis zum Abwinken.

Andererseits wollte er schon recht oft mit Sirius zusammen sein.

Aber er zweifelte wirklich...

Und was war mit seinem kleine Bruder´?

Konnte er Severus alleine lassen? Eigentlich hatte der Junge einiges gelernt und Lucius Malfoy ließ ihn auch in Ruhe...

Es war eine so verdammt verzwickte Sache und eine dämlich prekäre Situation, in die er sich selbst hinein manövriert hatte...

Was sollte er tun?

Vielleicht war es geschickter, wenn er sich einen Job als Auror suchte?

Das Ministerium würde ihn sicher annehmen, immerhin hatte er eine Menge Referenzen, die kein anderer hatte...

Er sollte bloß nicht erwähnen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam, dort Voldie besiegt hatte und na ja...

Wieder schweifte sein Blick über den Saal und blieb dabei an Sirius hängen, der mit seinen Freunden alberte. Es wäre sicher besser, wenn er die Schule verließe.

Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Das bedeutete, er musste jetzt umgehend mit dem Schulleiter reden.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah an zwei Kollegen vorbei, den Mann an.

„Schulleiter, ich muss sie sprechen, jetzt."

Er ließ kein Widerwort zu und erhob sich, dass der alte Mann, gezwungenermaßen, folgen musste.

---

„Mr. Letum, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte Albus freundlich, als sie alleine auf einem Gang standen.

„Ich gehe."

Der Alte war überrascht und fand keinen Zusammenhang, was auch Harry auffiel.

„Ich sagte, dass ich Hogwarts wieder verlassen werde."

„Aber, warum denn? Sie sind ein guter Lehrer und ich habe noch keine Klagen gehört. Mal abgesehen davon, dass einige sich dumm benommen haben."

Harry seufzte.

„Es hat sicherlich nichts mit den Schülern zu tun, nicht in erster Linie. Wie soll ich das erklären? Es ist etwas persönliches, verstehen sie? Ich kann nicht länger bleiben, so leid es mir tut."

Und so drehte sich der junge Mann um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang, um die nächste Ecke.

Dumbledore schritt mit betrübten Gedanken zurück in die Halle.

Er hatte so gehofft, diesen mysteriösen Menschen, der eine so gigantische Macht besaß, noch länger beobachten zu können.

Nun durchkreuzte eben jener, der zu Anfang seinen Plan beschleunigt hatte, diesen auch wieder...

---

Es war später geworden und Harry lief durch die Gänge.

Sie waren ihm vertraut und er kannte sie auswendig – würde jeden mit verschlossenen Augen finden.

In seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass er geradewegs auf jemanden zulief und diese Person beinahe umgerannt hätte.

Als Harry das realisierte, blickte er sich um und konnte nichts entdecken. Also schaltete er seine Sinne ein und konnte letztendlich eine Aura ausmachen.

Er sank in die Hocke und zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf des Jungen.

„Sirius, was machst du hier? Es ist schon spät und Ausgangssperre."

Angesprochener sah nach oben und der Noch- Lehrer konnte silbrige Tränen sehen. Der Gryffindor schluckte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg.

„Ich hab dich gesucht", erklärte Sirius dann und lehnte sich an den anderen.

„Wenn du mir eine kurze Nachricht geschickt hättest, dann wäre ich dich doch abholen gekommen. Ich habe mein Zimmer unauffindbar gehext."

Verwundert sah der Black ihn an.

„Das hat schon seine Gründe."

„Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Snape her findet."

„Hm, weil ich ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, mein Zimmer jederzeit zu betreten. Meine Räume waren immer eine Art Zufluchtsort für ihn und deshalb... Na ja, ich werde den Zauber morgen eh aufheben."

„Und wieso das? Brauchst du ihn nicht mehr, oder was?"

Etwas traurig lächelte Harry, dabei fiel Sirius auf, dass diese Geste nicht seine Augen erreichte.

„Sag mir, was du hast."

„Hm... Du hast recht, ab morgen werde ich diesen Schutz nicht mehr brauchen."

„Red doch nicht um den heißen Brei! Erklär mir, was los ist!"

Wieder seufzte Harry.

„Sirius, ich werde Hogwarts verlassen, ich arbeite nicht länger als Lehrer."

Der Gryffindor wurde blass.

„Das..."

„Es ist mein Ernst. Ich habe eine Menge nachgedacht und bin zu diesem Entschluss gekommen. Sei mir nicht böse, Kleiner, aber es ist das Beste. Ich werde mich als Auror bewerben und dann diesen Job machen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine hier zurücklassen!"

Die Stimme des Jüngeren bebte merklich.

„Siri, ich habe doch nicht gesagt, dass ich dich verlasse. Ich habe mir ein Haus gekauft und wohne nicht mal weit von hier. Ich komme dich ja auch mal besuchen und in den Ferien kannst du zu mir."

Tränen flossen wieder über die Wangen und Harry fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, dem Kleinen das zu sagen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", schniefte Sirius und klammerte sich an den anderen.

„Ich weiß, Siri, aber es geht nicht anders. Es ist für mich besser und ich denke, auch für dich. Aber nun lass uns erst mal von hier weg, ja?"

Sanft nahm er den Jungen auf die Arme, vergaß aber nicht, den Tarnumhang einzustecken und lief los.

---

In seinen Räumen angekommen, legte er Sirius auf dem Bett ab, hängte den Umhang über die Sessellehne.

Er entledigte sich seiner Sachen, bis zur Shorts und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Komm, zieh dich aus, in den Sachen lässt es sich nicht gut schlafen."

Verwirrt sah Sirius ihn an.

„Ich darf bleiben?"

Harry nickte.

„Natürlich, schließlich bin ich ja kein Lehrer mehr. Ich habe schon heute beim Essen gekündigt."

Der Gryffindor zog sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich dann unter die Bettdecke, die so wohlig nach seinem Freund roch.

Liebevoll streichelte der Ältere durch die Haare des anderen und lächelte ihn an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, und du musst mir versprechen, dass ich wirklich zu dir darf!"

„Versprochen!"

Zufrieden mit der Antwort, aber nicht mit der Situation, schmiegte sich Sirius an den anderen und ließ ihn für den Rest der Nacht, nicht mehr los.

---

Der folgende Morgen kam recht schnell, wenn man bedachte, wie früh sie im Bett gelegen hatten.

Sirius war nicht gewillt, auch nur ein Auge zu öffnen, denn er hoffte, dass das alles ein Albtraum gewesen war.

„He, komm schon, du hast Unterricht, Siri!", murrte Harry, der es leid war, dass der andere sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegte – und das schon seit einer halben Stunde!

„Ich will nicht!"

Kam es ziemlich genervt von dem Klammerlöwen.

„Jetzt führ dich nicht auf wie ein kleines Kind!", schimpfte Harry.

Doch Sirius Black wäre nicht Sirius Black, wenn er sich etwas hätte sagen lassen.

Also blieb er stur liegen und umklammerte Harry, der langsam, aber sicher, die Geduld verlor.

Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, sich aus dem Bett zu teleportieren.

Das ließ sich den Löwen dann doch bewegen.

„Wie...!", brachte er gerade mal heraus.

„Berufsgeheimnis und jetzt verschwinde unter der Dusche, bevor ich dich überfalle!", knurrte der Ältere.

Dumm nur, dass Sirius überhaupt nichts dagegen hatte, überfallen zu werden.

„Komm nur!", grinste er stattdessen und lächelte lasziv.

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, verschwand selbst im Bad und erschien eine Viertelstunde später wieder, um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und magisch die Koffer zu packen.

Sirius betrachtete sich das Ganze still und rannte dann schon beinahe ins Bad, als endlich auch die letzte graue Gehirnzelle verarbeitet hatte, dass Harry gerade packte und die Schule verließ.

Er war in Windeseile angezogen und hing nun am Arm Harrys, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, um sein Körperteil wieder zurückzubekommen.

„Muss das sein? Du kannst doch auch einfach bei mir im Bett schlafen, im Turm!", schlug Siri vor.

„Nein."

„Oder ich werf James raus und du kriegst sein Bett!"

„Nein."

„Ich könnte auch Dumbledore bequatschen, dass er uns ein eigenes Zimmer gibt!"

„Nein."

„Oder ich zauber unser Zimmer größer und mach ne Trennwand rein!"

„Nein."

„Ich könnte auch einfach die Schule abbrechen und dich begleiten!"

„NEIN!"

Sirius sah seinen Freund an.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Weil es nicht geht, darum. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun und es ist besser so. Du tust gerade so, als wäre das ein Abschied für immer."

„Na ja, für mich kommt es dem Weltuntergang gleich", meinte der Jüngere nur.

„Dann schreib mir halt jeden Tag einen Brief und erzähl mir, was du wieder für einen Unsinn angestellt hast. Ist das okay? Ich sehe auch zu, dass ich antworte, sobald ich kann."

Das schien den Jungen doch etwas aufzumuntern.

„Also, dann kannst du dich aber auf eine lange Nacht einstellen, denn dann musst du ja schon heute einen beantworten!", grinste der Gryffindor.

Harry lächelte, der Kleine konnte durchaus auch Slytherin sein!

„Ist gut, aber jetzt lass mich los."

„Bekomme ich keinen Abschiedskuss?"

Harry glaubte, dass die Welt wirklich jeden Moment unterginge, denn so einen nervigen Sirius hatte er noch nie erlebt.

„Ja, den bekommst du!"

Er legte einen Arm um Sirius, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn vernichtend.

Die Marauders, die gerade ebenfalls in die Vorhalle kamen, grölten lauthals und klatschten.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge aus Gryffindor war rot um die Nase und lächelte selig.

„So, ich muss dann. Schreib mir schön und sei artig, ja?"

Sirius nickte nur und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Schön, dann sehen wir uns bald! Hab dich lieb!"

Und so verschwand der Professor vor den Augen vieler Schüler, direkt aus der Vorhalle Hogwarts´ - etwas, das eigentlich unmöglich war!

* * *

So, mit der Wendung hat auch keiner gerechnet, habe ich Recht?

Ich auch nicht!

Hoffe, es hat gefallen, bye

Psy-Puma


	21. The House

**21 The House **

Harry erschien in einer kleinen Vorhalle, die mit Marmor ausgelegt worden war.

Der dunkle Stein passte wunderbar zu den großen Fenstern, die die morgendliche Sonne mit ihrem goldenen Licht, hinein scheinen ließen.

Eine große Treppe führte hoch in die oberen Stockwerke.

Links und rechts gingen ein paar Türen ab, die in verschiedenen Räumen endeten.

Wenn man bedachte, dass dieses Gebäude einmal einem mächtigen Zauberer gehört haben sollte, dann konnte man das nicht glauben - die Farben waren für einen schwarzen Magier nicht wirklich alle passend.

Welcher Magier, der sich voll und ganz der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte und noch voll und ganz Slytherin gewesen war, würde denn Gold wählen?

Doch hier dominierten verschiedene Farben.

Mal Gold, dann Grün, Blau, Rot, Violett... Es gab eigentlich die gesamte Farbpalette.

Und das nannte sich dann böser Zauberer! Harry hätte lachen können.

Ihn interessierte nur, wer hier gewohnt haben könnte. Denn der Makler von Zauberhafte Immobilen´, hatte dazu keine Angaben gemacht. Nicht mal, nachdem Harry mehrere Male gefragt hatte. Und er hatte die Angst praktisch riechen können, als er das erste Mal diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Aber momentan war das nebensächlich.

Er liebte dieses Gebäude!

Es hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Man konnte sagen, dass es ihn auf eine Art und Weise beruhigte und das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte, in dieser doch so fremden Zeit.

Harry verstand nicht, weshalb man es für einen Spottpreis verkauft hatte?

Wirklich, es war kein Haus, das war ein halbes Schloss! Schon für die Bezeichnung Villa war es zu groß!

Der junge Mann kam in die oberen Stockwerke. Bei der Besichtigung hatte er einen Raum entdeckt, der ihn ganz besonders fasziniert hatte.

Ob das früher einmal der Privatraum des Erbauers gewesen war?

Jedenfalls stand er nun in eben jenem Raum und schaute sich um.

Er war groß, hatte einen prunkvollen Kamin und riesige Fenster, die eine Menge Licht einließen.

Der Boden war mit Parkett verlegt worden und wirkte alles in allem, sehr warm.

„Hm.. hier werde ich mein Zimmer einrichten!", entschied er sich und hob die Hand.

Zuerst erschienen leichte Vorhänge in einem zarten Grün, an den Fenstern - der Holzboden harmonierte wunderbar mit dieser Naturfarbe.

An der rechten, kurzen Wand, sollte das große Himmelbett stehen, dessen Baldachin mit dünnen, fast durchsichtigen, ebenfalls grünen, Stoffbahnen behängt war. Auf jede Seite ein Bettvorleger.

Nachttischchen mit Lampen darauf und am Fußende des Bettes eine Truhe, um Kleinigkeiten für den nicht täglichen Gebrauch unterzubringen.

Dann war da noch etwas Platz in der Mitte des Raumes. Hier sollte ein Schreibtisch hin und darunter ein großer, flauschiger Teppich. Einer, der einen Goldton hatte und mit grünen und roten Ornamenten versehen war. Gleich zog der junge Mann die Schuhe aus und marschierte ein paar Kreise über den Teppich. Seine Füße versanken einen Zentimeter in der flauschigen Masse.

„Wunderbar!"

Harry fand, dass der Schreibtisch am Fenster genau richtig stand, denn so hatte er immer genügend Tageslicht. Dann musste eine Sitzecke mit Sofa und mehreren Sesseln, vor den Kamin.

An der Wand, wo auch die Zimmertür war, kam rechts ein riesiges Bücherregal hin, in das sich augenblicklich sämtliche Bücher Harrys einfanden - und links ein Kleiderschrank, der wohl Platz für vier komplette Garderoben hatte.

Mit seiner Arbeit fertig, besah sich Harry sein Zimmer.

Ja, es war alles nach seiner Zufriedenheit.

Am Ende des Raumes führte noch eine Tür ab, von der er vermutete, dass sie wohl ins Bad ging. Und als er öffnete, war dem auch so. Allerdings gefielen ihm die Farben nicht so, also wurden sie seinem Zimmer angepasst.

---

Eine ganze Weile streifte er durch das Haus und zauberte sich Mobiliar.

Schließlich brauchte man schon eine Bibliothek, um weitere, neue Bücher unterzubringen. Und ein Esszimmer, beziehungsweise, einen Speisesaal, denn nicht anders, konnte man den Raum nennen. Am Ende mit seiner Arbeit, bemerkte Harry, dass Hauselfen fehlten.

Irgendwer musste schließlich alles sauber halten!

Allerdings wollte er sich nun erst die Stallungen ansehen. Vielleicht waren sie ja geeignet, ein paar magische Geschöpfe zu halten?

Und ein oder zwei Pferde wollte er auch haben. Man sollte schließlich sein Leben auskosten, solange man konnte!

So marschierte er also nach draußen, überquerte den Hof und trat in das Nebengebäude.

Hier war er nicht drinnen gewesen, als er mit dem Immobilien- Menschen da gewesen war.

Aber was sollte es, viel interessanter war es doch, selbst zu erforschen!

Und er wäre nicht Harry Potter – Letum grinste teuflisch – wenn er sich das nehmen lassen würde.

Es war alles verstaubt und unordentlich, aber das Gebäude schien in gutem Zustand zu sein, und tauglich, sich ein paar Geschöpfe halten zu können.

Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet.

Er schwang seine Hand einige Male und Staub und Dreck waren verschwunden. Die Fenster, die zum Hof hinauszeigten, waren geöffnet und warmes Sonnenlicht fiel herein, erhellte das Innere des Gebäudes.

„Wunderbar. Dann fehlt nur noch das Getier", grinste Harry.

Er verließ den Stall und betrat einen Kiesweg, der um das Haus führte.

So kam er auf der Terrasse an. Sie war groß, sehr groß, wenn man das so sehen wollte. Schließlich umfasste sie sicherlich zehn Meter Breite und dann war sie mindestens zwölf Meter lang.

Er fragte sich zwar, wofür man so viel Platz brauchte, aber gut...

Eigentlich erledigte sich die Frage, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Freund hierher kommen würde. Wenn der liebe Sirius mal nicht ein paar Partys feiern würde...

Letztendlich entschied Harry sich für ein paar Korbsessel und eine Hollywoodschaukel mit einem dazugehörenden, großen Glastisch.

Vielleicht da drüben noch ein Liegestuhl? Und schon war auch der da.

Als sich der junge Mann umdrehte, entdeckte er die Stufen hinunter, einen Brunnen, der wohl auch nicht mehr lief.

Dabei war es doch ein recht interessantes Motiv, das der Brunnen da darstellte.

Wenn es sich der Ex-Slytherin mal so überlegte, kam ihm das doch recht bekannt vor. Bloß, wo hatte er dieses Bild schon einmal gesehen? Harry wandte sich von dem Brunnen ab und sah sich um. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Jetzt wusste er wieder, woher er die Brunnenfigur kannte!

Es war genauso eine Schlange, wie er sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen hatte!

Aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Sein Blick schweifte wieder über den Park.

Das Grundstück, das zu seinem Anwesen gehörte, musste wirklich riesig sein, wenn er nicht mal einen Zaun, oder eine Mauer ausmachen konnte.

Mit den Schultern zuckend, drehte er sich wieder um und überlegte, was er nun mit dem Brunnen machen sollte.

Am Ende fasste er den Entschluss, dass er dem abhelfen konnte und reinigte und reparierte

das Wasserspiel und schon plätscherte es wieder.

Nicht umsonst, war er Harry Letum´!

Nun doch etwas erschöpft, setzte er sich auf die Stufen und sah geradeaus, wo es zum Park ging, in dem überall Bäume standen und damit einiges in Schatten tauchten.

„Das Gras muss ab...", dachte er laut nach und legte sich dann auf den Rücken.

Das war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.

Er sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den blauen Himmel, der blendete, weil doch auch die Sonne langsam recht grell wurde. Kein Wunder, war ja auch Sommer.

Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf und erledigte auch noch den Rest..

Dann, endlich, verkroch er sich in die Küche, um zu sehen, was es hier so gab.

„Man, erst mal muss ich einkaufen. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht..."

Gedanklich schlug er sich selbst für die dumme Idee, schauen zu gehen, ob die Küche etwas hergeben würde. War ja eigentlich logisch, dass sie das nicht tat, wenn hier schon seit Jahren niemand mehr wohnte!

Harry stand also von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ das Haus. Vergaß aber nicht, es magisch zu sichern.

---

Der junge Mann erschien in einem kleinen Ort und sah sich dort erst einmal um.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nun in einer Zaubergemeinde war, oder doch eher Muggel.

Die Frage erübrigte sich recht schnell, als er von einer Frau mit Spitzhut angesprochen wurde.

So fand er auch alles, was er suchte und hatte sich sogar gleich ein paar Hauselfen angeschafft, die ihm dann was kochen würden.

Als er dann endlich wieder zu Hause war und gegessen hatte, fiel er wenig später, erschöpft und müde ins Bett.

Der letzte Gedanke war, dass er ja noch keinen Brief von Sirius bekommen hatte.

---

So verstrichen einige Monate, in denen er an manchen Wochenenden, seinen Freund zu Besuch gehabt hatte.

Zweimal waren auch die anderen mitgekommen.

Wenn Harry so überlegte, war es eigentlich ganz unterhaltsam, wenn die anderen da waren.

Nur, wenn sie dann am Sonntagabend wieder abgereist waren, war er doch erleichtert gewesen, denn sie kosteten manchmal schon einige seiner Nerven.

Und so waren die Herbstferien herangerückt.

Das bedeutete, dass es mal wieder so weit war. Die Gruppe Schüler würde sein Haus einmal mehr belagern.

So wies er also schon mal an, dass Zimmer gerichtet wurden. Immerhin würden die anderen morgen kommen - und er musste sie abholen.

Aber gut, das ging ja noch. Jedenfalls konnte ihnen da nicht einfallen, zu spät zu kommen. Nicht, dass sie das noch machen würden...

Ein kleines, diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

---

Der Morgen des ersten Ferientages war angebrochen und Harry hatte sich ausnahmsweise mal einen dünnen Rollkragenpullover angezogen, weil es doch ein wenig kühler war.

Einen Umhang wollte er nicht noch zusätzlich, also apparierte er ohne.

In Kings Cross kam er wieder zum Vorschein und durchquerte unbemerkt das Tor zum Gleis Neundreiviertel.

Der Hogwarts Express fuhr gerade ein und es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis er von seinem Freund fast erdrosselt werden würde, weil der sich so freute.

Und so traf es dann ein:

Harry hörte nur noch eine Stimme, dann spürte er schon Arme um seinen Hals und er saß am Boden.

„Siri...!", röchelte er halbwegs.

„Lass los!"

Überrascht tat Angesprochener das, nur um zu sehen, wie sein Freund tief atmete.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er auch sogleich.

Ja, das war sein Sirius!

Dabei konnte es sich James nicht verkneifen, zu lachen.

„Was denn!", maulte Sirius, weil er nicht verstand, was denn los war.

„Schon gut, Liebling. Kommt jetzt."

Damit zog er die Schüler mit sich, um außerhalb des Bahnhofes zu apparieren.

Harry war froh, dass sie das noch nicht durften, sonst hätte er sie wohl jede ihrer freien Minuten im Haus. Wo bliebe da die Erholung!

---

Sie erreichten das Gebäude und sofort stürzten die Jugendlichen nach oben in ihre Zimmer.

Natürlich alle, außer Sirius, der blieb bei seinem Freund.

„Und, wie geht es dir? Hast du auch nicht zu hart gearbeitet?", erkundigte sich dieser besorgt bei Harry. Der lächelte nur.

Sirius hatte echt zwei Seiten. Wenn seine Freunde nicht dabei waren, war er manchmal richtig erwachsen.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich geh´ ja nicht täglich arbeiten, nur, wenn es schwerere Fälle gibt, oder Unterbesetzung ist."

Verstehend nickte der andere.

„Und wie geht's dir? Was ist mit der Schule, läuft es da gut?"

Sirius bemerkte sofort, dass Harry ihn prüfend musterte.

„Jah, alles klar."

„Hm... Und was ist mit Runenkunde? Da hattest du doch Probleme, oder?"

Ertappt zog der Jüngere den Kopf ein.

„Also... ich... man! Du bist fies! Ich hab Ferien, da musst du mich doch nicht damit nerven!"

Harry lachte.

„Das ist nicht komisch!", maulte Siri weiter und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Wie der Ältere fand, sah das zum Anbeißen aus.

Aber dennoch ließ er seinen Freund vorerst mit der Schule in Ruhe.

Sie würde eh in den nächsten Tagen murren, wenn er sie dazu anhalten würde, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ansonsten drohte ihnen nämlich Spaßverbot.

Und darin, den Kindern einen Strich durch die Rechung zu machen, war er ein Ass.

Schließlich hatte er den besten Lehrer gehabt, den man sich wünschen konnte – Severus Snape.

Schon jetzt konnte sich Harry ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Zum Abendessen trafen sie sich dann in der Küche.

Pinki, eine der Hauselfen, die in der Küche zuständig waren, hatte das Essen bereitet und aufgedeckt. Schwatzend saßen sie also da und unterhielten sich.

---

Und so verstrichen auch die ersten beiden Tage.

Natürlich hatte der Hausherr seine Gedanken auch in die Tat umgesetzt und den Jugendlichen verklickert, dass sie keine Ausflüge, oder sonstiges machen durften, wenn die Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt waren.

Freundlicherweise würde er sie auch höchstpersönlich kontrollieren. Was das nächste Gemeckere ausgelöst hatte.

Dass Harry sich dabei königlich amüsierte, war den Schülern schon klar.

Aber was sollten sie denn machen?

Erstens war der Ältere ihnen überlegen und zweitens war er der Hausherr!

---

Abends, wenn die Jungendlichen dann im Bett waren – Siri schlief natürlich bei seinem Freund – machte er es natürlich durch ausgedehnte Streicheleinheiten´ wieder gut. Nur bei seinem Freund, verstand sich!

* * *

So, hier mache ich fertig für heute!

Ich hoffe, dass es interessant war. Na ja, vllt ein bisschen langweilig... Aber das Haus wird, denke ich, noch eine Rolle spielen!

Bye, Psy- Puma


	22. Excursions

**22 Excursions **

Harry hatte schon seit dem Aufstehen ein seltsames Gefühl.

Und zu allem Übel, war heute noch ein Ausritt geplant. Na ja, Ausritt nicht, eher eine Kutschfahrt.

Er hatte den anderen versprochen, ihnen mal das Gelände zu zeigen. Und da es ja noch nicht ganz so kalt war, wollten sie auch ein kleines Picknick machen.

Warme Getränke und belegte Brote würden sie in einem Korb mitnehmen.

---

Momentan saß der Hausherr aber am Frühstückstisch und um ihn herum, tuschelten die Schüler aufgeregt.

Seufzend massierte Harry sich die Schläfen. Sofort war Sirius aufmerksam und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, geht schon. Mir ist heute nicht so gut, weißt du..."

Der Rest schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, also plapperten sie weiter.

„He, seid mal still, Harry hat Kopfweh!"

Entschuldigend und in Lilys Fall, peinlich berührt, sahen sie den Jungen an. Der schnaubte zufrieden und drehte sich dann wieder seinem Freund zu, der ihn anlächelte, dann aber aufstand.

„Na, dann können wir ja jetzt aufbrechen, oder?"

„Willst du nicht lieber hier bleiben? Wir können das auch morgen machen!", meinte Siri und stand ebenfalls auf, so dass sein Armband klimperte.

„Schon gut, wir können gehen, kein Problem. Außerdem wird mir die Luft gut tun."

Resignierend folgte der Dunkelhaarige dann seinem Freund.

---

So saßen sie schließlich in der Kutsche und ein Hauself lenkte das Gespann.

Fröhlich und neugierig, betrachteten die Jugendlichen die Umgebung und deuteten hier und da auf Wesen, die sie zwar schon im Unterricht gesehen hatten, aber noch nie in wilder Laufbahn.

Harry belächelte das Ganze nur. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade furchtbar alt...

Und dieses Gefühl, das heute noch etwas geschehen würde, hatte sich auch nicht verflüchtigt.

Er fragte sich nur, was es war, das noch auf ihn zukam.

War es positiv, oder doch gefährlich?

Die Kutschfahrt führte sie in Bereiche seines Anwesens, die selbst Harry noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt eine Begrenzung gab?

Andererseits, da vorne hatte er etwas gesehen.

„Fahr darüber, ich möchte wissen, was dort ist."

Sofort lenkte die Elfe das Gespann in entsprechende Richtung. Und tatsächlich, dort war eine Mauer!

Sie ragte sicherlich drei Meter in die Höhe und war so verwuchert, dass das Gestein, wenn das Grünzeug blattlos war wie jetzt, richtiggehend schwarz wirkte.

„Was ist das für eine Mauer, Harry?"

Angesprochener zuckte bloß die Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, allerdings reizte es ihn, es herauszufinden...

Nur nicht jetzt, sonst würden die anderen auf die Idee kommen, ihm zu folgen und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Also wies er den Elfen an, weiterzufahren.

Keine zwei Minuten später sprang James aus seinem Sitz und deutete auf rote Funken, die in circa dreihundert Metern Entfernung, zu sehen waren.

Sofort war Harry alarmiert. Und selbstverständlich wollten auch die Schüler aussteigen und hinterher. Allerdings war das mit einem strengen Blick Harrys verhindert worden.

Je näher der junge Mann kam, desto deutlicher konnte er Schreie hören und dann waren da Geräusche, die eine Person ankündigten. Wer mochte da auf ihn zukommen? Stammten diese roten Funken, die mit Sicherheit Zauber gewesen waren, von der Person?

Harrys Sinne waren geschärft und er lauschte jedem kleinen Geräusch, das er nur wahrnehmen konnte. Dann drehte er sich hastig um und stand Severus gegenüber.

„Was tust du denn hier?", fragte der Ältere ungläubig.

Der Junge sah sich erst nervös um, ehe er antwortete:

„Ich wohne hier in der Nähe. Aber wie kommst du hierher? Ich dachte, du wohnst jetzt in deinem Haus?"

„Tu ich auch... Sag mal, die Mauer da hinten, weißt du, warum die da steht?"

Harry wies in die Richtung und Severus nickte bloß.

„Natürlich, das ist die Grenzmauer unsrer Manor."

Nun war Harry doch perplex. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Snapes seine Nachbarn waren.

„SEVERUS!", hörten sie dann eine wütende Stimme brüllen.

„Mein Vater!", zuckte der Junge zusammen.

„Was will er?", wollte Harry sofort wissen und stellte sich vor den Jüngeren, da der Mann nun zu sehen war.

„Komm her, Junge!", schrie der Mann und seine Augen sahen äußerst wütend aus.

Harry vernahm ein Knacksen hinter sich und ein Blick dorthin, sagte ihm, dass da noch jemand war. Und die Aura der Person, ließ ihn wissen, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Aber der Mann vor ihm, schien keiner zu sein.

Leise sprach er zu Severus:

„Ist das dein Vater?"

Ein verängstigtes Nicken, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Harry nahm den Jungen und schob ihn vor sich, behielt aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass da hinter ihnen noch einer stand. Schließlich hatte der die Möglichkeit, Severus wegzuholen, wenn er mit dessen Vater beschäftigt war.

„Was wollen sie hier?", fragte er in einem kalten Ton.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schnaubte abfällig und starrte den Jungen an, der sich umdrehte und sich an seinen großen Bruder´ klammerte.

„Ich will meinen Sohn holen. Er ist mal wieder abgehauen!"

„Und wozu waren dann die Flüche? Ich bezweifle, dass er unter diesen Umständen zurückgekommen wäre. Im Übrigen befinden sie sich hier auf fremden Grundstück."

Mr. Snape sah Harry abschätzend an.

„Das wüsste ich ja wohl! Außerdem gehört das alles hier mir und meiner Familie! Es ist seit Generationen vererbt! Hier in der Gegend wohnt niemand außer uns und die Snapes sind hier schon seit langer Zeit ansässig!"

Desinteressiert blickte Harry sich um und stellte sicher, dass den anderen, in der Kutsche, nichts gefährlich werden konnte. Unbemerkt hatte er einen Schutzzauber über sie gelegt.

„Nun, da muss ich sie wohl enttäuschen! Das Anwesen, auf dem sie stehen, gehört zufälligerweise mir. Und da es wirklich groß ist, kann man meine Villa von hier aus nicht sehen. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie hier ohne meine Erlaubnis nicht herumlaufen sollten. Ich halte magische Wesen, die es nicht gerne sehen, wenn Fremde auftauchen!"

Snape schwieg.

Damit hatte er wohl kaum rechnen können.

„Wie auch immer, dann werde ich meinen Sohn nehmen und ihr Grundstück verlassen. Komm, Junge!", fauchte er den letzten Satz.

„Oh, Sev kann hier bleiben, damit habe ich keine Probleme. Aber vielleicht sollten sie ihren Helfer mitnehmen, der hier im Gebüsch herumlungert."

Murrend trat eben jener hervor und gesellte sich zu Mr. Snape.

Harry musterte den Mann und befand ihn für unwichtig.

„Ich wünsche, dass sie mein Anwesen nicht noch einmal betreten. Ganz anders Severus, er hat meine Erlaubnis. Und falls ich jemanden von ihnen erwische, wie er hier wildert, können sie sich auf eine Klage gefasst machen. Und bevor sie mir mit ihren Beziehungen zum Ministerium und den Malfoys kommen, sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass man mir, als freier Auror des Ministeriums, wohl mehr Glauben schenken wird."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und schritt, Sev vor sich herschiebend, zur Kutsche zurück.

---

Erwartungsvoll sahen ihm die anderen schon entgegen.

„Was war da los! Und was macht er hier?"

Harry warf den Jugendlichen einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„So war das nicht gemeint! Es ist doch nur komisch, dass er hier auftaucht, oder?", meinte Remus, um James aus der Patsche zu helfen.

„Können wir uns erst mal setzen?"

So stieg er ein und sofort saß Sirius auf seinem Schoß, immerhin mussten sie ja jetzt noch einen Platz für ihren neuen Gast haben.

Severus setzte sich somit zwischen Harry und den jungen Lupin.

„Sev hatte mal wieder Ärger mit seinem Vater. Fragt mich nicht, warum. Jedenfalls hab ich ihm und seinem Handlanger verboten, mein Anwesen je wieder zu betreten."

Lily nickte bestätigend.

„Dass der sich auch an seinem eigenen Kind so vergreift!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf fassungslos und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

Harry lächelte darüber.

Ja, so hatte er sich die Reaktion seiner Mutter vorgestellt... Nebenbei streichelte er Sirius im Nacken und lauschte den Klängen der Natur und den Stimmen der anderen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielten sie dann, um das Picknick auszubreiten.

Sie hatten sich eine kleine Lichtung ausgesucht, auf die die Sonne schien und es nicht ganz so kühl war, wie im Wald.

Die Decke hatten Remus und Sirius bereits ausgebreitet, so dass Harry sich sofort darauf breit machen konnte.

Die Jungendlichen starrten ihn erst an, dann empörten sie sich lauthals darüber und am Ende hatten sie sich auf ihn gestürzt, um ihn durchzukitzeln.

Nun aber saßen alle auf der großen Decke und aßen von den Sandwichs und tranken von dem Tee. Wobei Severus sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte, um ja nicht Gefahr zu laufen, von den anderen geärgert zu werden.

Einmal, als die Schüler in ein heftiges Gespräch vertieft waren, strich Harry seinem kleinen Bruder´ über den Rücken.

„He, keine Panik, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sev nickte nur und lehnte sich an den Älteren. Ein leichtes, fast unsichtbares Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, das nur dem Auroren auffiel.

„Morgen gehen wir deine Sachen holen und ich bring dich dann, bei Ferienende, mit den anderen zum Bahnhof. Beziehungsweise, ich werde euch gegebenen Falles, sogar nach Hogwarts bringen", meinte Harry weiterhin leise.

„Wirklich?"

Der Junge konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er wirklich das Glück hatte, bei Harry bleiben zu dürfen.

„Danke..."

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann nickte wohlwollend und lächelte dann.

---

Es war schon dämmrig, als die Kutsche in den Hof des Anwesens fuhr und die Insassen müde ausstiegen.

„Das war richtig schön, findet ihr nicht?", fragte Lily in die Runde und sie erhielt eine einstimmige Antwort:

„Jaaaa!", riefen die anderen in Chor.

Belustigt, konnte Harry nur lachen.

„Wir gehen jetzt trotzdem rein, los, los!"

Während die Schüler dann der Anweisung folgten, wandte sich Harry um und lief rüber zu den Stallungen, um nach seiner Stute zu sehen, die bald fohlen würde.

„Na, meine Gute? Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte er dem Tier zu und strich ihr über die Nüstern, aus denen warme Luft blies.

„Bald ist es soweit, was?", fragte er sie leise und lächelte versonnen. Er freute sich schon auf das Fohlen.

Ein Geräusch ließ den jungen Mann sich umsehen.

„Ich bin's nur, Herr", sagte dann ein Mann, der um die dreißig war. Harrys Stallmeister.

„Ah, wie geht es Kaila?"

„Oh, der Guten geht es hervorragend. Ich denke, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen das Fohlen bekommt", meinte er dann.

„Gut, wann kommt der Tierarzt wieder?"

Kurz überlege der Stallmeister, dann antwortete er:

„Nun, eigentlich morgen Abend, wenn nichts Dringendes dazwischen kommt."

Zufrieden nickte Harry und dann verabschiedete er sich von dem jungen Mann und der Stute.

---

Drinnen warteten ungeduldig die anderen.

„Wo warst du?", forderte Sirius sofort zu wissen.

„Ich war im Stall, warum? Hattest du Angst, ich würde mich hier verlaufen?"

Etwas rot um die Nase, schüttelte der Junge stur den Kopf. Natürlich mussten alle anderen lachen, was dem Black noch weniger passte.

„Jetzt aber, es reicht!", unterbrach Harry dann, weil er wusste, dass Sirius langsam mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht vielleicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Och, es ist aber doch witzig!", moserte James und piekte seinem Kumpel in die Schulter, der die Hand des anderen fahrig weg schlug.

„He, Tatze, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt!", machte der Potter weiter und kassierte einen giftigen Blick seines besten Freundes.

„James, hör jetzt auf!", warnte Harry nun strenger. Ein Ton, den man von ihm nicht unbedingt kannte. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass man ihn vielleicht schon mal als Lehrer gesehen hatte.

„Aber-", setzte James an, wurde aber sofort wieder von Harry unterbrochen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich übers Knie leg´, dann hör auf mich!"

Nun war die Stimme des Hausherrn eisig und der Junge tat lieber, was man sagte.

Sirius nahm das als Anlass, sich an seinen Freund zu kuscheln und sich von dem den Nacken kraulen zu lassen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Remus, der etwas ratlos dasaß.

„Harry, hast du hier ein Labor?", wollte Severus wissen und blickte in grüne Augen.

Ein breites Grinsen trat ins Gesicht des Mr. Letum.

„Klar doch! Komm!"

Er erhob sich, darauf achtend, Sirius über die Schulter zu schmeißen und lief dann voran.

Eigentlich hätte es der Black natürlich lieber gehabt, auf Händen getragen´ zu werden, aber das tat's auch.

Sie erreichten einen Raum, der im Keller lag und auch richtig nach Hexenmeister mit Kräuterküche aussah.

Ein wunderbarer Kerker, mit gigantischem Vorrat und eigenem Gewächshaus, wie Sev nun wusste, da er es draußen gesehen hatte. Und so viele Kessel!

„Du braust gerne, was, Harry?"

Der lachte nur und erinnerte sich an seine Schulzeit. Oh ja, wie er dieses Fach geliebt´ hatte!

„Ja, aber sicher, das hat mein Professor auch immer gesagt!"

Die Ironie war so übertüncht gewesen, das niemand etwas bemerkt hatte.

Niemand, außer Severus.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich ein paar Tränke braue, Harry? Ich räum hinterher auch wieder alles auf."

Bittend sah der Jüngere seinen Freund an.

„Nein, nein, mach nur. Aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht verbrennst und wenn du Fragen hast, komm lieber erst zu mir, bevor du was falsch machst."

Severus nickte glücklich und rannte schon regelrecht zu dem Regal, in dem sich eine Vielzahl an Tränkebücher aufreihte...

* * *

So, wie wäre es, wenn wir hier mal Schluss machen? Nein?

Egal, ich tu´ s trotzdem!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	23. Caligula in Hogsmeade

**23 Caligula in Hogsmeade **

Die anderen beobachteten noch kurz, wie Severus sich ein Buch nahm und es durchblätterte, ehe er zu dem Arbeitstisch lief und da zu werkeln begann.

„Kommt, lassen wir ihn alleine!"

Damit wandte Harry sich ab und marschierte zurück.

Er wollte nun in die Bibliothek, da er hoffte, dort noch etwas mehr über dieses Haus und vielleicht auch das Anwesen, herauszufinden. Womöglich existierten sogar Karten, die er einsehen konnte!

Verwundert beobachteten die Schüler die Suche. Sirius war mittlerweile auch abgesetzt worden und wurde von James zugelabert, der sich fragte, welche Mannschaften wohl bei der nächsten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft antreten würden.

Nicht, dass der junge Black das so interessant fand, auch wenn er in der Schulmannschaft war.

„Na endlich!", hörten sie die Stimme des einzigen Erwachsenen und blickten nun eben jenen an.

„Was ist denn? Und wieso bis du überhaupt hierher gekommen?", wollte Remus wissen, der versuchte, einen Blick auf das Buch, in der Hand des anderen, zu erhaschen.

„Nun, ich habe Informationen über dieses Haus gesucht und gehofft, vielleicht auch Grundrisse, oder ähnliches, aufzutreiben."

Wirklich erleuchtet schienen die Jugendlichen nicht, aber das war auch unwichtig, wie Harry befand.

Wichtig hingegen, war, zu erfahren, wem dieses Haus gehört hatte. Und dieses Buch schien seine Fragen beantworten zu können!

„Sag mal, was ist das für eine Sprache?", erklang neben dem Dunkelhaarigen eine Stimme und als er den Blick hob, entdeckte er Lily, die über seine Schulter lugte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ihr seid unverschämt!"

Die grünen Augen des jungen Mädchens glitzerten amüsiert und dann lächelte sie. Einen Moment hielt Harry inne und er wurde von Gefühlen überrollt.

Diese junge Frau war seine Mutter, oder würde es jedenfalls noch werden. Und gerade jetzt, hier in diesem Moment, saß sie neben ihm und er konnte sie berühren.

Wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen? Und nun war er ihnen so nahe und konnte sie auf bestimmte Art und Weise, doch nicht erreichen!

Harry seufzte.

Das war doch alles so verquer!

Sirius, James, Remus und Lily war der plötzliche Stimmungsumbruch keinesfalls entgangen und sie fragten sich, was passiert war.

So in Gedanken versunken und in sich gekehrt, hatten sie den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie erlebt...

„He, ist was nicht in Ordnung?", flüsterte Sirius leise und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne, um dann seinen Freund zu umarmen. Dadurch schreckte der hoch und sah seinen Löwen an, der einen sorgenvollen Blick trug.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius also mit Nachdruck.

„Oh...", brachte Harry nur heraus, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und vertrieb die Gedanken von eben. Er würde genießen, was er hier erlebte und es in seinem Herzen bewahren.

„Es ist nichts!", lächelte er den anderen zu und winkte ab. Doch er erahnte schon die kommenden Fragen. Merlin sei Dank, kam Severus in diesem Moment in den Raum.

„Harry, kannst du mal schauen? Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich hier tun soll!"

Erfreut, eine Ablenkung zu bekommen, stand er sofort auf, schob den Jungen vor sich her.

„Dann lass uns gleich mal schauen, nicht, dass mir das Haus weggesprengt wird!"

„Kommt mir das bloß so vor, oder ist Harry gerade geflohen?", fragte James recht nüchtern.

„Nein, du hast Recht!", bestätigte Remus und nahm dann das Buch auf, welches Harry fallen gelassen hatte.

„Mich würde immer noch interessieren, was das für eine Sprache ist", meinte die Rothaarige dann. Die Jungen nickten zustimmend, aber herausfinden, konnten sie nichts...

---

Die Ferien endeten recht schnell und es kam der Tag der Abreise. Koffer standen gepackt in der Vorhalle und warteten darauf, kleingezaubert zu werden.

„Seid ihr so weit?", erkundigte sich Harry und sah allen einmal in die Augen.

Er erhielt einheitliches Nicken.

„Wunderbar, dann nehmt die Koffer!"

Die Jungendlichen taten es und dann warteten sie, was weiter passieren würde. Schließlich wussten sie nicht, ob sie per Kutsche reisten, oder apparieren würden.

„Ich werde euch nach Hogwarts bringen, und wehe, ihr macht Unfug!", belehrte er die Kinder, ehe er zwei berührte und dann die anderen sich untereinander.

Letztendlich verschwanden sie aus der Villa und erschienen in der Eingangshalle der Schule.

---

„Wow!", meinten James und Siri, nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, wo sie waren.

„Ja, wow! So, und jetzt sagt Tschüss, ich muss nach Hogsmeade!", meinte der ehemalige Slytherin und richtete seinen Umhang.

„Was! Aber ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst!", jammerte Siri und klammerte sich gleich mal fest.

„Kleiner, ich muss! Ich hab schließlich nicht umsonst den Job als Auror angefangen! Voldi hat seine Angriffe verstärkt und ein Bahnhof, an dem Kinder sind, ist doch ideal! Also, Abmarsch in die Halle!"

Er drückte seinem Freund noch einen Kuss auf, nickte den anderen zu.

Severus strich er einmal über den Kopf und flüstere:

„Meld dich, wenn was ist!"

Dann war er endgültig weg.

---

Das Ministerium hatte Recht behalten, als es die Vermutung aufgestellt hatte, dass der dunkle Lord möglicherweise den kleinen Ort angreifen würde.

Harry konnte massenweise Todesser spüren und er wusste auch, dass Caligula Malfoy unter ihnen war.

Er grummelte in sich hinein. Warum, in drei Teufels Namen, mussten die gerade heute hier sein!

Er kam nicht dazu, über eine Antwort nachzudenken, da eine Gestalt auf ihn zukam, die er kannte.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Da kam Malfoy Senior schon!

„Sieh einer an, wen haben wir da?", schnarrte er und drehte dabei seinen Gehstock in der Hand. Harry musste verdächtig an den erwachsenen Lucius denken.

„Ich würde sagen, eine Schlange, die nicht weiß, wann sie genug hat!", erwiderte der Auror nur kalt.

Caligula lachte.

„Wir halten uns wohl für ganz toll, was? Aber vergessen wir nicht etwas, Letum?"

Der Blonde schmiss sich die Haare über die Schulter, was einen extrem arroganten Eindruck hinterließ.

„Nun, ich wüsste nicht, was ich vergessen haben sollte? Ich bin hier, genervt von einem Malfoy, der noch fünfzig weitere Speichellecker hier rumlungern hat... Also, was soll noch sein?"

Harrys Stimme hatte desinteressiert geklungen und er sah sich nun um, um festzustellen, wo überall die Todesser verborgen waren.

Sie ließen sich leicht finden...

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass die Diener des Lords hier sind?", fragte Malfoy und zog eine Braue nach oben.

„Vielleicht, weil ich sie spüre? Sie sind zwar ziemlich schwach, aber trotzdem, ich kann alle wahrnehmen! Oder glaubst du, ich bin so unfähig, nicht mal das zu merken?"

Caligula wurde etwas nervös, denn er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, geschweige denn geglaubt, dass Letum das wusste.

„Pah, du träumst!", schnaubte der Blonde und versuchte sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen.

„Wenn du das sagst..."

Harry drehte sich um und schritt weiter.

Dann blieb er stehen und wandte sich noch mal zu dem Mann:

„Sollte auch nur ein Schüler einen Todesser sehen, werde ich nicht zögern, selbige auszulöschen. Dich inbegriffen!"

Und so setzte er seinen Weg fort und man konnte nur noch sehen, wie der innere Todesser ein Zeichen zum Rückzug gab.

Wenige Minuten später fuhr der Zug ein und auch, nachdem alle Schüler verschwunden waren und schon am Festmahl saßen, war kein einziger Diener des dunklen Lords aufgetaucht. Irgendwie hatte der Auror keine Lust mehr, heimzukehren, deshalb beschloss er, ins Schloss zu gehen, sich dort verköstigen zu lassen und noch mal zu schauen, dass die Kinder auch schön brav waren.

---

Als Harry Letum die große Halle betrat, wurde er überrascht, aber auch ehrfürchtig angesehen. Allerdings nicht von einer Gruppe Gryffindors und einem bestimmten Slytherin.

Doch er achtete erst mal nicht darauf, sondern steuerte den Lehrertisch an, um kurz darauf mit Dumbledore zu verschwinden.

Natürlich fanden das die Jugendlichen nicht so nett, aber was sollten sie tun?

Sirius machte sich vor allem Sorgen. Was, wenn wirklich Todesser angegriffen hatten und er verletzt war?

Unruhe plagte ihn und irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, so dass er aufstand und die Halle verließ. Seine Freunde sahen ihm nach und sie wussten, was in dem Jungen vorging.

---

Sirius Black lief hastig durch die Gänge und steuerte direkt das Büro des Schulleiters an. Er hoffte, dass er dort eine Antwort finde würde. Vorausgesetzt, er kam hinein.

Er versuchte einige Süßigkeiten, doch keines der Wörter funktionierte. So setzte er sich an die Wand gelehnt, zusammengekauert, auf den Boden.

Hier würde er warten, bis jemand hoch ging, oder runter kam.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich die Statue bewegte und Harry auf den Gang trat. Er konnte seinen Freund vor sich auf dem Boden sitzen sehen und fragte sich, was er hier tat.

„He, was tust du hier?", fragte er und ging vor dem andern in die Hocke.

Sirius´ Augen huschten zu Harry und schnell suchte er ihn nach Verletzungen ab, ehe er sich in die Arme des jungen Mannes warf.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, Harry! Ich dachte, dass die Todesser vielleicht..."

Beruhigend streichelte der Größere über den Rücken seines Löwen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Es war nichts, glaub mir. Und wenn du willst, kannst du ja selbst schauen, ob ich eine Verletzung habe!"

Der Unterton blieb Sirius nicht verborgen und er grinste ebenso zurück. Außerdem kam ihm gerade etwas in den Sinn, das er unbedingt tun musste.

Was wiederum hieß, dass er noch kurz in seinen Turm musste.

„Aber im Turm geht das schlecht!", erklärte er dann und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Nein, aber in meinem Zimmer!"

So verließen sie diesen Gang und betraten einen Stockwerk höher, auf dem auch der Gryffindorzugang lag, einen anderen.

„Ich muss noch kurz in den Schlafsaal, warte!"

---

„Das ist ein anderes Zimmer!", stellte Sirius Black fest, als er zehn Minuten später, zusammen mit Harry, eintrat. Natürlich hielt ihn diese Feststellung nicht davon ab, sich aufs Bett zu werfen.

„Ja, ist ein Gästezimmer", erklärte Harry und lächelte. Dann bemerkte er den fordernden Blick.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Na, zieh dich schon aus!"

„Das hätte ich mir auch denken können. Also fein..."

Harry legte seinen Umhang ab und zog sich dann den Pullover über den Kopf. Er trug nichts darunter, was ein wunderbares Bild auf die sich anspannenden Muskeln gestattete. Sirius grinste dreckig, als er an die Umkleide des Quidditchfeldes dachte und das, was er im Schlafsaal getan hatte.

Vielleicht würde er seinen Freund zu einer zweiten Runde überreden können?

Bei dem fiel gerade die Hose, der auch gleich die Shorts folgte.

Nun stand der Auror splitterfasernackt vor dem Bett und ließ sich von dem jungen Black betrachten.

Was dem natürlich außerordentlich gut zu gefallen schien. Und Harry war ebenfalls klar, was sein Kleiner da plante.

„Na, ich muss dir wohl Recht geben, du bist makellos. Aber wer sagt mir, dass deine Kondition das auch ist?"

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte es dir beweisen!", grinste nun auch der Ältere und schmiss sich bäuchlings auf den anderen. Dann machte er sich daran, auch Sirius zu entkleiden.

Wild küssten sie sich dabei und berührten sich gegenseitig, um jeden Millimeter zu erforschen...

---

Am Morgen danach, wachte der Gryffindor zuerst auf. Er streckte sich und blickte dann neben sich, wo Harry noch schlief.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Sirius´ Lippen und er stützte den Kopf auf den einen Arm und beobachtete dann den anderen beim Schlafen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die vergangene Nacht und was sie beide da alles getan hatten. Sirius befand, dass sein Freund ein sehr talentierter Liebhaber war, denn was er alles mit seinen Händen und Zunge anstellen konnte, war schon wieder verboten!

Er fühlte sich unheimlich wohl und Sirius wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment ewig hielt.

Tat er aber nicht, da jemand anklopfte.

Grummelnd weckte Sirius seinen Freund, dass der sich was anzog.

„Moment noch!", rief er aber schon mal, damit das Klopfen aufhörte. Harry hatte inzwischen, genau wie der andere, seine Shorts wieder an und saß am Bettrand.

Der Eingang öffnete sich dann und herein kam der Schulleiter persönlich. Er schaute sich einmal um, sagte aber nichts, als er Sirius erblickte. Harry sah ihm mit müdem Blick und zersaustem Haar, entgegen.

„Mr. Letum, ich würde sie gerne noch einmal sprechen, wenn das geht. Könnten sie zu mir kommen, wenn sie sich angezogen haben? Alleine natürlich!"

Die blauen Augen des alten Mannes lagen noch immer fragend auf dem Auroren, der nur nickte. So zwinkerte der Schulleiter nur noch mal und ging dann.

„Menno, das ist fies! Ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch einen schönen Tag machen!", schmollte Sirius und benutzte einen Hundeblick, dem gewöhnlich niemand standhalten konnte.

Natürlich gab es eine Ausnahme. Und der Name war ja nun mehr als logisch:

Harry Letum!

Und eben jener lächelte nun schief.

„Ich wäre nach dem Frühstück eh gegangen, Liebling."

Sirius schob die Unterlippe noch weiter nach vorne, was trotzdem keine Wirkung zeigte.

„Komm, gib auf, ich hab doch schon gewonnen!", lachte Harry und küsste dann den Jungen.

„Ich werde jetzt zum Alten gehen und mich von ihm zulabern lassen. Und du solltest zum Essen gehen! Ich komme vielleicht am Wochenende noch mal her."

Der junge Mann trat zum Ausgang, doch als er spürte, dass er von hinten umarmt wurde, blieb er stehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!", flüsterte der Jüngere.

Liebevoll streichelte der über die Wange des Kleineren, dann küsste er ihn.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, Schatz! Egal was passiert, ich werde nicht damit aufhören. So, jetzt muss ich wirklich! Grüß die anderen, ja? Und bitte auch Sev."

Noch mal küsste er den Kleinen und dann verließ er das Zimmer endgültig, um mal wieder das Gelaber des Alten ertragen zu können.

Er kannte das ja zur Genüge, hatte er ja schon jahrelange Erfahrung...

* * *

So, Ende Kapitel 23

Wie fandet ihr es?

Jetzt will sicher jeder wissen, was Siri noch im Turm wollte, richtig? Tja, da müsst ihr warten!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	24. Future? Present?

**24 Future? – Present? **

Sirius sah Harry an diesem Tag nicht mehr.

Und anstatt in die große Halle zu gehen, war er zuerst in den Gryffindorturm gelaufen, um dort im Bad zu verschwinden, nachdem er in seinem Koffer nach etwas gekramt hatte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da war er überglücklich wieder raus gekommen. James und Remus waren vor ihm gestanden und hatten ihn komisch angesehen.

Der Black ging allerdings keinesfalls darauf ein, sondern meinte im Vorbeigehen, dass er noch schnell was esse.

---

So vergingen zwei Monate.

Es war Montagmorgen, als Sirius aufwachte, weil ihm übel war. Schnell schlug er die Hand vor den Mund und rannte ins Bad, wo er der Toilette erst mal sein Abendessen zeigte.

Kurz darauf kam er blass zurück und verkrümelte sich wieder in seinem Bett.

Er hatte absolut keine Lust, aufzustehen. Überhaupt, er hatte keinen Bock, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Da würde man sich ja sowieso wieder langweilen.

Sirius seufzte. War das vielleicht ein Scheiß!

Er schlug mit der Hand auf das Kissen und jammerte mehr für sich, in sein Kissen. Er hörte erst auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Als sich der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen hob, saß Remus neben ihm.

„Bist du krank, Siri? Du hast dich doch vorhin übergeben, oder?"

Die Sorge war nicht zu überhören gewesen, was dem Black ein Lächeln zauberte.

„Nein, es ist alles klar. Ich schätze, das ist normal..."

Remus konnte dieses melancholische Lächeln nicht zuordnen.

Schnell stand er auf und weckte James, dem er das eben Geschehene erzählte.

„So? Das hat er gesagt? Ist ja seltsam..."

Der Potter stand auf, lief zum Bett seines besten Freundes und setzte sich dort neben diesen.

Prüfend glitt sein Blick über den anderen und dann überlegte er, seit wann er sich so seltsam benahm.

Und er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es seit ungefähr einem, bis zwei Monaten so war.

Eine doch recht lange Zeit und es war immer schlimmer geworden. Erst kürzlich hatte Sirius einen Heulkrampf gehabt, nur weil Harry nicht hier war und sie hatten drei Stunden gebraucht, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Tatze?", stieß er den anderen leicht an.

„Hm?", fragte der.

„Willst du uns vielleicht irgendwas sagen?"

Irritiert blickte Sirius die anderen beiden Jungen an. Die sahen ihn mit einem Mischmasch aus Sorge und Neugierde an.

Letztendlich seufzte Sirius und nickte.

„Kommt aufs Bett und zieht die Vorhänge zu", wies er sie an, was sie auch schnell taten.

Dann erst, als auch ein Schweigezauber auf dem Bett lag, begann er zu erklären.

Oder eher, die anderen mit drei Worten zu schockieren:

„Ich bin schwanger!"

Das ließ Remus und James erst mal sprachlos zurück. Dann aber brach die Fragerei wie ein Sturm los.

„Nicht so schnell! Ich erklärs ja!"

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und lehnte sich dann ans Kopfende des Bettes.

„Am ersten September, als Harry abends wieder kam, hab ich die Nacht mit ihm verbracht", begann er. Seine Freunde lauschten gespannt.

„Na ja, ich witterte meine Chance und hab einen Trank genommen, damit ich schwanger werden kann. Und es hat geklappt! Den Test machte ich gleich am nächsten Morgen."

„Das heißt, du bist von Harry schwanger? Du bekommst ein Baby!", fragte Remus total überrumpelt. Doch Sirius nickte nur glücklich und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Weiß Harry das schon?", erkundigte sich dagegen der Potter.

Nun konnte man sehen, dass sich Tatze doch ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt...", stellte James dann fest, als Siri nach weiteren Sekunden noch immer schwieg.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass er von dem Trank auch keine Ahnung hatte, richtig?"

Krone sah den anderen an und erhielt dann ein Nicken.

„Na super! Und wann gedenkst du, es ihm zu sagen?"

„Bald! Ich möchte nur warten, bis man das Kind nicht mehr weg machen kann. Ich möchte es unbedingt und-"

„Sirius!", unterbrach ihn Remus scharf.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Harry das Kind abtreiben lasse würde! Du kennst ihn und müsstest am Besten wissen, dass er so was nie tun würde!"

Der Angesprochene seufzte.

„Ja, du hast Recht, Remi. Ich habe nur Angst, dass er böse ist..."

---

Im Jahr Zweitausendsieben, hatte sich der gesamte Orden des Phönix versammelt.

„Professor Dumbledore, haben sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Harry zurückzuholen?", fragte eine junge Frau.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es funktioniert, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Auch der Schulleiter war nicht davon überzeugt, dass es klappte, aber er hoffte es inständig.

Alle machten sich Sorgen um Harry Potter, der eine Woche nach dem Kampf, auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war.

Niemand, absolut kein Mensch, konnte sagen, wohin er gegangen war. Oder was passiert war.

Um den alten Mann standen auch die Weasleys, Severus Snape, Lucius und Draco Malfoy – von denen niemals jemand gedacht hatte, dass sie dem Phönixorden beitreten würden – ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einige Lehrer, so wie Auroren, die dem Orden angehörten.

Alle wollten sie wissen, wohin der Held verschwunden war. Selbst diejenigen, die ihn nicht leiden konnten, waren neugierig, wie er es geschafft hatte, seine Spuren zu verwischen und zu verschwinden, ohne gefunden zu werden.

Manch einer munkelte, dass Potter es geplant hatte und gar nicht gefunden werden wollte. Doch seine besten Freunde wollten davon nichts wissen.

„Dies ist ein Zauber, um verlorene Gegenstände und Personen herzuholen, egal wo sie sich befinden. Es heißt in dem Buch, dass er selbst Raum und Zeit überwindet. Schauen wir, ob er Harry zu uns bringt!", sagte Dumbledore, ehe er allen bedeutete, einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

Dann griff er in einen Sack und streute in einem Kreis, goldenes Pulver auf den Boden.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand, den Zauberstab in der Rechten, begann er die Beschwörung zu sprechen, die über eine ganze Seite reichte...

---

Zweiundzwanzig Jahre früher, war Harry Letum auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

Er hatte eine Nachricht von James erhalten, dass seine Anwesenheit sofort erforderlich war. Augenblicklich hatte sich Sorge um Sirius breit gemacht und er war ohne Umschweife, direkt hierher gekommen.

Am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm, war der Ex- Slytherin schon von dem Werwolf erwartet worden, der ihn anlächelte.

„Ich hol dir deinen Freund", meinte der und ließ den Auroren zurück.

Sirius kam kurz darauf raus und schien recht betreten.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Können wir raus?", entgegnete der stattdessen und hakte sich unter. Zwar fand Harry das Verhalten seines Freundes komisch, aber er schwieg und sprach erst wieder, als sie den See erreicht hatten.

„Sagst du mir nun, wieso ich so schnell kommen sollte?"

Der Black sah in die grün funkelnden Augen und seufzte.

„Bitte, du darfst mir nicht böse sein, ja? Ich bin glücklich und will, dass es so bleibt wie es ist!"

Die Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören gewesen und das machte die Sorgen nicht gerade kleiner.

„Was ist denn?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Also, ich... na ja, ich bin... sei nicht böse! ...also, ich bin schwanger von dir!"

Stille.

Sirius´ Blick hing am Boden. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Freund anzusehen. Viel zu groß war die Angst vor Ablehnung und Wut.

„Wie?", kam dann die Antwort.

„Ich hab einen Trank genommen... ich... ich wollte so gerne eine Familie mit dir.. und , na ja, ich... ich... da hab ich das halt gemacht!"

Nun zitterte der Jüngere und Tränen liefen stumm seine Wangen hinab.

„Du Dummkopf!", flüsterte dann der andere und warme Arme legten sich um den Gryffindor, der sich nun doch schluchzend, an ihn schmiegte.

„Glaubst du, ich hasse dich deshalb? Kleiner, ich liebe dich, auch wenn du eine Dummheit gemacht hast!"

Sachte streichelte er den Rücken seines Schatzes.

„Ich hab schon daran gedacht, eine Familie mit dir zu haben, Liebling, aber du gehst noch zur Schule und wenn du nun schwanger bist, heißt das, dass es eine extreme Belastung wird, dem Unterricht zu folgen! Außerdem hast du dieses Jahr deine Abschlussprüfung!"

Mit der Hand hob er das Kinn des Jüngeren an.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte doch so gern ein Kind mit dir!"

Harry seufzte.

„Schon gut, wir schaffen das zusammen, okay? Ich lasse dich sicher nicht hängen! Aber du musst mir-"

Er stockte im Satz, als ihm auffiel, das sein rechter Arm flimmerte.

„Was ist das!", fragte Sirius ängstlich und starrte den Arm an, der nun nicht mehr alleine flimmerte. Auch der Rest des Körpers begann seltsam zu schimmern und immer durchsichtiger zu werden.

„Harry!", rief der Jüngere nun panisch.

„Ruhig! Ich ahne, was hier passiert! Sei bitte vorsichtig und pass auf euch auf! Ich komme zurück, sobald ich kann!"

Mittlerweile hatte das Licht den Körper des Auroren angehoben und es glitzerte stark.

Sirius streckte den Arm aus und fasste die Hand Harrys.

„Ich liebe dich!", hallte die Stimme des Älteren in der stillen Abendluft und dann war er mit einem grellen Aufleuchten, endgültig weg.

Sirius sank weinend auf den Boden.

---

Mit dem ersten Wort hatten sich kleine Lichtpartikel gebildet, die immer mehr wurden und ein flimmerndes Licht bildeten.

Mit jedem weiteren Wort, das den Zauber vorantrieb, verstärkte sich das Licht, bis es am Ende einmal grell und alle blendend, aufflackerte.

Als die Ordensmitglieder die Augen öffneten, kniete ein junger Mann vor ihnen, den Kopf gesenkt. Harry blinzelte, dann öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf die Hand, mit der er gerade noch Sirius berührt hatte. Das Armband lag darin, das, welches er ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er schloss die Hand um das Schmuckstück und atmete einmal tief durch.

Dann stand er betont langsam auf, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt.

„Dumbledore?", sagte er dann laut und kalt.

Die Umstehenden zuckten unter dieser Härte zusammen und beobachteten stillschweigend, was weiter passieren würde.

„Ja. Harry?"

„Wie können sie es eigentlich wagen, mich zu zwingen, hierher zu kommen?"

Es gab drei Personen, die diesen Ton kannten und nun zusammenzuckten. Und eben jene konnten jetzt ein Augenpaar sehen, das wütend zu dem alten Zauberer blickte.

„Aber, Junge, wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht!", versuchte Albus zu schlichten, was aber misslang.

Harry wurde noch wütender.

„Letum?", erklang es aber dann durch die Halle und es wurde ruhig.

Draco blickte seinen Vater verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht, wieso er plötzlich so seltsam daher redete. Doch Potter schien darauf zu reagieren, denn er drehte sich den beiden zu. Nun war der junge Malfoy noch verwirrter.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Lucius! Hoffentlich hast du ein wenig dazugelernt! Obwohl, ich schätze, dass du mich kein zweites Mal herausfordern würdest, nicht?"

Der Blonde zog es vor, zu schweigen.

„Hm... ich nehme dein Schweigen als ein ja! Was hat Caligula denn erzählt, als sein Hogsmeadeangriff fehlschlug?"

„Nichts...", meinte Lucius nur neutral und wandte sich dann seinem Sohn zu.

Harry konnte nur kalt grinsen. Allerdings wurde er durch eine weibliche Stimme zum Umdrehen gezwungen.

„Harry, ich hab dich ja so vermisst!", vernahm er die Stimme und er erkannte sie als die von Hermine.

„Ach, davon habe ich aber nichts bemerkt, als ich eine Woche lang im Krankenflügel lag. Da habt ihr gefeiert und euch amüsiert! Es hat niemanden interessiert, dass ich absolut alleine war!"

Hermine wagte es nicht mehr, den jungen Mann zu umarmen.

Bevor Harry nun aber weiter rumschreien konnte, nahm er hinter sich eine Präsenz wahr.

„Bist du es wirklich...?"

Severus hatte sich genähert und stand nun wenige Schritte hinter dem jungen Mann.

Er musterte den Rücken und die Statur und war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass das sein großer Bruder´ sein musste.

Gebannt starrten die ehemaligen Schüler des Tränkemeisters selbigen an.

Sie verstanden nicht, genauso wenig wie alle anderen, wieso er Harry so ruhig und fast schon freudig, ansprach.

Harry selbst, drehte sich um und er lächelte!

„Sev, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich erfreut, den anderen zu sehen.

Aber Angesprochener war sprachlos.

„He, alles klar? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus!"

„Wie? Ich meine, du warst damals da und jetzt... du siehst genauso aus!"

„Oh, das ist einfach zu erklären. Ich habe eine Zeitreise gemacht."

Severus starrte ihn an und man konnte den Unglauben sehen.

„Wieso hast du nie etwas erwähnt?", sprudelte es dann aus ihm hervor und Harry konnte den wissbegierigen Jungen erkennen, den er in der Vergangenheit das Wissen vermittelte, das er benötigte.

„Tja, wie hätte ich das erklären sollen? Außerdem wollte ich nichts mehr mit dieser Zeit zu tun haben, bis ich wieder in ihr leben würde."

Verstehend nickte der nun Ältere.

Harry breitete die Arme aus und dann fiel ihm der Mann in schwarzen Roben, doch tatsächlich um den Hals. Der Jüngere merkte, wie sein Hals nass wurde, aber es drang kein Laut aus dem Mund Severus´.

„He, beruhig dich...", versuchte es der Auror.

„Wieso? Wieso hast du uns alleine gelassen?", schluchzte der Ältere dann doch auf und klammerte sich noch fester an den anderen.

„Warum hast du Sirius und mich alleine gelassen?", wiederholte Severus.

„Ich... ich werde doch zurückgehen, Sev, ich will euch nicht alleine lassen!"

„Aber du hast es getan!"

„Weil man mich von hier aus zurückgeholt hat, ohne mein Einverständnis! Ich lass euch nicht alleine, niemals!"

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor sah dem Helden in die Augen.

„Er ist sehr krank, Harry..."

* * *

Ende Teil 24

Ja, ich weiß, es ist irgendwie am Ende düster geworden... Aber es wird wieder besser, versprochen!

Wie hat es euch denn gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	25. Reunion

**25 Reunion **

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor sah dem Helden in die Augen.

„Er ist sehr krank, Harry..."

Verwirrung zeigte sich in dem grünen Auge und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht verstand.

„Wer?", fragte er dann.

„Sirius...", flüsterte Severus und senkte den Blick. Er hatte sich ein Stück von dem jungen Mann gelöst, doch seine Hände lagen noch immer auf dessen Schultern.

Mit Entsetzen sah Harry den Mann vor sich an.

„Wieso...? Ich meine, wieso ist er krank?"

Schrecken war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, kratzig war sie gewesen und der Lehrer wusste, dass Harry sicher in Tränen ausbrechen würde, wenn er alleine gewesen wäre.

„Weil er einsam ist.. Er war, nachdem du verschwunden warst, immer labil. Bei der Geburt starb er damals fast und ich hab mich großteils um den Jungen gekümmert."

Ja, Harry entsann sich dem, was Sirius ihm gebeichtet hatte.

Er war schwanger gewesen - von ihm! Und dann war er von den hier Anwesenden, einfach zurückgeholt worden.

„Harry, es stimmt, Sirius hat einen Sohn!", bestätigte Hermine, die ihn nun anlächelte.

Sie hatte sich einen Schritt hinter den Tränkemeister gestellt.

Kurz hatte der junge Auror sie angesehen, aber sein Blick haftete wieder auf Severus.

„Wo ist er?"

„Lucas?", fragte der Professor. Doch augenblicklich mischte sich Molly Weasley ein.

„Severus, er kennt Sirius´ Sohn doch gar nicht! Er möchte sicher zu seinem Paten!", erklärte sie und nickte eifrig.

„Nein, ich will Lucas sehen!"

Severus nickte und schaute an Harry vorbei, auf einen jungen Mann.

Der trat zwischen Molly und Arthur hindurch und näherte sich den Personen, die bisher alleine in der Mitte des entstandenen Kreises, gewesen waren. Harry hörte die Schritte und drehte sich um.

Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihm bis zu den Schulterblättern reichen mussten und blaugrünen Augen, näherte sich ihnen.

Ganz deutlich konnte man Sirius´ Gesichtszüge erkennen.

„Lucas?", fragte er leise.

Angesprochener nickte nur und musterte den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Ja, Lucas war sich sogar sicher, dass er jünger war, als er selbst.

Aber er war gutaussehend und mächtig, das konnte man spüren, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass ein Auge blind sein musste, denn es folgte seinen Bewegungen nicht.

„Gute Beobachtungsgabe, Junge", meinte Harry dann ruhig und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge.

„Nenn mich nicht so, ich kenn dich nicht mal!", giftete Lucas aber gleich.

Nein, er konnte es absolut nicht haben, wenn jemand mit ihm sprach, als wären sie miteinander vertraut!

„He, du musst mich nicht angiften, Lucas. Du hast Recht, ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber kannst du nicht etwas spüren?"

Sanft hatte Harry gesprochen und somit alle verblüfft, selbst den jungen Mann vor sich.

Severus stand daneben und beobachtete das Ganze. Er hoffte für seinen Freund, dass Lucas ihn akzeptierte.

„Spüren?", wiederholte der junge Mann und versuchte zu verstehen, was der andere damit meinte.

„Du und ich, wir haben eine Verbindung zueinander. Und weißt du auch, warum?"

Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

„Wegen deinem Dad."

„Dad? Was hat Dad damit zu tun?"

„Allerdings, was hat Sirius damit zu tun? Harry, du sprichst hier in Rätseln! Du redest hier mit Lucas, als könntest du verstehen, was ihn mit seinem Dad verbindet und wie schlimm es war, ohne seinen anderen Vater aufzuwachsen!", schimpfte nun Hermine.

Harry drehte sich um, bedachte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick, den Lucius nur zu gut kannte und wandte sich dann wieder um.

„Lucas, sagst du mir, wo du mit Sirius gewohnt hast?"

Total irritiert, blieben alle sprachlos. Keiner verstand, wieso er diese Frage stellte. Keiner, außer Severus.

Dumbledore war seit geraumer Zeit still, denn für ihn setzte sich gerade ein Puzzle zusammen. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, was es mit Lucas auf sich hatte.

„Antworte mir einfach. Oder lass mich raten, es ist ein riesiges Anwesen, genau neben dem von Severus und auf der anderen Seite wohnen die Malfoys, richtig? Es gibt einen großen Stall, jede Menge magische Geschöpfe im Wald, ein Gewächshaus, einen Kerker mit Tränkezutaten und Kesseln – Severus´ Paradies, wie ich meinen würde – und außerdem eine große Bibliothek, ja?"

Lucas hatte große Augen bekommen, doch dann wurden sie zu Schlitzen.

„Woher weißt du das alles? Dad hat gesagt, dass es Vater gehört hat und nur wenige Leute es kannten!"

Harry nickte.

„Damit hatte er auch vollkommen Recht!"

„Verdammt, dann antworte mir endlich!", forderte Lucas.

Severus trat zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Bitte, reg dich doch nicht so auf! Es wird sich alles erklären, bitte, hör ihm zu!"

Wütend sah Lucas zu dem Professor, der ihm zunickte.

„Weißt du, es ist kompliziert, aber ich-"

„LUCAS!", erklang eine laute Stimme und unterbrach Harry mitten im Satz.

Herein kam die Schulkrankenschwester, die dem Auroren furchtbar alt erschien. Was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass er hier etwas weiter in der Zeit war, als da, wo er herkam.

„Komm, deinem Dad geht es schlechter!", rief sie aufgebracht, bis sie schlagartig verstummte.

Allerdings hielt das nicht gerade lange an, denn schon hörte man ein:

„HARRY!"

Poppy griff sich Harry, der sich einmal umarmen ließ und dann schüttelte Pomfrey ihn durch.

„Junge, wo warst du nur! Komm, schnell, er ruft ständig nach dir!"

Harry wurde einfach mitgezogen, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht, denn er wollte Sirius sehen und er hatte gerade noch mehr Angst um ihn bekommen.

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel, wo sie abrupt anhielten.

„Seid leise, verstanden? Komm, mein Junge!", forderte sie dann Harry und zog ihn wieder mit sich.

Der Rest des Ordens – es waren wirklich alle gefolgt – musste vor dem Vorhang warten.

---

Die weiße Bettwäsche stach regelrecht ins Auge und das Schwarz der Haare, hob sich davon ab, dass es schon surreal wirkte.

Leise setzte sich Harry ans Bett und betrachtete den Liegenden erst einen Moment, ehe er ihm über die Wange strich.

„Siri, Liebling, ich bin hier...", sagte er leise, dass es kein anderer hören konnte.

Eine Bewegung ging durch den Körper und dann öffneten sich die Augen. Harry erschrak. Das Blau war so stumpf und der Blick so leer...

„Harry...?", flüsterte der Mann im Bett und seine Hand hob sich ungläubig.

Die Finger berührten die gebräunte Haut und tasteten sie ab. Dann, als er sicher war, dass dieses Bild kein Trug war, wanderte die Hand zum Hals, auf die Brust und dann den Arm runter, wo Sirius ihre Hände ineinander verflocht.

„Du bist hier...", stellte der Blauäugige dann fest und lächelte schwach.

„Ja, ich bin hier, und ich werde auch nie weg sein, verstehst du? Ich komme zurück, niemals würde ich dich alleine lassen..."

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf.

„Du...du bist so jung..."

Harry nickte und überlegte kurz, wie er das seinem Schatz erklären konnte.

„Weißt du, ich existiere nur einmal. Du hingegen, könnte man sagen, zweimal.

Wenn man in dieser Zeit, heute, lebt und von hier aus in die Vergangenheit reist, dann kann man den Ichs die man hier kennen gelernt hat, dort begegnen.

Und ich stamme aus der Zeit hier, verstehst du? Ich bin durch die Zeit gereist, um in die Vergangenheit - in deine Schulzeit - zu gelangen. Damals wusste ich ja nicht, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde, wenn ich das mache..."

Er holte einmal Luft.

„Nun ja, und da ich aus der Vergangenheit zurückgeholt worden bin, und ich aus eben dieser Zeit hier stamme, ist für dich die Zeit weiter gegangen, ohne dass ich bei dir war.

Wenn ich aber jetzt zurückgehen würde, dann verändert sich die Geschichte wieder...

Ich habe heute, als sie mich holten, nicht daran gedacht, dass es ja derartige Folgen haben könnte... Da ich ja nicht da war, warst du natürlich alleine und dir muss es vorgekommen sein, als hätte ich mein Versprechen gebrochen."

Sirius hatte still gelauscht und er verstand, was Harry ihm erklären wollte. Es war wirklich eine komplizierte Sache. Und er verstand nun auch, wieso sein Freund nie über seine Herkunft oder Familie geredet hatte. Da fiel ihm ein...

„Du hast mal gesagt, dass deine Eltern tot seien? Wer waren deine Eltern, Harry?"

Gefragter schluckte.

„Darf ich dir vorher eine Frage stellen?"

Sirius nickte.

„Hast du eine Patenschaft angenommen?"

„Ja, ich bin der Pate von..." Er stockte mitten im Satz.

„Von?", fragte Harry sanft nach.

„Harry Potter! Von James´ und Lilys Sohn!"

Harry nickte und strich Sirius über die Haare.

„Du... du siehst aus wie...wie Harry... Aber das kann nicht sein, du heißt ganz anders, nicht?"

„Sirius, ich habe dir erzählt, dass meine Eltern getötet wurden, oder? Falls ich es nicht gesagt haben sollte, weißt du es jetzt. Nun, und dann fällt dir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und deinem Patensohn auf, richtig? Kannst du dir wirklich nicht denken, wer ich bin? Wo ich dir schon sagte, dass ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin..."

Ungläubig schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

„Du! Du bist Harry Potter!"

Ein Seufzen verließ Harrys Mund und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja, ich bin der Sohn deines besten Freundes und von Lily. Darum habe ich mich anders genannt, das war der Grund, wieso ich nicht lange unter dem Dach meiner Familie - auch wenn sie es nicht wussten - sein konnte. Verstehst du?

Ich wäre eigentlich dein Patensohn, aber ich war in der Vergangenheit und damit ein völlig fremder Mensch für dich und die anderen. Das mit uns war völlig unvorhersehbar gewesen und ich weiß, dass es total verquer ist.

Aber es ist passiert! Und ehrlich, ich würde es nicht ändern wollen! Noch nie in meinem Leben, soweit ich mich zurückerinnern kann, habe ich jemanden so sehr geliebt, wie dich. Und ich bin zuvor auch noch nie von jemandem so geliebt worden, wie von dir! Ich werde in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren und von dem Gespräch heute, wirst du niemals etwas erfahren.. .

Schau mich nicht so an! Ich werde mit euch reden, euch erzählen, wer ich bin, aber erst, wenn ich denke, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich der Jüngere nach vorne, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen.

---

„Jetzt reicht es aber!"

Der Vorhang war zur Seite gerissen worden und ein extrem wütender Lucas verstummte schlagartig, als er das Geschehen sah.

Da küsste dieser Typ doch einfach seinen Dad!

Schnell war Lucas am Bett und riss Harry von selbigen, so dass er sich erst mal wieder fangen musste und das Gleichgewicht finden.

„Lucas!", kam es schwach von Sirius, der sich unter Anstrengung, aufgesetzt hatte.

Augenblicklich drehte sich der Gerufene um und saß neben seinem Dad.

„Bitte, leg dich wieder hin, du sollst dich doch nicht anstrengen!", bat er und Sirius legte sich zurück.

Dann wollte Lucas gleich wieder aufstehen und Harry eine reinhauen, wurde aber von Poppys Patient aufgehalten.

„Lass das!", schimpfte er.

„Aber er-"

Sirius´ Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Harry hatte sich vom Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht abschrecken lassen. Nein, er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass er seinen Dad beschützen wollte. Schließlich war er das einzige Familienmitglied, das er hatte.

Der Auror setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und kramte kurz in seiner Manteltasche.

Etwas blinkendes erregte Lucas´ Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sieh mal, Siri, ich hatte es in der Hand, als ich hier ankam..."

Mit diesen Worten legte er das Armband um das Handgelenk seines Lieblings, der ihn nur glücklich anlächelte.

„Lucas!", wandte sich Harry dann mit einem autoritären Ton an den jungen Mann, der ihn nun skeptisch anschaute.

„Wir sind vorhin unterbrochen worden...", sprach er dann ruhiger weiter.

Lucas hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und stand dicht am Bett seines Dad´s.

„Ich mach es kurz und bündig: Ich bin dein Vater!"

Nun war es nicht nur an Lucas, erstaunt und ungläubig, sowie erschrocken zu schauen, denn auch Ordensmitglieder taten dies.

„Aber... aber du... bist jünger als ich!", versuchte Lucas dem zu widersprechen.

„Das ist richtig, aber nur, wenn ich hier bin, beziehungsweise, bleibe. Aber da ich ja in die Vergangenheit zurückkehre, werde ich dein ganzes Leben lang, als dein Vater, bei dir sein. Ich habe es schon mal gesagt und ich wiederhole es auch gerne:

Ich werde weder dich, noch Sirius, noch Severus, oder sonst jemanden von dort, im Stich lassen!"

Lucas schluckte und setzte sich neben seinen Dad, der ihm über den Arm strich.

„Es ist wahr, Junge...", bestätigte er leise.

Harry war um das Bett herum gekommen und stand nun neben Lucas und strich ihm einmal über den Kopf.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir uns gut verstehen, mein Sohn. Und ich denke, dass dein Dad das genauso sieht!"

Harrys Sohn nickte und dann ließ er sich von seinem Vater umarmen.

---

Es war eine Weile vergangen und Sirius war wieder eingeschlafen.

Während Poppy bei ihrem Sorgenkind, wie sie den Black nannte, blieb, beschloss der Rest, wieder in die Halle zu gehen.

Remus Lupin hatte auf dem Weg, zu Harry aufgeholt und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„He... Na, wie geht's?", grüßte ihn Harry, was den Werwolf sprachlos machte.

„Äh...", stotterte er.

„Schon gut, Remi, ich versteh, dass du geschockt bist", lächelte der Auror und lief weiter.

Lucas hatte er an der anderen Hand und Harry wusste, dass er so schnell nicht loslassen würde.

„Ich... entschuldige, aber es ist sehr verwirrend..."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich werde es euch bald erklären. Allerdings nicht hier, sondern in der Vergangenheit, wie ich ja schon erwähnte. Die Geschichte ist, soweit ich sehe, ja weitgehendst gleich geblieben. Wenn ich zurück bin, und ihr mit der Schule fertig seid, dann werden du und Sirius, zu mir ziehen!"

Dankbar und verstehend, dass Harry wohl zu wissen schien, wie seine Lebensumstände waren, nickte er.

---

Sie erreichten die Halle und die Gruppe kam zum Stehen.

„Ich sage das nur dieses eine Mal..."

Harry drehte sich den Menschen zu.

„Ich dulde es nicht mehr, dass ihr über mein Leben entscheidet! Dumbledore, sie sollten sich eigentlich an mich erinnern, ich war in Slytherin! Letum, mein Name, falls es ein wenig zu langsam rattert! Ich bestimme über mein Leben und alles, was ich tue! Keiner von euch hat das Recht, mich von dort wo ich glücklich bin, wegzuholen! Sollte es noch mal jemand wagen, zögere ich nicht, diese Person zu killen! Ich war lange genug euer Hampelmann. Habe euch und dem Rest der Welt den Arsch gerettet und mal abgesehen von Geld, habe ich absolut nichts bekommen!"

Einmal atmete er tief durch, dann drehte er sich Remus zu.

„Dir mache ich keinen Vorwurf, Remi... Bitte, fühl dich nicht angesprochen, ja?"

Dann drehte er sich Severus zu.

„Na ja, und bevor ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin, hat es dich auch nicht geschert, ob ich abkratze, also von daher brauchst du dich auch nicht angesprochen fühlen, Sev."

Nun sah er wieder den Rest an.

„Wie gesagt, ich werde zurückgehen und eines Tages werden wir und sicher hier wieder über den Weg laufen. Aber dann werde ich einmal als Erwachsener existieren und einmal als Kind. Doch bis dahin, wird sich vielleicht so einiges geändert haben..."

Erleichtert, sich das von der Seele geredet zu haben, drehte sich der Auror nun um und ging ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy Junior und Vater zu.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, allerdings nicht heutzutage."

Er wandte sich wieder ab, trat zu Remus, umarmte ihn kurz und grinste. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Severus, der nicht ganz verstand, was Harry mit dem von vorhin gemeint hatte.

„Denk nicht so viel darüber nach, Sev."

Zu letzt stand er vor Lucas.

„Du gehst?", flüsterte der.

„Nun, eigentlich komme ich!", lächelte Harry und umarmte den Jungen.

„Dieses Mal werde ich vom Tag deiner Geburt, bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, bei dir sein!"

Glücklich nickte Lucas und dann murmelte Harry einen Spruch.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er seinem Sohn in die Augen, dann war er verschwunden, als hätte er niemals in dieser Zeit existiert...

* * *

So, Ende Kapitel 25!

Ich liebe dieses Kapitel! Und ihr? Es enthält auch viele Informationen, oder?

Viele haben sich sicherlich gefragt, ob er in der Zukunft bleibt und was dann weiter passiert... Tja, es war nie geplant, ihn dort zu lassen! Aber jetzt ist es ja geklärt, gell?

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	26. The Books Secret

**26 The Books Secret **

Es flimmerte in der Luft und dann stand Harry wieder vor den Toren des Schlosses.

„Als wäre ich bloß nach draußen teleportiert...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Dann seufzte er und schritt auf das Portal zu, um hinein zu gehen und nach seinem Freund zu suchen.

In der großen Halle konnte er nur Lily und Peter sehen, die zu Abend aßen. So marschierte er auf seine zukünftige Mutter zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Lily?"

Die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen, als sie die Berührung wahr nahm, drehte sich aber dann um, als sie die Stimme vernahm.

„Harry! Wo warst du?", fragte sie auch gleich und stand auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihr einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie, das willst du nicht wirklich wissen.

Daraufhin zuckte das Mädchen bloß die Schultern und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

„Du musst sofort zu Sirius! Als James und Remus ihn suchten, fanden sie ihn heulend am See unten. Auf die Frage, wo du seiest, konnte er uns nicht antworten."

„Ja, es ist kompliziert. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und jeder der es wagt, mich wieder wegholen zu wollen, dem werd ich mal den Himmel, oder die Hölle, je nach dem, näher bringen!"

Ihre grünen Augen blitzten auf, doch sie sagte nichts.

Sie traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden gleich von allen Seiten begafft. Es war nun mal nicht üblich, dass Außenstehende hier reinkamen. Wobei sie Harry ja kannten und nichts einzuwenden hatte.

Nachdem sie die Stufen erklommen hatten, klopfte Lily an die Zimmertür ihres Freundes, die auch gleich aufgerissen wurde.

„Ich hab doch ges-!", meckerte auch James schon los.

Lily jedoch war geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, ihm gleich die Hand auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Halt die Klappe, James!", meinte sie bloß und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Da erst, sah der Potter den anderen.

„Oh, du...?", brachte er nur noch heraus, als sich Harry mit einem Grinsen an ihm vorbei schob.

„He, Sirius!", sprach das Mädchen den Weinenden an. Er regte sich nicht.

Der Auror legte ihr erneut die Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, ihn das machen zu lassen.

„Schatz, ich bin wieder da..."

Es war, als wäre ein Blitz durch Sirius´ Körper geschossen. Er riss den Kopf hoch, die Augen noch weiter auf und fiel augenblicklich in die Arme seines Freundes.

„He, es ist doch alles gut. Und wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu weinen, erzähl ich dir was."

Natürlich waren alle Anwesenden neugierig.

Sirius wischte sich die Tränen weg und schniefte noch mal, ehe er Harry erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Zuerst, wissen es die anderen schon?"

Er ließ einen kurzen, bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Bauch seines Gegenübers fallen.

Der Junge nickte nur und so konnte Harry beruhigt fortfahren.

„Also, was ich jetzt sage, ist, sagen wir, extrem schwerwiegend und ihr werdet euch sicherlich fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Daher möchte ich, dass ihr mir ein Versprechen gebt."

Jedem blickte er einmal fest in die Augen.

„Gut."

„Einverstanden."

„Ja."

„Wieso?", wollte Sirius zuletzt wissen.

Harry konnte nur seufzen, Wie war es eigentlich so klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kam!

„Nun, weil es von größter Wichtigkeit ist, darum! Außerdem, jetzt könnte es noch zu große Veränderungen hervorrufen, wenn ich gewisse Dinge verrate. Also?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Fein, also, ich möchte, dass ihr mir keine Fragen stellt. Ich werde nichts sagen und wenn ihr nachbohrt, macht ihr es nur noch unangenehmer, als es sowieso schon ist. Ist das klar?"

Die anderen nickten im Chor.

„Gut, es ist so: Dieses Licht, das du gesehen hast, Sirius, und mich wegholte, kam aus einer anderen Zeit."

Schockierte Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Unglauben folgte dem, bis sich, zumindest bei James, Sirius und Remus, die pure Neugierde abzeichnete.

„Ihr habt mir was versprochen, vergesst das nicht!", mahnte er und setzte einen strengen Blick auf.

Schmollend senkten sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin also in die Zukunft geholt worden. Und dort bin ich natürlich Leuten begegnet, die ich hier auch schon kenne. Aber das ist momentan nebensächlich, ich ha-"

„Wie sah ich denn da aus, Harry!", quatschte James dazwischen.

Ein Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht, was niemandem aufgefallen zu sein schien.

„James, ich habe dir ein Versprechen abgenommen! Sirius?"

Der Auror drehte sich um.

„Ich bin unsrem Sohn begegnet. Und ich kann nur eins sagen, er sieht dir sehr ähnlich!"

Lily seufzte verträumt auf und James schmollte. Er fand es nicht nett, dass Harry Sirius von ihrem Kind erzählte und ihm nicht mal sagen konnte, ob er nicht wenigstens noch gut aussah.

„He, komm schon, wie hab ich ausgesehen!", jammerte er also weiter.

„Du warst nicht da, als ich dort gewesen bin, James!", gab Harry also nach. Und es war keine Lüge gewesen, denn James war ja wirklich nicht mehr da – nicht in dieser Zeit...

---

Harry war über das Wochenende in Hogwarts geblieben und hatte seinen Freund beruhigt. Es schien, als habe er Angst, dass er jeden Moment verschwand und dann nie mehr auftauchte.

Doch nun war der Auror auf dem Weg, die Treppen hoch, in seine Räume.

Seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt und er brauchte jetzt erst mal etwas, um sich zu beruhigen.

Langsam sank der Schwarzhaarige in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Den Kopf legte er in den Nacken und die Augen wurden geschlossen.

Wie entspannend es doch war, Ruhe um sich zu haben!

Dann hörte Harry ein Ploppen und eine leise, piepsige Stimme, die fragte, ob er Tee wollte.

Ja, das hörte sich doch gut an. Dazu noch ein spannendes Buch und er konnte sich beruhigen und die Gedanken würden auch wieder geordnet!

„Bitte", meinte er also und die Elfe verschwand wieder.

Müde blickte Harry sich um. Er hatte das Buch aus der Bibliothek, das, welches in Parsel geschrieben worden war, doch mit hierher genommen! Nur, wo hatte er es abgelegt?

Notgedrungen musste er also aufstehen, denn er vermutete, dass es am Bett lag.

Und, Tatsache, da lag es und grinste ihn unschuldig an.

„Wenn's n Wolf wär´, würd ´s mich fressen...", grummelte Harry und schnappte sich das Buch, um sich dieses Mal auf die Couch zu kuscheln.

Kaum drei Minuten später, erschien auch der Tee.

Er schenkte sich eine dampfende Tasse voll ein und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Dann blätterte er bis zu dem Lesezeichen und überflog, was da stand. Alles wollte er momentan nicht lesen. Erst mal war es ihm wichtig, herauszufinden, wem das Buch gehört hatte.

Harry war froh, dass er die Schlangesprache beherrschte, denn sonst wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen. Immerhin hätte er schlecht zu Tom gehen können und sagen Entschuldige, könntest du mal eben übersetzten?´.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er erst einen überaus dämlichen Gesichtsaudruck sehen dürfen und dann wäre die Todesser auf ihn los...

Ein Absatz ließ den Dunkelhaarige innehalten. Das hier war doch vielversprechend. Es handelte sich scheinbar um eine zusätzlich eingefügte Seite – hoch lebe seine Extraausbildung, die ihm unter anderem, auch Erkennen solcher Dinge beigebracht hatte!

Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen und er fragte sich, vor wem man das hier hatte geheim halten wollen?

Jedenfalls war es recht einfach, den kleinen Absatz zu entschlüsseln:

„Mein Name ist Grindelwald, mehr muss man über mich nicht wissen.

Denn, wer auch immer diesen Text einmal lesen sollte, wird mit Sicherheit von mir gehört haben. Und zwar, dass ich der größte schwarzmagische Zauberer der Geschichte bin."

Harry grinste schief. Tja, mittlerweile machte ihm Tom Riddle den Namen streitig. War schon lustig, das zu lesen. Wenn der Gute nur wüsste...

„Hier, auf diesen unzähligen Seiten, stehen Geheimnisse, die Salazar Slytherin persönlich, und damit mein Vorfahre, niederschrieb. Magie, die nur wahre Schwarzmagier wagen, auszuführen!

Also hüte dich vor der gewaltigen Macht, die du in Händen hältst, denn sie könnte dein Untergang sein, wenn du sie nicht richtig zu nutzen weißt.

Doch nun zu mir. Ich stamme von einem weit entfernten Ort, den niemals jemand erreichen kann. Durch mein Erscheinen, hier, in dieser Zeit, habe ich es unmöglich gemacht, dass dieser Ort jemals existieren wird.

Mein Grund, warum ich überhaupt wagte, eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen, war simpel. Ich wollte keine Welt, in der nur noch Weißmagier lebten und alle, die nur ein Anzeichen, auch noch so klein, zeigten, gleich unter Beobachtung gestellt werden.

Mit meiner Kraft will ich die Welt verändern und erreichen, dass auch Schwarzmagier frei leben können, ohne Angst zu haben, von den Weißen gejagt zu werden.

Aber hüte dich, Unwissender, solltest du einmal versuchen, selbst die Zeit zu durchqueren! Du darfst niemals dahin, wo du schon existierst!

Ich will dir erklären, wieso das so ist:

Alles im Universum hat seinen Platz und kein Ding, noch Lebewesen, gleich welcher Raum und Zeit, ist vollkommen identisch mit einem anderen. Dies ist eine der Regeln, die die Stabilität und damit die Existenz dieses gesamten Universums, gewährleistet. Nun sind manche Menschen durch ihre Geburt in eine gewisse Gesellschaft, weniger von diesen Regeln beschränkt, als andere, die man Hexen und Zauberer nennt und ihre besonderen Kräfte, die Magie. Diese magischen Wesen haben, neben ihren vielen Errungenschaft, inzwischen auch Mittel und Wege, die Zeit ihren Wünschen zu beugen und gar zu formen, so dass sie durch Vergangenheit und Zukunft reisen können. Jedoch ist auch dieser mächtigen, verwegenen Art der Menschen, eines bekannt - das Spiel mit der Zeit ist die gefährlichste Kunst, die ein Magier zu erlernen vermag, sei er jetzt der schwarzen, oder weißen Magie mehr zugetan. Und Jahrhunderte lang wurde vor Einem im Besonderen gewarnt:

Die eigene Vergangenheit, oder Zukunft erforschen zu wollen. Denn wenn sich ein und dasselbe Individuum zugleich zweimal in derselben Zeit befindet, werden diese beiden Existenzen sich gegenseitig negieren und somit komplett auslöschen, um die Zeit in ihren vorgegeben Bahnen zu halten.

Mag man nun also denken, dass es unmöglich ist, sich selbst in einer Zeit gegenüberzustehen, so liegt man falsch. Denn ich habe ein Zauberritual geschaffen, das eben dieses Problem behebt. Mit diesem Zauber verändert man die eigene Struktur und somit auch die magische Signatur, nur um ein winziges bisschen, nicht spürbar für Bekannte und selbst Engvertraute, und macht sich so zweimal einzigartig. Einmal in der existenten Form, die den Zauber ausspricht und in einem freien Platz, den das alte Ich jederzeit einnehmen kann, bis es zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem dieser Zauber gewirkt wird, völlig verschwindet. Somit hat man der Zeit selbst ein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Mit diesem Zauber habe also ich, Grindelwald, der größte Schwarzmagier, die unmöglichste und letzte Hürde der Magie überwunden.

Noch irgendjemand Fragen zu meinem Titel?"

Harry hatte momentan ganz andere Probleme, als Fragen an einen längst abgekratzten Lord und seinen Titel zu stellen.

Er hatte gerade erfahren, dass er seine Existenz sichern musste!

Hastig überflog er auch noch die letzten Zeilen und war erleichtert, einen Verweis zu finden, wo man dieses Ritual fand.

Erleichtert seufzte er.

Doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an, denn mit einem Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dieses Buch vielleicht gar nicht mehr hier war!

Die Teetasse, die neben ihm auf der Wolldecke gestanden hatte, flog zu Boden und verteilte ihren Inhalt auf dem Parkett.

Harry achtete nicht darauf, sondern sprang auf, mit einem Fuß natürlich in die Pfütze und rannte in die Bibliothek.

---

Schwer atmend, kam er dort an und musste kurz eine Pause machen. Seine Augen huschten zu den Regalen, die da unschuldig standen. Der junge Mann fragte sich, wie viele Geheimnisse hier wohl noch gehütet wurden?

Doch auch das war uninteressant, wenn man bedachte, dass es möglich war, dieses Buch hier nicht mehr auffinden zu können.

Also lief er schnell zu dem Regal, aus dem er Grindis Buch hatte und suchte nach einem Titel, den er im Verweis gefunden hatte: Die Zeit überlisten´

Harry verfluchte sich, dass die Bibliothek so groß war! Wie sollte man da etwas so schnell finden?

Er stöhnte gequält auf und versuchte dann einen Aufrufeszauber. Doch Fehlschlag! Wieso, verdammt, konnte man dieses dämliche Teil nicht mit einem Zauber rufen! Er drehte sich um und schrie dann ganz laut nach einem Hauselfen. Erschrocken, erschien der auch augenblicklich.

„Hilf mir das Buch Die Zeit überlisten´ zu finden!", befahl er in einem etwas ruppigeren Ton, als eigentlich geplant.

Es vergingen Stunden, ehe der Schwarzhaarige seine Seite der Bibliothek durch war und auch die Elfe wieder auftauchte.

„Sir, Tick haben nichts gefunden, Sir!"

Verstehend nickte Harry und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Er wusste, dass er in wenigen Jahren schon geboren werden würde, was hieß, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Die Elfe stand noch immer da und versuchte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber sie traute sich nicht wirklich, denn ihr Herr war momentan wohl etwas ungehalten und missgelaunt.

„Ähm, Sir?"

Er öffnete ein Auge, das, mit dem er sehen konnte.

„Tick haben aber etwas anderes!"

Tick streckte seine kleinen Arme aus und reichte dem Herrn etwas.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Auror und nahm das Pergament in Augenschein. Langsam rollte er es auseinander und ihn wurde gewahr, um was es sich handelte.

Eine Liste!

Aber nicht irgendeine, sondern die, auf der Bücher verzeichnet waren, die in Hogwarts zu finden waren! Und genau auf dieser Liste fand Harry auch das Buch, welches er so dringend brauchte.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr!", grummelte er, denn ihm fehlten die Kraft und die Motivation, um sich lauter darüber aufzuregen.

Tick war schon längst wieder verschwunden...

---

Es war Samstag, das Wetter passend zur Stimmung des Dunkelhaarigen – es schneite und regnete in Einem.

Sirius saß am Fenster und hatte sich in eine Decke gekuschelt. Wie schön wäre es jetzt gewesen, wenn sein Freund hier wäre. Doch der saß sicherlich zu Hause, oder hatte wieder irgendeinen Auftrag erhalten.

Umso überraschter war er, als plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt den Weg von Hogsmeade, zum Schloss hinauf gelaufen kam.

Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Harry handelte und hopste von der Fensterbank. Dafür erhielt er aber gleich eine Rüge von Remus:

„He, du kannst nicht so rumspringen, Siri! Denk an das Kind!"

Doch der Junge winkte ab und grinste bloß glücklich. Der Werwolf konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und sich fragen, wieso Tatze auf einmal so glänzende Laune hatte.

So wagte er einen Blick aus dem Fenster und kam zu demselben Schluss – Harry!

---

Leicht fröstelnd und eine Gänsehaut habend, legte Harry den Mantel ab und rieb erst mal die Hände aneinander. Was musste auch so ein Scheißwetter herrschen!

„Harry!", rief jemand und als er den Blick hob, konnte er seinen Freund sehen. Sirius rannte gerade die Treppe runter und der Auror machte sich Sorgen, dass er nicht noch stolperte.

Von der vorletzten Stufe sprang der Jüngere und wurde von schützenden, starken Armen, aufgefangen.

„Ich freu mich so!", lachte der Black und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund.

„Ja, ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es euch?"

Sirius lächelte und sah dann an sich runter. Man konnte langsam schon eine Bauchansatz sehen.

„Prächtig, kann nicht klagen Auch wenn ich morgens öfters mal kotzen darf, was nicht so toll ist. Und heute dachte ich, dass ich mir zu Tode langweilen muss!"

Harry grinste.

„Na, dann kannst du mir ja helfen. Ich muss in die Bibliothek und dort was holen, das mir gehört.

„Wen haben wir da!", hörten die beiden dann auch schon und wurden von James, Remus und Lily gegrüßt. Sogar Peter war da, was Harry allerdings nicht sehr beruhigte.

„Hi, wie geht's?"

Die Schüler nickten ihm zu und dann wurde er von grünen Augen fast schon aufgespießt.

„Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen und schaute zu James, um ihm einen halt- deine- Freundin- auf Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, um was für ein Buch es sich gehandelt hat! Und was für eine Sprache das war!"

Der Auror musste eingestehen, dass seine Mutter sehr imposant sein konnte und durchaus auch bestimmend.

„Darum schaust du mich so an? Na toll...", nuschelte er und seufzte.

Nun lagen auch die Blicke der anderen auf ihm.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich sag's euch schon! Es war Parsel und das Buchs selbst, stammt von Grindelwald höchstpersönlich! Übrigens auch das Haus, in dem ich wohne.."

Stille.

„Was denn, das stand auch in dem Buch! Also, es ist nicht so, dass ich mich deshalb da unwohl fühlen würde, aber gut. Siri, hilfst du mir dann?"

Der Schwangere nickte eifrig und Harry packte seine Hand, um schnell verschwinden zu könne. Irgendwie wurden seine Eltern ihm gerade unheimlich...

* * *

Ende für heute!

Jo, hab sechs Wordseiten geschafft! Mal im Ernst, habt ihr damit gerechnet, wem das Haus gehört hat? Ne, gell? Hehe, ja ja, auf was für Ideen man kommt...

Ich bedanke mich ganz doll bei Cat, die mir mit dem Buchausschnitt geholfen hat!

Hab dich lieb, Bibi-Mama! g

Bye, Psy-Puma

8


	27. The wanted Book

**27 The wanted Book **

Harry und Sirius erreichten die Bibliothek und der Ältere steuerte direkt zur verbotenen Abteilung.

„Du, wir dürfen da nicht rein, das weißt du doch!", meinte der Black und blieb stehen.

„Angst? Ich möchte Bücher holen, die eine Leihgabe gewesen sind. Jetzt sollen sie an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück."

Also schritt Harry durch das Gatter und sah sich einmal kurz um.

„Ich sollte es erst mit einem Aufrufeszauber versuchen. Siri, wenn die Bücher da sind, hake bitte ab, welche Titel schon da sind, damit ich nicht durcheinander komme."

Angesprochener nickte nur und kramte in seinen Taschen, ob er nicht vielleicht eine Feder dabei hatte.

„Eh... ich hab keine Feder, Harry", meinte er dann Schulter zuckend.

„Dann frag die Bibliothekarin!"

Dann führte Harry eine Handbewegung aus und es flog das erste Buch auf den Tisch, neben ihm.

Da kam auch Sirius wieder und begann, kleine Häkchen zu machen, immer, wenn ein Neues auf dem Holz landete.

„Das hat ja einen seltsamen Titel!", lachte Sirius und legte es auf den Stapel.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie alle zusammen und Harry überprüfte, ob auch keins fehlte. Aber er sollte enttäuscht werden, denn DAS Buch fehlte tatsächlich noch.

„Verdammt!", knurrte er und schlug die Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Frau ankam und ihn böse ansah.

Nicht, dass Harry sich davon einschüchtern ließ.

„Schatz, ich zauber die klein und dann nimmst du sie bitte mit in den Turm, ja? Ich komme dann nachher hoch!"

Sirius zog skeptisch eine Braue an.

„Ich komme wirklich, versprochen, Liebling. So, und nun geh!"

---

Harry regte sich tierisch auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass dieses verflixte Buch nicht da war! Dummerweise würde ihm das nur der Alte sagen können, wohin er gerade unterwegs war.

Eines der Bilder sah ihn komisch an und der Auror wusste aus seiner Schulzeit, dass es eines von denen war, das Dumbledore Informationen zutrug.

„Na los, worauf wartest du! Geh und sag dem Kauz, dass ich zu ihm will!", blaffte er und rauschte weiter.

Als er dann am Eingang des Büros zum Schulleiter war, stand der bereits offen.

Ohne anzuklopfen, schneite er hinein und sah den Mann düster an.

„Mr. Letum, was führt sie zu mir? Obendrein so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte der alte Zauberer.

Harry hätte das Kotzen kriegen können. Eines war definitiv, er konnte den Alten absolut nicht ausstehen!

„Sagt ihnen der Titel Die Zeit überlisten´ etwas?"

Der Auror achtete ganz genau auf jede kleine Veränderung im Gesicht des Mannes. Er ahnte, dass der Direktor wusste, wo sich das Buch aufhielt und wollte ihm keine Möglichkeit lassen, das zu unterschlagen.

„Hm... ich habe schon mal davon gehört, ja", gab der Alte zu und strich sich über den Bart.

Dumbledore fragte sich, woher Harry das Buch kannte. Seit langer Zeit war es schon bei ihm in Verwahrung und nie hatte jemand danach gefragt.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wo es sich befindet, Junge", erklärte er also und hoffte, dass es der andere abnahm.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie wissen, wo es sich befindet! Und ich werde das nur einmal sagen: Geben sie es mir, es ist mein Eigentum!"

Der Zauberer wurde etwas nervös. Es schien, als waberte die Magie des jungen Mannes um seinen Körper, bereit, auf jemanden zu stürzen und ihn unter sich zu begraben.

Ja, Harry Letum wirkte sehr Angst einflößend.

Albus erhob sich und schritt um seinen Schreibtisch.

„Mr. Letum, wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich wüsste, wo sich dieses Buch aufhält?"

Gefragter lächelte kalt und abschätzend.

„Ich sehe es an ihrem Gesicht, mein Freund..."

Die Betonung war ganz besonders auf Freund´ gefallen, so dass Dumbledore wusste, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um Harry zu reizen.

„Reden sie schon!", forderte der junge Mann erneut und funkelte nun schon böse.

„Nun mal langsam, junger Mann!", entgegnete Albus und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Er wusste ja nicht, dass es für Harry um Leben und Tod ging. Was wohl auch besser so war.

„Dumbledore, ich weiß, dass sie es haben! Und ich möchte es nun zurück! Das Buch galt als Leihgabe und stammt aus der Bibliothek in meinem Haus! Und ich habe es gekauft, so wie es dort stand, also gehört dieses Buch dazu!"

Der Schulleiter gab auf. Zwar hatte er nicht vor gehabt, dieses Buch jemals freizugeben, aber er hatte auch nicht vorgehabt, vor Tom ins Gras zu beißen.

„Nun gut, ich werde es ihnen geben. Doch zuvor möchte ich erklären, warum ich es nicht gerne rausgebe."

Er sah Harry an und der nickte nur kurz.

„Es ist alt und mächtig. Grindelwald persönlich scheint es geschrieben zu haben und ich möchte unter keinen Umständen, dass es in falsche Hände gerät!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte kühl auf.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich es diesem Deppen gebe!"

Albus sah überrascht zu Harry und seufzte dann.

„Sie dachten, ich würde zu Voldi überlaufen? Also ehrlich, dabei sind sie es doch, der immer das Gute in den Menschen sehen will, selbst wenn man sie warnt!"

Der Zauberer hatte mittlerweile das Buch geholt und der Auror riss es ihm beinahe schon aus den Händen.

Schnell blätterte er durch und fand, was er suchte.

„Wunderbar... jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr! Niemand wird mehr reinpfuschen..."

Der Weißhaarige hörte diese Worte mit Verwunderung. Was sollten sie bedeuten, wer wollte dem Jungen wo reinpfuschen?

„Dann werd ich mal wieder!"

Mir diesen Worten rauschte der Auror aus dem Büro. Das Buch fest unter den Arm geklemmt.

Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten, aber auch neugierigen, Albus Dumbledore.

---

Nun war der junge Mann auf dem weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er hatte schließlich versprochen, hoch zu kommen.

Er war auf halben Wege, als ihm ein dunkelhaariger Junge entgegen kam. Er schien ziemlich in Gedanken versunken und nicht mitzubekommen, was um ihn herum, geschah.

Harry blieb einfach mitten auf dem Weg stehen und grinste breit.

Dann gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch und Severus rechnete damit, dass er auf dem Boden landen würde.

Doch das geschah nicht. Also schaute er verwirrt auf den Arm, der ihn hielt und von dort in das Gesicht der Person.

Und dann strahlte er.

„Harry!", rief er freudig aus.

„Hi. Was machst du hier oben? Warst in der Bibliothek, oder?"

Die antwort bestand aus einem heftigen Nicken, dann zog Severus ein Buch hervor und zeigte es dem anderen.

Der Auror wusste sofort, dass es sich um Eines aus der verbotenen Abteilung handelte.

Ein Blick zu dem Jungen und er wusste, dass der wusste, dass er es wusste.

„Ich sag nichts dazu.", erklärte er und der Jüngere nickte dankbar.

Harry beugte sich zu dem anderen runter und flüsterte dann hinterher:

„Ich war auch nicht viel besser, weißt du? Ich hab jede erdenkliche Hausregel gebrochen!"

Breit grinsend strubbelte er dem Slytherin durch die Haare und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Als er schon fast um die Ecke war, drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Und wenn du Fragen hast, dann schreib mir! Ich helfe dir gerne, wenn ich wider hier bin!"

Dann war Harry weg.

---

Sirius saß ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf den Vater seines Kindes. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Wie sich das anhörte!

Gleich darauf nahm sein Gesicht sanfte Züge an und die rechte Hand strich abwesend über seinen Bauch. Was wohl sein würde, wenn man das Baby erst mal richtig sehen würde? Momentan würde ein Außenstehender wohl annehmen, dass er ein paar Kilo zugenommen hätte. Das hieß, lange würde er daraus kein Geheimnis mehr machen können und das Quidditch hatte man ihm schon mehrseitig, verboten.

Ehe er noch weiter in seine Gedankenwelt abdriften konnte, kam eine aufgeregte Schülerin an und meinte, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ihn sehen wollte.

„Dann lass ihn doch rein!", meinte James nur und grinste die verschüchterte Zweitklässlerin an.

Zwei Minuten später, trat Harry neben den Sessel, in dem Sirius saß.

„So, hier bin ich, wie versprochen!", meinte er und lächelte etwas unterkühlt. Eine Tatsache, die die Schüler doch ein wenig verwirrte und sie gleichzeitig aber neugierig machte.

„Was ist denn passiert, Harry?", wollte also Remus wissen, der skeptisch eine Braue in die Höhe gezogen hatte.

Gefragter seufzte und plumpste dann auf das Sofa, auf das sich schon James und Lily gequetscht hatten.

Die Beiden empörten sich lauthals, als sich der Ältere einfach so zwischen sie drängte und sich ausbreitete.

„Jetzt mach endlich Platz, du Hirsch!", meinte Harry dann und stieß dem Jungen den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Aua!"

„Stell dich nicht so an, das beeindruckt Lily sicher nicht gerade!", grinste der Mann und damit war der junge Potter schnell ruhig.

Die Rothaarige erbarmte sich schließlich und setzte sich James auf den Schoß, dass der nur noch wie blöd grinste und nicht mehr daran dachte, Harry zu ärgern.

„Was hast du eigentlich noch bei Dumbledore gemacht, Harry?", vernahm man Sirius´ Stimme, der mit seinen blauen Augen zu seinem Freund sah.

„Er hat ein Buch gehabt, das mir gehört. Und wiederbekommen habe ich es nur widerwillig. Was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht trotzdem habe!"

Breit grinste er triumphierend.

„Daran hätte ich nicht gezweifelt", erklärte Tatze und lächelte sanft, da sein Freund mittlerweile neben seinem Sessel auf die Knie gegangen war und seine Hand sich unter seinen Pulli, auf den Bauch gelegt hatte.

„Jedenfalls musste ich dieses Buch haben, sonst hätte es ne Menge Ärger gegeben."

Harrys Kopf lag nun auf Sirius´ Schoß, der die dunkle Mähne streichelte. Ein Seufzer war zu hören und dann erhob sich der Auror wieder.

„Sag mal, was für Ärger meinst du? Das Buch muss ja außerordentlich wichtig sein, wenn du das sagst!", kam es von Lily, die den jungen Mann mit ihrem Blick musterte.

„Tja, ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass du Recht hast. Aber deshalb werde ich noch lange nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hat!"

Sirius war sich bewusst, dass sein Freund nichts sagen wollte. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wieso, aber er war sich sicher, dass es etwas wirklich Wichtiges und womöglich Gefährliches war.

„Keine Sorge, Liebling, es ist nicht so schlimm wie du vielleicht annimmst", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

„Ich muss dann. Wo sind die anderen Bücher?"

Mit einem Wink zum Tisch, fand Harry sie, schrumpfte den Stapel und steckte ihn ein.

„In ein paar Tagen werde ich mich wohl wieder melden."

„So lange?"

„Früher wird es nicht gehen. Schatz, ich werde meine ganze Konzentration für das brauchen, was ich vorhabe und ich werde wohl auch nicht viel schlafen! Also, sobald ich das hinter mir habe, werde ich herkommen und dich übers Wochenende zu mir holen!"

Etwas beruhigt, nickte Sirius. Seine Freunde ahnten, dass sie, sobald Harry weg war, die schlechte Laune Tatzes aushalten müssten.

So gab es also einen letzten Kuss für den Schwangeren, einen Gruß an die anderen und weg war er.

---

Als der Auror zu Hause war, legte er als erstes die Bücher ab, um kurz darauf das Eine zu nehmen und es sich auf seinem Sofa in seinem Raum, bequem zu machen.

Er suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis die Seite, auf der das Ritual stand. Er blätterte und blätterte, aber er fand die Seite nicht. Fast schon panisch, schwang er immer die vorherige Seite hin und her und dann fiel ihm auf, dass zwei Pergamentseiten aneinander klebten.

Erleichtert löste er sie vorsichtig und sah endlich Gesuchtes vor sich.

„Das Ritual der Existenzversetzung", las Harry laut vor und stöhnte, als er einige der Zutaten sah, die er brauchen würde.

Zwar hatte er einen großen Vorrat hier im Haus, aber manche der Dinge waren illegal und somit schwer zu beschaffen. Was ihn natürlich nicht aufhalten würde.

Schnell wurde ein Pergament vom Schreibtisch herschweben gelassen und gleich darauf folgten auch Feder und Tintenfass.

Dann kehrte Ruhe ein und nur das Kratzen der Feder, unterbrach sie.

Harry fertigte eine Liste der Dinge an, die er besorgen musste und war sich nicht sicher, wie er das schaffen sollte. Es würde wohl doch länger dauern, als er angenommen hatte.

Also würde er wohl einen Brief an seinen Schatz schicken müssen, mit der Entschuldigung, dass er wohl erst in ein paar Wochen kommen können würde.

Schnell zauberte er sich also das zweite Pergament herbei und schrieb ein paar Zeilen darauf, ehe er einen Hauselfen bat, die Rolle nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Dann stand er auf und las sich alles noch einmal durch.

Die erste Sache, die er benötigte, war Einhornhaar. Nun, das dürfte nicht so schwer zu finden sein, denn im verbotenen Wald gab es ja genug dieser Wesen.

Vielleicht war ja Hagrid schon als Wildhüter angestellt, dann könnte er ihn fragen. Ansonsten würde er wohl selbst eine Weile durch den Wald laufen müssen.

Das Buch weiterhin in der Hand behaltend, lief er zum Schreibtisch, kramte in einer Schublade.

Nach einem Moment holte er dann ein Lesezeichen hervor und legte es in das Buch.

Müde wurde es dann bei Seite gelegt und gleich darauf auch Harry selbst, denn er kippte aufs Bett, kuschelte sich ins Kissen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Das Feuer war nur noch am Glimmen, als einer der Hauselfen erschien, das Feuer neu entfachte und seinen Herrn zudeckte.

---

Sirius schlief in dieser Nacht nicht sehr gut. Er hatte die Nachricht von seinem Freund bekommen und war daraufhin gleich in sein Bett verschwunden.

James hatte noch versucht, ihn zu trösten, aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Er hatte sich doch so sehr auf das gemeinsame Wochenende gefreut gehabt und nun so was!

Leise Tränen lösten sich und nässten das Kissen. Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf den Bauch und streichelte sachte darüber.

Warum tat Harry das? Und wieso wollte er ihn nicht einweihen? War es so gefährlich, oder gar gegen das Gesetz, dass er ihn da nicht mit reinziehen wollte?

Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja, wenn man bedachte, welche Fähigkeiten er hatte.

Ein Seufzer verließ seine Lippen und er beschloss, Harry einen Brief zu schicken, in dem er ihn nach den Gründen des Verschweigens, fragen wollte...

* * *

So, Ende für Kapitel 27!

Es war nicht wirklich interessant, oder? Na ja, sagt mir eure Meinung!

P.S. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hier schon erwähnt habe, aber es stehen bereits alle 40 Kapitel zu Teil 1 von Letum! Und ich kann euch auch mitteilen, dass ich bereits mit Teil 2 begonnen habe und schon drei Kapis fertig sind! Und es wird nicht gerade harmlos anfangen... g

Bye, Psy- Puma


	28. Unicorn Hair

So, hier wieder was zu Letum! Ich habe euch dieses Mal zwei Kapitel gepostet! Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt! zudem wollte ich erwähnen, dass ich schon an Teil zwei arbeite und bereits vier Kaps stehen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Psy-Puma

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**28 Unicorn- Hair **

Harry wachte an folgenden Morgen spät auf. Eigentlich war es schon Mittag, denn die Uhr zeigte zwölf Uhr dreißig.

Verschlafen blinzelte er noch ein paar Mal, ehe er sich aufrichtete und feststellte, dass er zugedeckt war. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Das konnte nur ein Hauself gewesen sein.

Sich frisch gemacht, an den Tisch setzend, nahm er wieder seine Liste zur Hand.

Heute würde er sich das Einhornhaar besorgen.

Der verbotene Wald würde wahrscheinlich nicht unumgänglich sein, aber wenn er Glück hatte – etwas, das er bisher immer gehabt hatte – würde Hagrid noch etwas vorrätig haben.

Also verließ er sein Anwesen nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück. Allerdings nicht, ohne vorher Anweisungen gegeben zu haben, dass er in der nächsten Zeit für niemanden zu sprechen sein würde.

---

Der dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron und vor ihm kniete eine Gruppe Todesser.

Rot leuchteten Voldemorts Augen sie an.

„Was habt ihr mir zu berichten?", fragte er und erntete ein heftiges Zittern seiner Untergebenen.

„Meister, wir haben ganz England nach diesem Jungen abgesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden!", antwortete einer und verbeugte sich tief.

Keiner wagte aufzuschauen und so blieben sie tief verbeugt, auf dem Boden kniend. Allerdings befriedigte diese Antwort den Lord keineswegs. So entschied er, sie zu bestrafen, um sie etwas in ihren Handlungen anzuspornen.

„Crucio!"

Schreiend wanden sich die Todesser auf dem Steinboden, ganz zum Vergnügen ihres Meisters.

„Ich will, dass ihr mir dieses Balg bringt, das es schafft, meine fähigsten Leute in die Flucht zu schlagen!"

Sofort standen sie auf, verbeugten sich unzählige Male und rannten davon.

---

Es war gerade Zeit fürs Mittagessen, als Harry das Gelände der Zauberschule betrat. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn direkt zur Hütte, die ihm so vertraut war. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass sie noch nicht ganz so alt aussah, wie in der Zukunft.

Dafür schlug er sich mental gegen die Stirn – diese Erkenntnis war ja auch logisch!

Aber gut, er schob seine momentan wirklich sinnlosen Gedanken bei Seite und klopfte an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm er ein Poltern und dann Schritte.

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich das Holz und der Halbriese stand in der Tür. Skeptisch wurde er gemustert, dann erklang Hagrids Stimme.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Harry dachte, dass es eigentlich schade war, dass er sich nicht mit dem Riesen angefreundet hatte, seit er hier war. In der Zukunft, hatte er nicht mehr gelebt, als der letzte Kampf getobt hatte.

„Ich hätte eine Frage", erklärte er also und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, ehe sich die Tür ganz öffnete und er herein gebeten wurde.

Drinnen hatten sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt und es war still.

Irgendwie fand es Harry dumm, dass sie sich anschwiegen. Also sagte er etwas:

„Ich wollte fragen, ob man hier im Wald Einhornhaar finden kann?"

Zwar war ja klar, dass man welches fand, aber man musste es ja niemandem auf die Nase binden!

„Joa, man kann das scho´", nickte Hagrid begeistert, in der Annahme, er hätte jemanden gefunden, der sich ebenfalls für die verschiedensten Magiewesen interessierte.

Harry nickte.

„Das ist gut, ich bräuchte etwa hundert Gramm..."

---

Das Mittagessen war gerade um, als Lucius Post von seinem Vater bekam.

„Seltsam...", murmelte der Blonde und öffnete.

Es stand nicht viel auf dem Pergament, aber genug, um zu wissen, dass er keine Enttäuschung sein durfte.

Allerdings stellte sich die Frage, wie er das anstellen sollte, wenn dieser verdammte Letum doch nicht mehr auf der Schule war.

Gleich darauf schoss ein Geistesblitz durch seine Gedanken. Vielleicht gab es ja einen absolut sicheren Weg, um ihn herzulocken?

Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge und würde wohl nicht mehr all so bald verschwinden.

---

„Oh, wofür denn?", erkundigte sich der Halbriese sofort.

Jetzt musste der Auror nachdenken. Und das war eigentlich auch nicht schwer. Er konnte ja seine Tätigkeit als Auror benutzen.

„Nun, ich habe einen Auftrag vom Ministerium und dafür brauche ich es."

Hagrid schien nachzudenken, dann nickte er und stand auf. Da er so groß war, war es absolut kein Problem, ans Dachgebälk zu langen und dort einen Strang herunterzuholen, der aus weißem Faden zu bestehen schien.

Harry war klar, was das war – Einhornhaar.

„So, das hab´ ich noch da! Wie viel war des no´ mal?"

Harry grinste ob des vertrauten Verhaltens.

„Hundert Gramm bitte."

Hagrid stellte sich ein wenig ungeschickt darin an, etwas von dem Haar abzutrennen, aber was sollte es?

„Ja, dann... reicht des?", erklang wieder die tiefe Stimme des Halbriesen, der ein Büschel weißen Haares hoch hob.

„Sicher, das dürfte auf jeden Fall reichen."

„Bitte."

Harry steckte sich das Büschel ein und lächelte Hagrid an.

„Danke sehr, ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen!"

Gutmütig lachte Hagrid und nickte.

„Wenn ich helfen kann..."

So verabschiedete sich der junge Mann und trat den Heimweg an.

---

Dumbledore saß mit einigen Leuten aus dem Ministerium zusammen. Darunter auch der momentane Zaubereiminister.

Es war bekannt, dass die Todesser in der letzten Zeit übermäßig oft gesichtet worden waren. Nur hatte niemand eine Ahnung, was sie suchten, denn das sie das taten, war eindeutig.

Der Leiter der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung, hatte eine Idee:

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir unseren Mr. Letum darauf ansetzen?"

Sofort war die leise und ernste Unterhaltung, in ein kleines Chaos gestürzt, denn dieser Auror war in fast jeder Abteilung sehr gefragt.

„Moment!", unterbrach dann der Schuldirektor.

„Ich zweifle natürlich nicht daran, dass Mr. Letum wohl hinter dieses Geheimnis kommen würde, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm vertrauen kann."

Entsetzt wurde der Mann angestarrt.

„Professor, das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst!", meinte der Zaubereiminister und war aufgestanden, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt.

„Doch, er war gestern bei mir und hat ein Buch zurückverlangt, das ich in Verwahrung gehabt hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir einen Fluch angehext hätte, wenn ich ihm das Buch nicht gegeben hätte. Das Schlimme an der Sache war jedoch, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte, dass von Grindelwald persönlich, geschrieben worden war."

Allgemeines Entsetzen ließ die Personen verstummen.

Dann fragte Mr. Welm, Leiter der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten:

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?"

Die Stimme war leise und dünn gewesen. Dumbledore legte die Finger aneinander, blickte über seine Halbmondbrille, allen Personen einmal in die Augen.

„Nun, wir alle wissen, wer Grindelwald war und was er getan hat. In diesem Buch, das er also persönlich geschrieben hat, stehen Zauber und Flüche, die durchaus gefährlich sein können!"

Es schien, als wären die Zauberer und Hexen ihrer Stimme beraubt worden.

---

Lucius Malfoy war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, seinen Vater von seinem Plan zu unterrichten.

Ja, der Blonde war sich absolut sicher, dass er so auf jeden Fall an diesen verdammten Letum herankommen können würde. Zuletzt setzte er seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament, dann stieg er eilig die Stufen zur Eulerei empor.

Je schneller dieser Brief bei seinem Vater war, desto schneller konnte er beginnen!

---

Harry kam zu Hause an und warf erst einmal alles bei Seite. Nur das Einhornhaar nahm er mit und verschwand in den Kerkern, wo sein Labor war.

Schnell wog er genau hundert Gramm ab und dachte dann darüber nach, wie er es am Besten pulverisieren konnte. Noch nie hatte er davon gehört und dass man dazu ein Gerät benutzen konnte, glaubte er nicht.

Aber ein Zauber..?

Es war mittlerweile einige Zeit vergangen und es klopfte leise.

Als Harry aufsah, entdeckte er Blink, die Hauselfe, die nur für seinen Raum zuständig war und dieses Labor.

„Blink, komm doch mal bitte her!", rief er dem kleinen Wesen zu und wartete, bis sie bei ihm war.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er dann.

Heftig nickte die Hauselfe und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie wollte ihren Herren nicht als Mörder beschimpfen.

„Keine Sorge, ein Wildhüter hat das Haar von Sträuchern eingesammelt. Es ist kein Einhorn gestorben."

Der Auror konnte regelrecht sehen, dass Blink sich wieder entspannte.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen"

Neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man das zu Pulver verarbeiten kann?"

Blink schien vollauf begeistert.

„Blink wissen, Sir! Blink sehr gut wissen, Sir!"

„Fein, dann erklär mir das bitte."

Sie nickte so heftig, dass ihre Ohren durch die Gegend wirbelten. Doch das schien die Hauselfe nicht zu stören, denn sie schnappte sich einen Hocker und kletterte darauf.

So erfuhr Harry also, dass das Haar erst in einen Sud aus Alraunenblättern gelegt werden musste, und das genau für dreizehn Stunden. Dann musste man es entnehmen und mit einem einfachen Zauber, in Pulver verwandeln.

„Interessant. Woher weißt du das?"

Blink blinzelte und legte verlegen den Kopf schief.

„Blink haben aus Büchern gelernt, Sir. Alter Herr haben Blink auch Dinge beigebracht!"

Das brachte den Auror zum Lachen.

„Na, dann kann ich dich ja gelegentlich was fragen, was?"

Etwas beschämt senkte die Hauselfe den Kopf. Sie war doch nur eine Dienerin!

„Sir, Blink müssen wieder an Arbeit! Ich nur wissen wollen, ob Herr essen?"

„Ja, ich komme gleich hoch."

---

Caligula war von dem Plan angetan. Tatsächlich konnte es stimmen, was sein Sohn ihm da geschrieben hatte. Jedenfalls war es schon mal eine Möglichkeit, die sie zumindest austesten müssten. Falls es fehl schlug, hatten sie immer noch die Möglichkeit, es anders zu versuchen.

So stimmte er seinem Sohn zu.

Bald schon würden sie also ein neues Mitglied in ihren Reihen haben und dann würde es heißen, zu warten, bis Letum sich zeigte.

Als die Eule fort war, eilte der Malfoy, um dem Lord zu berichten, was Lucius plante.

Er hoffte, dass der Meister dem auch zustimmte. Aber eigentlich war er da nicht wirklich beunruhigt, denn er hatte recht freie Hand und da er von Lucius wusste, dass es nur von Vorteil sein konnte, war das sicherlich nur ein kleines Problem. Falls es doch Schwierigkeiten geben würde, gab es noch immer die letzte Möglichkeit!

---

Lucius Malfoy war an diesem Morgen ziemlich angespannt, wie Severus feststellte.

Es stellte sich nur die Frage, weshalb? Momentan war da niemand, der ihm hätte das Wasser reichen können, wenn man mal die Lehrer ausschloss. Und er selbst hatte sicher auch eine Chance, aber das stand nicht zur Debatte.

Die Eulen kamen geflattert und auch der Blonde hatte Post. Nichts außergewöhnliches, aber das Gesicht, das er machte, dafür umso mehr.

Severus hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Der nervige Schönling plante garantiert wieder etwas!

Vielleicht sollte er das mit den Marauders besprechen?

Andererseits war er bei ihnen nicht besonders beliebt, auch wenn sie einen gemeinsamen Freund hatten und sich höflich unterhalten konnten – manchmal...

Der Junge seufzte.

Lucius dagegen war begeistert. Er hatte also das Einverständnis seines Vaters!

Gut, das bedeutete, dass er nun nur noch dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass alles funktionierte. Sein Blick schweifte über den Slytherintisch und blieb an Snape haften, der zu ihm rüber sah.

„So, so, beobachtet mich da wer?", fragte er leise zu sich. Ein höhnisches Lächeln glitt auf seine Züge.

Dann stand er auf und verließ die Halle. Es musste schließlich noch Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Alles musste perfekt sein!

---

„Sagt mal, habt ihr gerade Malfoy gesehen? Ich würde wetten, dass er mal wieder was im Schilde führt", meinte Sirius an seine Freunde gewandt.

„Tja, wäre ja mal was Neues, wenn dem nicht so wäre!", erklärte Lily und aß weiter.

James sah seinen besten Freund an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„So lange er uns in Ruhe lässt, ist es ja egal!"

Der Black seufzte und nickte. Es stimmte schon. Aber trotzdem, es war doch beunruhigend, zu wissen, dass dieses Todesserbalg hier in der Nähe war und etwas plante.

Vor allem, da er nicht nur für sich verantwortlich war, sondern auch für das Leben, das in ihm heranwuchs.

Sein Blick ruhte auf seinem Teller, der Appetit war vergangen.

„Ich geh hoch, wollte noch einen Brief schreiben."

Also stand er auf und verließ die Halle ebenfalls. Peter sah ihm nach und fragte sich, was Malfoy vor hatte...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, hat jemand eine Ahnung, was Luc plant? Ich bin zu neugierig, ob ich vielleicht doch einen Hinweis gegeben habe, oder tatsächlich gut genug vertuscht!

Also?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	29. Snake Blood 1

**29 Snake- Blood 1**

Dumbledore saß mittlerweile wieder in seinem Büro und dachte an die vergangene Sitzung im Ministerium nach.

Seine Einwände wegen des Buches und der schwarzmagischen Zauber und Flüche, die es enthielt, hatten nicht gereicht, um Harry Letum´s Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu schwächen. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht schätzte, was dieser junge Mann tat, um gegen die Todesserübergriffe zu helfen, aber er benutzte nicht nur die weiße Magie...

Er seufzte. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen? Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass Letum ihm nicht wirklich zu vertrauen schien. Ja, Albus vermutete sogar, dass dieser fremde junge Mann etwas sehr Wichtiges mit sich herumtrug und dass dieses Wissen von größter Kostbarkeit war.

Nur, um was es sich handelte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Dazu war er auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, nachdem er es versucht hatte, den Mann zu lesen. Noch nie war er einer so harten und gefährlichen Barriere begegnet!

Ja, dieser Mann, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, war wahrhaftig ein einziges Mysterium. Nichts und niemand schien ihn zu erschüttern.

Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war Letum einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, die es gab – trotz seiner jungen Jahre.

Zudem hatte er nun einen Freund, der wie ihm die Bilder mitgeteilt hatten, sogar schwanger war.

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Schwangerschaft war aber sicherlich auf Blacks Mist gewachsen. Denn so leichtsinnig, jetzt schon ein Kind zu bekommen, war Letum sicher nicht.

Erneut seufzte er und lehnte sich dann in seinen Stuhl zurück. Im Endeffekt würde die letzte Entscheidung sowieso beim Zaubereiminister liegen, ob man den Auroren Letum, der sogar bei der Bevölkerung schon bekannt war, tatsächlich beauftragen würde, herauszufinden, was Voldemort plante.

---

Es waren mehrere Tage verstrichen und Harry hatte überlegt, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte. Zwar wäre es gut, wenn er schnellstmöglich alles zusammen bekäme, aber überstürzen durfte er auch nichts.

Als nächstes würde er also das Schlangenblut besorgen – das Einfachste zuerst.

Und eine Schlange zu finden, beziehungsweise, ihr Blut zu bekommen, war nicht schwer. Schließlich konnte man das in jedem Laden kaufen, sofern man sich natürlich in der Zaubererwelt aufhielt.

---

Severus war müde, seit er vom Frühstück aufgestanden war.

Momentan war er auf dem Weg in seine Räume, doch er bezweifelte langsam, dass er dort ankommen würde. Immer wieder verschwamm ihm die Sicht und er war nicht abgeneigt, zu glauben, dass ihm jemand etwas untergemischt hatte.

Fragte sich jetzt nur noch, was und wer?

Dann wurde alles schwarz und ein dumpfes Geräusch bestätigte seine Ohnmacht.

In diesem Moment kam Lucius aus seinem Versteck und grinste böse. Erster Schritt ausgeführt! Nun hieß es, Snape an den vorbestimmten Ort zu bringen.

Der Blonde schwenkte den Zauberstab und Severus´ Körper schwebte vor ihm her. Es war ein Kinderspiel, lachte Lucius gedanklich und bemerkte in seinem Egotrip nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde.

---

James schlenderte langsam zum Gryffindorturm. Die ganze Zeit über schwirrten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Aber vor allem einer: Was hatte Malfoy mit Snape vor?

Dass der andere nicht freiwillig mitgegangen war, war ja eindeutig gewesen, immerhin war Snape zusammengebrochen!

Der Potter entschloss sich, das schnell seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Und wie er Sirius kannte, würde er sofort einen Brief an Harry schreiben, um ihn darüber ins Bild zu setzen.

Der Braunhaarige erreichte das Portrait, sagte das Passwort und schaute sich daraufhin im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Keine Spur von den Jungs. Nur Lily saß mit einer Freundin am Fenster.

„Hi, Lily! Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?", fragte er sie, bevor sie einen Kuss bekam.

Die Rothaarige überlegte kurz, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Mist! Ich geh sie suchen. Wenn sie hier auftauchen, sollen sie da bleiben, ich muss ihnen was erzählen!"

Damit rannte er schon wieder zum Ausgang und weg war er...

---

Als Severus aufwachte, hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Der Untergrund war hart und etwas feucht, also war schon mal klar, dass es sich hier nicht um sein Bett handelte. Aber wenn er nicht in seinem Bett war, wo dann?

Der Junge öffnete die Augen nun ganz und stellte fest, dass er in einer Zelle lag. Irgendwo tropfte stetig Wasser auf Stein und eine Fackel außerhalb seiner Unterkunft warf schwaches Licht durch das Gitterfenster.

Severus stemmte sich auf seine Arme und blickte sich um. Nichts war in dieser Zelle. Wenn man mal von mir absieht, dachte er und stand auf.

Seine Schritte lenkte er zur Tür, an der er rüttelte. Nun, es wäre ja auch seltsam gewesen, wenn er sie aufmachen hätte können.

Dann vernahm der Junge Schritte. Und als wenn seine Gefangenschaft - deren Grund er nicht mal kannte - nicht schon genug war, nein, nun musste er sich auch noch einer Person gegenüber sehen, der er lieber lange Zeit nicht mehr begegnet wäre.

Da stand er, sein Vater!

„Mein Sohn...", grinste der Mann finster. Hinter ihm stand Caligula, der denselben Gesichtsausdruck trug. Severus verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Kleiner Snape, stell dir vor, dir wird heute eine große Ehre zu teil!", schnarrte Malfoys Stimme und der Jüngste begann langsam zu ahnen. Doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn die Tür öffnete sich und sein Vater riss ihn am Arm mit sich.

Schon oft hatte sich Severus die Frage gestellt, wie sein Vater überhaupt Todesser hatte werden können, immerhin war er ein Muggel!

Allerdings schien das momentan wohl absolut nebensächlich zu sein. Er wurde Gänge entlang geführt, die er nicht kannte und schon Angst einflößten. Doch das schien die Beiden nicht zu interessieren. Schließlich gelangten sie in eine große Halle und dort standen zwei Dutzend Todesser versammelt.

Severus schluckte.

---

Harry war gerade unterwegs in die Nokturnegasse, als ihn eine Eule erreichte. Verblüfft nahm er das Pergament entgegen und sah noch kurz dem Vogel nach, ehe er zu lesen begann.

Lieber Harry,

ich weiß, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist, aber was ich dir sagen möchte, ist sehr wichtig!

James hat heute Malfoy beobachtet, wie er Snape geschockt hat und dann mit ihm verschwunden ist! Wir gehen davon aus, dass er etwas plant!

Bitte, komm her und lass uns reden.

Außerdem vermissen ich und das Baby dich!

Ich liebe dich,

Sirius

Der Auror starrte das Geschriebene an und musste es gleich noch mal lesen.

Gott, was ging schon wieder in Hogwarts ab? Da verließ man dieses Schloss und schon kam keiner mehr zurecht!

Okay, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber egal. Jetzt hieß es, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Da musste das Schlangenblut eben noch warten...

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten, trat er den Rückweg an.

---

Sirius saß nervös am Gryffindortisch. Seit er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, war er wie auf glühenden Kohlen. James schien auch etwas nervös, allerdings nicht so sehr wie er und Remus, der sah recht gelassen aus. Wenn man von dem Fingertrommeln absah.

Nun begann der Black auf der Unterlippe herumzukauen. Wo blieb sein Freund denn nur?

Es schien wie ein Kommando, denn die Hallentür flog auf und Erwarteter trat ein. Und wie vorauszusehen, hafteten mal wieder sämtliche Blicke auf ihm.

Eingeschlossen Dumbledore, der sich wunderte, wieso der junge Mann hier auftauchte?

Hatte er womöglich von dem Treffen im Ministerium erfahren und wollte sich darüber beschweren, weil er ihm so misstraute?

Allerdings schien seine Sorge unbegründet, denn Letum schritt zum Gryffindortisch.

Scheinbar war er nur hier, um seinen Freund zu besuchen - und die Marauders.

Zusammen mit den Schülern, verließ Letum die Halle auch wieder und als sie weit genug weg waren, sollten sich alle berühren und schließlich teleportierte er sie in den Raum der Wünsche.

Dort angelangt, warf sich Sirius erst mal an seinen Freund und ließ sich ausgiebig küssen. Das hatte er jetzt dringend nötig. Es interessierte ihn dabei nicht, dass seine Freunde auch noch anwesend waren. Und Harry hatte dafür nur ein Lächeln übrig. Momentan geschahen ein paar Dinge zu viel...

„Okay, jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, was passiert ist?", beendete er Sirius Kussattacke und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

Sein Freund setzte sich natürlich sofort auf seinen Schoß und fasste nach den Händen des anderen, um sie auf seinen Bauch zu legen. Das lenkte Harry dann schon ein wenig vom Wesentlichen ab.

Die Wölbung war mittlerweile schon richtig spürbar. Zwar noch nicht für Aussehstehende sichtbar, aber es würde nur noch wenige Monate dauern, dann würden es sicher mehrere wissen – gleichzusetzen mit der halben Schule.

„Liebling, ich habe euch lieb, aber ihr habt mich wegen Severus gerufen. Also?", wandte er sich wieder der Gruppe zu.

„Ja, hast Recht. Ich hab Malfoy gesehen, wie er Snape weggeschafft hat. Er hat sich nicht geregt und außerdem gehe ich ni..."

---

Sollte seine Vorahnung etwa wirklich wahr werden? Er betete, dass dem nicht so war. Doch es sollte nicht so sein, dass Severus´ Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

Denn vor ihnen erhob sich Lord Voldemort aus seinem Thron. Der Junge wäre gerne in Ohnmacht gefallen, oder vielleicht gleich sterben?

„Mein Lord!", rief Snape und verbeugte sich tief. Er stand nun direkt vor seinem Meister und wartete, bis er zum Sprechen aufgefordert wurde.

„Was willst du?", sprach der Lord und der Mann erhob sich wieder.

„Mein Meister, ich habe euch meinen Sohn gebracht. Er ist diesem Letum sehr wichtig und kann uns helfen, ihn zu fangen!", erklärte er.

Voldemort nickte und Malfoy trat vor, Severus mitzerrend. Der wehrte sich zwar, aber der Mann war wesentlich stärker - man beachte seinen schmächtigen Körper!

„Sehr schön. Dann soll es so sein!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wollte weder Todesser werden, noch Harry verraten!

„Nein, ich will das nicht!", wehrte er sich weiter und strampelte nun wild. Höhnisches Lachen breitete sich aus und Voldemort ließ sich auch nicht aufhalten, sich ihm zu nähern.

„Du hast deinen Sohn nicht gut erzogen, Snape!", stellte er fest und der Mann verbeugte sich demütig.

Dem Jungen war übel und am Liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Dann erklang ein kaltes, zischelndes Lachen.

„Aber wir werden dem schon abhelfen können, nicht wahr?"

Der dunkle Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den zitternden Jungen, der nun starr an Ort und Stelle stand und ihn anstarrte.

„Imperius!", rief Voldemort und man merkte sofort die Wirkung.

„Knie nieder!", befahl der Meister der Todesser und Severus tat es. Sein Körper reagierte nicht mehr auf seinen Willen, auch wenn sein Verstand da eine Ausnahme war, der funktionierte tadellos.

Sein Arm wurde gepackt und kurz darauf brannte es höllisch.

Als er seine vor Schmerz tränenden Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er das dunkle Mal erkennen, das auf seinem Unterarm prangte.

Nun war alles vorbei...

---

Die Zeremonie war gerade vorüber und man hatte Severus seinen Auftrag eingebläut, als ein scharfer Wind durch die kleine Halle fegte. Donnernd flogen die Türen auf und erweckten den Eindruck eines Gewitters. Doch dass es keines war, wusste man spätestens, als man die Person erblickte, die dort stand.

„Voldemort!", schrie eine wütende Stimme und ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, stürmte durch die Todesserreihen.

Einige keuchten erschrocken, als Harry Letum, der berüchtigte Auror, hier einfach so rumlief.

Aber ihr Meister schien gelassen zu sein. Wusste er vielleicht nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte?

Severus freute sich unendlich, dass sein großer Bruder´ hier war. Bestimmt wollte er ihn retten! Oder? Schließlich konnte er eigentlich nicht wissen, dass er hier war. Und was, wenn er ihn für einen Spion, einen Feind hielt?

Was sollte er tun?

Harry war vorne angelangt und funkelte seinen Feind auf Lebenszeit bitterböse an.

„Was, in drei Teufels Namen, bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst du, du kannst mal eben einen Schüler entführen lassen und dann noch annehmen, dass es niemand merkt? Für wie blöd hältst du die Menschen eigentlich!"

Caligula und auch alle anderen, spürten die Impulse, die von dem Eindringling ausgingen. Wut glitzerte in Harrys Augen und seine Magie war so dunkel und dicht, dass man sie beinahe greifen konnte. Sogar Voldemort war beeindruckt und das hieß schon was.

„Wer bist du?", wollte er wissen und versuchte erhaben und unerreichbar zu wirken. Wie gesagt, er versuchte es.

„Jetzt glaub bloß nicht, dass du mich hier beeindruckst! Und wem ich meinen Namen sage, entscheide immer noch ich! Wo ist Severus!", donnerte er weiter.

Mit wirbelndem Umhang drehte er sich um und hielt Ausschau. Er entdeckte Severus Vater und er wurde noch wütender. War der also auch hier...

„Wo?", zischte er bedrohlich und Snape trat zur Seite.

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber das schien auch nicht notwendig, denn ihm war von Voldemort befohlen worden, zu dem Fremden zu gehen.

Dann bemerkte der Junge, dass er sagen konnte was er wollte. Jedenfalls solange es nicht seinen Auftrag in Gefahr brachte.

„Harry...", flüsterte der Junge und war nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Schützend breitete der Auror die Arme aus und legte dann den Umhang noch zusätzlich um den Jungen in der Umarmung.

Dann erhob er die Stimme erneut:

„Voldi?"

Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Da wäre noch etwas..."

Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und niemand zweifelte daran, dass gleich etwas geschehen würde. Der dunkle Lord verengte seine Augen noch mehr zu Schlitzen und wartete darauf, dass der Mann weitersprach.

„Ich muss dir verdeutlichen, dass man mit mir nicht spaßt..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, meine Freunde, hier machen wir jetzt mal Schluss. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Harry dann auch an sein Blut... Ahnt ihr, was passiert?

Ja? Nein?

Sagt es mir!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	30. Snake Blood 2

**30 Snake- Blood 2 **

Der dunkle Lord verengte seine Augen noch mehr zu Schlitzen und wartete darauf, dass der Mann weiter sprach.

„Ich muss dir verdeutlichen, dass man nicht mit mir spaßt..."

Niemand ahnte, was nun kommen würde, aber einige, die schon Bekanntschaft mit Harry geschlossen hatten, beschlossen mehr Abstand zu halten. Sicherlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt, denn auch wenn Voldemort wusste, dass hier ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner stand, behielt er seine Leute im Auge.

Harry sah sich erneut um und fand, was er suchte. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter. Ja, es war schon schön, wenn man Macht hatte. Nur gut, dass er sie nicht so missbrauchte, wie es dieser Nichtsnutz da oben tat... – na ja, jedenfalls tat er das nur ganz selten.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und ein bunter Lichtblitz sauste hervor. Atemlos folgten alle dem Fluch und dann schrie der Lord böse auf.

Dieser... dieser... verdammte Auror hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, seine Nagini anzugreifen! Sie wand sich unter Schmerzen und schien stetig zu schrumpfen, bis sie die Größe einer Eidechse erreicht hatte.

Rot glühten Voldemorts Augen und schon hetzte er eine Triade an Flüchen auf den Eindringling, der sie alle abblockte, als wären sie nichts. Dummerweise entging du- weißt- schon- wem dadurch, dass Nagini sich auflöste und nun verschwunden war. Kein Zeichen war von ihr geblieben.

Harry wurde es zu dumm. Er hatte alles, was er wollte. Severus war in Sicherheit und das benötigte Schlangenblut, war auch gesichert.

Ein hämisches Lachen entglitt ihm.

„Nun denn, ich empfehle mich jetzt. Was ich wollte, habe ich!"

Keiner der Todesser wagte es, sich zu rühren und Voldemort konnte verstehen, wieso sie gescheitert waren. Dieser Mann war wirklich mächtig.

Schnaubend wandte er sich um, wollte Nagini retten, doch sie war fort.

Ein lauter Schrei erfüllte die Halle, wutverzerrt.

Das würde diese Ratte bezahlen!

Dummerweise war sie schon verschwunden...

---

Harry erschien zusammen mit Severus in seiner Villa. Die Schlange, die er geschrumpft hatte, lag betäubt in seiner Manteltasche.

„Severus?", richtete er sich an den Jüngeren. Der schaute auf und schwieg.

Der Auror seufzte. Was hatten sie mit dem Jungen angestellt?

„Wie heißt du?"

„Severus Snape."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Siebzehn."

„Was hat Voldemort von dir gewollt?"

Stille.

Harry war klar, was das bedeuten konnte.

Seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen legend, flüsterte er einen Zauber. Severus´ Augen wurden erst groß, dann sackte er plötzlich aufschreiend in sich zusammen.

„So, so, ein Imperius, Tom? Wie einfallslos..."

Er nahm den anderen auf die Arme und brachte ihn in seine Räume, legte ihn dort auf dem Sofa ab und deckte ihn zu. Severus würde in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder aufwachen...

Während er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was diese dumme Entführung eigentlich hatte bewirken sollen und welche Rolle Lucius darin spielte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament mit der Zutatenliste und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er noch Nagini mit sich herum trug.

„Na, dann wird sich Tommylein aber freuen, wenn er dich ausgestopft zurück bekommt!", grinste er und verschwand ins Labor.

---

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt – jedenfalls vorerst – kam Harry in seine Räume zurück. Dort wurde er schon erwartet.

„Harry?", begrüßte ihn Severus etwas verschlafen, gleichzeitig aber verwirrt.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sich Harry und setzte sich neben den Jungen, der sich gerade die Schläfen rieb.

„Kopfweh...", meinte er und seufzte.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", lächelte der Auror und reichte dem anderen einen Trank. Severus identifizierte ihn als einen Anti- Schmerztrank und stürzte ihn schnell hinunter.

„Merlin, endlich weg!"

Harry lachte und erhob sich, um sich zu strecken. Dann schaute er zu seinem Gast, dem er nun wohl ein paar Fragen stellen musste.

„Also, Sev, wir müssen uns jetzt ernsthaft unterhalten", erklärte er und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der gegenüber stand.

Aufmerksam beobachtete der Junge ihn und wartete, was Harry wollen könnte. Der Auror atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander und erinnerte den Jungen damit stark an Dumbledore – nur die Brille fehlte, außerdem konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass Harry mal eine gehabt hatte.

„Severus, kannst du dich daran erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist?", erkundigte er sich und sah dem Gefragten in die Augen. Der sah erst verwirrt aus, dann aber dachte er nach und zog scharf die Luft ein. Alles, jede Einzelheit schien sich auf einmal in seinen Kopf drängen zu wollen, um ihn damit zu erschlagen.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich dem Jüngeren und seine Augen waren geweitet.

„Harry!", rief er aus, nicht wissend, was er sonst sagen sollte. Doch der verstand die Hilflosigkeit, die Severus fühlen musste und setzte sich neben ihn.

Der Junge zitterte und wirkte sehr verkrampft.

„Ganz ruhig, alles okay! Hier kann dir doch nichts passieren. Und außerdem kannst du nichts dafür, was geschehen ist", beruhigte er ihn und streichelte nebenbei über den Rücken des Kleineren.

„Beruhige dich, Severus. Ganz ruhig..."

Es dauerte zwar eine kleine Weile, aber dann hatte sich der Schüler wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Es reichte, dass er sich so schon blamiert hatte, musste nicht sein, dass man ihn nun auch noch als Baby abstempelte, oder gar Heulsuse!

Harry grinste ob der Gedanken.

„Keine Sorge, du bist keine Heulsuse, Sev. Und niemand kann es dir verübeln, dass du Angst hast. Vor allem, wenn man erst entführt und dann noch unter dem Imperius zu einem Todesser gemacht worden ist."

Erneut durchlief Severus ein Beben und sein Blick huschte zu seinem linken Arm, den er ruckartig an seinen Körper zog und fest an sich presste. Er wollte den Ärmel nicht zurückschieben und das Mal sehen, das sein gesamtes Leben von Grund auf verändern würde.

Er war nun ein Todesser! Keiner würde ihm mehr vertrauen!

„He, Sev, denk nicht so was! Ich vertraue dir!" Sanft lächelte Harry ihn an und fasste dann nach dem linken Arm des anderen.

„Nein, lass es! Ich will ni-"

Doch zu spät, der Auror hatte den Ärmel längst nach oben geschoben.

Deutlich erkannte man den Totenkopf und die Schlange, die aus dem Skelettmund kam. Ein hässliches Bildnis, aber nicht mehr zu ändern...

„Wir werden es mit einer Illusion verdecken. Außerdem werden wir zum Schulleiter gehen müssen, auch wenn mir das nicht passt..."

Hastig schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich will nicht zu ihm, der wird mich rauswerfen! Und dann? Ich kann kein Todesser sein! Und mei-"

Harry hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt.

„Jetzt mal langsam!", befahl er etwas strenger, was den Jungen verstummen ließ.

„Dumbi wird dich nicht rauswerfen, da muss er erst mal mit mir fertig werden! Und das ist eine Sache, die er nicht schaffen wird!", begann Harry und wurde groß angeschaut.

„Was denn? Außerdem wirst du wohl oder übel den Todesser spielen müssen, denn Voldi weiß nicht, dass ich den Imperius entdeckt und aufgehoben habe. Er wird glauben, dass du noch unter seiner Kontrolle stehst."

Das ernste Gesicht des Auroren ließ Severus keinen Zweifel, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Voldemort ist wirklich kein zu unterschätzender Gegner, wenn man ihn nicht gut kennt, oder einschätzen kann. Ich bin ihm schon oft begegnet und kenne seine Lebensgeschichte. Außerdem komme ich ja aus der Zu- aus einer Familie von Auroren, da ist das was anderes!"

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Jetzt hatte er sich gerade fast verplappert! Nur gut, dass er es gerade noch hatte verhindern können. Wenn er Glück hatte und Sev nicht weiter nachfragte, würde es untergehen.

„Harry?", erklang da Severus´ Stimme und der Ältere betete.

„Ja?"

„Du wirst mir aber helfen, dass ich da auch alles richtig mache, oder? Du willst gegen Vo- IHN kämpfen, nicht? Und wenn ich dir so helfen kann, werde ich es tun. Aber du musst mir helfen!", bat der Junge und Harry wusste, dass der andere höllische Angst hatte. Aber Severus würde in der Zukunft Spion sein und auch wenn sich wohl schon einiges geändert haben würde, so durfte doch nicht alles anders sein.

„Natürlich werde ich dich unterstützen. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, oder? Und ich pflege, im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen, die ich kenne, meine Versprechen auch einzuhalten!", erklärte Harry und sein Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit, dass Severus leicht aufatmete und sich dann gegen seinen großen Bruder´ lehnte.

„Danke..."

---

Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Harry war mit Severus nach Hogwarts appariert. Zwar wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, den Jungen noch bis morgen bei sich zu behalten, aber das würde nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen.

„Kann ich nicht ins Bett?", bettelte Severus und hoffte, nicht mit zum Schulleiter zu müssen. Aber der Auror schien das anders zu sehen.

„Mein Lieber, es geht hier um deine Zukunft, du solltest also schon dabei sein!"

Seufzend fügte sich der Slytherin.

---

Dumbledore war überrascht, dass um die Zeit noch jemand zu ihm wollte. Ein Lehrer hätte sich schon vorher angekündigt.

„Herein!", rief er also und war doch sehr überrascht, den jungen Herrn Letum wiederzusehen. Vor allem, so schnell...

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sich der alte Mann und musterte den Auroren vor sich. Der aber ignorierte die Frage erst mal und schaute sich um.

„Sev, jetzt komm vor!", raunte er dann und zog den Schüler hinter sich hervor.

Albus war doch überrascht. Wieso wurde denn jetzt auch noch Severus Snape hier angeschleppt?

„Mr. Letum, könnten Sie mir erklären, wieso Sie den Jungen hierher gebracht haben?"

Angesprochener sah auf und dann wieder zu Severus, der sich immer noch standhaft zu wehren versuchte. Erfolglos, wenn man anmerken durfte.

„Severus!", rief dann Harry etwas lauter und härter aus, als man erwartet hätte.

Augenblicklich versteifte sich der Junge und starrte nach oben in die grünen Augen.

„Setz dich jetzt bitte", fügte Letum dann aber sanft hinzu und drückte den anderen auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Nun, um Ihre Frage jetzt zu beantworten: Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über Severus und Tom zu reden", erklärte er und starrte dem Älteren der drei in die Augen. Albus kam nicht drum herum, den Blick abzuwenden. Ein kleiner Triumph, den Harry sehr genoss.

„So? Was hat Mr. Snape denn mit Tom zu tun?", wollte der Schuleiter wissen und versuchte seine offenkundige Neugierde zu verbergen. Fragte sich nur, vor wem?

„Ich schätze, Sie haben es nicht mitbekommen, aber Severus ist aus der Schule entführt worden. Durch Zufall habe ich mitgeteilt bekommen, was geschehen ist und konnte ihn rechtzeitig finden und befreien. Allerdings kam ich nicht früh genug, um etwas Schwerwiegendes zu verhindern!"

Harrys Stimme hatte hart geklungen, vorwurfsvoll. Albus verstand nicht, worin der Vorwurf lag...?

„Mr. Letum, darf ich erfahren, warum Sie so sauer auf mich sind?", fragte er also.

Ein kaltes, fast schon höhnisches Lachen erklang und versetzte auch Severus einen kleinen Schrecken. Zwar wusste er, dass Harry ziemlich erschreckend sein konnte, aber das hatte er noch nie bei ihm gesehen!

Vielleicht nutzte er dieses Auftreten nur, um gewisse Dinge zu erreichen und auch nur bei bestimmten Leuten?

„Sie haben doch sonst immer überall ihre Augen und Ohren! Wo waren die Bilder dieses Mal, als einer ihrer Schutzbefohlenen von einem Mitschüler betäubt und entführt wurde?"

Dem Direktor wurde schlagartig klar, dass Harry Letum wohl verdammt gut über ihn informiert war. Es gab nur eine Person, außer ihm, die wusste, dass er die Bilder als seine Spione benutzte. Doch der ehemalige Schulleiter war nicht mehr hier.

„Es kann ihnen egal sein, woher ich meine Informationen beziehe", meinte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

„Für Sie dürfte allerdings interessant sein, dass Voldemort Severus unter den Imperius gestellt und ihm das dunkle Mal verpasst hat."

Zufrieden stellte der Auror fest, dass Albus Dumbledore erschrocken wirkte und man es auch einen Moment lang hatte sehen können. Eine Tatsache, die auch Severus nicht entgangen war, denn er schaute nun bewundernd zu seinem großen Bruder´.

Es stimmte, Harry hatte eine Menge Talente. Eines davon war wohl, den Schulleiter immer wieder zu überraschen und bloßzustellen.

Etwas, das ihm gefiel!

„Sie wollen also sagen, dass einer meiner Schüler ein Todesser ist?", fragte Albus wieder gefasst. Harry lächelte nur herablassend – Severus war ein gutes Vorbild gewesen, was das anging.

„Wer hat davon gesprochen, dass es hier nur einen Todesser gibt? Außerdem ist Severus das nicht freiwillig geworden. Aber da er es nun mal ist und man es nicht rückgängig machen kann, wollen wir diesen Vorteil natürlich ausnutzen."

Interessiert wartete der Weißhaarige, was Letum weiter sagen würde.

„Ich möchte, dass Severus im Orden aufgenommen wird und als Spion arbeitet!"

Das war ein weiterer Schlag, den Dumbledore nicht voraussehen hatte können und ihm ordentlich vor Augen führte, wie mysteriös und unantastbar dieser junge Mann in Wirklichkeit war. Niemand konnte ihm etwas vom Phönixorden erzählt haben, dennoch hatte er eben davon gesprochen, auch wenn er den Namen nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass es unumgänglich ist, das zu tun? Severus wird uns eine große Hilfe sein und mit Sicherheit einmal zu Voldis engsten Vertrauten werden, sofern wir dafür sorgen. Und wenn das geschafft ist, wird er weniger Probleme haben. Immerhin wird Tommylein denken, Sev steht unter dem Imperius und spioniert hier für ihn. Dass das Ganze nur eine Finte ist, wird er erst erfahren, wenn er im Sterben liegt!"

Albus wusste in seinem Inneren, dass es stimmte. Sie konnten sich eine solche Chance unmöglich entgehen lassen, andererseits, was war, wenn es eine Falle war? Wenn Letum vielleicht schon zu Voldemort übergelaufen war?

„Was denken Sie?", unterbrach der Auror den alten Mann in seinen Gedankengängen.

Der Schulleiter schaute auf und schwieg noch kurz, ehe er antwortete:

„Was ist, wenn ich damit den größten Fehler mache, den es zu machen gäbe?"

Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, gestand sich Harry ein. Er an der Stelle des anderen, würde wohl genauso handeln. Aber ich stehe nicht dort, dachte der Auror zufrieden und seufzte theatralisch.

„Dann, schätze ich, sind Sie bald unter der Erde!"

* * *

Hehehehehehe... mal wieder gemein, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, gell? 

Der Satz muss ja wirklich reinhauen... das arme Albi! Oder auch nicht!

Trotzdem, wie hat es gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	31. Scarab Beetle

**31 Scarab Beetle **

„Dann, schätze ich, sind Sie bald unter der Erde!"

Albus Dumbledore war schockiert, diese Tatsache – die auch noch absolut korrekt war – so lässig über die Lippen des anderen gleiten zu hören. Letum saß aufrecht und mit geradem Blick da, bohrte scheinbar seine Augen in den alten Mann.

„Nun, das könnte passieren...", antwortete der alte Zauberer und versuchte seine Nervosität und das Entsetzen zu unterdrücken.

„Wie dem auch sei, Severus wird beim nächsten Treffen in den Orden aufgenommen. Und niemand sollte versuchen, ihm etwas zu tun, oder ihm absichtlich Steine in den Weg legen. Sollte ich hören, dass man ihn absichtlich ärgert oder ihm das Leben schwer macht, dann kann derjenige was erleben!"

Albus hatte das Absolute in der Stimme des jungen Mannes gehört und zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Harry das wahr machen würde.

„Geben Sie Severus Tag und Uhrzeit. Ich werde ihn dann selbstverständlich begleiten."

Damit war das Thema für den Auroren beendet und er stand auf.

„Sev, wir gehen jetzt!"

Der Schüler sprang regelrecht auf und hängte sich an den anderen, um ja nicht hier bleiben zu müssen. Harry lächelte nur, nickte dem Schulleiter kühl zu und verließ das Büro zusammen mit dem Slytherin.

---

„Harry?"

Angesprochener sah auf den Jungen und hob fragend eine Braue.

„Was ist das für ein Orden?"

Die Neugierde war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Der Auror schritt weiter voran und bog dann in einen Gang ab, der in die Kerker führte.

„Der Orden ist eine Organisation, die sich gegen Voldi verbündet hat und dessen Anführer Dumbledore ist. Der Alte ist der einzige, den Tom bisher gefürchtet hat. Ich nehme an, dass sich das langsam ändert..."

Nach dieser Antwort, die teils amüsiert, teils einfach dahergesagt gewesen war, war Stille eingetreten. Severus fragte sich, was damit gemeint war, als er gesagt hatte, es würde sich langsam ändern. Meinte er vielleicht, weil sein großer Bruder´ einfach dort aufgetaucht war und ihn weggeholt hatte? Meinte er, dass das Voldemort dazu bringen würde, Harry Letum mehr zu fürchten, als Dumbledore jemals?

Möglich war es doch...

„Ich kann dir keine Antwort darauf geben, denn dann müsste ich etwas erzählen, das ich nicht möchte, Sev", erklang die Stimme des Älteren und bedeutete dem Jungen damit, dass er wohl oder übel noch warten musste, bis Harry eines Tages von alleine erzählen würde.

„Schon gut."

---

Harry war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war zwar schon recht spät, aber gewiss waren Sirius und seine Freunde noch wach. Das Portrait der fetten Dame kam in Sicht und als er davor stand, sah sie ihn komisch an.

„Erkennst du mich nicht? Lass mich rein", meinte er dann nur und nickte fordernd. Die fette Dame schnaubte, erkannte den Mann aber und öffnete.

Grund für diese Leichtsinnigkeit war wohl, dass er einmal eine Drohung ausgesprochen hatte, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Das interessierte einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen aber nicht. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute sich um. War sein Schatz etwa doch schon ins Bett? Eigentlich unvorstellbar!

Seine Sinne tasteten alles ab und dann wurde Harry klar, was hier gespielt wurde.

Langsam lief er zu den Sesseln und streckte sich einmal, ehe er sich auf einen freien niederließ und die Beine überschlug. Den Kopf legte der Auror in den Nacken und dann schloss er entspannt die Augen.

So blieb er still sitzen und wartete. Als nach fünf Minuten noch nichts geschehen war, fragte er sich, ob die Jungen schliefen?

Träge öffnete er sein eines Augen und hob den Kopf leicht an, um dann doch zu gähnen und sich gänzlich aufzusetzen.

„Pennt ihr, oder was?", wollte er schließlich wissen und wartete darauf, dass Sirius und James unter dem Tarnumhang hervor kamen. Allerdings schienen die echt zu schlafen, denn sie regten sich nicht.

Entgeistert stand Harry auf und zog den Umhang von den Köpfen der beiden. Das Bild, das sich ihm darauf bot, war einfach nur süß:

Sirius saß, oder lag eher auf James, der seinen besten Freund schützend umarmte. Und das auch noch auf einem Sessel! Harry grinste und küsste seinen Freund sanft, dann blies er ihm in Ohr.

Grummelnd drehte Sirius den Kopf zur Seite, um dem Störenfried zu entkommen. Leider aber, schien ihm der zu folgen, was ihn dann letztendlich dazu brachte, doch ein Auge zu öffnen, um nachzuschauen, wer so frech war.

„Ach, endlich wach? Ich hätte ja angenommen, dass du lieber mit mir kuschelst, aber wenn du lieber bei James bleibst...?"

Harrys Stimme hatte den Schwarzhaarigen dann doch endgültig geweckt.

„Harry!", schrie er überglücklich und schmiss sich ihm um den Hals, um ihn daraufhin abzuküssen. Dass er dabei James mal eben das Knie in den Magen gerammt hatte, war nicht bemerkt worden und wenn man Sirius gefragt hätte, weniger wichtig, als die Tatsache, dass sein Freund hier war.

„Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte er eifrig und ließ sich nicht mehr vom Schoß schieben.

Harry konnte nur grinsen und erzählte, warum er anwesend war.

„Die anderen schlafen schon und wollen sicher auch wissen, was los ist. Können wir das morgen besprechen, Harry?"

James hatte die Schmerzen mittlerweile überwunden und die Frage gestellt.

„Ja, von mir aus. Aber dann gleich beim Frühstück, ich muss nämlich noch einiges erledigen!"

„Gut, dann machen wir das so! Du schläfst doch bei mir, oder?"

Sirius stand schon und schaute mit einem wahren Hundeblick zu seinem Freund, der nur lächelte und dann nickte. So verkrochen sie sich in die Betten...

---

Das Frühstück war angenehm verlaufen, auch wenn Harry zu gerne einen gewissen, blonden Slytherin in der Luft zerfetzt hätte. Und das wäre wohl auch passiert, wären sie nicht in der Schule gewesen. Oh, Malfoy sollte sich vorsehen, denn wenn sie sich einmal außerhalb dieser Mauern begegnen würden, hätte der Blonde ein gewaltiges Problem – gerne auch Harry Letum genannt!

So hatte er sich damit begnügt, gedanklich schon mal einiges zu überlegen und die finstersten Blicke rüber zu werfen, die er anwenden konnte. Dass er dabei von vielen jüngeren Schülern, ängstlich beobachtet worden war, hatte ihn reichlich wenig interessiert. Die würden in Zukunft noch ganz anderes kennen lernen, da war das hier absolut nicht von Belang.

Tja und Sirius hatte ihn ja gar nicht gehen lassen wollen. Gut, er wäre auch gerne noch länger geblieben, aber die Sache war die:

Sollte er noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln, konnte es gut passieren, dass er bald für immer verschwand! Und das konnte er ja nun wirklich nicht zulassen. Zumal er Vater wurde...

„Oh man, was nimmt man nicht alles in Kauf... Aber, wo wir schon beim Kaufen sind, ich brauche noch diese hübsche Zutat und Voldi kriegt sein Geschenk zurück!"

Nun war er besser gelaunt, da er sich sicher war, Tommyboy absolut zu Tode – als wenn das ginge, wäre auch zu schön – zu erschrecken...

So kramte er kurz in der Tasche, um festzustellen, dass er Gesuchtes nicht fand.

„Hab's daheim gelassen. Tja, dann geh ich mich umziehen und dann einkaufen!"

---

Eine der Hauselfen kam schnellstens herangeeilt, als der Hausherr die Eingangshalle betrat.

„Sir, Sir!", rief sie mit piepsiger Stimme. Harry wandte sich ihr zu und wartete, bis sie mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Eule gekommen ist, Sir! Hat Brief gebracht, von Ministerium, Mr. Letum, Sir!"

Aufgeregt fuchtelte das kleine Wesen mit dem Brief vor seiner Nase herum, hüpfte beinahe schon auf und ab.

„Kriege ich ihn auch?", fragte er reichlich amüsiert und erhielt ein heftiges Nicken.

„Danke."

Damit nahm Harry ihn entgegen und verschwand in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Dass das Ministerium ihm schrieb, war an sich nichts Ungewohntes für ihn. Nur, dass sie auch in dieser Zeit etwas von ihm wollten... Okay, er musste zugeben, dass er selbst auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und zudem war er ein exzellenter Auror, da gab es nichts zu rütteln! Und, nein, er war nicht eingebildet!

Seufzend plumpste der junge Mann in den Sessel und brach das Siegel auf.

„Dann mal sehen..."

Sehr geehrter Mr. Letum,

es ist dem Ministerium ein wichtiges Anliegen, dass wir Ihnen schreiben.

Wir möchten Sie bitten, in unserem Dienste, gegen die Todesser vorzugehen. Informationen zu beschaffen, damit wir Sie- wissen- schon- wer vernichten können. Uns ist durchaus bekannt, dass Sie nicht nur weiße Magie anwenden und man hat uns davor gewarnt, Sie zu sehr einzubeziehen, aber eben wegen Ihrer Fähigkeiten, ist der Ministeriumsrat davon überzeugt, dass Sie der beste Mann dafür sind!

Im Namen des Ministeriums und der Bevölkerung, bitte ich Sie, uns zu helfen.

Kommen Sie am Mittwoch, den 22.12, zu uns und wir werden alles Weitere besprechen.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Zaubereiminister Kolya Bernstein

Harry grinste nur und fragte sich, ob das jetzt eine Lachnummer war, oder nicht? Er sollte also sozusagen Kopfgeldjäger spielen? Informant und vielleicht auch noch Retter?

Wobei, nein, den Retter würden die dann raushängen lassen... – vorausgesetzt, sie gewannen, was sie ja nicht taten. Wie verwirrend das alles doch war.

Aber gut, er konnte sich das ja mal anhören. Das war ja noch, bevor Sirius, Remus und Severus kommen würden, um die Weihnachtsferien bei ihm zu verbringen. Severus hatte er eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er darauf bestand, dass er hierher kam. Schließlich konnte der Junge nicht nach Hause, nachdem, was geschehen war. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass ihm etwas zustieß.

Außerdem konnte er so auch ein paar Dinge mit ihm besprechen. Welche wie falsche Informationen und dergleichen...

---

Der Auror hatte die Winkelgasse erreicht und sah sich um. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und nahmen jede schwarzmagische Tätigkeit oder Anwesenheit wahr. Aber jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen! Jetzt hieß es erst mal, zu schauen, ob er die nächste Zutat in der Winkelgasse bekam. Falls nicht, würde er wohl mal in der Nokturnegasse nachsehen.

Langsam schlug er den Weg zur ersten Apotheke ein. Die Ladenglocke bimmelte leise, als er herein kam und kündigte ihn an. Hinter einem Vorhang kam eine Frau hervorgeeilt und begrüßte ihren Kunden.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich brauche einen Skarabäuskäfer", meinte er nur gelassen und wartete auf die Reaktion. Harry nahm an, dass man die schon legal bekommen konnte, aber sie wahrscheinlich teuer wären. Aber das war nebensächlich.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, aber die führen wir nicht. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und verließ die Apotheke, um in die nächste zu gehen.

Doch auch dort lief es nicht besser. So blieb ihm noch die dritte. Und wie sollte es anders sein, hatten sie auch dort keine.

„Herr Gott! Was sind das für Sauläden!", fluchte er und stöhnte genervt auf. Dann machte er sich auf zur schwarzmagischen Gasse.

Dort war es dunkel und ruhig. Harry fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass hier so viele Auroren herumrannten. Seit dem letzten geplanten Angriff auf Hogsmeade, waren sie verstärkt hier positioniert. Ob das lange abschrecken würde, was fraglich.

Harry wusste, dass diese Todesser ziemlich gerissen waren – manche jedenfalls – und sie sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würden, auf der Nase des Ministeriums herumzutanzen, wenn sie konnten. Dafür wollten sie ihn wohl...

Aber gut, jetzt musste er erst mal diesen blöden Käfer finden!

Das Gebäude, in dem die Apotheke war, in die er jetzt wollte, sah verdammt baufällig aus und wurde wohl nur noch von Zaubern zusammengehalten. Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich an den Fuchsbau der Weasleys. Ja, man konnte schon sagen, dass dieses mehrstöckige Haus nur noch stand, weil Zauber es so hielt, wie es war. Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich.

Eine rostige Glocke kündigte ihn auch hier an.

Ein alter Mann kam an die Theke und musterte den jungen Mann, der herein gekommen war. Der Ledermantel und der kalte Blick könnten auf einen Todesser hinweisen. Aber auch auf einen einfachen Schwarzmagier. Aber das interessierte den Verkäufer nicht. Ihm war es lediglich wichtig, gute Geschäfte zu machen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er extrem schleimig, wenn man Harry fragte.

„Skarabäuskäfer, einen!", meinte er nur leicht gereizt und der Mann starrte ihn an wie ein Auto ohne Benzin. Keinen Millimeter hatte er sich von der Stelle bewegt, was seinen Vergleich mit dem Auto nur noch unterstrich.

„Was ist? Haben Sie´s oder nicht?"

„Doch, doch!", entkam es ihm dann und hektisch wuselte der Alte um die Theke herum, öffnete einen Schrank.

„Sie sehen... welche Größe?"

Harry betrachtete sich die Auswahl und griff sich dann einen mittelgroßen, der seinem Vorhaben mit Sicherheit Genüge tat.

„Was bekommen Sie?", fragte der Auror nun etwas wütend.

Der Alte war unsicher. Das letzte Mal, als jemand einen solchen Käfer bei ihm gekauft hatte, war schon fünfundfünfzig Jahre her. Und nun kam der Junge hierher und wollte auch einen. Was er wohl vorhatte?

„Darf ich fragen, wofür Sie ihn brauchen? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben?"

Dass der Mann Hintergedanken hatte, war Harry klar, darum schüttelte er den Kopf und fragte erneut nach dem Preis.

„Das macht vierzig Galeonen. Diese Tiere sind ziemlich schwer zu bekommen, wissen Sie."

Harry warf die Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ mit der Zutat den Laden. Endlich hatte er auch das. Fragte sich, ob er die nächste Zutat auch schnell bekam?

So selten dürfte sie nicht sein, oder? Grübelnd schritt er die Gasse entlang, hoch zur Winkelgasse. Er musste noch zur Post und ein Geschenk´ aufgeben!

---

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und erfreute sich gerade daran, ein paar Todesser zu quälen, als eine Eule einflog. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. Wer kannte den Aufenthaltsort des Meisters? Und wer wäre so dreist und dumm, hier auch noch Post hinzuschicken? Vor allem ein Päckchen!

Caligula, der ebenfalls anwesend war, nahm das Päckchen entgegen und atmete scharf ein, als er entdeckte, an wen es adressiert war.

„My Lord? Das ist für Euch!", sagte er und verbeugte sich sehr tief. Gleichzeitig aber, hob er es seinem Herrn entgegen.

Der war doch recht neugierig und nahm es entgegen.

„Absender?", wollte er wissen und Caligula schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, Voldemort dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und riss das Papier voller Vorfreude herunter. Das erste, das er sah, war Glas. Und als endlich alles von dem Packpapier unten war, konnte man sehen, dass es sich um einen Glasbehälter handelte, der mit einem ausgestopften Tier dekoriert war.

Eine kleine Karte steckte ebenfalls dabei:

He, Tommy!

Ich dachte, du willst Nagini vielleicht zurück?

Jetzt kannst du dich ein Leben lang an ihrer Gegenwart erfreuen! Nicht, dass dein Leben noch allzu lang wäre...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Harry Letum,

Auror,

Kopfgeldjäger für das Zaubereiministerium

Ein wütender Schrei erklang in der ganzen Festung, begleitet von einer Todesdrohung.

Harry, meilenweit entfernt, musste niesen...

* * *

Ende Kapitel 31!

Wow, und ich hab noch nicht mal alle Zutaten gesammelt! Wird noch länger...

Wie war's?

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S.: Ich habe Letum bereits abgeschlossen, zumindest den ersten Teil und es ist auch alles davon gebetat! Das bedeutet, dass ihr es auch recht schnell bekommt...


	32. Moon Stone Powder

**32 Moon- Stone Powder **

Der zweiundzwanzigste Dezember war schnell gekommen und am folgenden Tag würden Sirius und Remus, so wie Severus, zum Weihnachtsbesuch bei Harry antanzen. Eine Tatsache, auf die sich besonders der Black freuen würde. Sicherlich rannte er jetzt schon aufgeregt, nervös und hyperaktiv durch die Gegend und erzählte jedem der es nicht wissen wollte, dass er morgen zu seinem Freund ging.

Remus belächelte das Ganze immer, wenn er es mitbekam und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Es war auch zu amüsant, wie der Wirbelwind sich benahm.

„Jetzt setz´ dich doch mal, Sirius!", raunte James, der momentan genauso wie Remus und Lily, in Jungenschlafsaal saß. Der Black starrte seinen Kumpel einfach nur an und flitzte dann weiter.

„Meine Güte, der kann einem ja den letzten Nerv rauben! Kann den nicht jemand abstellen?", fragte er und raufte sich die Haare.

„Also, ich geh jetzt mal schauen, was er da eigentlich sucht und versuche, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen!", verkündete Remus und verschwand im Bad.

---

Harry hatte die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums erreicht und kündigte bei der dort sitzenden Sekretärin an, dass er zum Zaubereiminister sollte, er wäre eingeladen.

Sofort schickte sie eine Meldung nach oben und keine zwei Minuten später erschien die Bestätigung.

„Nun, Mr. Letum, waren Sie schon einmal beim Minister?", erkundigte sie sich mit höflicher Stimme und erhielt ein Nicken.

„Gut, dann muss ich Ihnen den Weg ja nicht sagen. Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sie sich und lächelte noch, ehe sich der Auror umdrehte und zu den Aufzügen schritt.

Im entsprechenden Stockwerk angekommen, stieg er aus und folgte dem Flur, bis er das Ende erreichte, dort klopfte und direkt eintrat.

Das folgende Bild bot einen großen Raum und einen Schreibtisch, direkt der Tür gegenüber, hinter dem der Zaubereiminister saß.

„Ah, Mr. Letum!", freute sich der Mann und stand auf, schritt um den Schreibtisch herum und reichte Harry die Hand.

„Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich bin!"

Er bat Harry Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich selbst wieder auf seinen Sessel.

„Ich möchte gleich zum Punkt kommen, denn ich denke, es liegt in unser beider Interesse, dass wir hier nicht um den heißen Brei reden!"

„Da kann ich nicht widersprechen", antwortete der Auror nur neutral und wartete, was genau Zaubereiminister Bernstein von ihm wollte.

„Nun, wie Sie dem Brief vielleicht schon entnommen haben, brauchen wir Ihre Unterstützung. Bisher haben Sie ja nur die Stellung eines freien Mitarbeiters bei uns. Und als Kopfgeldjäger sind Sie ja auch schon weit reichend bekannt. Dabei sind Sie neu hier, nicht wahr? So viel ich weiß, sind Sie erst seit eineinhalb Jahren in England?"

„Nur weil ich unauffällig gewesen bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht schon länger in England bin. Aber das ist uninteressant für Sie. Ich rede nicht über meine Vergangenheit und Versuche in mein Gedächtnis zu gelangen, könnten gefährlich enden."

Der Zaubereiminister war einerseits erschrocken über diese direkte Aussage und dann noch über die Härte in der Stimme.

„Ähm... ja, ich hatte nicht vor, in ihren Gedanken rumzustöbern und seien Sie sich gewiss, dass das niemand tun wird. Jedenfalls nicht unter meine Anweisung", versuchte er zu schlichten und lenkte gleich wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

„Wie dem auch sei... Sie haben ja auch mitbekommen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer seine Aktivitäten gesteigert hat? Die Todesser sind überall anzutreffen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht gleich zu erkennen geben – wäre ja auch nicht besonders klug – sie sind überall. Ich möchte, dass Sie unerkannt Informationen sammeln, herausfinden, was die nächsten Schritte sind. Oder wann wieder Angriffe auf Zivilpersonen stattfinden sollen, damit wir es verhindern können. Haben Sie dazu noch eine Frage?"

„Nein, da gibt es nichts zu fragen. Ist ja nicht so, dass das ein schwerer Auftrag wäre. Wie sieht die Bezahlung aus? Und was ist, wenn ich umkomme? Ich habe einen Freund, der schwanger ist und die beiden müssen abgesichert sein."

Bernstein schien überrascht und wusste erst nichts zu erwidern.

„Also, Sie bekommen natürlich ein angemessenes Honorar und im Falle ihres Todes werden Ihr Freund und das Kind natürlich mit einer lebenslangen Rente versorgt!"

Harry nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, das hätte ich gerne schriftlich, damit es auch keine Rückzugaktion gibt, wenn es ernst werden sollte. Ich habe keine guten Erfahrungen mit der Regierung gemacht."

Hektisch nickte der Mann und setzte den Vertrag auf, der magisch besiegelt wurde – mit Harrys eigenem Zauber, damit auch alles rechtens war. Dann unterschrieben sie beide und zusammen mit der Kopie verließ Harry Letum das Ministerium in Richtung Winkelgasse.

---

Auf der Rezeptliste hatte Mondstein gestanden. Allerdings aus einem ganz besonderen Gebiet. Dumm nur, dass das Mondsteinvorkommen dort nur sehr geringfügig war. Seufzend schlenderte er durch die Gasse, auf einen kleinen Laden zu, der recht versteckt lag.

Mit einem Klimpern trat er durch die Tür und sah sich um.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte ihn ein alter Mann und nickte freundlich. Er hatte schon weiße Haare und nur noch einige wenige Zähne. Irgendwie machte ihn das sympathisch, fand Harry.

„Hallo", antwortete er also und nickte.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?", fragte der Alte und kam vor die Theke. Er musterte den Fremden und sah ihm dann abwartend in die Augen.

„Ich brauche Mondstein. Aber einen bestimmten."

„Nur zu, sagen Sie, woher?"

„Aus Myanmar", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und erhielt einen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von dem Mann.

„Nun, das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich!", bestätigte er und legte eine Hand ans Kinn.

„Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich einen da habe..."

Der Mann drehte sich um und lief zu einem Regal, wühlte sich dort durch Körbe, in denen Steine lagen und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, wenn er einen der Steine angesehen und wieder zurückgelegt hatte.

Dann richtete er sich wieder aus seiner vorgebeugten Position auf und fasste sich an den Rücken. Wieder lag eine Hand am Kinn und dann drehte er sich der Theke zu.

„Warten Sie einen Moment, ich weiß, wo ich noch schauen kann!"

Und schon hatte er sich hinter den Tresen gekniet und kramte dort herum.

Harry stand da und fragte sich, ob er jetzt lachen durfte. Eigentlich wäre es ja unhöflich und das war er doch nicht, oder? Andererseits war er aber auch direkt. Nein, das ließ er mal lieber schön bleiben!

Er hatte gerade sein Zwiegespräch mit sich beendet, als der Alte wieder nach oben kam und sich den Staub von den Sachen klopfte.

„Tut mir leid, junger Mann, aber ich kann ihnen leider doch nicht helfen. Ich habe keinen myanmarischen Mondstein", entschuldigte er sich und zuckte die Schultern.

„Schon gut, dafür können Sie ja nichts. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo ich einen herbekomme?"

Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, wiedersehen!"

---

„Toll, und jetzt? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Myanmar gehen und schauen, ob ich direkt dort einen bekomme? Das müsste sich doch machen lassen, oder?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd und sich selbst fragend, was er sich da nur aufgehalst hatte, schritt er voran, um am Apparationspunkt und Flohnetzwerk anzukommen.

Von hier aus müsste er doch an jeden beliebigen Platz auf der Welt kommen...

Mit einem Plopp verschwand er und als er am Abend in seiner Villa eintrudelte, sank er erschöpft in einen Stuhl. Allerdings mit einem schweren Mondstein in der Tasche und einem deutlich leichtern Geldbeutel.

---

„Mann, das war echt nichts, das ich noch mal machen will...", stöhnte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es klopfte und eine Hauselfe trat ein.

„Sir, kann Tix was für Master tun, Sir?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich hätte gern ein heißes Bad und was zu essen. Außerdem müssen noch zwei Einzelzimmer hergerichtete werden."

Tix nickte und verschwand kurz, ehe sie ins Bad hüpfte und dort das Badewasser einließ.

Harry lag im heißen Wasser und entspannte sich, während er darüber nachdachte, dass Weihnachten schon in drei Tagen war und er die Rabauken dann irgendwie unterhalten musste. Wobei, wahrscheinlich nur Sirius, denn Remus las meist viel und Severus würde sich den Kerker wieder krallen.

Er grinste bei dem Gedanken. Noch vor seiner Reise hierher, hatten er und Severus sich gehasst und nun waren sie Freunde. Und wenn er dieses Ritual hinter sich hatte, war er auch noch mit ihm befreundet, wenn er selbst als Elfjähriger zur Schule kommen würde.

„Hoffentlich kann ich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht ganz so kalt wirst, wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe, Sev...", murmelte er und schloss kurz die Augen.

---

Als die Marauders an diesem Morgen die Augen öffneten, war es Zeit, um nach Hause zu fahren. James saß senkrecht und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Remus war schon im Bad, wie es aussah und Sirius rekelte sich im Nachbarbett, wohl lustlos aufzustehen.

„Es ist komisch, findest du nicht, Tatze?", redete er dann und sah zu Gefragtem rüber.

„Was denn?"

„Na ja, das ist das erste Weihnachten, dass du nicht bei mir bist. Und Remus. Ihr geht zu Harry. Ich kann das ja verstehen, aber es ist ungewohnt..."

Sirius kroch aus seinem Bett und setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund auf die Kante.

„James, vielleicht kommen wir euch ja besuchen? Ich frag Harry, okay? Er sagt sicher nicht nein!"

Der Potter nickte lächelnd und stieg dann aus dem Bett, um auch im Bad zu verschwinden. Dafür kam gerade der Werwolf raus und grüßte sie.

„Remi, ich bin aufgeregt!", erklärte Sirius dem dann und spielte mit den Fingern.

„Das bist du schon seit Tagen, Tatze. Aber warum, ist ja nicht so, dass wir das erste Mal da wären?", fragte Remus nachdenklich.

„Weiß ich doch auch! Keine Ahnung, vielleicht, weil ich nicht alleine bin? Ich freu mich einfach tierisch und... na ja, ist halt so!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, damit er das Handtuch weghängen konnte, das noch auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte.

„Du, James ist traurig", meinte der Black dann und bemerkte, dass Remus stehen geblieben war und ihn wieder ansah.

„Warum denn?"

„Weil wir dieses Jahr bei Harry Weihnachten feiern. Er sagte, es sei so ungewohnt. Na ja, ich weiß, dass es albern ist, aber ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Ich möchte nicht, dass er traurig ist!"

Der Werwolf hatte die Trauer aus der Stimme seines Freundes gehört und seufzte.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht. Wir reden mit ihm, okay?"

James betrat den Schlafsaal und wurde von seinen Freunden, Remus und Sirius, erwartet. Einen Moment sah er sie seltsam an, dann zuckte er die Schultern und watschelte zu seinem Schrank, um sich die Wäsche herauszunehmen, die er auf der Heimreise tragen würde.

„Jamie?", fragte der Werwolf und setzte sich auf sein Bettende. Angesprochener drehte sich um und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

„Gibt es was?", erkundigte sich der Potter, als nach zwei Minuten immer noch keine Antwort kam.

„Nun, Sirius macht sich Sorgen um dich. Und wo ich dich jetzt so sehe, geht es mir nicht anders", erklärte er und klopfte gleichzeitig neben sich.

„Mir geht es gut, Freunde!", beteuerte James und setzte sich. Nun kam auch Sirius herangeschlichen und setzte sich zu den anderen. Er wurde von ihnen in die Mitte genommen und so umarmten sie sich kurz.

„Ich werde euch vermissen! Aber ihr versprecht mir, Harry zu fragen, ob ihr uns besuchen kommt, ja? Ich sag meinen Eltern schon Bescheid!", erklärte der Junge und grinste.

„Versprochen!", kam es im Chor zurück und so zogen sie sich fertig an. Nach dem Frühstück würden sie dann nach Hogsmeade gehen, um dort auf Harry zu warten, der sie abholen kommen wollte.

---

Severus stand bereits, wie in dem Brief angewiesen, in Hogsmeade vor dem Drei Besen´ und wartete darauf, dass Harry erschien. Lange konnte es ja nicht mehr dauern, immerhin war es gleich fünf nach elf und da wollte er kommen.

Sein Blick schweifte in die Umgebung und am Anfang des Ortes, konnte er nun zwei Gestalten ausmachen. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in dem Jungen auf.

Was, wenn das Todesser waren?

Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und er überlegte, ob er sich verstecken sollte. Aber wo? Die Personen waren näher gekommen und nun erkannte er sie auch.

„Lupin und Black", stöhnte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wieso hatte er auch schon die Pferde scheu gemacht, ehe er etwas Genaues hatte sagen können?

„Snape, was tust du hier?", fragte ihn Sirius, der nun mit Remus zusammen, angekommen war.

„Ich warte hier, sieht man doch! Und ihr?"

„Wir auch", antwortete Remus und betrachtete den Black mit einem finsteren Blick, der auf eine Gewissenspredigt hinauszulaufen drohte, wenn er den Mund öffnen würde.

„Ich schätze, wir werden dann wohl alle auf Harry warten, richtig? Hätte uns ja klar sein müssen!", meinte Severus bloß, schloss den Mund und schwieg die restliche Zeit.

Ein Plopp kündigte das Eintreffen des Erwarteten an. Vor ihnen war Harry Letum erschienen, der recht übernächtigt aussah und nun auf sie zuschritt.

„Du bist zu spät!", polterte gleich Sirius los, der aber mehr glücklich, als sauer aussah. Was für alle Beteiligten doch eher praktisch und vor allem positiv war. Wer wollte schon einen nervenden, keifenden und schmollenden Sirius Black ertragen?

„Jaahh... ich weiß! Aber ich hatte die Nacht über etwas zu erledigen und glaubt mir, das war nicht einfach."

„Dann hast du ja nicht gerade viel geschlafen!", erklärte Sirius, was die anderen den Kopf schütteln ließ. Der Junge war heute langsam von Begriff, was?

Ein melancholischer Seufzer erklang, dann herrschte wieder Stille. Harry betrachtete seinen Freund, dessen Bauch wieder etwas größer geworden war und dann die anderen beiden.

„Können wir gehen? Habt ihr alles dabei?", hakte er nochmals nach und klatschte in die Hände.

„Wir können!", antwortete Remus und Harry stellte sich so, dass die anderen ihn alle berühren konnten. Dann verschwanden sie vom Fleck weg.

---

„Willkommen daheim!", rief Harry und gähnte.

„Das klingt aber nicht begeistert!", kommentierte Sirius und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Was allerdings keine große Beachtung fand.

„Haben wir die gleichen Zimmer?", erkundigte sich Severus und sah Richtung Treppe.

„Ja, genau. Wenn ihr wollt, geht euch einrichten und zum Abendessen treffen wir uns dann in der Küche."

Er erhielt verwirrte Blicke.

„Ich dachte, dass wir zusammen was kochen könnten! Oder habt ihr noch nie eine Küche von innen gesehen?"

„Wenn man mal von Hogwarts absieht...", meinte Severus und schüttelte wie die anderen beiden, den Kopf.

„Oh weia! Da hab ich was vor mir!", stöhnte Harry und legte sich theatralisch die Arme über die Augen. Was dann alle zum Lachen brachte.

* * *

Ja ja, vielleicht kommt im nächsten Kap noch ein Ausschnitt von der Kochstunde! Aber ich verspreche nichts - ok, ich verspreche es!"

Wie war es sonst?

Bye, Psy- Puma


	33. Cooking Spezial!

**33 Cooking – Kochspecial! **

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die anderen sich in der Küche einfanden und diese dann gleich mit misstrauischen Blicken untersuchten. Wobei man anmerken musste, dass sie nichts anrührten, das sie nicht kannten oder zumindest schon mal bei den Hauselfen gesehen hatten – es könnte ja tödlich sein!

„Bei Merlins Barte!", rief Harry aus und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Es war auch zu komisch, was hier ablief... War das denn noch normal? Scheinbar schon. Aber dass sie bisher wirklich nur die Hogwartsküche von innen gesehen hatten, kam ihm schon ein wenig spanisch vor.

„Ihr habt das vorhin ernst gemeint, oder? Meine Güte, worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?", stöhnte er mit bestem Wissen darüber, was noch kommen würde, auf.

„Sag mal, was wollen wir denn machen? Ich kann nicht kochen und sonst hier auch keiner, oder? Also!", erklärte Sirius und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Na, na! Aufstehen, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Wir werden alle zusammen was kochen! Sonst müsst ihr hungrig ins Bett. Außerdem kann ich kochen, ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht!"

So zog der Hausherr eine Schürze an und reichte den anderen dreien auch je eine.

„So, wir machen uns heute eine schöne Pizza! Und dazu brauchen wir verschiedene Zutaten. Aber erst mal, was wollen wir drauf machen?"

Ratlose Blicke lagen auf ihm. Also seufzte er mal wieder theatralisch – Harry fiel dabei auf, dass er heute besonders seltsam drauf war – und sank auf einen Stuhl.

„Dann werde ich euch mal erklären, was Pizza ist, ja?"

Interessiert traten Remus, Severus und Sirius an den Tisch und setzten sich ebenfalls.

„Also: Eine Pizza ist ein italienisches Gericht, das aus Teig, Tomatensoße mit Gewürzen und Zutaten besteht, die am Ende oben auf den Teig kommen und mit Käse überbacken wird."

„Und das kann man essen?", fragte Severus und wirkte ziemlich blass.

„Allerdings! Und wenn ihr nichts davon haben wollt, esse ich das alleine. Ich mag es!"

Nun waren die Jungendlichen doch empört. Wenn sie schon kochen sollten, dann wollten sie auch was davon abhaben!

„Also gut, was müssen wir denn machen?", wollte Remus wissen und schob sich die Ärmel nach oben.

„Na ja, als erstes müssen wir wissen, was wir drauf machen wollen? Wir haben..." Harry stand auf, um in den Kühlschrank zu sehen.

„Ja, wir haben Schinken, Salami, Ananas ist auch irgendwo, Pilze, Thunfisch ist da, verschiedene Käsesorten, Zwiebeln, Meeresfrüchte, Muscheln, und mehr finde ich gerade nicht. Müsste aber reichen!", grinste er und richtete sich auf.

„Das soll alles drauf?", entrüstete sich wieder Sirius.

„Nein, nein! Nur ein Teil davon. Wir können die Pizza ja unterteilen und jeweils was anderes drauf machen. Ist auch lustig!"

„Ich mag Ananas und Thunfisch!", rief Sirius dann begeistert und die anderen verzogen das Gesicht. Auch der Auror, aber wusste er doch, dass das die Hormone waren und lächelte gutmütig.

„Also, ich würde sagen, Siri, du bekommst einen Teil für dich! Deine Geschmacksnerven sind ein wenig zu verdreht für uns!"

Angesprochener fand das nicht gerade nett und pflanzte sich demnach schmollend auf einen Stuhl. Remus wusste, dass jetzt bestimmt gleich Tränen fließen würden und die Hormone - die James und ihm eh schon so oft den Nerv raubten - gleich wieder Spießrutenlauf mit ihnen spielen würden.

„Das ist SO gemein! Ich kann doch gar nichts dafür!", heulte Sirius da auch schon und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte Hellseher werden sollen...", flüsterte er und flüchtete ans andere Ende der Küche.

„He, jetzt wein doch nicht, Schatz! Ich hab das doch nicht böse gemeint! Aber du musst zugeben, dass wir das, was du nun mal durch die Schwangerschaft magst, nicht vertragen würden. Möchtest du uns denn nachher über der Kloschüssel hängen und alles auskotzen sehen, was wir gegessen haben?", fragte er und strich seinem Freund sanft über die Haare.

„Ach, aber ich darf morgen früh dann kotzen! Bei mir ist das egal?"

Der Black biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut zu schluchzen und erregte schon durch seinen bloßen Anblick in jedem Mitleid – solange er den Mund geschlossen hielt...

„Das habe ich nie behauptet, Schatz", erklärte Harry geduldig und setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Er war ja so froh, dass er die letzten Monate nicht erlebt hatte!

„Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben hast! Wenn du nicht einfach den Trank genommen hättest, hättest du das jetzt nicht!"

Sirius sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hoch und in die Harrys und öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als ihm eine Hand auf selbigen gelegt wurde.

„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich mich nicht auf das Baby freue, Liebling, aber wir haben darüber gesprochen und du weißt, dass ich lieber noch ein wenig gewartet hätte."

Harry legte eine Hand auf den Bauch seines Freundes und strich darüber, während die andere auf seiner linken Schulter lag. Der Kopf des Auroren war dicht neben Sirius´ Ohr und dann flüsterte der Älteste:

„Ich liebe dich doch!"

Remus beobachtete alles skeptisch und als dann aber Sirius´ Augen zu strahlen begannen, war er beruhigt. Wenn sich der andere jetzt nicht beruhigt hätte, wäre das eine katastrophale Nacht geworden, denn er war sich sicher, dass er dann nicht bei Harry, sondern bei ihm übernachtet hätte. Aber das war dann wohl erledigt. Wofür nicht nur Remus dankbar war.

Severus hatte das Ganze still beobachtet und wartete darauf, dass Harry weiter erklärte, was denn nun mit der Pizza passieren würde. Oder ob sie das überhaupt noch anfangen würden.

„So, jetzt aber los! Was sollen wir drauf machen?", fragte der Auror da auch schon und sofort stürmte Sirius vor, schleppte Remus mit sich und suchte die Zutaten, die er am Liebsten mochte, heraus.

„Schatz, lass uns auch was übrig!", grinste er und sah zu Severus, der etwas unsicher auf der Seite stand. Als er dann aber Harrys ausgestreckten Arm sah, kam er näher und ließ sich im Schutz des Älteren, zur Arbeitsfläche schieben.

„Gut, dann machen wir das so: Während ich den Teig mache, werdet ihr am Tisch die Sachen schneiden. Aber bitte ohne Verletzungen!"

Schneidebretter und Messer erschienen, zusammen mit leeren Schüsseln, wie von Geisterhand und schon saßen die drei dort und schnitten alles kurz und klein.

Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte sich daran, den Teig herzustellen.

Die ersten Zutaten hatte er schon in der Schüssel, gerade wog er noch Mehl ab, als sich Sirius neben ihn stellte und das weiße, puderige Pulver betrachtete.

„Was ist das?", fragte er dann und steckte einen Finger hinein, um daraufhin daran zu lutschen. Allerdings verzog er im nächsten Moment das Gesicht.

„Mann, das ist ja nicht gerade lecker!"

„Wer hat je behauptet, dass rohes Mehl besonders gut schmecken würde?", amüsierte sich Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sieht es aus, habt ihr alles klein geschnitten? Dann könntet ihr noch den Käse reiben, damit er schneller verläuft."

Remus machte sich sofort daran und auch Severus, nur Sirius sah keinen Sinn darin, sich da noch mal hinzusetzen, wenn die anderen beiden das so hervorragend machten!

„Faulpelz!", grinste Harry, als er das realisierte.

Nur, als er sich wieder seinem Mehl zuwandte, war das verschwunden. Dafür hörte er nur kurz darauf, wie sich Remus und Severus laut fluchend äußerten.

„Was um Gottes Wi-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte, musste er feststellen, dass Sirius das Mehl über die anderen gestäubt hatte. So hatten sie jetzt nicht nur weiße Haare, sondern auch ihre Kleidung und der Rest der Umgebung, war wie mit Schnee bedeckt.

„Sirius!", rief der Auror und langte sich an den Kopf.

„Das war jetzt wirklich nicht notwendig! Das Mehl brauchen wir doch! Außerdem, wer räumt das jetzt auf?"

Schuldig sah Angesprochener zu seinem Freund und lächelte dann mit einem Hundeblick, in der Hoffnung, Harry würde das machen.

Aber Fehlanzeige. Anstatt die ganze Sauerei wegzuräumen, reinigte er lediglich Severus und Remus und lächelte dann charmant seinen Freund an.

„Da die Zutaten ja, Merlin sei Dank, schon vorher bei mir landeten, ist nur der Käse betroffen. Also, entferne das Mehl so gut wie möglich und mach dann die Sauerei weg, ja?"

Der Black war perplex, damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet. Und Remi schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Dass Snape ihm nicht helfen würde, war ja klar, aber dass die alle so fies grinsten...

„Harryyyyy! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Ich bin schwanger!", jammerte er und versuchte sich so vor der Arbeit zu drücken.

„Schatz, das Thema hatten wir doch schon! Außerdem bist du, wie du selbst sagtest, schwanger, nicht krank! Also, mach hinne, sonst fangen wir mit Essen an, wenn du noch hier aufräumst!"

Das ließ sich der andere nicht zweimal sagen, denn er wollte schließlich auch was von der Pizza haben!

---

Als Sirius eine Dreiviertelstunde später ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo die anderen saßen und sich unterhielten, ahnte Harry noch nichts von seinem nahenden Glück´.

„Ich bin fertiig!", flötete der junge Black und strahlte nur so vor Elan. Er war ja so stolz auf seine Leistung.

„Das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!", scherzte er und Sirius schmollte. So setzte er sich einfach auf den Sessel und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Ach, Liebling, du weißt doch, wer es sagt, oder?", lächelte Harry und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Jaaa..."

„Gut, dann geh ich mal in die Küche und schau nach der Pizza!", meinte der Auror und stand auf. Sirius folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis er durch die Tür war. Sein Freund würde sicher furchtbar stolz auf ihn sein!

Allerdings kam alles ganz anders. Ein schockierter Schrei drang an ihre Ohren, dass sie sich schickten, in die Küche zu kommen.

Was man dort vorfand, war alles andere als saubere Wände, Arbeitsplatten, Schränke oder Boden.

Es schien eher so, als hätte der liebe Sirius mal eben das Mehl mit einem feuchten Tuch verwischt, dass alles den Anschein hatte, als würde ein seltsamer weißlicher Schleier darüber liegen.

„Meine Fresse, da hast du ja wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet!", entkam es dem Ältesten und er schüttelte ergeben den Kopf.

„Eins ist klar: Ich lasse dich nie mehr putzen!"

Remus und Severus grinsten, der eine verhalten, der andere offen. Es war ja auch zu komisch, dass Sirius sich so darüber freute, noch mehr Dreck gemacht zu haben, als vorhanden gewesen war!

„Raus, alle drei!", meinte dann Harry und scheuchte die Jugendlichen davon. Dann drehte er sich wieder dem Chaos zu und trat zum Herd. Zuerst sollte er mal schauen, ob die Pizza schon gut war. Nein, die brauchte wohl noch eine Viertelstunde. Also konnte er noch schnell aufräumen und das Geschirr zum Essen richten. Und er schwor sich, niemals wieder mit diesen Dreckspatzen zu kochen!

Am Ende saßen die vier dann aber zusammen, aßen entspannt ihre mit verschiedenen Zutaten belegte Pizza und tranken Kürbissaft. Wobei Harry es sich heimlich erlaubte, Butterbier zu trinken.

„Also, ich will das noch mal machen, das ist voll lecker, Maan! Also, Harry, wann?", wollte Sirius unbedingt wissen und schaute seinen Freund sehr fragend an.

Severus und Remus hatten ihr Augenmerk auch auf den Gefragten gelegt und hofften heimlich, dass sie das wiederholten.

„Also, ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mal so eine Küche haben will... Aber in ein paar Jahren, wenn ihr-"

Da war er dann unterbrochen worden, da sich die drei einstimmig auf ihn gestürzt hatten und ihm verdeutlichen wollten, dass sie selbstverständlich schon erwachsen waren!

* * *

So, hier endet das Special. Irgendwie nicht so berauschend, denke ich... aber gut. Ich glaube, ich schaff es nie, etwas dermaßen Witziges zu schreiben, dass man dauerlachen muss...

Aber gut, sagt mir trotzdem, ob es erträglich war!

Bye, Psy- Puma


	34. Human Nails

**34 Human- Nails **

Es war der Tag des heiligen Abends und Harry gähnte ausgiebig, als er am Morgen erwachte.

Sein Blick legte sich aufs Fenster und mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft öffneten sich die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Zum Vorschein kam eine weiße Winterlandschaft.

„Wie passend...", flüsterte er leise und lächelte. Es war wirklich seltsam, dass es genau auf den heutigen Tag zu schneien begonnen hatte.

Noch immer lächelnd, drehte er sich Sirius zu, der nach wie vor schlief. Er sah so süß und unschuldig aus. Und bei Merlin, er wusste, dass Sirius nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm war. Aber gut, so unschuldig´ wie er selbst es war, sollte er sich kein Urteil leisten. Immerhin war er ein Mörder...

Und auch wenn er früher immer gesagt hatte, dass er niemals jemanden aus dem Leben reißen würde, hatte er es letztendlich doch getan. Das Erschreckenste war jedoch, dass er es irgendwie so kühl betrachtete, dass es ihn fast nicht mehr berührte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber einen solch ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, dass es schon fast paradox war.

Eigentlich wollte er niemanden verletzen, aber die Macht, die er mit der Zeit gewonnen hatte und all das, was im Krieg geschehen war, schien ihn extrem verändert zu haben.

Und so hoffte Harry, dass er nicht irgendwann Spaß am Töten finden würde, denn dann wäre er nicht mehr besser als das, was er immer versucht hatte zu bekämpfen und das er zum Schluss auch vernichtete hatte.

Ja, und hier, da konnte er mit Tom Riddle spielen. Gewissermaßen war er ihm ausgeliefert. Aber töten? Nein, das durfte er ihn nicht.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sollte an etwas anderes denken..."

Sich mit den Händen über die Augen reibend, bemerkte er nicht, dass Sirius wach geworden war.

„Liebling?", erklang die Stimme des Jungen und Harry wandte sich diesem zu.

„He, na? Geht es euch gut?"

„Ja, alles klar. Was ist mit dir? Du siehst so fertig aus."

Harry lächelte. Es war ja klar, dass Sirius das sofort auffiel. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Schatz, es ist alles okay. Ich habe nur in Erinnerungen geschwelgt, das war alles."

Blaue Augen musterten ihn skeptisch.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er hartnäckig nach.

„Sirius, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Alleine, weil es dich ziemlich schockieren würde. Also frag mich bitte nicht danach, ja? Schau lieber aus dem Fenster!"

Der Kleinere sah sofort raus und entdeckte tatsächlich eine Schneelandschaft, die wirklich wunderschön aussah.

„Gehen wir heute noch raus?", fragte Sirius augenblicklich begeistert und lächelte seinen Freund lieb an.

„Solange du nicht kochen willst", lachte der. Sofort wurde er umarmt, in die Kissen gedrückt und abgeküsst.

„Danke, danke, danke!"

„Schon gut!", lachte der andere. Gerade wollten sie sich wieder ihren Küssen widmen, da wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und zwei Gestalten kamen herein gerannt.

Severus sprang regelrecht auf das Bett und begrub Harry unter sich.

„Gehen wir raus?", fragte er begeistert und schien ganz aufgedreht. Noch nie zuvor hatte man den Jungen so glücklich, aufgeweckt und kindlich gesehen. Irgendwie war es eigenartig, zu sehen, dass dieser Junge auch solche Seiten hatte...

Remus stand am Bettende und fand das Verhalten des anderen unmöglich. Schließlich hatte er weder angeklopft, noch war er anstandshalber hier stehen geblieben, wo er war.

Aber vielleicht galt das für Severus nicht, weil er sozusagen der Bruder des Auroren war. Trotzdem war das, seiner Meinung nach, nicht richtig. Vielleicht hatten die beiden ja noch ein wenig alleine sein wollen, oder noch geschlafen...

„Komm schon her, Remi!", forderte der Black dann auf. Nun war der Werwolf doch etwas überrascht. Die beiden hatten wohl kein Problem damit, dass sie hier einfach so aufgetaucht waren...

„Äh...", kam es leise als Antwort und kurz darauf landete Remus, Bauch nach unten, auf der Matratze.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Remi! Heute ist Weihnachten!", erklärte Sirius ernst und konnte nicht anders, ob dem Gesicht, das der andere zog, zu lachen. Harry beobachtete die Jungs amüsiert und hatte seine liebe Müh, Severus auf andere Ideen zu bringen, als mit Hilfe eines Trankes, künstlichen Schnee zu produzieren.

„Nein, Kleiner, das ist nicht möglich!", wimmelte er zum vierten Mal ab. Ob das wirklich stimmte und man nicht doch einen solchen Trank brauen konnte, war er sich nicht so sicher – er sollte es mal versuchen…

---

Wenig später saßen sie am Frühstückstisch und freuten sich auf den Spaziergang, den sie später noch unternehmen wollten. Es lagen sicherlich vierzig Zentimeter Schnee und eine Schneeballschlacht war vorprogrammiert, das wusste der Auror.

„Um achtzehn Uhr gibt es Abendessen und danach machen wir Bescherung, in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der Älteste und sah jedem einmal in die Augen. Die Jungen nickten nur heftig und freuten sich riesig.

„Harry, gehen wir jetzt raus?", wollte Severus wissen, der den Schnee genauso toll fand, wie Sirius.

Angesprochener war momentan ziemlich überrascht und fragte sich, wie viele Seiten von Sev er noch nicht kannte. So kindisch war er ihm noch nie untergekommen! Aber er freute sich, dass der andere ihm so sehr vertraute und Harry wusste, dass Severus Snape, wie er ihn einmal kennen gelernt hatte, niemals existieren würde.

Also stand die Gruppe auf und Remus und Severus rannten nach oben, Sirius folgte ihnen gemächlicher, hing er doch am Arm seines Geliebten.

„Dir scheint's ja gut zu gehen?! Ist irgendwas?", wollte er wissen und musterte seinen Freund. Sirius schaute hoch und lächelte.

„Ja, alles bestens! Wir beide freuen uns nur schrecklich darüber, dass wir Weihnachten mit dir verbringen dürfen!", erklärte er und legte zärtlich seine Hand auf den Bauch. Dann streichelte er darüber und seufzte.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Harry… Bald werden wir zu dritt sein…", flüsterte der Black und lächelte noch mal.

„Ja, und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir ihn nennen. Ein schöner Name", meinte der Auror und strich dem anderen liebevoll über den Kopf.

---

„Achtung!", schrie Sirius und schmiss einen Schneeball. Das löste Lacher aus und der Werfer schaute dumm aus der Wäsche.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er aufgebracht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was ein wirklich lustiges Bild abgab.

„Man sagt nicht Achtung´, wenn man jemanden mit einem Schneeball bewirft!", erklärte Remus lachend und schmiss einen nach seinem Freund.

Der kreischte empört auf und drehte sich so, dass er dem Werwolf ebenfalls einen Schneeball hinterherwerfen konnte.

So artete das Treiben in eine ausgewachsene Schlacht aus, in der sich Harry praktischerweise mit einem Schild vor den Attacken der anderen schützte. Die fanden das zwar unfair, aber das Gemecker brachte ihnen auch nichts, denn sie hatten keine Zeit, selbst einen Schutz zu sprechen, da Harry Schneebälle in großen Mengen nach ihnen warf – selbstverständlich ebenfalls mit Hilfe der Magie.

Erschöpft gaben die drei letztendlich auf und plumpsten in den Schnee. Dass ihre Klamotten dadurch pitschnass wurden, bemerkten sie zuerst nicht.

„Los, steht auf! Eure Sachen werden erstens nass und zweitens könnt ihr krank werden! Los, hoch!", forderte der Älteste und half seinem Freund auf die Beine, damit ihm und dem Kind auch nichts geschah. Dann zog er die anderen beiden hoch und schob sie sofort zum Haus zurück.

Dort angekommen, schickte er sie zuerst einmal auf die Zimmer, damit sie sich duschten und warme Kleidung anzogen. Während Remus und Severus verschwanden, nahm Harry seinen Freund bei der Hand und betrat mit ihm das Schlafzimmer.

„Ausziehen!", meinte er sofort und legte nebenbei selbst die Jacke ab, wobei er das Gesicht Sirius´ nicht bemerkte. Erst zeigte es Entsetzen und dann großes Interesse – oder doch eher Lüsternheit?

„Siri, hörst du nicht? Ausziehen! Oder willst du krank werden? Das kann dem Kind schaden!"

Das brachte den Jüngeren dann wieder aus seinen Gedanken und schnell landeten die Sachen am Boden, bis alles ausgezogen war. Splitterfasernackt stand er nun vor seinem Freund und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Vielleicht würde es ja noch ein wenig mehr werden, als Abtrocknen?

„Schatz, steh hier nicht so rum, ab ins Bad und unter die Dusche!", scheuchte der Auror ihn weiter und dachte nicht mal daran, an etwas anderes als die Gesundheit zu denken.

Als der Gryffindor dann unter der Dusche stand, fragte er sich, ob Harry ihn denn gar nicht mehr sexy fand. Aber als er an sich runter sah und den kleinen Bauch begutachtete, merkte er, dass das wohl logisch war. Mit so einem Ungetüm vorne dran, sah er ja auch nicht besonders erotisch aus! Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen, stieg aus der Kabine und trocknete sich ab. Das Handtuch um sich gewickelt, betrat er wieder das Schlafzimmer, in dem Harry schon mit einem Schlafanzug und Socken in der Hand, auf ihn wartete.

„Und, alles klar?", fragte er und kam näher, nahm Sirius das Handtuch ab und reichte ihm die Sachen.

„Es ist aber noch nicht so spät", erklärte der Jüngere skeptisch, zog die Sachen aber an, weil sie so nach seinem Freund dufteten. Und dass er die Nase in den Stoff gedrückt hatte, war Harry nicht entgangen!

„So, ich zieh mich jetzt auch um und dann gehen wir runter, okay?"

Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verschwand gleich im angrenzenden Raum, um ebenfalls schnell zu duschen und dann im Schalfanzug und Socken zurückzukommen.

„Das ist wesentlich bequemer, als irgendwas Enges oder Schickes, nicht? Jedenfalls finde ich, dass es ein bisschen den Flair von Hogwarts gibt!", lachte er und umarmte den Gryffindor, der leicht lächelte.

„Was hast du? Tut dir was weh?", erkundigte sich der Auror besorgt und legte prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn des anderen.

„Nein, mir geht's gut und dem Kleinen auch. Aber... Harry?"

Durch die sehr gefühlsbetonte und leise Stimme alarmiert, wurde Harrys Blick noch besorgter, als er es eh schon war.

„Ja?"

„Findest du mich noch... ähm, na ja, sexy? Oder wenigstens ein bisschen anziehend? Mit diesem großen Bauch sehe ich so-"

Ein Paar weicher Lippen unterbrach seinen Monolog und hinderte ihn auch daran, weiterhin zu sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sirius. Und du bist nicht weniger sexy, als an dem Tag, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe", versicherte er und küsste den anderen liebevoll.

Sirius war gerührt und ein paar kleine Tränen zeigten das eindrucksvoll.

---

Als sich die Gruppe einige Zeit später wieder traf, trugen wirklich alle einen Schlafanzug und Socken. Wobei Harry auffiel, dass Severus sich unwohl zu fühlen schien. Also stellte er sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich... na ja, es ist nur, wie wir angezogen sind. Dass andere mich so sehen, kenne ich nicht. Nicht mal meine Eltern haben mich so gesehen..."

Severus´ Blick war traurig und unsicher, was dem Auroren nicht gefiel. Sanft streichelte er ihm über den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab doch auch einen an, nicht? Kleider alleine, machen keinen Menschen aus, auch wenn es da dieses Sprichwort gibt..."

So schob er den Jungen zu den anderen, die schon ins Wohnzimmer vorgegangen waren und dort auf den Sofas und Sesseln warteten.

„Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, uns ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen zu machen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die jetzt zu uns nehmen?"

Die Antwort bestand aus einem einstimmigen Ja´. So klatschte er in die Hand, sagte der aufgetauchten Hauselfe, was sie wollten und grinste die Jungs dann an.

Sirius setzte sich nun auf das Sofa, auf dem sein Freund schon saß und kuschelte sich an diesen.

„Du hu?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Ja ha?", kam die Antwort.

„Wann gibt es Geschenke?"

Remus wäre fast von seinem Sessel gefallen, als er das gehört hatte. Das war ja so typisch Siri, dass es schon wieder wehtat!

„Du kannst auch nur daran denken, oder?", rief er dann lachend aus und schüttelte den Kopf, nebenbei Lachtränen wegwischend.

---

Heiligabend war vergangen und das mit einem sehr heiteren und fröhlichen Abend. Sirius hatte sich nicht oft genug für sein Geschenk – einen Ring – bedanken können. Dass hinter diesem Schmuckstück ein tieferer Sinn steckte, hatte der Löwe wohl noch nicht ganz verstanden, aber Harry hoffte, dass dies bald der Fall sein würde.

Heute, so hatte er den anderen versprochen, würden sie die Potters besuchen. Allerdings wurde dem Auroren auch bewusst, dass er endlich die nächste Zutat besorgen musste. Und das waren Nägel eines Menschen. Am Besten welche eines Menschen aus der Zeit, in der er bleiben wollte – sprich Sirius´.

Die große Frage, die er sich stellte, war, wie?!

Einfach so hingehen, sich seine Hand krallen und mal eben abschneiden, ging schlecht. Und wenn er...? Ja, das müsste gehen!

Also wartete er jetzt erst mal, bis sein Schatz aus dem Bad kam und dann musste er handeln.

„Boah, bin ich müde!", gähnte der Black und streckte sich.

„Dann komm her, wir können ja noch ein wenig schlafen."

Das ließ sich der Jüngere nicht zweimal sagen, denn das war eines der schönsten Dinge, die er kannte. Also legte er sich sofort neben den anderen und kuschelte sich an.

„Eh, aua! Du kratzt mich!", kam es dann plötzlich von dem Älteren, was Sirius komisch schauen ließ.

„Zeig mal deine Hand!", forderte er und griff sie sich einfach.

„Kein Wunder, mal wieder schneiden, was?!", meinte er, hatte schon eine Schere in der Hand und nachdem der Kleinere den Schock überwunden hatte, ließ er sich diese Behandlung gefallen.

Was er nicht merkte, was, dass Harry die abgeschnittenen Teile sorgfältig in eine kleine Tüte schmiss und diese dann im Nachtschrank verstaute. Dann legte er die Schere weg, küsste den anderen noch mal sanft und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

Eine Stunde später quälten sie sich dann doch aus dem Bett, um sich für den Ausflug zu den Potters vorzubereiten.

---

„Morgen!", gähnte Severus, der sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und gleichzeitig versuchte, sich zu strecken. Das brachte Harry zum Lachen und Remus, der hinterher kam, sah auch nicht viel besser aus.

„Ja, auch guten Morgen. Mann, ihr seht alle verpennt aus!", grinste der Auror weiter und konnte sich vorstellen, dass dieser Tag sicherlich lustig werden würde – die Wahrheit kannte er ja noch nicht.

Vor allem freute er sich aber auf seine Großeltern...

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder. Was sagt ihr dazu?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	35. His Past 1

**35 His Past 1 **

„Mum!!!", schrie eine Jungenstimme durch das ganze Haus, dass es sicherlich gewackelt hätte, wäre es nicht fest im Boden verankert.

„Was, beim Barte Merlins, ist denn los?!", keifte sie zurück und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, als sie aus der Küche trat. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einen Dutt gebunden, so dass nur noch ein paar Strähnen in ihr Gesicht hingen.

Das Getrampel ihres einzigen Sohnes war auf der Treppe zu hören und dann kam er auch schon angesaust.

„Sie kommen, sie kommen!", schrie er weiter begeistert durchs Haus und hielt ihr den Brief vor die Nase. Vielleicht traf vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedeln eher zu...?

„Jetzt halt schon still, du Nervensäge! Wie soll ich das denn lesen?", meinte sie genervt und riss das Papier an sich. Es stand nicht viel auf dem Pergament, aber genug, um ihr Gesicht aufzuhellen und die Euphorie ihres Jungen zu verstehen.

„Dann wird es sehr peinlich für dich, James!"

Ihr ernster Blick ließ James plötzlich stutzig werden. Was war im Busch?

„Willst du ihnen wirklich dein schmutziges und unaufgeräumtes Zimmer antun?", wollte sie wissen, grinste verschlagen und drehte sich um.

James stand da und rannte dann in Rekordzeit nach oben. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass die anderen in Ohnmacht fielen. Außerdem war Sirius ja auch noch da und er wollte nicht, dass er und das Baby krank wurden, weil er zu faul gewesen war, um sein Zimmer in Schuss zu bringen.

---

Belinda hatte sich gefreut zu hören, dass auch Harry kommen würde. Der Junge hatte ihr schon damals bei seinem ersten Besuch gefallen und sie hatte ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihm so vertraute, aber es war Tatsache und ändern wollte die Frau nichts daran.

Ihr Mann, Ian, hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Er hatte gemeint, dass Harry ihm vertraut vorkam und der Gedanke, ihn bald wieder in ihrem Haus zu haben, freute ihn sehr.

Aber momentan zerbrach sie sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber, denn das Essen wollte vorbereitet werden. Schließlich waren die Freunde zum Mittagessen eingeladen!

Und so spurtete sie durch das Haus, deckte hier den Tisch, rührte da im Topf um, faltete dort Servietten, schimpfte oben mit dem Sohn.

Und dann klingelte es um Punkt zwölf an der Haustüre.

Belinda war aufgeregt zur Tür gerannt und hatte sie euphorisch aufgerissen und stand ihrem Sohn mit der guten Laune in nichts nach.

Harry grinste, als er seine Großmutter vor sich entdeckte und sie glücklich angrinste. Sie fiel ihm regelrecht um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich.

Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu, schaute ihn von oben bis unten an und legte den Kopf in Verzückung schief, als sie seinen Bauch sah.

„Meine Güte! Es stimmt wirklich!!", rief sie aus, klatschte in die Hände und umarmte den Jungen dann vorsichtig.

„Das ist so aufregend!", meinte sie dann noch und zog Remus an sich.

Severus, der rechts von Harry stand, wurde nun von Belinda gemustert und sie entschied, dass der Junge recht verloren wirkte.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Belinda Potter, und du bist?", wollte sie wissen, ihm die Hand entgegen streckend.

Severus schaute verunsichert zu Harry, der ihn schon beobachtet hatte und ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Während der Slytherin die Hand ausstreckte, um die der Frau zu schütteln, erklang Getrampel und dann erschien James.

„Sirius! Remus! Harry! – Snape?!", entkam es ihm am Ende doch etwas überrascht. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm nicht besonders, dass der andere hier war, auch wenn er der kleine Bruder´ von Harry war. Trotzdem hatten sie versprochen, sich mit dem Slytherin zu vertragen und er würde sich daran halten.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte er etwas gefasster und seine Mutter schaute ihn irritiert an. Dann bemerkte sie den seltsamen Blick, den ihr Sohn immer wieder zu dem jungen Severus Snape schickte, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Waren sie keine Freunde?

„Kommt mit rein, Kinder, das Essen ist fast fertig!"

Belinda folgend, betraten die Gäste das Haus. Während Sirius am Arm seines Freundes hing, lief Severus ganz am Ende hinterher. Er fühlte sich ausgegrenzt.

Im Esszimmer kamen sie dann an und nahmen auch gleich auf den Stühlen am Tisch Platz. Belinda gesellte sich kurze Zeit später hinzu und meinte, dass ihr Mann in wenigen Minuten heim kommen müsste.

„Ah, Severus - ich darf doch Severus sagen? – wo kommst du her?"

Ihre freundlichen Augen sahen zu ihm und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Darum antwortete Harry für ihn.

„Belinda? Severus ist in Slytherin, im gleichen Jahrgang wie die anderen. Allerdings ist er nicht wie die meisten, Malfoy Junior mal als Beispiel, auf der Seite Voldemorts."

Mrs. Potter und die Jugendlichen zuckten zusammen, als sie den Namen des Unnennbaren aus Harrys Mund hörten.

„Schaut nicht so! Wenn ihr Angst vor ihm habt, dann solltest ihr euch gleich in ein Mauseloch verkriechen, denn mit seinen Feinden wird er keine Gnade haben. Nur mal soviel dazu... - um wieder auf Sev zu kommen. Er steht unter meinem Schutz und ist ein guter Freund, der mir genauso viel bedeutet, wie die anderen. Außerdem ist er von seinem Vater und Voldi persönlich gezwungen worden, Todesser zu werden."

Belinda starrte den jungen Mann erschreckt an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief sie dann aus und schaute mit großen und fast ängstlichen Augen zu dem Jungen, der sich auf seinem Platz ganz klein gemacht hatte.

„Ja, das ist es. Und es besteht kein Grund, ihn deswegen zu diskriminieren. Severus ist im Übrigen Mitglied in einer gewissen Gruppe, wenn du verstehst. Und auch wenn das nicht auf mich zutrifft, so bin ich gut darüber informiert und zudem hasst Voldi mich zu sehr, als dass ich auf seiner Seite stehen könnte. Wenn er könnte, würde er mich wohl eher in tausend Stücke reißen!"

Nun gluckste der Auror amüsiert vor sich hin. Keiner verstand in dem Moment so genau, warum. Das merkte Harry auch bald an ihren Blicken.

„Ah, ihr wollt mehr wissen? Gut. Ich habe ihm seine Schlange, Nagini, gestohlen und kürzlich mit nem Gruß zurückgesandt..."

„Und das soll der Grund sein?", fragte James wenig überzeugt.

„Uhm, ein Teil davon, ja. Ich habe ja nicht behauptet, dass ich sie lebend zurückgegeben habe. Aber so ausgestopft als Schaustück hat er sie immer bei sich. Kann sie ja auch zum Kuscheln nehmen!"

Die Gruppe starrte den jungen Mann an, der so geheimnisvoll war und offensichtlich Seiten hatte, die man kaum kannte – unter anderem wohl auch eine ziemlich makabere!

„Du bist widerlich!", schimpfte Sirius und rümpfte die Nase, dass seine Freunde wegen des Gesichtes lachen mussten.

„Wenn du das sagst, wird es stimmen. Aber ich musste halt zu Voldi gehen und da ich eh Schlangenblut brauchte, war das ideal."

„Du musstest?", fragte eine Männerstimme. Harry hatte sie als die von Ian erkannt und drehte sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl, um den Mann zu begrüßen.

„Ja, so ist es, ich musste. Schließlich kann ich es dem alten Möchtegern-Weltherrscher nicht durchgehen lassen, dass man Severus entführt, ihn unfreiwillig zum Todesser macht und auch noch damit durchkommt."

„Soll das heißen, du bist einfach so da reingeplatzt, hast ihn geholt und bist dann wieder verschwunden?!", kreischte Sirius entsetzt und wollte schon sichergehen, dass seinem Freund auch nichts fehlte.

„Äh... ja?!", antwortete der Auror und grinste schief.

„War nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt, aber Möchtegern-Lord hat nur rumgebrüllt und so... Da macht es mehr Spaß Caligula Malfoy zu ärgern, oder sich mit ner Herde Todesser anzulegen!"

Ian setzte sich schwer und musste das Gehörte, genau wie seine Frau, erst mal verkraften. Der Junge raubte einem die Nerven!

„Was habt ihr denn?", wollte Harry dann wissen und verstand nicht, was los war.

James und seine Eltern, Remus, Sirius und Severus konnten ihn einfach nur sprachlos ansehen. Der redete da, als wäre das ein Hobby, das so harmlos war, wie Blumen pflücken!

„Du... du... Das macht dir Spaß??!!!!", brüllte dann James halbwegs.

„Ja... wieso? Ist das so unbegreiflich? Todesser... die sind doch keine Herausforderung. Ich würde mich lieber mit diesem Riesenaffen anlegen, der sich ihr Anführer nennt. Allerdings kann ich ihn nicht töten..."

Mr. Potter starrte ihn noch immer an und schüttelte nun den Kopf.

„Das bedeutet, du würdest dir zutrauen, ihn zu vernichten?"

Seine Stimme hatte gezittert.

„Schon, aber ich kann das nicht tun."

Der bittere Unterton war den Erwachsenen nicht entgangen und sie verstanden wieder einmal nichts.

„Harry, wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hast, dann musst du das tun! Oder kannst du es verantworten, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben?"

Ian war leicht aufgebraust und hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie vorwurfsvoll seine Stimme geklungen hatte. Und noch weniger war ihm aufgefallen, dass diese Anklage für Harry wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen war.

Die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Blick war eisig und auf die Tischplatte geheftet, damit er sich wieder beruhigen konnte – es war verdammt schwer...

Belinda trat ihren Mann unter dem Tisch heftig gegen das Schienbein, dass der sie empört ansah und dann ihrem Blick folgte, der auf Harry lag. Und nun wurde ihm endlich bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der Junge musste auch schon viel erlebt haben und der bittere Unterton, als er gesagt hatte, er könne du-weißt-schon-wen nicht töten, hatte sicher auch eine Bedeutung.

„Ich...", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Harry war aufgestanden und aus dem Raum gegangen.

„Du bist so ein Holzkopf, Ian! Wie kannst du so was zu ihm sagen?! Wir wissen doch gar nicht, weshalb er das sagte! Außerdem wird er Vater, da kann er nicht so leichtfertig handeln!"

Belinda war aufgestanden, um den Tisch gegangen und umarmte nun Sirius, der sich große Sorgen machte.

„Keine Angst, er kommt sicher gleich wieder."

---

Severus war unbemerkt vom Tisch verschwunden, suchte seinen Bruder´. Er wollte ihn trösten, wenn es denn notwendig sein würde. Vielleicht einfach nur bei ihm sein, damit er sich nicht alleine fühlte.

Er fand ihn schließlich vor der Haustüre, wo er auf einer Bank saß, die Hände links und rechts abgestützt, den Kopf gesenkt, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„He... alles in Ordnung? Tut mir leid, dass die das gesagt haben...", flüsterte Sev und setzte sich neben den anderen.

Zuerst reagierte der Ältere nicht, aber dann seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück, legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren und zog ihn zu sich.

„Es ist unfair... Egal was ich tue, immer wieder kann ich nicht in Ruhe leben. So viel habe ich schon erleben müssen, weil man mir keine Wahl gelassen hat und nun, wo ich sie habe, kann ich trotzdem nicht denen helfen, die ich schon immer retten wollte."

Die Trauer war deutlich zu hören gewesen und Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. So kuschelte er sich an den anderen und hoffte, dass er wusste, dass er für ihn da war.

„Kennst du das Gefühl gefangen zu sein, obwohl du frei bist?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon."

„So geht es mir. Ich bin zwar frei, aber dennoch muss ich Dinge geschehen lassen, wenn ich leben will. Eine ziemlich gemeine Sache, wenn man mich fragt. Aber das tut man ja nicht... Und nun, was mache ich?"

Der Kleinere hatte genauso wenig Ahnung und blieb dementsprechend still. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass er mal festgehalten wurde und genoss es einfach.

„Vielleicht... ach was, es ist egal. Sollen wir wieder rein? Ich denke, die warten schon auf uns."

Severus sah auf und war schon ein wenig enttäuscht, seinen großen Bruder´ nun wieder teilen zu müssen. Das bemerkte Harry auch und er grinste derart, dass man nicht darauf kommen würde, was vorher noch gewesen war.

„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, kannst du ja kuscheln kommen, ja?"

Erfreut folgte der Slytherin dem anderen wieder ins Haus.

---

Belinda kam gerade aus der Küche, als die beiden zurückkehrten und war froh, dass Harry nicht getürmt war. Sie hoffte bloß, dass ihr Mann sich bald entschuldigte. Stellte sich nur die Frage, ob der junge Mann das auch annehmen würde, oder nicht?

„Kommt, ich habe das Essen noch nicht aufgetan, damit es nicht kalt wird, ehe ihr zurück seid."

Also setzten sie sich wieder und Sirius warf ständig besorgte und ängstliche Blicke zu seinem Freund, der das entweder ignorierte oder wirklich nicht mitbekam.

„Harry?", kam es leise und wirklich reuevoll von Ian, der schräg gegenüber saß. Angesprochener sah auf und seine Augen zeigten keine Emotionen. Etwas, das alle anderen ziemlich schockte. So extern hatten sie das noch nie erlebt.

„Ja?"

„Es tut mit Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Sicherlich hast du deine Gründe, weshalb du das nicht tust. Und es steht mir auch nicht zu, dir solche Vorwürfe zu machen..."

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch", entgegnete der Auror und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder sanfter.

„Mich würde etwas interessieren."

Die Frage war an alle gerichtet, aber er sah hauptsächlich die beiden Erwachsenen an.

„Wenn ich plötzlich verschwinden würde, ohne Wiederkehr, was würdet ihr davon halten?"

Sirius war sofort aufgesprungen.

„Wage es ja nicht, mich hier zurück zu lassen!"

Seine Augen waren ängstlich und seine Stimme zitterte. James, der neben ihm saß, zog ihn langsam zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Ich bin seiner Meinung. Du kannst Sirius nicht hier lassen! Außerdem sind wir Freunde, ich würde dich auch vermissen. Und ich denke, dass ich auch in Lilys Namen spreche, die ja leider nicht hier sein kann, dass sie dich vermissen würde."

James´ Gesicht war sehr ernst und auf Harry gerichtet, der das gehört, aber nicht hingesehen hatte.

„Ja, ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass du gehst", erklärte Remus sachlich.

Harrys Blick schwenkte zu Severus, der ihn panisch anschaute. Das war Aussage genug und er lächelte sanft.

„Harry, alle würden wir dich vermissen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du das machen würdest, oder?"

Belinda wartete gespannt und mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Aber genau das würde geschehen, wenn ich Voldemort vernichte."

Verwirrung herrschte.

„Warum?", entkam es Ian neugierig. Harry musterte ihn und überlegte, was er sagen konnte. Versprochen hatte er ja, ihnen einmal etwas über sich zu erzählen, warum also nicht jetzt?

„Tja, aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass ich bei meinen Eltern aufwachsen würde, wenn er tot wäre."

„Sehr interessant. Aber das erklärt nichts."

„Ich bin Waise. Meine Eltern sind von Voldemort getötet worden. Und wenn ich ihn heute hier töte, dann werden meine Eltern leben."

Es war wie eine Eisdusche gewesen und die Anwesenden erkannten langsam, dass hinter dem Geheimnis, das Harry Letum aus seiner Vergangenheit machte, mehr steckte, als man am Anfang angenommen hatte...

* * *

So, was sagt ihr jetzt? Viele fragten ja, wann sie endlich was erfahren würden! Jetzt ist es soweit! Bye, Psy-Puma 


	36. His Past 2

**36 His Past 2 **

„Ich bin Waise. Meine Eltern sind von Voldemort getötet worden. Und wenn ich ihn heute hier töte, dann werden meine Eltern leben."

Noch immer klangen diese Worte in aller Ohren und wollten nicht wirklich einen klaren Sinn ergeben. Sie wussten, dass Harry seine Eltern retten konnte und es aber niemals tun würde, aus dem Grund, dass er sonst nicht hierher kommen würde.

„Harry? Woher kommst du?", kam Belindas leise Frage. Sirius und auch der Rest waren nun gespannt und hielten unbemerkt den Atem an.

„Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit."

Die Spannung und Stille waren so erdrückend, dass es keiner fertig brachte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Der Schock, dass dieser junge Mann tatsächlich aus einer anderen Zeit kommen sollte, war einfach zu groß. Obwohl sie es schon hätten ahnen müssen, als er den Grund genannt hatte, weshalb er du-weißt-schon-wen nicht töten konnte.

Grüne Augen sahen fest und entschlossen in die Runde, ehe sich sein Mund öffnete und Wörter heraussprudelten.

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft, aus einer Zeit, die sich vom Krieg erholen muss. Mein Leben war nicht leicht, niemals. Ich bin im Alter von einem Jahr zu meinen Verwandten gegeben worden, die mich hassten und das auch spüren ließen. Ich musste von dem Tag an, an dem ich laufen und ein Putztuch halten konnte, im Haushalt helfen. Schlafen musste ich in einem Schrank, unter der Treppe. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich bin. Bis dann eines Tages der Hogwartsbrief kam und ich es erfuhr. So begann mein Leben in der Zaubererwelt."

Wieder schaute er alle an. Sie hatten ihm still gelauscht und wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Doch eines war klar: Harry Letum war ein geprägter Mensch!

„Als ich zum ersten Mal den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, wurde ich von so vielen Menschen angestarrt. Jeder, wirklich jeder wusste, wer ich war: Harry P- ...Harry, der Junge der lebt, die Hoffnung der Welt."

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer, trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wieder erzählte er weiter:

„Von da an überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Ich lernte andere Kinder in meinem Alter kennen, freundete mich mit ihnen an, oder wir wurden Feinde – mein Erzrivale damals war auch ein Malfoy... Voldemort griff mich an, obwohl er verschwunden gewesen war. Man hatte ihn für tot gehalten, zumindest die meisten Menschen. Und dann tauchte er im ersten Schuljahr auf, im zweiten, im dritten ausnahmsweise nicht, im vierten tötete er vor meinen Augen, im fünften nahm er mir meinen Paten und im sechsten besiegte ich ihn dann endlich. Allerdings war es ein hartes Stück Arbeit, meine Magie soweit auszubilden wie sie es heute ist. Einiges wussten meine Freunde nicht mal. Und dann, als endlich alles vorbei war, wurde gefeiert. Dabei vergaß man mich aber scheinbar unbekümmert. Außer einem einzigen Menschen, war niemand bei mir gewesen und so beschloss ich, dass ich ein neues Leben beginnen will, an einem Ort, an dem ich freie Wahl habe und von niemandem bevormundet werden kann. So führte ich den Zeitzauber aus und landete hier."

Die Potters und ihre Gäste saßen mit offenen Mündern da. Was sie da gehört hatten, war unglaublich. Sie hatten hier wahrhaftig den Bezwinger des dunklen Lords vor sich sitzen!

„Unfassbar...", flüsterte Ian, die Jungendlichen konnten einfach keinen Ton hervorbringen.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch oft", lächelte Harry verunglückt.

„Aber ich bereue nicht, hierher gekommen zu sein. Ich habe so die Möglichkeit Menschen und Dinge kennen zu lernen, die mir sonst verborgen geblieben wären. Und ich schätze, das ist es wert, oder? Und außerdem bin ich hier glücklich. Ich habe Sirius, werde bald Vater und habe ein Haus, in dem ich mich wohl fühle und in dem unser Kind aufwachsen soll. Außerdem habe ich Remus angeboten bei uns einzuziehen, sobald die Schule fertig ist. Mir fehlt hier also wirklich nichts, schließlich habe ich hier eine Familie gefunden – etwas, das ich mir mein Leben lang gewünscht habe."

Belinda wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, während Sirius so gerührt war, dass Sturzbäche über seine Wangen liefen. Er stand auf, legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und saß am Ende auf dessen Schoß.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry! Ich lass dich nie alleine!", versprach er und weinte weiterhin herzerweichend.

Nachdem sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten, stellte Remus eine Frage:

„Sag, hast du dort niemanden zurückgelassen?"

Harry sah ihn an und lächelte leicht gequält.

„Ich habe jemanden zurückgelassen, das stimmt. Andererseits denke ich, dass sich sein Leben verändert, wenn ich hier bin und das auch für immer bleibe."

„Wen hast du dort gelassen? Hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte Severus leise und mit ein wenig Neugierde in der Stimme, so dass der Gefragte unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

„Dort war er für mich so etwas wie ein Onkel, oder so. Er war der beste Freund meines Paten. Allerdings denke ich, dass ich ihn heute anders betrachte. Irgendwie ist er jetzt ein Schutzbefohlener und ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas geschieht oder er so herunterkommt, wie in der – für euch - Zukunft."

James sah ihn musternd an und ihm fiel auf, dass Harry zu Remus schaute, obwohl der den Blick schon längst gesenkt hatte.

„Remus?", fragte er dann unvermittelt und Gefragter schaute zu ihm. Allerdings schien es so, dass er gar nicht gemeint gewesen war. Erneut entstand Verwirrtheit.

„So durchschaubar?", entgegnete Harry und lächelte leicht.

„Na ja, ich hab nur gemerkt, dass du ihn anstarrst und ich dachte, fragen kostet nichts", erklärte der jüngste Potter.

„Na dann... Jedenfalls hast du Recht, James."

Remus war immer noch irritiert, während sich bei Severus, so wie Belinda und Ian Verstehen zeigte.

„Was ist mit mir?!", wollte er endlich wissen und sah abwechselnd zwischen den Jungen hin und her.

„Harry kennt dich aus seiner Zeit!", sagte James lauter und an den Werwolf gewandt, der zusammenzuckte.

„Ist das wahr? Heißt das, dass ich auch im Krieg mitgekämpft habe?"

Der Auror atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht?", kam sofort die Frage.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich kann euch aber nicht mehr sagen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird sich einiges aufklären. Aber es ist unmöglich, dass ich euch eure Fragen beantworte!"

Etwas beleidigt schmollte James, der unbedingt hatte wissen wollen, ob er ein bekannter Auror und Mitglied im Orden werden würde. Leider würde er sich bis dahin wohl noch gedulden müssen.

---

Es war recht spät, als Harry sich und seine Schützlinge nach Hause brachte. Die anderen schliefen allesamt schon und der Kopfgeldjäger hatte seine liebe Müh, die Nervensägen alle in ihre Betten zu bekommen. Zwar musste er sie nicht tragen, denn Zauberei war immer nützlich, aber wenn sie sich dann auch noch bewegten, war das eine andere Sache.

Aber letztendlich hatte er es geschafft Remus schon mal ins Bett zu stecken und Severus zauberte er gerade seinen Schlafanzug an. Dann war er endlich wieder mit ihm und Sirius auf dem Gang und wollte in sein Zimmer, als Severzus wach wurde.

„Harry?", fragte er verschlafen und streckte sich. Da bemerkte er auch gleich, dass er eigentlich in der Luft hing.

„Lass mich runter!", kam es darauf quengelnd von ihm und Harry grinste, ließ ihn aber wirklich auf den Boden sinken.

„Besser?"

„Ja... wohin gehen wir?"

„Ins Bett. Was denkst du denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, war nur überrascht."

So kamen sie dann an Harrys Zimmertür an.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen schlafen? Muss doch in die andere Richtung...", murmelte der Jüngere und drehte sich schon um.

„So? Vor dem Essen heute Mittag, dachte ich, du willst am Abend kuscheln kommen?"

Augenblicklich war Severus, bis unter die Haarwurzeln, rot geworden und stehen geblieben. Es war ihm ja so peinlich, dass er sich so kleinkindisch verhalten hatte.

„Na komm, ich hab doch kein Problem, mit meinem kleinen Bruder zu kuscheln!", erklärte der Auror und fasste den anderen am Arm, um ihn durch die offene Tür zu schieben.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da lagen sie endlich, alle drei im Schlafanzug, in dem großen, weichen Bett - warm zugedeckt.

Sirius hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und schnarchte leise vor sich hin, was Severus lustig fand. Dennoch traute er sich nicht, sich an den Älteren zu kuscheln, aus Angst, der Black würde ihn dann meucheln.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm aber schnell abgenommen, als ihn zwei Arme umfingen und an einen warmen Körper zogen.

„Sirius schläft wie ein Stein. Und außerdem weiß er doch, dass du mein kleiner Bruder bist, nicht? Wenn er verrückt reagiert, sind das nur die Hormone."

Nun war der Slytherin beruhigt und konnte sich entspannt gegen den anderen fallen lassen.

Er genoss es, denn von seinen Eltern hatte er nie solche Behandlung erfahren und dass Harry nun so brüderlich - zärtlich zu ihm war, tat so wunderbar gut.

Während er langsam in einen Dämmerzustand versank, spürte er, dass der andere ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte und ihn das nur noch schläfriger machte.

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner", sagte Harry noch leise und wenig später schliefen sie alle...

---

Die Nacht war so schnell vergangen, dass alle noch recht müde waren, als sie aufwachten. Aber dennoch waren sie aus ihren Betten gekrochen und wankend in die Küche getapst, um zu frühstücken.

„Was machen wir denn heute?", wollte Remus gähnend wissen und biss dann in sein Brötchen. Harry, der auch noch recht müde war, zuckte die Schultern.

„Da wir alle noch halb am Schlafen sind, schätze ich, wir machen nichts. Mir persönlich reicht es, wenn wir einfach auf dem Sofa liegen und faulenzen."

Dieser Vorschlag war von allen angenommen worden und so lagen sie wenig später im Wohnzimmer und taten einfach nichts, außer zu dösen.

Dass Harry vorher die Coach größer gehext hatte, war selbstverständlich, denn sonst hätten sie niemals alle zusammen drauf gepasst:

Harry lag direkt auf dem Polster, Sirius umständlich neben und teils auf ihm, da sein Bauch ja schon recht ansehnlich war und Severus auf der anderen Seite, in seinen Armen. Remus hatte es sich in die andere Richtung bequem gemacht.

---

Und dann waren die Winterferien auch schon wieder vorbei.

Es war der Tag, an dem die Schüler wieder zur Schule zurück sollten und Harry wusste, dass seine Gäste das nicht einsehen wollten. Allerdings war auch allen klar, dass der Auror das nicht durchgehen lassen würde.

„Ich will niicht!", bettelte Sirius und jammerte nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Außerdem hing er am Arm seines Freundes und auch das ständige „Nein!" half da nichts.

Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, er wäre schon lange ausgetickt, was bedeutete, dass Harry enorme Ausdauer besaß.

„Sirius Black!!!", scholl es dann durch die Mauern der Villa und es stand nicht nur Gerufenem die Härchen zu Berge.

„Bitte, Siri, bitte, hör endlich auf!", bat der Auror, dessen Geduld wohl doch gerade gerissen war. Severus und Remus waren noch in der Küche, um sich von den Hauselfen Kekse einpacken zu lassen, als sie die aufgebrachte Stimme des Ältesten vernommen hatten. Es war sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es soweit kam und nun war es eben geschehen. Sirius war eben manchmal eine solche Nervensäge...

„Aber... ich will doch bei dir bleiben!", erklärte der Schwangere und seine Lippen bebten.

„Nicht weinen, Kleiner! Du weißt, dass du nicht bleiben kannst! Und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis wir uns sehen, ja?"

Harry hatte versucht sanft und beruhigend zu klingen, was ihm wohl auch gelungen war.

Liebevoll umarmte er den anderen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, dann lächelte er Sirius an und führte ihn in die Eingangshalle, in der mittlerweile auch die anderen Jungen warteten.

„So, ich bringe euch jetzt nach Hogwarts. Ihr wisst ja, dass ihr mir schreiben könnt, wenn etwas sein sollte?! Und wenn was mit Sirius ist, dann lasst es mich sofort wissen! Sonst richtet ihr mir bitte James und Lily Grüße aus."

Severus und Remus nickten, während der Black wehleidig am Arm des anderen hing. Doch er hatte versprochen lieb zu sein und so kam es dann, dass sie disapparierten.

---

Sie landeten in der Eingangshalle der Schule. Schon von hier aus konnten sie den Lärm aus der großen Halle hören und das damit aufkommende Gefühl der Erwartung des weiteren Schuljahres fühlen.

„Na, dann macht es gut, wir sehen uns!"

Noch ein letztes Mal umarmte er jeden einzelnen und dann löste er sich wieder auf.

---

Der Auror war wieder in seinem Haus angekommen und verschwand ins obere Stockwerk, wo er dann das Zimmer gegenüber dem seinen betrat. Es war recht groß, zwar nicht ganz so wie seines, aber das war auch nicht notwendig.

Zwei große Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ließen eine Menge Licht ein und machten den Raum freundlicher.

Hier plante er das Kinderzimmer für ihren Sohn, Lucas.

„Hm... ich sollte vielleicht mal sehen, was ich für Möbel besorge. Und wie es wohl Siri am Ende gefällt...?"

Sich leise fragend, drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür wieder. Er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet werden sollte und wollte nun unbedingt einkaufen gehen. Babysachen kaufen war wohl eine Sache, die nicht nur werdende Mütter toll fanden.

So kam er schließlich in der Winkelgasse an und verließ diese gleich durch den Tropfenden Kessel.

---

Muggellondon war heute scheinbar nicht besonders belebt, denn kaum ein Mensch kam ihm entgegen. Nicht, dass das den jungen Magier stören würde...

Er war nur froh, dass er nicht in der Zaubererkluft rum lief, die die meisten wohl fehlerhafterweise tragen würden. Leicht grinsend bog er auf eine große Einkaufsstraße und hatte das Gefühl, von einer Walze überrollt zu werden. Die Menschenmasse war plötzlich so angeschwollen, dass man meinen konnte, in der Nähe wäre ein Nest.

„Krass...", meinte er nur und kämpfte sich - sich nicht scheuend, die Ellenbogen zu benutzen – durch die Menschen hindurch. Am Ende hatte er sich dann einen Zauber aufgelegt, dass sie ihm auswichen und so war er ungestört in den Kinderladen gelangt.

Sofort wurde er von sämtlichen Blicken belagert und dem jungen Mann fiel auf, dass sich hier nur Frauen befanden. Doch das ignorierte er, nachdem er eine Bestandsaufnahme der Lage gemacht hatte und schritt geradeaus, tiefer in das Geschäft.

Als erstes stach ihm ein kleines Plüschtier ins Auge, das wirklich süß war und seinem Freund und Sohn mit Sicherheit gefallen würde. Es war ein kleiner, blauer Hase mit weißem Bauch und großen, schwarzen Knopfaugen.

Er war hingerissen.

Dieses kleine Tier würde er auf jeden Fall kaufen! So schnappt er es und ging weiter.

Die Möbel, bei denen er nun ankam, waren alle unterschiedlich. Helle, dunkle, eckige, runde... Die Frage war, ob er helle oder dunkle wollte?

Eigentlich war die Farbe für die Wand schon klar und dunkle Möbel würden es gemütlich wirken lassen...

So trat er näher an einen Kleiderschrank, der ihm besonders gut gefiel. Gerade öffnete er eine der Türen, um sich das Innenleben anzusehen, als er von einer Verkäuferin angesprochen wurde.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, ich suche eine Ausstattung für ein komplettes Kinderzimmer."

* * *

So, wie war's? Das mit dem Kinderzimmer ist mir gerade so eingefallen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	37. Toxic Tentacleseed

**37 Toxic Tentacleseed **

Der dunkelhaarige Auror war absolut zufrieden mit sich, als er sich das neu eingerichtete Kinderzimmer betrachtete. Die Verkäuferin hatte ihm in der Tat weiterhelfen können und nun standen sämtliche benötigten Möbel in diesem Raum.

Die Wände hatte er in einem warmen Orange gestrichen, die Vorhänge waren in einem Pastellblau, genau wie der Teppich, der auf dem mahagonifarbenen Parkett lag.

Harry war wirklich glücklich, so hatte er sich das Ganze vorgestellt.

Noch einmal lief er durch das Kinderzimmer, strich den feinen Stoff der Vorhanges glatt und fühlte den Stoff der Bettwäsche. Die Sachen waren alle im Kolonialstil gehalten, wirkten edel und gemütlich. Er war sich sicher, dass sich sein Sohn und auch Sirius hier wohl fühlen würden.

Er drehte sich um die Achse und blieb an dem Regal über der Wickelkommode hängen. Die darauf gesetzten Stofftiere hatte er alle ausgesucht und nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

Der kleine Plüschhase, den er gekauft hatte, saß noch in der Wiege. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihn mitzunehmen, wenn er seinen Freund das nächste Mal besuchen ging.

Doch nun fand er sich einer ganz anderen Herausforderung gegenüber: Er musste die nächste Zutat finden! Allerdings stellte sich die Frage, was das überhaupt für ein Teil war?

Giftige Tentakelsamen...?

Vielleicht sollte er mal nachschlagen?

Also machte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf, um in der Bibliothek nachzusehen, ob es ein Buch gab, in dem irgendetwas über besagtes Zeug stand.

Nach einer Weile fand er auch etwas:

„Venemosa Tentacula: eine dunkelrote Pflanze mit Dornen und langen Fühlern. Sie ist ein Fleischfresser, der sich mit seinen Ranken an ihre Opfer heranschleicht.

Mit einem heftigen Klaps lässt sie sich schnell abwehren. Ihre Samen – als Giftige Tentakelsamen bezeichnet - bekommt man, in dem man sie mit Licht konfrontiert oder wenn man an der Blüte zupft; dann wirft sie die Samen als Schutz ab, da sie auf der Haut eine unangenehme Wirkung haben."

Harry klappte das Buch wieder zu und stellte es zurück. Dumm an der Sache war, dass nicht drin stand, wo man diese Pflanze am Besten finden konnte. Aber da sie ja auf Licht empfindlich reagierte, musste das ja eigentlich bedeuten, dass sie in dunklen Sümpfen wachsen musste. Was bot sich da also besser an, als der verbotene Wald?

„Schon wieder nach Hogwarts... Na ja, dann kann ich die anderen gleich besuchen!", grinste er und war sich sicher, dass sie dumm schauen würden.

Harry eilte noch mal kurz zu seinem Schrank, nahm sich einen strapazierfähigen Mantel so wie Drachenlederhandschuhe und Stiefel, dann verließ er seinen Raum, um das Kinderzimmer zu betreten.

Dort nahm er den kleinen Stoffhasen und verstaute ihn sicher in seinem Mantel.

„Tin?!", rief er dann laut nach einer der Hauselfen und diese erschien kurz darauf.

„Meister wünschen?", fragte das kleine Wesen und erhielt dann den Befehl, einen kleinen Beutel zu bringen.

„Danke", sagte der Dunkelhaarige dann und verschwand.

---

Der Wald war dunkel und von Nebel durchzogen. Außerdem war der Boden wirklich widerlich matschig.

„So ein Scheiß!", schimpfte der Auror und hoffte, bald so eine dämliche Pflanze zu finden. Und warum hatte die eigentlich so einen komischen Namen? Hätte man die nicht einfach Matschgras nennen können? Nein, natürlich nicht!

„Venemosa Tentacula, wo bist du...?", grummelte er vor sich hin und lag im nächsten Moment im Matsch. Sein grünes Auge, mit dem er noch sehen konnte, funkelte verärgert und jeder, der ihm in diesem Augenblick über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte gigantischen Ärger bekommen.

Leider kam niemand...

Nachdem er sich also wieder aufgerafft hatte, besann sich Harry eines besseren und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um dann ein „Lumos" zu sprechen. Es brachte nicht unbedingt so viel Licht, aber genügend, um nicht wieder auf einem Scheißhaufen auszurutschen – denn nichts anderes war der Grund seiner ersten Niederlage´ gewesen!

Nur gut, dass er nicht auch noch da hinein gefallen war, wäre ja noch besser gewesen!

„Okay, ich sollte mich auf diese dämliche Pflanze konzentrieren. Wie schön, dass ich wenigstens weiß, wie sie aussieht."

Weiter durch das Unterholz laufend, kam er immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald, bis ihm schließlich etwas verdammt bekannt vorkam:

Eine große Senke und eine Menge Spinnweben...

„Scheiße..."

Harry Letum war tatsächlich in die Spinnengrube geraten, die er damals mit Ron besucht hatte, als Aragog als vermeintliches Monster der Kammer des Schreckens abgestempelt worden war.

Überall um ihn herum krabbelten kleinere Versionen der Riesenspinne und auch von oben ließen sie sich langsam an ihren Fäden herunter. Unwillkürlich juckte es dem Auroren an sämtlichen Stellen. Er hatte nie Angst vor diesen Viechern gehabt – vor Hausspinnen – aber bei solch einer Anzahl und vor allem bei dieser Größe!?

Immer lauter wurde auch das Klappern ihrer Klauen, ein Zeichen, dass sie angriffslustig waren.

Der Auror wusste, dass er sich viel zu unvorsichtig verhalten hatte und so musste er nun versuchen, sich mit Aragog zu unterhalten. War nur fraglich, ob der überhaupt wollte...

„Hallo? Ich bin im Auftrag Hagrids hier!", rief er laut und wartete ab. Das Klackern hatte noch nicht aufgehört, aber zusätzlich war nun ein anderes Geräusch hinzugekommen, das das Auftauchen der Riesenspinne andeutete.

„Wer ist da? Du sagst, du kommt von Hagrid?", erklang die fragende Stimme, die Harry vor Jahren schon mal gehört hatte.

Vor ihm aus dem Loch streckten sich lange Beine, die dann einen Körper herauf hoben. Wirklich wie damals, dachte Harry. Aber schnell lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Riesenspinne.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Und es tut mir leid, euch gestört zu haben. Ich wollte eigentlich in die Sümpfe, um eine Pflanze zu suchen. Hagrid braucht sie, damit er wieder gesund wird!"

Zwar war das eine glatte Lüge, aber Aragog würde das erst erfahren, wenn der Halbriese das nächste Mal hierher kam.

„Er ist krank?"

„Leider. Er ist von Todessern angegriffen worden. Dabei ist er dann irgendwie mit irgendwas kollidiert. Und ich brauche die Venemosa Tentacula, oder viel eher ihre Samen, die zu einem Trank gebraut, ihn retten können."

Aragog musterte ihn mit seinen acht Augen und grummelte zustimmend.

„Keines meiner Kinder wird dich aufhalten. Aber pass das nächste Mal besser auf, denn dann werde ich sie nicht wieder abhalten können. Und nun geh, rette Hagrid!"

Absolut erleichtert eilte Harry davon. Er war nur froh, dass er über die Jahre auch gelernt hatte, glaubhaft zu lügen. Und das hatte er wie beigebracht bekommen? Ja, mit Poker. Man konnte es kaum glauben, aber er war ein genialer Bluffer! Mundungus hatte sich schon tausendmal geärgert!

Ein Lächeln glitt über die Züge des jungen Mannes, ehe er stehen blieb und sich erneut umsah. Okay, hier war er wohl erst mal außer Gefahr.

Dann sauste ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei – oder auch nicht!

„Wer bist du?!", erklang die Stimme eines Mannes. Aber Harry wusste, dass es keiner sein konnte. Niemand, der menschlich war, lebte im Wald. Es konnte sich wohl also nur um einen Zentauren handeln.

„Mein Name ist Harry Letum. Ich suche giftige Tentakelsamen", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und wartete. Noch hatte sich niemand gezeigt. Zwar wäre das, hätte der Auror angreifen wollen, nicht von Notwendigkeit gewesen, aber gut.

„Und wieso denkst du, die hier zu finden?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich bin eben nur vor den Acromantulas geflohen und habe hier nach Luft geschnappt. Ich suche die Sümpfe."

Knackend brach ein Ast unter dem Gewicht der Hufe des Zentauren, der vor ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Mein Name ist Firenze. Menschen sind hier nicht gerne gesehen, mal den Wildhüter ausgenommen. Geh schnell wieder, bevor dich eine Kreatur verspeist."

Das Wesen drehte sich ab und wollte verschwinden.

„Nun, die werden sich an mir wohl die Zähne ausbeißen. Sag mir, wo ich die Sümpfe finde, dann hol ich mir, was ich brauche und verschwinde wieder."

Firenze war erstaunt, solch eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Es ist dein Leben, das du in Gefahr bringst. Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Prüfend sah er den jungen Mann an, dann streckte er den Arm in eine Richtung aus.

„Dort findest du, was du suchst!"

---

Der Kopfgeldjäger war schon eine ganze Weile in besagter Richtung unterwegs, als es ein schmatzendes Geräusch gab und er mit nacktem Fuß in der Luft hing, als er den nächsten Schritt tun wollte.

„Ups!", entkam es ihm grinsend und schob den Fuß zurück in den Stiefel, der im Untergrund stecken geblieben war. Er hatte endlich den Sumpf erreicht.

„So, und wo finde ich sie jetzt? Ein Lockruf wäre toll...", überlegte er laut und zuckte dann die Schultern. So was gab es ja leider nicht.

Aber allem Anschein nach war das auch egal, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hing er kopfüber in der Luft. Und als er sich ein wenig gedreht hatte – eigentlich viel mehr verrenkt – konnte er erkennen, dass ihn die Ranken einer rot blühenden Pflanze gefangen hatten.

„Venemosa Tentacula!", rief Harry erfreut aus und fischte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Dann zielte er und rief laut und deutlich:

„Lumos Maxima!"

Er landete mit einem äußerst ekligen Geräusch auf dem weichen Waldboden und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Noch war die liebe Venemosa nämlich ruhig und ihre Ranken außer Sichtweite.

Wie es in dem Buch gestanden hatte, zupfte er an den roten Blütenblättern und siehe da, sie schoss mit ihren Samen um sich! Harry wich schnell aus und sammelte die Samen dann rasch mit Hilfe seiner Drachenlederhandschuhe ein. Die Hände musste er sich ja nun wirklich nicht verätzen!

Er stöhnte erschöpft, als er endlich mit seiner diesmal wirklich sportlichen Leistung fertig war und teleportierte sich dann direkt in den Gyffindorturm.

---

Einige Schüler zuckten zusammen, als sie den völlig verdreckten ehemaligen Professor sahen – der auch noch SO lecker roch...

„Wo sind denn meine Freunde?", erkundigte er sich bloß und erhielt die Antwort, dass sie noch beim Abendessen wären. So machte er sich auf, um erst mal in den Schlafsaal der Jungs zu gelangen, ehe er sich dort das Badezimmer des Jahrganges ausleihen würde. Und sicherlich würde sich ein sehr großes T-Shirt finden lassen, dass er anziehen konnte.

Aber zuerst musste er mal aus den dreckigen Klamotten. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch den Stoffhasen bei sich hatte. Behutsam nahm er ihn mit sauberen Händen aus der Tasche, legte ihn aufs Bett und verschwand dann im Bad, um zu duschen.

Als Sirius, Remus und James in ihren Raum kamen, waren sie nicht schlecht verwirrt, eine Spur aus Klamotten zu finden, die in ihr Bad führte. Und wie die Sachen stanken!!

Der Black hielt sich die Nase zu, während der Werwolf eiligst das Fenster aufriss. Ersticken wollten sie hier nicht!

Gerade wollten sie dann in den angrenzenden Raum, als auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry heraustrat. Die verstörten Blicke waren Gold wert!

„Hi! Wollte mal sehen, wies euch geht!", lächelte er und winkte zum Gruß. Sirius blinzelte einige Male, ehe er nickte und seinen Freund umarmte.

„Und jetzt sag uns, was diese... Teile da machen!?", forderte der Schwangere und deutete auf den Haufen, den der Auror seine Kleidung nannte.

„Oh, ich war im Wald und hab ein paar Pannen gehabt!", lachte er und schmiss sich auf das Bett seines Freundes. Da kam ihm auch der Gedanke, seinem Schatz das Stofftier zu geben.

„Sirius, fang!", rief er und warf das Tier rüber.

Gerufener hatte gefangen und starrte das Kuscheltier an. Ein kleiner, blauer Hase!

„Das ist...", sagte er leise und dann strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Das freute den Älteren und er grinste genauso breit.

„Ja, ich hab ihn gesehen und wusste, der ist genial für unseren kleinen Lucas."

Alle sahen den Kopfgeldjäger an.

„Was denn? Darf ich mich nicht freuen? Oder ist es, weil ausgerechnet ich ein Plüschtier kaufe?"

„Nein, nur, du hast schon den Namen für euer Kind und weißt nicht mal, was es wird!", erklärte James und sah wirklich misstrauisch aus. Sirius wurde gerade bewusst, dass seine Freunde ja gar nicht so viel wussten wie er und hakte sich wieder in dem Gespräch ein.

„Der ist echt toll! Schau, James, er ist ganz weich!", lachte der Black und seufzte glücklich.

Der Potter wandte sich dem anderen zu und nahm das Geschenk in die Hand.

„Stimmt, ist echt total schön! So einen hatte ich früher auch mal. Aber ich habe ihn verloren..."

Harry lachte.

„Also, wenn ich wieder dort bin, kann ich dir ja einen mitbringen!"

James wurde schlagartig rot und Remus lachte auf.

„Ich glaube, das kannst du sein lassen. Er würde sich nur als Kleinkind degradiert sehen!"

„Genau, ich bin kein kleines Kind!", bestätigte der Sohn der Potters und nickte heftig, um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Dann eben nicht."

Sirius setzte sich neben seinen Freund und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn du so rum rennst, aber ich denke, du solltest was anziehen, oder?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen seitens James brachte dann den jungen Schwarzhaarigen zum Erröten.

„Krone, denk nicht immer gleich an das Eine!", schimpfte er dann und senkte den Blick. Harry lächelte.

„Das ist die Natur des Mannes, Liebling. Wir denken immer nur an das Eine!"

Sirius sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Du etwa auch? Jetzt gerade?!"

„Klar", sagte der Älteste trocken. Sirius schluckte.

„Ihr spinnt doch!"

„Hier, ich denke, das ist groß genug, Harry!"

Damit hatte ihm der junge Potter, der einmal sein Vater sein würde, ein Hemd zu ihm geworfen.

„Oh, danke."

Gemächlich streifte er es sich über, dass man wunderbar beobachten konnte, wie sich die Bauchmuskeln spannten. Dass sein Freund das nur fasziniert mitverfolgte, war klar. Immerhin nahm er nichts anderen um sich herum wahr.

„Ich sehe gut aus, gell?", fragte Harry dann und umamte den Jüngeren. Der schnurrte bloß zustimmend und seufzte dann zufrieden. Das hier war gerade so perfekt.

Allerdings war weniger perfekt, dass plötzlich Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagten, die er noch nie zuvor da gewesen waren. Er schrie erstickt auf und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Angst machte sich in ihm breit, dass etwas nicht mit den Kind stimmen könnte oder es in Gefahr war.

Seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um den Bauch und er wimmerte herzerweichend.

Remus und James waren ziemlich schockiert, nur Harry hatte die Ruhe bewahrt und umarmte seinen Freund, streichelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Ganz ruhig. Und jetzt atme tief ein und aus. So ist gut..."

Langsam beruhigte sich der anderen wieder und die Schmerzen verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren. Mit zittriger Stimme fragte er leise:

„Was war das?"

* * *

Und? Hat es euch gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	38. Bicorn Horn

**38 Bicorn Horn **

„Ganz ruhig. Und jetzt atme tief ein und aus. So ist gut..."

Langsam beruhigte sich der andere wieder und die Schmerzen verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren. Mit zittriger Stimme fragte er leise:

„Was war das?"

Harry streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und antwortete dann:

„Ich nehme an, dass das die ersten Wehen waren. Das Zeichen, dass wir bald Eltern werden."

Der Jüngere riss die Augen auf und schluckte. Er hatte wirklich Angst davor, wie das überhaupt ablaufen würde...?

Und seinen Freunden, James und Remus, schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sie wirkten recht blass.

„Jetzt schon?", wollte schließlich der Werwolf wissen, der den jungen Black musterte. Der Bauch war ja wirklich schon ansehnlich, eigentlich könnte es schon stimmen...

„Doch, ist so", nickte Harry und streichelte seinem Freund über den Bauch.

„Wir sollten dich wohl besser in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit es auch keine unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfälle gibt, hm?"

Der Auror hatte sich schon erhoben, um dann seinen Freund auf den Arm nehmen zu können. Allerdings ihm dabei aufgefallen, dass er immer noch nicht besonders viel trug, so reinigte er seine Kleidung und zog sich Shorts und Lederhose an. Sirius ließ sich anschließend, immer noch recht blass im Gesicht, auf die Arme nehmen. Seine eigenen Arme lagen fest um den Hals des anderen geschlungen, damit er auch nicht runterfallen konnte.

„Wärt ihr so nett, ihm ein paar seiner Sachen mitzubringen? Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass er sich langweilt!", grinste der Älteste und war dann aus dem Raum verschwunden.

---

Die Türen zum Krankenflügel schlugen auf und schwangen ein Stück zurück, als der Kopfgeldjäger hereinkam.

„Madam Pomfrey?!", rief er laut, dass es von den Wänden widerhallte. Eine aufgeregte Frau kam sogleich angerannt und blieb dann vor ihnen stehen. Die Verwirrung war unübersehbar.

„Was ist denn los?", wollte sie sofort wissen. Ihr Blick huschte über den, der getragen wurde.

Harry steuerte erst einmal ein Bett an, um Sirius darauf abzusetzen, dann wandte er sich wieder der Frau zu.

„Die ersten Wehen."

„Oh", brachte sie nur heraus, dann wuselte sie auf ihren Patienten zu, um einige Zauber zu sprechen. Der Auror wartete geduldig und der Gryffindor zitterte, schaute allerdings tapfer zu seinem Freund.

„Was denn?", fragte der und lächelte sanft. Es gab zur Zeit keinen Grund für Sirius, Angst zu haben, aber dennoch schien er fast panisch. Das brachte Harry dann zu dem Entschluss, sich neben den anderen zu setzen und ihm die Hand zu halten.

„Danke...", nuschelte der und seufzte erleichtert. Der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen lag mittlerweile auf der Krankenschwester.

„Also, Sie hatten eindeutig Recht, Mr. Letum. Das waren die ersten Wehen. Es kann sich jetzt entweder um Stunden, aber auch um Tage handeln."

Sirius hob wieder den Blick und sah so flehend aus, dass Harry fast schon Mitleid hatte.

Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet und die Freunde kamen herein, dieses Mal aber mit Peter. Den hätte der junge Mann gerne wieder rausgeworfen, dummerweise war das nicht so einfach.

So begnügte er sich mit einem leisen Knurren.

„Ist was?", fragte James, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte, irritiert, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Potter zuckte die Schultern und grinste dann, als er den glücklichen Sirius sah, der den Stoffhasen an sich drückte.

„Der ist aber fürs Kind, gell?", sagte Remus und gluckste vor sich hin. Der Auror war froh, dass die Jungs da waren – bis auf einen natürlich – denn er würde bald gehen müssen. Außerdem wollte er noch mal mit der Schwester sprechen.

Er stand auf und grinste kurz in die Runde, dann machte er sich auf, um Pomfrey zu finden.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage", begann er und sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„War das jetzt eine Wehe der Kategorie in-der-nächsten-Stunde-werde-ich-Vater? Oder habe ich noch ein wenig Zeit, bis es so weit ist?"

Sie lachte herzlich auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, Mr. Letum, so schnell geht es nun auch wieder nicht. Das war eine Wehe, die die Geburt ankündigt. Das ist normal und passiert bei jeder Frau, beziehungsweise Mann, ist aber noch nicht das Zeichen, dass die Geburt eingeleitet wurde, sondern... ja, eben sozusagen ein Fake. Normalerweise treten die richtigen Wehen erst fünf bis zwölf Stunden vorher auf. Manchmal kann es auch über vierundzwanzig Stunden gehen, aber nicht so oft – jedenfalls bei Männern."

Der Kopfgeldjäger wusste nicht, ob er nun erfreut oder traurig sein sollte. Andererseits hatte er so noch ein wenig Zeit, um die letzte Zutat zu bekommen.

„Gut, danke." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Sirius schaute ihm schon entgegen und ignorierte dabei das Geschnatter der anderen. Der Jüngere schien auch schon zu ahnen, dass er gleich wieder ohne Freund war.

„Schau nicht so, Liebling. Pomfrey sagte, dass die Geburt noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen wird. Und du hast das Häschen, so wie deine Freunde. Außerdem komme ich bald wieder her."

Trotzdem versuchte Sirius die Masche mit dem Hundeblick – und scheiterte daran.

„Bitte!", bettelte er.

„Nein, Schatz, ich muss noch was erledigen!"

„Was hast du denn dauernd zu machen, dass du ständig unterwegs bist? Ist das für das Ministerium?", forderte James zu wissen. Der Ältere ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf.

„Du bist viel zu neugierig, mein Lieber. Das könnte dir mal zum Verhängnis werden..."

„Gar nicht! Außerdem ist es doch gut, wenn man viel weiß!", entgegnete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah aus wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Ja, aber es gibt Dinge, die sollte man nicht wissen. Und nun muss ich los, wenn ich rechtzeitig zurück sein will!"

Harry beugte sich nach vorne, küsste Sirius sanft auf die Lippen und lächelte noch mal, ehe er sich ab wandte und zum Ausgang rauschte.

„Madam Pomfrey, schicken sie mir eine Eule, sobald sich etwas tut!"

Und weg war er.

---

Harry Letum stand vor dem großen Eichenportal und überlegte, woher er das Horn eines Zweihorns bekommen sollte. Diese Wesen waren so verflixt selten, dass es fast unmöglich sein dürfte, es zu schaffen. Und er wollte nicht daran denken, dass diese ganze Mühe an einer einzigen Zutat scheitern sollte!

Entschlossen teleportierte er sich Richtung London, denn vielleicht konnten ihm seine Großeltern weiterhelfen?

---

Er kam genau vor ihrem Haus zum Stehen.

Einmal atmete er tief durch, dann drückte er den kleinen Knopf. Die Klingel erscholl und würde hoffentlich Belinda oder Ian heranlocken.

Zu seiner Überraschung standen dann beide vor ihm.

„Harry!", rief die Frau freudig, umarmte ihn und zog ihn ins Innere des Hauses. Ian nahm den Mantel ab, den Belinda ihrem Gast schon ausgezogen hatte und hängte ihn auf, während die anderen beiden ins Wohnzimmer verschwanden.

„Ah, bitte langsam! Ich bin kein Tornado, Belinda!", wehrte er sich nun, da er endlich realisiert hatte, was los war. Das alles war ja auch wie ein Kugelblitz von statten gegangen. Nun aber saßen alle drei und Harry konnte durchatmen.

„Was führt dich her?", fragte sie gleich aufgeregt weiter. Es war nämlich wirklich außergewöhnlich - und sie hätten auch nie damit gerechnet – dass Harry Letum ohne James und seine Freunde hierher kommen würde.

„Also, ich hab eigentlich nur eine kurze Frage", begann er und wollte schon fortfahren, als sie aufsprang.

„Ich mach einen Tee! Und Kuchen ist auch noch da!"

„Entschuldige bitte", lächelte Ian, der seiner Frau, die einem Wirbelwind gleich hinausgerannt war, hinterher schaute.

„Schon gut. Aber sag mal, weißt du, wo es Zweihörner gibt?"

Diese Frage war auch für den Potter nicht gerade etwas Alltägliches. Und dass solch eine Frage überhaupt gestellt wurde, war auch... nun, außergewöhnlich.

„Also... im verbotenen Wald hast du schon geschaut?"

Des Dunkelhaarigen Mundwinkel zuckte und die linke Augenbraue wollte sich auch nicht beruhigen.

„Von dem hab ich in nächster Zeit genug!", entschied er dann und nickte mit einem gequälten Gesicht.

„So?"

„Ja! Riesenspinnen, die mich zum Fressen gern haben; Zentauren, die mich erschießen wollen und eine Pflanze, die mich als Beute auserwählt, reichen mir vorerst!"

Ian grinste in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und legte eine Hand ans Kinn. Eine Geste, die der Kopfgeldjäger auch schon an James gesehen hatte. Er grinste. War wohl ein pottersches Merkmal.

„Ja, und wo hast du sonst schon nachgesehen?", erkundigte sich Ian und nickte dann Belinda zu, die den Tee brachte. Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und setzte sich dann.

„Worum geht es?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Harry sucht ein Zweihorn", antwortete ihr Mann.

„Schau doch im Zaubererzoo nach!", schlug sie dann ganz selbstverständlich vor. Die Männer der Schöpfung schlugen sich zeitgleich die Hand an den Kopf und sagten:

„Hätt´ ich auch drauf kommen können!"

Belinda schluckte und starrte die beiden einfach nur an. Wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Harry aus einer anderen Zeit kam und einen anderen Nachnamen trug, dann hätte sie geschworen, dass sich ihr Mann und ihr Gast sehr ähnelten! – wie sollte sie auch auf die Idee kommen, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach?

„Ähm... ja, auf diese grandiose Idee bin ich wirklich nicht gekommen. Na ja, vielleicht, weil ich nicht wusste, dass es so was gibt!", grinste der werdende Vater.

„Es gibt einen in Deutschland. In Großbritannien haben wir noch keinen, aber es ist einer geplant."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Nach dieser Tasse Tee würde er aufbrechen, damit er dann den Trank brauen konnte. Wenn das Ritual erst mal vollzogen war, dann wäre auch sein Leben wieder weniger stressig.

---

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich von seinen Großeltern verabschiedet und stand nun in London auf einer der Straßen.

„Deutschland... Wie komme ich da am Besten hin? Okay, das ist das kleinste Problem, aber wo ist dieser blöde Zoo? Ich könnte..."

Harry seufzte und drehte sich um, schließlich wollte er in die Winkelgasse. Dort würde man ihm sicher in einem Zauber- Reisebüro sagen können, wo dieser Zoo lag.

Als er endlich in der Gasse angekommen war, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse. Zwar kannte er sich hier aus, aber von so einem Reisebüro hatte er noch nie nur ein Fitzelchen gesehen! Wo also mit der Suche beginnen?

„Entschuldigung?!", tippte er dann einfach den Nächstbesten an und fragte nach. So würde er sich bestimmt Zeit sparen.

Und tatsächlich bekam er gewünschte Auskunft und landete dann dort.

---

Wieder bimmelte ein Glöckchen, als er den Laden betrat. Das war mittlerweile schon so Standard...

„Guten Tag! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erkundigte sich eine nette junge Frau. Sie war wirklich recht hübsch, aber nun mal eine Frau.

„Ich suche den magischen Zoo in Deutschland", erklärte er knapp und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Sie aber schaute erst einen Moment irritiert, bevor sie verstand und nachschlug.

„Also, wenn Sie nach Berlin in die Sterngasse apparieren – das ist so wie bei uns die Winkelgasse – dann sollten Sie den Zoo schnell finden. Es ist ausgeschildert!"

Harry nickte, bedankte sich und verließ eiligst den Laden.

---

Die Sterngasse – woher die wohl ihren Namen hatte? – war nicht wie die Winkelgasse! Da hatte die Frau gelogen, entschloss der Auror und sah sich um. Dummerweise konnte er ja weder diese Sprache sprechen, noch lesen! Das bedeutete, dass er vielleicht erst mal einen Zauber anwenden sollte. Kaum war das geschehen, ergaben auch viele der Wörter Sinn.

„Gut, wo ist der Zoo?", fragte er dann laut und seufzte mal wieder.

Seit der Sache im Wald fühlte er sich so hilflos... Woran das wohl lag? Oder war es einfach, weil er ständig an Sirius denken musste und dass bald das Baby kam???

„Bestimmt..."

Ein paar Minuten lief er die Straße entlang. Ja, das war keine Gasse, sondern eine Straße! Denn, wer würde wohl zu einer zehn Meter breiten Einkaufspassage Gasse sagen??? Er sicher nicht! Sterngasse... also wirklich!

Dann tauchte eine Kreuzung auf, die bestimmt fast so groß war wie der Picadilli Circus in London. In der Mitte stand ein riesiger Wegweiser.

Geradeaus waren Läden, die er nicht brauchte. Links gab es wohl eine extra Straße, die nur Restaurants beherbergte. In seiner Richtung waren wieder sämtliche Läden und rechts stand endlich der Zoo.

Interessant war aber, dass sie alle eine Skala hatten – die Attraktionen und auch die Restaurants – die anzeigten, ob voll war, oder man noch einen Besuch einplanen konnte.

Aber nun erst mal darauf erpicht, in diesen Zoo zu gelangen, machte er sich wieder auf. Zu viel Zeit wollte er nicht verplempern. Außerdem konnte er ja jederzeit wieder herkommen.

Es dauerte dann circa fünfzehn weitere Minuten, bis er das große Schild entdeckte, das den Eingang des magischer Zoo für Begeisterte´ überspannte.

„Groß..."

Die Schultern zuckend, lief er zum Eingang und bezahlte den wahrlich horrenden Eintrittspreis. Die nahmen es wohl nicht nur von den Lebenden!

---

Harry saß schon eine Weile auf einer der Bänke, die vor dem Gehege der Zweihörner standen. Es waren viele Menschen hier und einfach zu den Wesen laufen und ein Horn klauen, konnte er ja nicht! Also musste er wohl oder übel warten, bis es ruhig war.

Dann erklang eine magisch verstärkte Stimme: „Wir bitten die Besucher nun, den Zoo zu erlassen, wir schließen in zehn Minuten!"

Der Auror war überglücklich!

In der Tat war es ruhig geworden und der Unsichtbarkeitszauber tat seine Arbeit wirklich gut. Niemand war hier und die Wärter schienen mit den anderen Gehegen beschäftigt. Also konnte er es jetzt wagen, einzusteigen.

Die Zweihörner schienen die Anspannung zu spüren, denn ihre Ohren bewegten sich hin und her. Es stellte sich noch die Frage, wie er ein Horn bekommen konnte?

Leise war er nun neben ein älteres Tier getreten und streichelte es sanft. Dass es nicht erschrocken davon gesprungen war, überraschte ihn doch sehr.

„Na, du scheint zu spüren, dass ich eigentlich nichts Böses will, hm?", fragte er leise und erhielt ein leises Wiehern.

„Ich brauche ein Horn von einem von euch... Wenn ich diese letzte Zutat nicht bekomme, kann ich das Ritual nicht durchführen und verschwinde in der Zeit. Und ich werde gerade Vater. Außerdem muss ich hier Menschen beschützen, die ich sehr liebe... Kannst du mir helfen?"

Das Zweihorn legte den Kopf schief, senkte selbigen dann und scharrte mit der Hufe. Es wirkte, als wäre es total desinteressiert. Harry stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen.

Was rede ich auch mit dem, dachte er frustriert und tätschelte noch mal den Hals des Wesens vor sich. Es hatte den Kopf wieder gehoben.

Der Dunkelhaarige griff nach seinem Zauberstab und fasste dann nach einem der beiden Hörner.

„Sorry, aber ich weiß keine andere Lösung!" Damit war dann eines der Hörner ab und er bedankte sich noch mal, ehe er mit einem Plopp verschwand.

---

Außerhalb des Zoos erschien er wieder, ohne Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Der Alarm war ausgelöst worden, als er disappariert war. Gut nur, dass er seine Aura und Signatur verschleiert hatte...

Zufrieden mit sich, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Je schneller er mit dem Trank fertig wurde, desto schneller würde er das Ritual durchführen können...

* * *

So, ich hab's geschafft!

Jetzt hat er alle seine Zutaten zusammen! Kap 39 wird also das Ritual beinhalten und 40 dann die Geburt Lucas´!

Wie war es?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	39. The Rituale of Exitence Transfere

**39 The Ritual of Existence- Transfer **

Sirius fragte sich, wohin sein Freund denn so plötzlich hatte gehen müssen. Und warum er ihn denn ausgerechnet jetzt alleine lassen musste?! Pomfrey konnte gut und gerne den ganzen Tag behaupten, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde. Er war sich so sicher wie eine Kloßbrühe klarsichtig war, dass das Kind noch heute kommen würde!

Und das war eine beschlossene Tatsache, die ihm keiner ausreden konnte. Nicht mal Remus, der ja der Vernünftigste von ihnen war.

„Nein, nein, nein!", rief der junge Black und drehte störrisch den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Diese vermaledeite Krankenschwester sollte endlich Harry schreiben, dass er kommen sollte! Aber sie weigerte sich ja genauso, wie es James und Remus taten. Selbst Lily, die hereingeschneit war, weigerte sich.

Peter war vor einiger Zeit verschwunden, aber das hatte er gar nicht wirklich realisiert.

„Komm schon, wenn das Baby wirklich jede Minute kommen würde, hättest du mittlerweile besseres zu tun, als uns zu nerven!", erklärte die Rothaarige langsam die Geduld verlierend. Das wiederum brachte den Liegenden zum Nachdenken und er musste leider zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Schlaf jetzt, Harry wird schon kommen, sobald er kann", versuchte es James nun ein letztes Mal. Vielleicht sollten sie die Schulkrankenschwester nach einem Beruhigungstrank fragen, wenn sie es nicht bald schafften, ihn ruhig zu stellen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Sirius wohl ein Einsehen und hielt endlich den Mund, was die anderen aufatmen ließ.

„Siehst du, ist alles in Ordnung."

Remus nickte lächelnd und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gehen, ich bleibe dann noch."

Die anderen wären aus dem Saal gerannt, wenn es nicht zu sehr nach Flucht ausgesehen hätte. So stimmten sie zu und James entschied, dass sie sich ja alle Weile ablösen konnten, damit immer jemand bei ihrem jammernden Schwangeren war.

---

Das Ritual der Existenzversetzung.

Harry las diese Überschrift jetzt schon mindestens zum zwanzigsten Mal. Er sollte sich fragen, ob er nicht doch langsam verrückt wurde. Allerdings konnte es auch daran liegen, dass er einfach nur überwältigt davon war, dass er endlich so nahe vor seinem Ziel stand.

Langsam glitt sein Blick tiefer, sog nach langem wieder den Ablauf des Rituals in sich auf und fragte sich, ob das wirklich so funktionierte. Aber warum nicht?

Hatte Grindelwald nicht auch geschafft, in der Zeit verankert zu bleiben?

Das Buch nicht aus den Händen legend, erhob sich der Auror von seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch und schritt auf den Gang, um ins Labor zu gelangen. Dort würde er das Ganze durchführen, denn der Raum war groß genug und wohl am sichersten.

Tick begegnete ihm unterwegs und er teilte dem Hauselfen mit, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Und falls jemand seine Aufwartung bei ihm machen wolle, dann sollte der an einem anderen Tag wiederkommen – so in einem Jahr, dachte Harry bei sich.

So war er in den Keller gerauscht und hatte die Tür zugeschmissen. Sämtliche Zauber versiegelten das Haus, so dass kein Mensch, der außerhalb dieses Grundstückes war, etwas mitbekommen würde.

---

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte das Buch auf eine Ablage gelegt und den passenden Kessel für sein Unterfangen schon auf die Vorrichtung gestellt. Mit einem Gedanken hatte er Feuer darunter entfachte und Wasser ins Innere gefüllt – so viel er für den Trank brauchte.

Dann las er, was das Rezept sagte.

Er würde den Mondstein pulverisieren müssen, den Skarabäuskäfer ebenfalls. Das Horn, das er erst heute besorgt hatte, musste er mit einer Reibe zu feinem Pulver machen – das würde wohl am Schwersten werden.

Mühselig rieb er also zuerst das Horn des Zweihorns, da er das unmöglich mit Hilfe eines Zaubers machen konnte. Der Mondstein war da was anderes, dafür hatte er schon einen passenden Zauber und der Käfer hatte seinen schönen Anblick bereits im Mörser verloren – zu besagtem Pulver zerkleinert.

Dann waren da die Vampirzähne, die er halbieren musste. Tolle Aufgabe! Zauber oder Messer? Letzteres würde wohl nur zu einem Massaker führen. Also versuchte er einen Zauber, der auch funktionierte. Harry hatte Angst gehabt, dass die Vorbereitung der Zutaten anstrengender würde. Den Eisenhut konnte er normal in Zentimetergroße Stücke schneiden, die Tentakelsamen waren da wieder etwas aufwendiger, denn er musste seine Handschuhe anziehen.

Nun hatte er aber alles Nötige klein und musste nur noch dafür sorgen, dass es zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, richtig dosiert in den Kessel kam.

Die Anweisung zur Zubereitung sagte, was zuerst zu tun war:

Man nehme drei Tropfen Schlangenblut und gebe sie ins kochende Wasser. Dann rühre man dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn.

Als nächstes nehme man hundert Gramm Einhornhaar und lege es auf die Oberfläche des kochenden Wassers, damit es langsam einsinkt. Sobald das Haar am Grund liegt, müssen die drei halbierten Vampirzähne hinzu. Dann rühre man viermal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Harry hatte alles befolgt und nahm den Stab aus dem Kessel.

Weiter hieß es:

Nun die Temperatur auf achtzig Grad senken und den Eisenhut hinzu. Der Trank muss sich magentarot färben. Wenn das geschehen ist, muss unmittelbar ein Tropfen Drachenblut hinzu.

Zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren und warten, bis der Trank smaragdgrün wird.

Dann muss sofort der Skarabäus Käfer mit dem Mondsteinpulver hinzu.

Der Auror beobachtete die Farbe und gleichzeitig mischte er die beiden Pulver. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn der Trank war grün geworden und er konnte die Zutaten hinzufügen.

Jetzt musste er wieder im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und dann warten, bis der Trank abgekühlt war.

Harry streckte sich und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, der im Raum stand. Es würde sicherlich ein oder zwei Stunden dauern, bis das Gebräu abgekühlt war. In der Zeit konnte er vielleicht schon den Rest vorbereiten?

Er nahm sich also das Buch zur Hand und stellte fest, dass er sich in einen Kreis aus schwarzen und goldenen Kerzen stellen musste. Außerdem würde er sich komplett ausziehen müssen...

Das war aber das kleinste Übel. Viel mehr graute es ihm, diesen Trank zu nehmen, denn er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht so schmerzfrei ablief, wie er bisher angenommen hatte. Und für gewöhnlich trog ihn sein Gefühl nicht!

---

Der Zaubertrank war endlich abgekühlt und der Kopfgeldjäger las, was er nun weiter tun musste:

Nun, wo der Trank erkaltet ist, müssen die zerkleinerten Tentakelsamen hinzu. Dann den Trank zum Kochen bringen und das Pulver des Zweihorns hinzufügen. Die Farbe wird sich dieses Mal in Silber ändern.

Erneut tat Harry alles, was dort stand und das erwünschte Ergebnis trat ein. Auch wenn er kurz erschrocken war, weil sich die Farbe nicht gleich geändert hatte. Nun musste er laut Angabe noch die Fingernägel hinzugeben.

Und wenn das getan war, musste er einmal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und fünfmal dagegen. Dann müsste der Trank seine endgültige Farbe annehmen – giftgrün.

Es war nicht mal die Farbe, die Harry klar machte, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab und ihm dieses ungute Gefühl erleiden ließ.

Viel mehr waren es wohl einige der Zutaten...

Es hieß bei der Anleitung des Rituals, er müsse sich ausgezogen in den Kreis stellen und dann die Kerzen entzünden. Vor ihm am Boden sollte das Glas mit dem Trank stehen.

So zog er sich aus und spürte wie eisig der Steinboden war. Eine Gänsehaut überlief seinen Körper – vielleicht hätte er das doch draußen machen sollen?

Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern!

Die Kerzen brannten und tauchten den Raum in ein schummeriges Licht, dass Schatten ihre grotesken Tänze aufführen konnten.

Harry fror ein klein wenig, vergaß das aber schnell, als er weiter las. Jetzt würde der Ritualspruch kommen!

Zuerst aber, würde er seinen Zauberstab weglegen müssen. Als das getan war, nahm er das Buch wieder zur Hand und begann laut aufzusagen, was dort stand:

„Aus fremder Welt hierher gekommen,

aus fremder Zeit hier Flucht gesucht.

Nimm mich auf, Chronos, an diesem Ort!

Werde trinken aus diesem Pokal, gefüllt mit Reinheit und Tod,

dir zu beweisen,

mein Name ist Harry Letum!"

Er wusste nicht, wie sein Handgelenk zu bluten begonnen hatte, aber er hielt es über den Trank und ließ es hineintropfen. Dann hob er den Kelch auf und führte ihn zu seinen Lippen und trank.

Heiß floss das Gebräu seinen Rachen hinunter und schien ihn innerlich zu verbrennen. Doch der Dunkelhaarige schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Das Gefäß fiel klirrend zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, verteilte nicht einen Tropfen des Trankes – nichts war übrig geblieben.

Harry wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Eben noch war er in einer Art Trance gewesen und nun konnte er wieder scharf denken. Sein Handgelenk blutete noch immer, so dass er mittlerweile eigentlich ohnmächtig hätte werden müssen. Hektisch heilte er sich und ihm fiel auf, dass er keinerlei Veränderungen spürte. Musste das so sein? Etwas skeptisch und verwirrt sammelte er seine Kleidung ein, die er achtlos neben sich auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Sich wieder anziehend, bemerkte er, was er eigentlich für eine Unordnung hinterlassen hatte. Es war furchtbar!

Die Kerzen brannten noch und so löschte er sie, sammelte sie ein und ließ sie schlussendlich verschwinden. Der Kelch wurde gereinigt und wieder an seinen Platz gebracht.

„Meine Güte, ich hab gesaut...", empörte er sich über sich selbst und räumte auf. Solch Nachlässigkeit mit der Ordnung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt und es erschreckte ihn, dass er so sehr konzentriert gewesen war, dass ihm das entgangen war.

Dass er nicht auch noch eine falsche Zutat hinzu gegeben hatte, war ein Wunder! Oder war doch kein Wunder geschehen und er hatte sehr wohl einen Fehler gemacht?

Nicht auszudenken, wenn das stimmte! Vielleicht war darum keine Wirkung eingetreten. Keine von ihm vermuteten Schmerzen. Und auf der anderen Seite – es hatte niemand behauptet, dass dieses Ritual Schmerzen hervorrief. Am Ende stellte sich womöglich heraus, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte!

Am Besten machte er sich nicht weiter solche dummen Gedanken und lief stattdessen erst mal nach oben, um in der Küche etwas zu essen. Sein Magen knurrte nämlich schon eine Weile.

Er war schon an der Tür gewesen, da wandte er sich noch einmal um, damit er auch sicher gehen konnte, alles aufgeräumt zu haben. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das noch immer unschuldig auf seinem Platz am Boden lag, wo er es zurückgelassen hatte.

Eilig holte er es und schloss dann die Tür von außen.

---

In der Küche angekommen, plumpste er regelrecht auf einen der Stühle. Die anwesenden Hauselfen sahen ihren Herren an und spürten sofort, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Tick brachte ihm sofort eine große Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit Gebäck, damit er etwas essen konnte, während sie das Abendessen zubereiteten.

Harry hatte sich sofort auf das heiße Getränk gestürzt und einen großen Schluck genommen. Gleich darauf war ein Keks in seinem Mund verschwunden. Dann noch einer und noch einer.

Nebenbei hatte er wieder das Buch aufgeschlagen und blätterte zu der Stelle, wo das Rezept und Ritual standen. Er überlegte. Eigentlich musste doch auch dastehen, wie das alles wirkte! Also blätterte er wieder weiter und da stand es groß und breit geschrieben!

Er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, aber so gelenkig war er nicht und hatte er dann doch auch nicht vor, zu werden.

Erneut von seinem Tee trinkend, las er die Zeilen durch und verfluchte, dass die Tinte wohl schlechter Qualität gewesen, oder von irgendetwas verwischt worden war. Jedenfalls war es schwer zu lesen und das machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt leichter für ihn.

Zumindest konnte er entziffern, dass Schmerzen auftreten würden und das war ja nun wenigstens ein Hinweis. Aber die Frage, wann sie kamen, war ungeklärt. Und ob er den Trank nun richtig gemacht hatte? Andererseits hätte ja dann die Farbe anders sein müssen. Das war sie aber nicht gewesen...

Harry seufzte und sah wieder auf den Tisch, wo ihm gerade ein Teller hingestellt worden war. Das Fleisch duftete köstlich und auch die Beilagen sahen einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus!

Die Entscheidung, was er zuerst machen sollte, war nicht schwer.

Er legte schnell Grindelwalds Werk bei Seite und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Das Gebäck war zwar lecker, aber eben nichts im Vergleich zu dem Braten mit Knödeln und Gemüse.

Er verspeiste ihn recht schnell und war absolut voll, als er sich zurücklehnte und den Hauselfen sein Lob aussprach.

Natürlich freuten die sich unheimlich darüber, so dass sie nur noch hüpfend und quietschend durch die Küche sausten und aufräumten.

Eine Weile lang versuchte er sich noch zu konzentrieren, aber das war bei dem Lärm unmöglich, so stand er auf und machte es sich wenig später auf dem Sofa in seinem Zimmer bequem.

Dort war es allerdings auch nicht einfacher, die Schrift zu lesen und als er es nach längerer Zeit dann doch aufgab, war er hundemüde. Er hatte gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, seit er aus Deutschland zurückgekehrt war und auch jetzt wusste er noch gar nicht, wie spät es war. Schließlich waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, weil er sie am Morgen nicht geöffnet hatte.

Sein Blick fiel also kurz zur großen Standuhr und er stellte überrascht, vielleicht auch eher schockiert fest, dass er nicht zu Abend, sondern zu Mittag gegessen hatte.

Der Trank und das Ritual, alles in Einem, hatte wohl doch sehr viel länger gedauert, als angenommen!

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, legte das Buch weg und erhob sich von seiner wirklich sehr bequemen Sitzgelegenheit. Darauf wollte er aber trotzdem nicht schlafen.

Grindelwalds Wälzer fiel ungeachtet auf den Teppich, verursachte also kaum ein Geräusch und blieb liegen.

Er war so müde, dass er sich ohne die Klamotten auszuziehen, geradewegs auf die Matratze hauen könnte. Aber da er wusste, dass es nur unbequem war und seinen Schönheitsschlaf stören würde, beschloss er, sich doch zu entkleiden – zumindest bis die Oberschicht weg war, der Rest war okay.

Der Umhang lag auch schon am Boden und das Hemd wollte folgen, als die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und eine überaus begeisterte und eifrige Hauselfe in den Raum gestürmt kam.

In ihrer linken Hand wedelte sie mit einem Stück Papier, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Brief herausstellte. Nur den Absender konnte man so genauso wenig lesen, wie den Adressaten. Der war zweifellos er, aber dennoch interessierte ihn, wer um diese Zeit schrieb?

„Master, Post!", rief das kleine Wesen weiter und sprang um den jungen Mann herum. Das bereitete diesem nur Kopfschmerzen und er rief die Hauselfe zur Ordnung.

Als das endlich geschafft war, seufzte er und fragte:

„Bekomme ich nun auch endlich meinen Brief? Oder muss ich noch länger warten?"

Große Augen sahen ihn an, dann schüttelte sich den Kopf, dass die langen Ohren nur so flogen und das Pergament wurde überreicht.

„Danke."

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und erkannte, dass es sehr krickelig war.

Kommen Sie sofort, es ist soweit! Poppy Pomfrey

* * *

Sooo... ich hab dieses Kapitel mitten in der Nacht, 22.15 Uhr, beendet! Ist ja auch SO spät... Wie dem auch sei, ich garantiere euch, dass ich an einer gemeinen Stelle aufhören werde! 

Bye, Psy-Puma


	40. A new born Life

**40 A new born Life **

Sirius schrie, als wieder eine Schmerzenswelle über ihn hinweg rollte. Die Wehen hatten bereits in der vergangenen Nacht eingesetzt und die Krankenschwester sprach auch jetzt noch alle Weile einen Zauber, um zu sehen wie das Kind lag.

Sie hatte dem Schwangeren bereits am Vorabend erklärt – im Beisein von James – dass es ja keine normale Geburt werden würde. Das hieß, der aus dem St. Mungos gekommene Heiler würde das Baby holen, sobald es sich gedreht hätte.

Der Junge lag schweißnass in den Kissen, die Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht und wurden immer wieder von Pomfrey fortgewischt, damit sie seine Stirn abtupfen konnte.

„Harry!", rief Sirius, der seinen Freund endlich bei sich wissen wollte – natürlich nicht, um ihn zu verfluchen! Wer dachte denn daran?!

---

Der eigentlich müde und geräderte Auror hatte die Benachrichtigung auf die Seite gelegt und seinen Umhang wieder übergeworfen.

Jetzt war er überhaupt nicht mehr müde, sondern hellwach und stürmte regelrecht aus seinem Zimmer.

Ihm fiel ein, dass sie noch gar keine Kleidung für den Kleinen hatten. Laut rief er also nach einer Hauselfe und befahl selbiger, dass sie einen Strampler für ein Neugeborenes kaufen gehen sollte.

Das kleine Wesen war scheinbar Feuer und Flamme, denn es hüpfte auf und ab. Harry fragte sich, was für Hauselfen er sich da nur angelacht hatte? Aber das war jetzt unwichtig, er musste zu Sirius!

„Bring den Strampler nach Hogwarts!", befahl er dann noch und dissapparierte.

---

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Menge Schüler vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel versammelt. Vor allem eine bestimmte kleine Gruppe hoffte an diesem sonnigen Januartag, dass Lucas genauso fröhlich werden würde. Außerdem fragten sie sich, wo der werte Herr Vater blieb?

Allerdings wurde diese Frage schnell beantwortet, denn einige der Schüler verstummten und bildeten dann eine Gasse. Durch genau die kam dann ein hoch gewachsener junger Mann herbei, der auch sofort durch die Tür stürmte und sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloss warf.

„Was macht der hier?", wollte einer der Hufflepuffs wissen. Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw antwortete ihm, dass es sich wohl um den Vater handelte. Und dass ausgerechnet der

Ex-Lehrer einen Schüler geschwängert haben sollte, sorgte für ordentlich Unruhe.

Die Rumtreiber fanden das natürlich weniger toll, was James am Ende dann natürlich auch lauthals über die Lippen kam:

„Verdammt, haltet euren Mund! Ihr solltet mal vor eurer eigenen Tür kehren, bevor ihr über andere lästert!!!!"

Stille herrschte und alle warteten nun, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür etwas regte. Die Gryffindors, die anwesend waren, waren stolz darauf, einen Hauskameraden zu haben, der so mutig war und ein Kind bekam.

Sie hatten sogar zusammengelegt und den beiden Eltern ein Geschenk gekauft, das sie ihnen überreichen wollten. Aber weder James, noch Remus oder Lily wussten, was es war. Und da Peter Angst vor Harry hatte, traute er sich sowieso kaum in ihre Nähe, wenn selbiger anwesend war.

---

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte seinen Umhang gleich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl geworfen und war weiter gelaufen. Madam Pomfrey war gleich auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn am Arm gepackt, um ihn zu seinem Freund zu dirigieren. Der sah ihm schon mit großen, flehenden Augen entgegen.

Sein Bauch war bereits freigelegt und der Rest des Körpers mit weißen Leinentüchern abgedeckt. Vor seinem Gesicht, in Höhe der Brust, war ebenfalls ein solches Tuch gespannt, damit er nicht sehen konnte, was der Heiler da noch tun würde.

Harry war auf einen Hocker neben dem Bett gedrückt worden, wo er dann die Hand des anderen genommen hatte.

„Harry...", wimmerte der Jüngere und zerquetschte des anderen Hand beinahe. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Druck zärtlich, um zu zeigen, dass er da war.

„Alles okay, versuche ruhig zu atmen!"

Sirius versuchte ein ironisches Grinsen aufzusetzen, doch es scheiterte kläglich.

Harry selbst fühlte sich auch nicht besonders gut, denn sein Kopf tat weh und der Schmerz schien sich auszubreiten. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, darum hoffte er, dass der Zwerg bald kommen würde.

„Er hat sich gedreht!!", rief plötzlich die Krankenschwester aufgeregt, so dass der Heiler wieder ans Bett kam und einen Zauber sprach.

„Wunderbar, dann holen wir das kleine Kerlchen doch!"

Das hatte er mit aufmunternder Stimme zu Sirius gesagt, der daraufhin nur noch blasser geworden war und sich wand.

Die Angst sah man ihm an.

---

Unter den wirklich vielen Schülern war mittlerweile auch Severus Snape, der sich - obwohl er es sich absolut nicht eingestehen wollte - Sorgen um den Black machte.

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass er Harrys kleiner Bruder´ war und Sirius dessen Freund war, so dass eben auch ihm das Kind der beiden am Herzen lag.

Aber egal.

Sehr viel wichtiger war es jetzt, die Rumtreiber zu finden. Und in der Tat, dort standen sie!

Dicht beieinander waren sie und schienen äußerst gereizt. Oder vielleicht einfach nervös. Jedenfalls sahen sie wie eine geschlossene Gruppe aus und auch die anderen um sie herum, hatten das wohl wahrgenommen. Niemand, nicht ein Schüler schien sich ihnen nähern zu wollen, ohne vorher eine Erlaubnis eingeholt zu haben.

Aber das war ihm momentan auch egal, denn er wollte wissen, ob es Sirius und dem Kind gut ging und ob Harry schon da war?

---

Harry streichelte seinem Schatz über die Stirn und Haare und hauchte ihm kleine Küsse auf.

„Scht...", versuchte er den anderen zu beruhigen und als die Betäubung einsetzte, entspannte er sich auch etwas. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass der zermalmende Druck um die Hand Harrys abnahm. Eher war er fester geworden.

„Es ist alles okay", sagte der Arzt, um den Gryffindor zu beruhigen. Allerdings half das auch dem Kopfgeldjäger etwas, denn seine Schmerzen waren nicht besser geworden, nein, sie hatten nicht mal vor, zu schwinden – und deshalb war jede Ablenkung gut!

Der Heiler und Poppy schienen sehr geschäftig, denn sie rannten dauernd irgendwie rum – zumindest die Schwester – und flüsterten ständig miteinander.

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was die da machten. Er konnte zwar kämpfen und war schwere Verletzungen gewöhnt, aber wenn es um Krankenhäuser und solche Sachen ging, dann war er leicht labil...

---

James tigerte mittlerweile wie ein wilder Hirsch hin und her, dass es sicherlich schon ein Loch gegeben hätte, wäre es möglich gewesen.

„Bei Merlin, warum geht denn da nichts?!", rief er und stierte die Tür finster an.

Remus, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, James auf dem Boden zu halten, klopfte selbigem auf die Schulter – wohl schon zum sechsten Mal.

„Weißt du, Krone, eine Geburt ist nicht wie Eis essen. Das geht nicht so hoplahop! Das braucht seine Zeit."

Nicht, dass James solche Worte beruhigt hätten, aber man konnte es ja mal versuchen, oder? Dann entdeckte Lily Severus, der auf sie zuhielt.

„Snape kommt", meinte sie leichthin, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Was?!", entkam es dem Potter, der sich aufführte, als wäre er es, der jeden Moment Vater würde.

Lily glaubte fest daran, dass, wenn er eines Tages Papa werden würde, er noch sehr viel verrückter wäre und garantiert die Wände hinauf ging – es wäre sicher kaum auszuhalten!

Aber nun sollte sie wohl besser darauf achten, dass ihr Freund keinen Unsinn machte.

„Hallo, Severus", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und erhielt denselben Gruß. Der Slytherin war erleichtert, dass Potter sich auf böse Blicke beschränkte. Einen Streit wollte er jetzt unter gar keinen Umständen ausfechten!

„Was führt dich her?", wollte Remus nun wissen, der sich bisher nicht geäußert hatte. Der Slytherin sah den anderen an und überlegte, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Harry hatte ihnen allen gesagt, dass sie sich anständig miteinander unterhalten sollten und auch verstehen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich will wissen, wie es Sirius geht? Und, ob Harry schon da ist?"

Über die erste Frage war sogar James überrascht, nicht nur die anderen, aber die zweite war dann doch schon voraussehbar gewesen.

Lily quetschte sich an ihrem Freund vorbei und stellte sich vor die beiden Jungs. Ihre Haare warf sie sich zurück und dann sah sie ihr Gegenüber musternd an.

Dann seufzte sie.

„Weißt du, wir wissen nicht mehr, als dass Harry vor einer Weile angekommen ist und seither ist keine Nachricht durchgekommen."

„Verstehe. Und wie geht es nun Black?"

Es war James ein Rätsel, warum der andere diese Frage stellte und er sah absolut keinen Grund, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Also verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und setzte wieder seinen Marathon fort. Remus blinzelte und war ebenfalls irritiert, aber anders als James, glaubte er, dass Snape es ernst meinte – schließlich hatte er ihn über die Weihnachtsferien doch schon besser kennen gelernt.

Lily ließ das die Jungs entscheiden.

„Na ja, als wir ihn das letzte Mal sahen, hatten die Wehen eingesetzt und Madam Pomfrey schmiss uns hochkant raus. Und wie Lily schon sagte, wissen wir nichts Neues", erzählte der Werwolf schließlich und erntete einen bösen Blick von James, der aber dennoch den Mund hielt.

Was die vier nicht bemerkt hatten, war, dass der Schulleiter in ihrer Nähe stand und zugehört hatte. Jetzt aber machte er sich bemerkbar und grüßte die Schüler.

„Guten Tag, meine Lieben."

Severus versteifte sich etwas, Lily lächelte und grüßte zurück, genauso Remus, nur der junge Potter war viel zu nervös, um etwas mitzubekommen.

„Ich bin sicher, ihr alle seid gespannt, was es wird? Mich persönlich interessiert das natürlich auch", lächelte er fröhlich und steckte sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.

„Ihr auch eins?", fragte er, als er sie ihn ansehen bemerkte und streckte die Hand aus.

„Nein, danke!", lehnte das rothaarige Mädchen ab und auch die anderen beiden. James war gerade wieder damit beschäftigt, die Tür anzustarren.

„Es wird ein Junge", erklärte Remus aber schließlich, als es wieder stiller war und der Schulleiter sah verwirrt drein.

„Woher wisst ihr das?"

„Harry hat es uns gesagt. Was machen sie eigentlich hier?"

„Nun, dasselbe wie ihr."

---

Peter Pettigrew hatte man seit der Neuigkeit, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern könnte, bis das Kind von Harry Letum und Sirius Black geboren werden würde, nicht mehr gesehen. Es war bisher keinem aufgefallen, denn es war ja auch recht unwichtig – er hatte sowieso überhaupt keine Freunde, wenn man es so sah – war er doch nur ein Mitläufer, den niemanden interessierte.

So war aber auch entgangen, dass er nicht einfach im Schloss untergetaucht war, sondern Hogwarts komplett verlassen hatte. Und niemand hatte eine Ahnung davon, dass er vor einem gehassten Schwarzmagier kniete und genau diesem Bericht erstattete:

„My Lord, es ist so weit! Das Kind wird heute geboren, es dauert nicht mehr lange – vielleicht ist es schon da!"

Demütig senkte er den Kopf und machte sich noch kleiner, als er eh schon war.

Voldemort amüsierte das sehr und er lächelte eisig. Wie gut es doch war, diese kleine Ratte als Spion zu haben!

„Sehr schön, Peter, dann bring mir das Balg, ich will es haben!", befahl er und das mit einer Rachgier, wie man es noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ja, mein Lord! Ich gebe mir Mühe und gebe mein Bestes!", wimmerte Peter und verbeugte sich bis zum Boden und rutschte dann einige Meter rückwärts, ehe er aufstand und davonrannte.

---

Es war wie ein Wunder, als plötzlich ein lautes, durchdringendes Geschrei hörbar wurde – das eines Babys!

Der Heiler hatte das kleine Bündel endlich geholt und es der Krankenschwester gereicht, damit sie ihn waschen konnte, was sie auch schnell tat. Und gerade wollte sie das kleine Geschöpf in eine Decke wickeln, da ploppte es und ein Hauself erschien. Sie war schon überrascht, aber als sie die Tasche sah, auf dem der Name eines Babygeschäftes stand, nahm sie diese entgegen und führte einen kleinen gelben Strampler zu Tage.

Total entzückt zog sie diesen dann dem Jungen an.

Sirius, der mittlerweile umgebettet und in neue Kleider gesteckt worden war, sah erschöpft zu, was die Krankenschwester tat. Zwar konnte er nicht viel erkennen, aber immerhin hörte er das Baby weinen.

Sein Blick glitt zu Harry, der ein so blasses Gesicht hatte, dass er den Wänden des Krankensaales Konkurrenz machte.

„Was hast du?", fragte der Liegende leise und hob seine Hand, um sanft über die Wange des anderen zu streicheln. Der seufzte nur und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Tippelnde Schritte machten sie auf die sich nähernde Frau aufmerksam, die ein Bündel in den Armen hielt und bis über beide Ohren lächelte.

„Ich gratuliere euch zu eurem gesunden Sohn!", trällerte sie und legte den Kleinen in Sirius´ Arme. Der konnte nur strahlen und glücklich sein. Natürlich hatte er den sonnengelben Strampler gesehen und sofort gewusst, dass Harry diesen hatte kaufen lassen.

Aber jetzt lag dieser kleine und zerbrechliche Körper seines Sohnes auf seiner Brust und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sirius lächelte den Jungen an und war so stolz auf seinen Freund und sich.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Wo ist Papa?", fragte er und ließ seinen Zeigefinger von den kleinen Fingerchen umfassen und dann in den Mund schieben.

Ja, sein Sohn nuckelte an seinem Finger...

„Harry, ich bin ja so glücklich!", sagte er und sah auf, um seinem Schatz einen Kuss zu entlocken.

Doch was er an Stelle eines stolzen und glücklichen Gesichts sah, war alles andere als gesund.

Der Ältere war ja schon vorher weiß gewesen, aber nun sah er so ungesund aus und schien schwer Luft zu bekommen.

„Harry...?", fragte der Liegende besorgt und machte damit auch den Arzt und Pomfrey aufmerksam. Angesprochener sah seinen Freund an, verstand aber kein Wort. Es war viel zu laut um ihn herum. Sein Blick war verschwommen und er konnte den kleinen Lucas nicht richtig erkennen, obwohl er das gerne würde.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren hämmernder geworden, hatten Besitz von seinem ganzen Körper ergriffen und es wurde nicht besser.

Sirius´ Augen wurden langsam panisch, er redete auf den anderen ein, aber der reagierte nicht. Lucas hatte die Augen geschlossen und bekam nichts mit, das um ihn herum geschah.

Dann riss der Auror die Hände an den Kopf, presste sie auf die Ohren und schrie laut auf, dass man den Schmerz beinahe auch als Außenstehender gespürt hätte.

Weder der Heiler, noch Poppy konnten sich ihm nähern und als er dann nach hinten gefallen war und auf den Boden geknallt, war er reglos liegen geblieben.

Draußen war die Sonne von dicken, schwarzen Wolken verdrängt worden und ein Sturm tobte, wie man es seit Grindelwald nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Und so ahnte auch kein Mensch, dass sich der Lauf der Geschichte geändert hatte und sich neue Wege eröffneten, die noch kein Mensch kannte...

TEIL I - ENDE

* * *

So, ich habe es also geschafft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr mich jetzt am Liebsten meucheln würdet, gell? An so einer Stelle aufzuhören, ist ja auch unfair! Aber wie ihr wisst, liebe ich das ja!

Nun denn, ihr werdet erfahren, wie es weiter geht – in TEIL II !!!

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
